Not all monsters live under the bed
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Bella thought she knew who she was until tragedy struck. Now she knows the truth who can she trust to keep her safe? Sorry I forgot to say that this story is on hold now for a few weeks but it will be continued I promise. Continuing now 20th August.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not posting as often as usual but being on the road makes it difficult. Just to make it up to all the wonderful people who read my stories here's a new one for you. Please review.**

Chapter One

Bella

I couldn't believe all that had happened in such a short space of time. Renee dead, a change of home and school and now this? Who was I and where did I belong?

I sat on the plane unable to take in what had happened. The last time I saw Renee she'd waved me off to school as normal, looking pale and ill but then she always did. She'd been fighting illness all my life and it was winning but I never dreamed that was the last time I would speak to her. It was during history that the tap on the door came and the school administrator walked in looking very grave. She spoke to Mr Harris our teacher then came over to me.

"Isabella would you come with me please".

As I collected my stuff I ran through everything I'd done, homework had been on time, I wasn't in trouble over anything... as we walked along the empty corridor she put her arm around me,

"I'm so sorry Bella but its your mother, she's been rushed into the hospital, your Step Dad is here to take you in".

It must be bad for Phil to leave work and my stomach turned. He was standing outside the office and his face was white with worry. On the way to the hospital he told me all he knew. Renee had gone into the garden, she liked sitting in the sun and watching the world go by, when she collapsed. Luckily our next door neighbour who kept an eye on her when she was alone had seen her laying on the grass and called 911.

When we reached the hospital we had to wait before we could see her. The doctor came out and escorted us through to the Intensive Care Unit where he took us into his office.

"I'm very sorry but I don't think your wife is going to make it this time".

We'd heard this before yet every time she rallied and her excuse had always been

"I can't leave you Bella, not till your grown and safe".

It was crazy really because until she met Phil, Renee and I had been alone and I'd looked after her. She left my Dad and Forks shortly after I was born and had never been back. They spoke occasionally on the phone about me and I visited once a year in the summer. I know he loved me but I never felt comfortable there. The place had such unhappy memories for my Mum that I guess I was prejudiced.

She didn't pull through this time and we sat with her to the end. She'd fought so hard for so long against this mystery illness that I thought she'd always keep going and the shock when she took her final breath was overwhelming. Phil rang Charlie to tell him the news and he arranged to come down for the funeral then came the next blow. Phil had offered me a home as long as I wanted it and I was thinking about it, same school, same few friends, it would be nice I guess but when Charlie arrived he offered me a home with him it was obvious that he really wanted me to come home with him. He was my Dad after all and Phil worked away a lot which wasn't ideal as far as either of them saw it. So between them they decided my fate. I would be going back with Charlie to Forks, back to the house I was born in, and could visit Phil whenever I wanted. I hated the thought of a new school and new surroundings, I didn't even know my Dad very well, two weeks every summer was hardly time to say more than a few words and neither of us were particularly chatty or sociable. Now I was sitting beside him on the flight back to Seattle, a place Renee had once told me was full of monsters but then she always had been fanciful and it had got worse with her sickness.

When we landed Charlie's friend Harry was there to take us home, home? I guessed it would get to feel that way eventually. I didn't remember Harry really, he was one of the Quileute Elders and a good fishing buddy of my Dads. I'd gone with them a couple of times but apart from an old shoe and a cold I hadn't caught anything. I sat in the back looking out the window as they chatted in the front.

"So Charlie, you OK? It must have been a real shock, Renee going so sudden like that. Sue went over to your place and got supplies in and a room ready for Bella. Its you're old one, I hope that's OK Bella"

He'd turned to me and I nodded absently.

"So you'll be starting at school in Forks now. I bet it will be a bit of a shock after a city school."

"Yes, I think it's a lot smaller"

"You'll soon make friends Bells" Charlie tried to reassure me.

I just smiled and looked out into the rain again. Get used to it? The rain and the small town mentality, God would I? At least I only had two years here then I went to College and got out of the place. I think my prejudices came from my Mum because I'd actually enjoyed my short stays here, but to live in Forks?

When we got to the house I looked up at my bedroom window, I remembered the view out, the same one I'd always seen, dripping trees. The house was warm, Harry's wife had put the heating on and there was the smell of something cooking. I went straight upstairs with my case, Charlie brought my other things up after me. When I opened the door I had to suppress a groan, Pink, overwhelmingly Pink. It hadn't been decorated for years, and some of my old pictures were still stuck to the walls. The bed was new as was the coverlet, but still Deep Pink. I hated Pink!

"I was going to decorate but I thought you might like to do it yourself Bells".

I nodded "Thanks Dad. Its OK."

He pointed to the computer on the desk, a new addition to the room.

"I got you hooked up for school work, Eddy at the station said you'd need it".

I nodded, then went to put my things in the bathroom before going back down to eat. The casserole was good and I managed enough of it so Charlie didn't moan. He never thought I ate enough.

After washing up I excused myself to go up for a shower and then unpacking. The furniture was sturdy enough but scratched from all the wear, maybe I'll paint it, and the Pink carpet would have to go. I pulled it back in one corner and the floorboards looked good. I could probably sand and stain them, it would be better than the Pink anyway! As I climbed into bed I looked at the photo of Renee on the cabinet. It had been taken before her last bout of sickness and she was smiling. They never found out what was wrong with her except it was a blood disorder that started before I was born. I felt the tears start as I lay staring at the ceiling of this familiar yet strange room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella

My first week at Forks High School had been completed to my great relief. I hated being stared at and as the New Girl, one who'd just lost her mother, and was the Police Chiefs daughter meant I got a lot of that. I'd made a couple of friends, Angela Webber and Mike Newton although his girlfriend Jessica wasn't too happy about that. So far everyone seemed quite normal, no monsters in sight although there were some rather strange students. Well five actually, the Doctors foster kids. Renee would have run screaming from the room if she'd seen them. She had a real thing about very pale skin, it made her shudder although she never explained why and these five were so pale they were almost white. Two of them were in my year and I had some classes with both of them but we never spoke. The other three were a year older and I never saw them except at lunch break when they all sat together and seemed happy to be ignored by the rest of the school. I'd asked Angie about them but she just shrugged her shoulders,

"They don't mix and frankly no one is worried about it. They're a bit odd".

"How?"

"Well four of them are couples, Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose. The drop dead gorgeous one is free but he ignores any of the girls who try to get to know him".

I looked over at him and he glanced up as if he'd heard her and grinned.

When I got home on Friday the last of my things had arrived, Phil had packed them up and shipped them on to me along with a cardboard box taped up and with Renee scribbled on it. She'd carried that tatty box around with her ever since I could remember, it was full of photos of me growing up, leaflets from places we'd visited before she got too sick to travel, my baby shoes and odds and ends. I didn't unpack it, just pushed it to the back of the closet and sorted out my books and CDs which had come with the rest of my clothes and rubbish I always seemed to accumulate. The room was beginning to look more like a bedroom but tomorrow I was going to do something about the decoration. I couldn't live with the colour any longer. Charlie had offered to buy new furniture for me and a new carpet but after I got his welcome home present, an old red truck which got me from A to B loudly, I couldn't let him spend any more money so I told him of my plan for the floor. At first he looked dubious but I think he decided to let me get on with it. After all if it went pear-shaped we could always get a rug to hide it.

On Saturday morning Mike and Angela came over to help me strip out the room and drag the Pink carpet downstairs and on to the bonfire heap. I was determined to have a ceremonial burning as soon as I'd finished my room. They had to leave then, work commitments, I knew I'd need a job soon so I could save for college, my fund was very small at present. I got Charlie's sander from the basement and started on the floor boards. They were in pretty good shape I was surprised to find, although a couple were loose. I decided to nail them down before I started sanding and another trip to the basement furnished me with the necessary. I'd already nailed one down when the phone rang. It was Phil just checking everything had arrived in good order.

As he was about to ring off he remembered something.

"Bella I found a book that Renee had been writing in, a kind of diary I think, so I put it in the top of the box before I taped it back down. Hope it helps".

He was a good man and I loved that he'd looked after mum right to the end, never getting upset when she had one of her fancies as we called them.

Sometimes she would seem to leave us behind and live in her imagination. It was as if we didn't exist, she could only see the people in her head. The upsetting thing was that they weren't always nice people she dreamed of, and when she came back to earth she would be upset, crying that Phil hadn't saved her from harm. He tried to explain she was at home and safe but he couldn't comfort her, she would mumble on about the Cold Ones and hiding in plain sight but we could never get to the bottom of it. Once she was back with us she would act as if she had no idea what we were talking about but I wasn't convinced because the haunted look in her eyes took a lot longer to disappear.

I went back upstairs and got the hammer and nails and finished fixing the floorboards before starting with the sander, it was hot and dirty work but very satisfying and I got it finished and showered before Charlie got home. I even got steak and baked potatoes started. I think he was secretly pleased I'd taken over the cooking but it was a case of that or starve. He was a, throw it in the microwave or order Pizza, kind of guy. We sat together to eat, then while I washed up he went to check on my work in the bedroom.

"Good job Bells. You going to stain it tomorrow?"

I nodded,

"I thought I might".

"Well we've been invited to the Res for lunch so I thought you might leave it till next week".

I didn't want to go to the Reservation, I didn't know anyone really but as they'd been so kind since Renee died I thought I should, so my room went on hiatus until the following weekend.

That night as I was getting into bed I remembered what Phil had said about Renee's book. I'd never seen her writing in a book and I was curious so I dragged the box out and there was the book right on the top. I took it to bed with me, well the mattress on the floor. I hadn't wanted to drag all the furniture back and out again, I didn't mind camping out. I opened the book, it was a hardback with lined pages and it was full of writing. I flicked through it first and saw some photographs near the back cello taped down. I didn't recognise the people in the black and white photo that was obviously quite old so I flicked back to the first page and started to read.

"I met the most wonderful guy today, Charlie Swan, dark-haired and really hot. When he spoke to me my legs went to jelly".

I stopped and smiled, it was a kind of diary from the time she met my Dad and I couldn't wait to read on and find out what had happened while they were dating. There were the usual entries about going to the cinema, their first kiss which had been at the back of the cinema!, going out for a meal, the school dance and it was quite obvious from the entries that she was crazy about him. It saddened me to realize that somewhere in this book would be the reason she'd left with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I must have fallen asleep reading because the sun was up when I next realized, and it was morning. I'd read up to the time Charlie proposed to Renee, romantically on a boat trip in Seattle. Tonight I promised myself an hours reading. We drove to the Reservation in my truck so Charlie could have a few beers and on the way I told him that the rest of my stuff had arrived and that Phil had phoned although I kept the book a secret and I couldn't explain why. I just wanted to read it all before I admitted it existed to my Dad. The truck was met outside Billy's by a tall boy with long glossy black hair and a devastating smile. I remembered him vaguely, we'd played as youngsters while Charlie and Billy fished. When I got out of the truck he held out a hand, "Hi Bella. I don't suppose you remember me"

I took it and smiled back,

"Yes, my partner in crime, Jake."

He grinned even wider,

"Yeah that's right. I was sorry about your Mum."

"Thanks Jake. Can we talk about something else though"

In the end he took me out to the garage to see the car he was rebuilding. He seemed to know a lot about cars and engines, in fact he left me behind after the first sentence but he was nice to look at and his voice was warm so I didn't care. By lunchtime I'd arranged to visit again the next Sunday, finally I had a real friend and one that Charlie heartily approved of.

"Jake's a good boy and he'd be a good friend for you"

"OK Stop the matchmaking. I like Jake and I agreed to go back next Sunday".

Dad smiled all the way home at that news and I just hoped he wasn't getting the wrong idea. I really wasn't interested in dating.

I pulled Renee's book from under my pillow when I got into bed and opened it where I'd finished reading last night. The next few pages were about the engagement party and their plans for the future. Charlie was already in the Police Force and they made plans to live here in Forks and were looking for a house. I gasped when I turned the page and saw a flyer of this house stuck in with yellowing tape. It was the sale leaflet for this house and under it was written in faded red ink "OUR HOME". That made me sad, how excited they'd been to find this house and all the plans they made for it were written on the following pages. They sounded so happy and I wondered what had gone so dreadfully wrong.

I turned the page and started to read, "We are getting married in three months", this was in huge pink letters and there was a drawing of the dress Renee wanted, her dream dress I guessed because the wedding photos I'd seen weren't the same. There were lists of things to be done, possible wedding presents and a guest list. I saw names I recognised, Newton, that must have been Mike's parents, Blacks, Billy and his wife who died some years later after Jake was born, Clearwater, Harry and Sue or maybe they weren't married yet either. Charlies parents were there as was Renee's mother, her father was already dead by then. It seemed funny seeing my mother as a young girl full of dreams and wishes and not as the woman she'd become by the time I was old enough to really take notice.

The next page was all about the dress fittings and choosing the design for the cake and the reception arrangements and I turned the page ready to hear what they had decided on for the band but something was wrong. The next page skipped to the wedding itself and the tone had changed. I looked at the spine and could just make out that some pages had been very carefully cut out. Now what had she written there that she felt the need to destroy? Something had happened because the tone from then on was more sober, even sad, and I could tell from reading the entries that Renee had already decided to leave Charlie. Her pregnancy was written about, but there was no excitement, no joy, it was as if she was expecting something to happen. That there was something lurking in the shadows that she was terrified of. I wondered if she'd burned the missing pages or just ripped them up.

Once I was born she seemed lighter, happier again, but then the tone darkened again and there were some cryptic remarks, she seemed terrified that something would happen to me. She was getting ready to run but she never said what from. The entry for the night before she left with me was short,

"I have to go but I'll never be free and neither will Bella"

.

Next morning after Charlie left for work she ordered a taxi and we left, taking nothing but our clothes and some money she'd saved out of the money Charlie gave her for little extras. We went to a hostel in Phoenix until she got a job teaching and then she rented a place for us. She put another little notation next to Phoenix, "No cold here!" Which seemed odd to me until I remembered what she had written earlier, "The Cold Ones". That phrase must have meant something to her.

The rest of the pages were about our life together in Arizona. She moved often from town to town taking temporary teaching posts but never settling anywhere, and it struck me she was trying to hide, "Hide in Plain Sight" another phrase from earlier. Whatever happened on those missing pages sent her running from Forks and Charlie, and I was desperate to know what. On the final page was the old photograph and I looked at it more closely, there was a man in the foreground, dressed in an outdated suit and behind him a building, a school or college or something like that, to the back of him were two more people but they were hard to make out, the photo had faded and they weren't in focus. Underneath she'd written

"Help. One day maybe Bella will find out what lies beneath".

I lay awake most of the night trying to make sense of the entries in the book. Something had happened before she and Charlie married that had frightened her so much she'd run. She thought she was in danger even before I was born, and even more so after. She was scared for me too. I needed someone to talk to about this but I couldn't involve an adult until I knew more, if at all. On Sunday as I drove to the Reservation I decided to enlist Jake's help in my mystery. I needed to solve it because if Renee was right then I was still in danger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella

It didn't take much to ignite Jake's interest, he loved puzzles and mysteries so I got out Renee's book and started to explain what I'd read to him.

"So what are you saying Bella? That your mum left Charlie because she was afraid of something?"

"Yes and I want to know what".

"OK but where do we start?"

I'd written a list of what I thought were important points and I handed it over to him.

were happy and excited to be getting married. Everything fine until a few weeks before the wedding.

2. Renee was worried about something.

3. I think she saw something and she was being threatened about it.

4. Strange cryptic phrases

The Cold Ones

Hiding in Plain Sight

5. Bella find out what lies beneath.

He started to read then froze,

"What Jake? Do you see something?"

"Where did you get this phrase?" He pointed to the Cold Ones.

"She wrote it in the book"

"Just that?"

"Yes why do you know what it means?"

He shook his head but I didn't believe him

"Jake you know what that means, tell me"

He shook his head, "No. I have to go see Billy" and he left at a run.

After waiting over an hour I gave up and drove home. Charlie was smiling when I got there,

"Have a good time with Jake?"

"No he left me in his garage and disappeared. I didn't see him again so I got fed up and drove home".

He looked puzzled,

"That's not like Jake. You want me to ring Billy?".

I shook my head.

"No it doesn't matter, I'm going up to do my homework".

In my bedroom I sat looking through Renee's book again. The person or people in the photo must have some significance, was she telling me to ask them or him for help or was she warning me to stay away from them and who were they? They'd be much older by now I thought, the photo must be at least twenty years old and the man looked about twenty, so would I recognise him now? He'd be at least Thirty Five and people change. What did the bit about beneath her mean? What was beneath me? When had she written it? The writing looked much fresher than the rest of the book and I wondered if she'd written it in the last few months. If she had, and she knew she was dying, where did she think I would be when I read it? If she died soon and I think she knew she was close then she would have thought I would come back here to Forks and live with Charlie. It was the only thing I could do. So she wrote this expecting me to find it, she left it out where Phil would see it in the hopes he would pass it on. Neither of us had seen it before but he was sentimental and would have known I would want it. So if I was supposed to read it in Forks then whatever was hidden beneath was here in Forks too or was I reading too much into it.

If it had all been written recently I would have dismissed it as a figment of her imagination but it had been written so long ago when she was a young woman. So I would work on the assumption that there was something for me to find, or find out, and it was here in Forks. She knew I'd be here at Charlie's so was it hidden in the house? If she wanted me to know something why didn't she leave the pages in the diary. No she didn't want anyone else reading it because it concerned me. But then maybe I was wrong, maybe it wasn't something tangible that was hidden but something below the surface, Hiding in Plain Sight. These thoughts whirled around in my head as I flicked the pages once more. There were doodles in the margins on some pages, mainly the early ones, before things had gone so terribly wrong. I decided to go to the library next opportunity I got and look up the local press for any strange happenings in Forks around the time things changed, maybe that would give me a hint what I was looking for. In the event it didn't, there was nothing in the local papers for Forks or Port Angeles that threw a light on what Renee had seen or done. I needed another avenue to explore, but what?

Jake

I went straight to Billy about what Bella had read in Renee's book but he didn't seem surprised, just concerned,

"Jake you need to understand that Renee was a very strange girl, unusual in her outlook. She loved the mystery of our legends and spent a lot of time talking to Harry and myself. What she failed to see was that they were just that, stories made up in the past. A way to make the tribe more interesting."

"So that's where she got the Cold Ones from?"

"Yes and I have no doubt there are passages about the wolf men in the book too if Bella looked hard enough. You really shouldn't be encouraging her to waste time on her mothers fancies or she'll end up as strange as Renee."

Something didn't ring quite true with Billy's words but on the other hand Bella herself has said Renee was odd. Perhaps she got caught up in her own fantasies and that's what the book was all about, especially when she started to get ill. It was someone to blame for her sickness but why involve Bella in it? Just a sick woman's fancy? I agreed to try to discourage Bella from putting too much stock in her mothers strange ideas but I wouldn't stop helping her altogether, she was fun and I liked her very much. It was a good excuse to see her and be close to her.

Billy

After Jake went out I rang Harry,

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem? Is it Jake?"

"No Renee Swan."

"But she's dead Billy. It's all over now."

"No. She wrote a kind of diary and Bella has it now."

"What kind of diary Billy? What does she mention?"

"The Cold Ones and hints of strangeness in Forks before she left. Bella is quite intrigued and Jake has been roped in to help her out."

"Well at least we can keep an eye on what she's doing."

"What if she discovers something? Jake says some of the pages are missing, what if they explain what happened and Bella finds them?"

"Chances are she destroyed them years ago. People think she was a bit crazy anyway. I don't think Bella will find anything but have Jake keep an eye on her just in case"

"And if she does?"

"Then we'll speak again Billy. But I wouldn't worry too much, after all these years what can Bella possibly find?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

I tried Jake later, ready to chew his ear for leaving me sitting there but Billy said he was out. I asked Billy if Jake had asked him about The Cold Ones and Billy laughed,

"Yes Bella he did and I'll tell you what I told him, The Cold Ones are a story, a legend, that's all. Renee loved listening to the stories and sometimes I think she took them as history instead."

He promised to tell Jake I'd rung and that he was in deep trouble. Jake rang me the next evening full of apologies and told me what billy had said,

"I think maybe Renee got a bit mixed up."

"OK, you think what you like but if I find anything out will you still help me?"

"Sure Bells, just give me a few days only I'm up to my ears with homework and I just got some spare parts for the car I'm rebuilding. You could come over though if you like"

I agreed if I got time I'd drive to the Res and watch him rebuild his car.

The next few weeks at school were easier now I was no longer a novelty to the rest of the students. Jessica had realized I wasn't out to steal Mike away from her and I started to hang out with them after school. We went for coffee or to each others houses to do homework together and listen to music. I'd done a lot of the topics in lessons so I could afford to day dream a little about Renee's book and I found myself one day drawing a copy of one of the few doodles from the latter part of it. As I studied the pattern it reminded me of something, something I'd seen before. I had an idea and couldn't wait to see if I were right. At the end of Geography I hung back then went to Mrs Coombes and showed her the drawing, making up a story about puzzles my mum used to set for me. She smiled,

"I think you already know what it is Bella"

"Yes I just wanted it confirmed".

She took a book from the shelf behind her and opened it, putting the paper next to one of the pages. It matched. Renee whose geographical knowledge meant she needed a safety line to get to the end of the garden and back, had drawn an almost perfect map of the area around Forks.

"So the marked places are?"

"Places that meant something to my Mum I guess".

She looked at them and smiled,

"She had a wonderful way with maps".

I heard the unspoken caveat, "Shame you don't take after her."

I didn't know the area well enough to work out the places she'd marked so I'd have to involve Jake again. He'd love the idea of a treasure hunt. Then I had a terrible thought, what if Charlie wasn't my dad. I was born a few months after they got married so was it possible she'd had a fling while engaged to Charlie? No that didn't make sense because she was happy right up until about two weeks before they got married. This was driving me mad, so I decided to give it a rest and do my homework.

At school the next day I ran into one of the Cullens quite literally. I was late for History and ran down the corridor not looking where I was going, too worried looking to see if I'd remembered my text-book and I crashed into a figure coming out of a classroom. I bounced off him and landed on my butt in the middle of the corridor, red-faced.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking" I started then lost my words.

I looked up into a pair of the most beautiful golden eyes. A hand reached out to lift me up and a dazzling smile lit up the face above me.

"Are you OK?"

I nodded unable to get my mouth working then fled. When I ran into the classroom I was relieved to see the teacher was also late. I crashed down into my seat next to Angela just as he walked in carrying a pile of test papers.

"What happened? You look flustered?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you later" I answered her, rubbing my shoulder and trying to remember whether I'd hit the wall as well as the person.

On the way to lunch I told her about my encounter in the corridor earlier.

"You ran into Emmett Cullen? I'm surprised you didn't break something".

"I think I bruised my shoulder" I said rubbing it again.

"What did he say?"

I shook my head, "I don't remember, something about was I OK. Have you seen his eyes? They are the weirdest shade of gold"

She nodded smiling, "They've all got those spooky eyes"

"All? Spooky? I thought they were gorgeous."

We walked into the dining room and I saw with a groan that the very same Emmett Cullen was standing at our table,

"Oh God I feel so embarrassed, maybe I wont have any lunch."

I turned to walk out of the room and straight into another Cullen. It just wasn't my day! He steadied me with one hand and smiled,

"Running from me and we haven't even been formally introduced. I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale"

I smiled and swallowed, she was right, he had the same drop dead gorgeous eyes as Emmett.

"Hale?" I squeaked and blushed.

"Yes. I live with Dr and Mrs Cullen"

"Oh well sorry"

I turned making sure I wasn't within range of any more of the Cullens and ran from the room.

Angie found me in the toilets hiding in a cubicle,

"You OK Bella? Emmett Cullen was asking after you."

"Did he see me collide with Jasper?"

She nodded "Afraid so. He thought it was highly hilarious and went off chuckling loudly.

"Why do I do things like that? I'll never be able to face any of them again."

"You're going to have to. Its English next and Alice and Edward are in our class remember."

"I think I feel sick"

She dragged me along to English where I was thankful we sat at the back, away from prying eyes although I thought I saw Alice glance over once with a grin on her oh so pretty face.

I rang Jake as soon as I got home to tell him about the map I'd discovered. He sounded eager to see it so he drove over for dinner with Charlie and myself. Charlie was a little surprised to see Jake here but he didn't mind when I explained Jake was going to help me decorate my room and wanted to see what I had planned on doing. We escaped upstairs as soon as we'd cleared up the dinner things and I opened the book at the page with the scribble then showed him the larger version I had drawn at school and the map of Forks I'd printed out,

"See, Mum drew a map of Forks. She must have done it for a reason Jake. You know the area better than me, where are these dots she's marked on it?"

He looked at me as if unsure what to say then sighed,

"Bella, I'm not sure we should be doing this. I spoke to Billy again and he thinks Renee got involved in something odd, like a cult or something. He said The Cold Ones were just a myth."

"Well I want to know what happened Jake, so are you going to help me or not?"

He studied the map for a couple of minutes turning it this way and that.

"OK I'll help but lets keep it our secret. That one" he pointed to one of the dots, "Is the Res, and I think that one is where the Cullens live now although they weren't there when she drew this. That one," it was the third and largest of the dots, "I'm not sure. We could drive out and see if you like?"

I nodded and we went back downstairs,

"So you decided how you want to do your room?"

"Yes, Jake is going to stain the floor for me and were going to paint the furniture too if you don't mind"

"No you go ahead. It was all Renee's anyway, she brought it with her when we moved in".

I hadn't known it was Mums and it made her feel that bit closer.

"Jake and I are going out for a drive Dad if that's OK, I'm up to date with my homework".

He waved us off and we heard the game about to start as we went.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

Jake knew where he was going so I just gazed at the scenery, reminiscent of the drive here from the airport with Charlie, except I was much more comfortable with Jake. We went down an overgrown dirt track and came out at the side of a huge derelict building. He looked at the map again and smiled,

"I was right. This is an old lumber mill, but its been empty for years"

"Was it still in use when Renee lived here?"

"Not as far as I know. It closed down years ago".

"Then why would she mark it on a map?"

"Maybe she and Charlie came here to make out, nice and private"

He put his arm round me and laughed as I wriggled out,

"Jake, be serious"

"I am, why else would she put it on the map?"

"But it was after they got married she drew the map".

"Memories maybe?"

I didn't think so, at least not good ones. The place was creepy to me and I was glad when Jake drove back onto the main road.

"Where now?"

"Could we go to the Reservation and ask your Dad if he knows why she'd draw a map with the Res on it?"

He shrugged,

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Bella. I told you he was unhappy when I asked him about the Cold Ones and I thought I'd heard him mention them."

I persevered and he turned in the direction of the reservation.

Jake

I wasn't sure what Bella hoped to achieve but I was happy to help her so when we got to my place I took her hand and led her in to the cabin.

"Dad, Bella's here. She's wants to speak to you"

Billy wheeled himself through from the bedroom and smiled at her,

"It's always a pleasure to see you Bella. Sit down, Jake make her a drink".

Bella

Jake went out to the kitchen and Billy looked at me intently,

"So what brings you here pale face?"

"How well did you know Renee, Billy?"

He looked startled and unhappy,

"If you need to know anything about your Mother I think you should ask Charlie"

"I do but I wanted to ask you something. Do you know of anything that happened to Renee that would have scared her into leaving Forks?"

"That's a strange and loaded question Bella. What makes you ask?"

"I cant tell you that yet but I know something happened before she married my Dad and it made her leave soon after I was born"

"Your mother was ill Bella, I think she thought the sun might help her"

"No, Charlie would have taken her away if it was that simple. He loved her and she loved him but something happened"

"Bella, I think you should leave things alone. Your Mother is dead and Charlie is dealing with it. Don't drag up the past".

"So something did happen? Why would she be interested in three places in Forks? Three specific places".

"Which three?"

He leaned forward, interested now

"The Reservation"

"She had friends here, so does Charlie"

"The old lumber mill"

He tensed but shrugged,

"No idea"

"And the house where the Cullens live now"

I knew he had an answer but I knew equally that I wasn't going to get it.

"I don't think anyone lived there when Renee was here. Leave the past in the past Bella. Its never a good idea to rake it up, it hurts people, innocent people".

"Like Charlie?" I asked quickly but he never replied.

As Jake came in with the mugs of coffee Billy excused himself,

"I'm very tired. I'll leave you two to talk".

"Well?" said Jake eagerly

"He knows something, something did happen but he wont discuss it, he just tells me to leave it alone."

"Which of course you will do"

We smiled at each other.

"I'm going to see if any of the other doodles are something".

Jake had an idea

"Hey you know you said Renee had left something here for you"

"Possibly, not definitely"

"Do you think she might have hid it in one of those three places?"

"I don't know but I doubt it. The mill could have been pulled down and the Cullen house might have been occupied or renovated and whatever it was, might be found".

"Yeah and she was hardly likely to leave something here if it was a secret".

That night I thought about the map and the three places, they must have been significant to her at one time, but after whatever had happened, was one of the places where it happened? I looked at the other doodles and saw a pattern in another. It wasn't a map but when I turned it round and round I spotted that it was a plan of this house but with all the rooms shown on one floor so it looked like an abstract picture of straight lines. I copied it and labelled all the rooms, she appeared to have switched a few of them but I worked it out after a while. In one room was another red dot. It was this room, now had she marked it because it was my room or had it been their room when they first moved in? Or had she hidden something here? I looked round the room, it hadn't been changed since I was a baby except for the bed and the carpet. I tried to think of possibilities, the closet, behind a picture, in the air vent or...under the floorboards. I nearly jumped up and pulled the ones I'd nailed back down up, until I saw the time. How would I explain to Charlie why I was taking floorboards up in the middle of the night?

Having hammered them down myself I knew I'd need help to get them up again so before school the next day I rang Jake to ask him to bring his muscles over this evening. He agreed eagerly,

"I spoke to Billy last night after you left and I'll tell you all about it when I get there".

I drove to school frustrated that I had a whole day before I could find out if I was right about the hiding place. Still thinking about Renee's book I walked through the swing doors straight into someone. Looking up I saw Emmett Cullen grinning down at me,

"We have to stop meeting like this Bella. Someone's going to talk".

I groaned "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"I'd have said you weren't here at all, mentally"

I turned at the new voice and saw Jasper Hale standing behind me. Excusing myself I made a run for English where Alice and Edward were already seated.

They turned to look as I crashed down into my seat beside Angela. She looked at me quizzically,

"What's happened Bella? You're blushing"

I hung my head and groaned

"I did it again Angie, I walked straight into Emmett Cullen, and his brother was standing behind me".

She grinned,

"Well if you're going to walk into anyone I guess one of the gorgeous Cullen boys is a good choice".

"Don't Angie please, I dread to think what I'll do for an encore, still they kept me upright so that's something".

"Bella I've noticed something weird"

"You mean apart from my ability to fall over invisible objects?"

She laughed,

"Yes apart from that. The Cullens seem to watch you"

"What? They're probably just trying to figure out how to keep a safe distance from me".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

When Jake got to the house I dragged him up to my bedroom and handed him a pry bar which he looked at puzzled,

"What is it you want me to do Bella? Only Charlie might be a bit pissed off if he comes home and finds I've remodelled the upstairs".

I sighed and pointed to the two floorboards I'd nailed down.

"These have only been fixed recently so there not going to be anything under them Bells".

"I know, I did it Jake, now shut up and get them back up before Charlie gets home".

He pulled both floorboards up and I knelt and peered into the cavity but it was empty. Damn! I put my arm down the hole and reached around and just at the furthest I could reach I felt something with the tips of my fingers.

"Jake, there's something here. Your arms are longer, you can reach it".

He lay down on the floor and reached in. When his hand came back out it was grasping a bundle of papers. "Bingo!" he shouted.

We heard the cruiser pull up so Jake banged down the two floor boards and we scurried downstairs just in time to look innocently from the kitchen when Dad opened the door.

"Oh Hi Jake, you here for dinner again?"

Jake nodded,

"Can't get enough of Bella's cooking"

Charlie smiled,

"Well I'm going up to wash, see you in a few minutes".

We sat through dinner impatiently as Charlie had seconds, then cleaned up and went back to my room,

"Leave the door open Bells" Charlie shouted as we went up.

I groaned "Dad, we're only doing homework".

God how embarrassing!

We unrolled the papers and spread them out on the floor. There were the missing diary pages which I smoothed out and put under a heavy book to flatten. There was a piece of cloth which looked as if it had been torn from something thick and heavy. There was a newspaper cutting about my birth and a piece of heavy vellum with tiny writing on it. The last thing in the roll was I thought at first a copy of the photograph in the back of the book. It was clearer than the other one and in it were the two men and woman. They were in front of a building but it wasn't, as I'd thought, a school or college, it was a strange tower and the three weren't posing but walking away. Their faces were still blurred but at least one of the guys looked vaguely familiar. Not his face but his stance. Who were these people? And what did they have to do with Renee and I?"

Jake had to go early so he told me quickly what Billy had said. It was more or less what he'd told me. That the past should be left alone. It would only cause problems if we didn't leave things that happened in the past, in the past. After arranging to meet up at the weekend Jake left, and I went back upstairs complaining loudly about all the homework for Charlie's benefit.

I shut my door and put the papers and things on the mattress. I looked at the photograph again but it didn't jog my memory so I put it on the floor and picked up the material, it was black or very dark blue and very heavy. When I studied it more carefully I saw it had been torn off by something sharp. I put it down with the photograph and picked up the vellum, it looked old and the ink was fading so the words were very difficult to make out. I knew Charlie had a magnifying glass in the kitchen drawer, so I went down and made coffee for us both, finding it at the back of one of the drawers,

"How's the homework going Bells?"

"Fine thanks Dad, I'm going back up to do some more"

My hands trembled as I smoothed out the missing pages from the book and started to read my mothers words, the writing untidy as if she'd scribbled it,

"Why did I go? I'd promised but I knew something bad would happen to me and still I went. He told me not to tell anyone where I was going which should have warned me but I couldn't resist his voice, his eyes, his touch. I knew it was wrong, Charlie was waiting for me but I excused myself and went anyway. He was waiting for me inside the empty building which still smelled faintly of cut wood. I can't even bear to write what happened I'm so ashamed, but it changed everything and I was terrified. He threatened to come back and take it after it was born, how he knew I would be pregnant I have no idea but he was right, I was, and I had to pass the baby off as Charlie's. Even when my beautiful Bella arrived early and people counted the months he didn't care. Charlie loved her as if she really were his, I don't think it ever occurred to him that she might not be."

There was a big gap here and I think she used it to denote the passing of time,

Then He wrote to me, how he got the letter into Bella's room I never found out but I knew if it was so easy to leave a letter then it would be even easier to take my baby. We would have to leave and I couldn't explain why to Charlie, he would never understand or believe me. When we left he cried, my Charlie the man I had loved from the first time I saw him, had tears running down his cheeks as I walked away with our daughter without any explanation. I had no idea where I could go, where we would be safe but I headed for the sun, the one thing He had to hide from. Something told me that my little girl might need to know all this in the future so I am hiding these pages where she might find them one day, if he doesn't find her first. I tried to leave clues in my book, hoping she was clever enough to decode them. Why I drew the map I had no idea, but I knew the house in the forest would become important in the future. The Reservation would have been safe but how could I send Bella there, or move there with Charlie without explanation? I think Billy and Harry saw I'd been marked by the Cold Ones although they never said anything, just watched and gave Bella a charm to keep her safe and hidden. I will tell her to wear it always, my precious daughter."

Tears were dripping onto the pages as I finished reading. Renee was my mother but Charlie wasn't my father, who was the mystery man who fathered me? Who had done this terrible thing and then threatened Renee and myself afterwards?

I picked up the vellum and magnifying glass after wiping my eyes and read,

"You cannot hide from me my dear. My daughter will be brought to me when it is time. She will be beautiful and clever, another of my special creatures. Don't run, for I will find you Renee."

Who had written this? My Father, but who was he and who were the Cold Ones? Jake had said they were a myth but he was wrong. Billy and Harry knew what had happened, why didn't they help Renee? What was the charm I'd been given? I couldn't remember anything like that. As I thought, I rubbed my wrist where I'd worn the plaited leather and hair bracelet that I'd put in the coffin with Renee. Oh God, had that been it? Had I put my charm in the coffin with Renee? If I had did it mean I was in danger from my father again? I desperately needed to speak to Billy or Harry, and soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bella

As I got to school the next morning I looked out for the Cullens. Angie's words, "They seem to be watching you" was running through my head, but the Volvo and monster truck weren't there. The usual Cullen parking spaces empty so far this morning. I wish I could talk to Angie about my findings but they sounded so bizarre even to myself that I knew I'd have to wait and try at the Res. I walked slowly towards the main entrance until a pricking between my shoulder blades made me turn round. I saw a figure beside my truck before it was obscured by the shiny silver Volvo that Edward Cullen drove. When he passed I looked again but there was no figure, it had vanished.

I turned again thinking I'd imagined it, too many strange things in my past spilling into the present. Then I heard a shout

"Bella, you dropped something"

I turned to see Emmett Cullen walking towards me, a book in his hand. I stopped and he jogged over, a broad smile on his face as usual

"I think this is yours. It was beside your truck".

I took the book from him looking at it

A Tale of Two Cities

I was about to deny knowledge of it when I saw a note protruding from the edge.

"Thanks Emmett"

I sat alone in maths, my partner Jessica Stanley was off sick so I could look at the book. I knew it wasn't mine but the note folded inside was addressed to me. I opened it as our teacher walked in. I knew he would take his time putting stuff on the blackboard so I had time to take a quick look.

"Bella,

Stop looking for answers before you draw attention to yourself. You'll learn the answers to all your questions in time".

It wasn't signed but I was relieved that the writing wasn't the same as the note of warning left for Renee. Had this been left by the figure I thought I saw or by Emmett Cullen? If it was him though wouldn't it have been easier to just tell me?

The rest of the morning went by slowly and in a blur. For once I paid little attention and Angela at least noticed.

"Bella what's up with you today?"

I made some lame excuse and went to the office at lunchtime pleading a dental appointment in Port Angeles. I couldn't stay any longer, I needed answers and the only place I could think of was the Reservation.

I drove straight there, parking outside Billy's place. I saw him look out of the window and frown before opening the door.

"Bella why aren't you at school?"

"Billy I really need to talk to you about Renee"

"No Bella I'm sorry but I wont discuss your Mother with you, I can't"

"But you know why she left, you know about the Cold Ones, you gave me a charm to keep them away and I put it in Renee's coffin. Now I'm getting messages warning me to stop asking questions"

"Then perhaps you should listen to the messages"

"Tell me about the Cold Ones"

"No Bella. They are a myth, nothing more. Go home. You are perfectly safe".

"I don't believe you Billy. You won't tell me but you know something. You know about me don't you?"

"What about you Bella?"

I took a deep breath before blurting out,

"You know Charlie isn't my real father".

He turned and wheeled himself back into the house, shutting the door on me. I wondered whether to try and speak to Harry Clearwater but I doubted I'd get any different from him so I drove my truck off the Res and back towards Forks.

Harry

When I heard Billy's voice I knew we had trouble, Bella's truck had been spotted entering the Reservation a little while earlier.

"Bella's just been here and she knows too much. I think Renee left her details and now she wants to know the rest."

"What does she know?"

"That Charlie isn't her real father, about the Cold Ones and she's received a warning message."

"She needs to stop looking for answers. Does she still have the amulet?"

"That's another problem, she put it in Renee's coffin"

"Damn then he will be able to find her. Get Jake to make her a new one and make sure she wears it at all times. In the meantime we need the pack to watch over her."

"What about the warning?"

"That will be from them. I thought when they turned up here that trouble was on its way. They have the same problem we do though, Keeping her in the dark for her own good. Tell the boys not to get in the way of them but watch for others. If they get her away safely then it wont be our problem any more. I just wish Renee had taken her secret with her to the grave."

"As it was it killed her Harry."

"Yes, but we're the only ones who know that, Charlie must never know."

Bella

Half way back I had to slam my brakes on when a figure appeared suddenly in the middle of the road in front of me. It was a stranger, a man, and he held his hands out in the universal sign of surrender. I locked my doors and waited. He approached my door with a smile and mimed winding the window down so I cranked it open just a little, not enough for him to get his hand in.

"Bella don't you ever listen. The Quileutes won't tell you anything, you'll just stir up old feelings. I hoped the note might get through that stubborn head of yours but obviously not. Leave things alone before you put in motion things that can't be stopped. I promise you'll get your answers. You just have to wait."

I looked at him

"Do I know you?"

"No you don't but I am a friend".

I shook my head

"Friends don't ambush you on a lonely road"

He laughed

"It's hardly a fucking ambush Bella. I'm trying to help you"

"I don't trust you"

"Few people do. Just do as you're told Bella. If you don't you could put a lot of people in danger".

"Who and why? Who are you?"

"I'm someone trying to keep you free and alive"

"Why? Why should I believe you?"

"No fucking idea but you should. Is there someone at school you trust? Someone you can confide in?"

"No, only Jake"

He pulled his fingers through his hair and groaned.

"I said at school".

"No".

"I kinda thought you might say that. Well just keep a low profile for a few days at least. Give me time to work things out".

"What things? What's going on?"

"Nothing I hope, but I can't see yet".

I started the truck engine,

"Get out of my way, I'm going home"

"Good. Stay there and stop asking fucking questions".

I drove off down the road narrowly missing him as he jumped out of my way. I was frightened now, there was a stranger warning me off, one who could be a friend or a foe. Everyone wanted me to stop asking questions but no one would answer any. I couldn't just drop it, I was in danger from an enemy I couldn't recognise and for a reason I didn't understand.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you've all been busy guessing who's doing what so I thought I'd put you out of your misery at least a little. Many thanks for the reviews.**

Chapter Nine

Peter

I went to see the Major because I had no idea what to do with the last of our clients and no idea how to stop her or keep her safe, I was hoping he might as he knew her.

"Look she wont listen to me, she doesn't trust me, but if she keeps up with the questions its going to come to his attention and we could lose her. We lost too many already because we didn't know who they were. We have a chance with Bella Swan if we can only get her to trust us. She knows you so I'm asking you to take her on. I'll take over yours in return"

"Well thanks for that. And what if I don't want to be handed over like a parcel"

"Alice please, you know what's going on and you know I'll keep you safe. She needs someone she knows. Someone who can gain her trust more easily and he fits the bill".

So far he'd said nothing, just listened to us bicker,

"She may not trust me either"

"No but you stand a better chance than me. She thinks I could be from the enemy camp. I could be working for her father".

He looked at Alice and I knew they'd grown close over the years he'd protected her.

"Tell me what you want"

She shook her head

"It doesn't work like that. I only see the future as it's decided. If I let you go I can't see if I'll be safe but I know she deserves a chance like the one you gave me, so I have no choice. You made it clear a long while ago that I was a job and I accepted that. Now it looks like you have another job to do".

She walked over to me.

"OK you're my saviour now and you'd better do a good job of it"

I smiled

"Now Alice you know I'm good, let me show you how good" and I put my arm around her as we walked off.

Jasper

I sighed as I saw a new task ahead of me, I knew what we were doing was important, vital indeed, but just sometimes I got tired of it all, wishing I could find someone for myself instead of seeing another soul in peril. Bella was the last though, as far as we knew. He hadn't made any more, well he couldn't because Eleazer had left his service, no more finding possible gifts and forcing them into his service. After this I was determined to go away, find myself a quiet spot and build a place of my own, give up on the fighting and hiding from the Volturi, just live for myself and do what I wanted to do. First there had been Maria and then when I left and we found out what a certain member of the Volturi was doing I had another task. They could never be allowed to become that strong or the Nomads like us would cease to exist.

Bella

I was terrified when I got home, I didn't know what to think or who to believe. Forks seemed to be the centre of some kind of conspiracy of silence. The Quileutes knew something had been going on when Charlie and Renee got married but they wouldn't or couldn't stop it. Who was the mystery man? Was he friend or foe? And who were the Cold Ones? When I got upstairs and coaxed my computer to life I typed in Cold Ones and hit enter on Google. I thought I probably wouldn't get many hits but the page filled quickly. As I read the entries one by one my own blood ran cold.

The Cold Ones were well known all over the world under different names but basically they were what I knew as vampires. Billy had been right to call them mythical creatures but it wasn't as simple as that. Renee had believed in them after seemingly meeting one. She died of a blood disorder no doctor could diagnose and the Cold Ones drank blood and created more vampires by biting humans. Had Renee's sickness been caused because she was raped by a vampire? Was their seed as venomous as their bite?

What was I thinking! Renee had fantasized about things over the years and obviously these Cold Ones were one of her fantasies. I wondered if her insanity was catching, after all I was beginning to believe her. But who had written the note found in my room on the faded vellum and what was the significance of the material? I saw the pictures of vampires in black cloaks and my mind ran riot. I needed to speak to Billy again although I wasn't sure if he would even open his door this time. I would leave it till the weekend when I could have Jake for backup.

Bella

The next morning when I got to school there was a difference. The Cullen vehicles were there and Alice was saying goodbye to the guy I'd seen on the road the night before. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were standing to one side talking and Emmett smiled when I pulled in next to his truck, the only parking space I could see. As I got out I dropped my books and Jasper was there to pick them up for me. His smile made me swallow and gasp for breath as he handed them back to me.

"Are you all right Bella? You look as if you saw a ghost"

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Thanks for picking my books up"

He walked with me to the main entrance ignoring Alice who skipped ahead of us.

"See you at lunch" he said before walking off to class.

I shook my head to clear it and went off to English where Alice sat in a new place next to Edward and in front of Angela and I. As we worked on our new poetry project I couldn't help but overhear their conversation

"I told you Edward, Jazz and I are just friends, its been ages since we were a couple. He's a nice guy, I just hope he finds someone for himself. Peter and I are very happy thank you".

So she and Jasper weren't a couple after all, or at least not any longer. I brought to mind his smile, it still tied my tongue.

AT lunchtime I sat as usual with Angie and the others who were arranging a beach party for the weekend if the weather was good, which was forecast. Angie nudged me,

"Bella, I think the Cullens are watching you again"

I looked over but they were all chatting, heads down.

"No Angie, I think you're seeing things"

"Really? Well Emmett and Jasper seem interested in what you are doing".

I gave it a few minutes and glanced over again, they were all deep in conversation except Jasper and he was indeed watching me. When he saw me looking he smiled and once more my heart skipped a beat.

At the end of school I wandered back absently to my truck with Angie when she stopped suddenly.

"Looks like I'm not needed here"

and she veered off towards Mike and Jess. I looked up to see what she meant and my mouth went dry. Jasper Hale was leaning against the side of my truck watching me. I hesitated then carried on,

"Did you need me for something?"

He smiled and nodded,

"I wondered if you had a few minutes, only I'd like to talk to you".

Jasper Hale wanted to speak to me?

"Sure, where?"

He looked round and I followed his gaze, students were looking over at us,

"Shall we go for a coffee or something, only I think we're causing some consternation here"

I nodded, going scarlet and opened my door,

"Jump in unless you want to follow me" I said.

"No I don't have a car with me. I usually get a lift with Emmett."

Of course he did, I'd seen him get in and out of the monster truck often enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

I drove to the Diner, parking up at the back in case Charlie went by. He'd want to know who I was with, what I was going ….it would go on and on. Jasper walked beside me, seemingly relaxed whereas I was a nervous wreck but luckily I made it to a table without falling over my own feet. When the waitress came over he looked at me questioningly,

"I'll have a Coke please"

"I'll have the same thank you"

His smile I was pleased to see, sent her away a bumbling wreck.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"About you actually"

That stumped me. Why would he want to know about me?

"OK go ahead and ask".

He laughed then but waited until the waitress returned with the drinks before speaking.

As I poured my Coke into a glass he started, ignoring his own drink,

"I understand your mother died recently?"

This wasn't how I expected him to begin a conversation and I hesitated before nodding my head.

"Did you know her well?"

"I'm sorry? I don't understand the question"

"No, I guess I'm probably going about this the wrong way. Bella, I know about your mother...and more importantly, your father."

I stopped, the glass halfway to my lips.

"You know about Charlie and Renee?"

"No. I said I know about your mother and father."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you are getting at".

I took a sip and then put the glass down,

"I don't think I want to continue this conversation, but thanks for the Coke."

I got up ready to leave when he whispered something that made me sit down again curious,

"I know the Cold Ones who hide in plain sight."

"How do you know about that?"

He shrugged and took a deep breath holding out his hand, palm up.

I looked at it but he just sat hand on the table so I reached out and touched it with a finger then snatched it back.

"Who are you? No, what are you? What did you mean?"

"You just felt my hand, you know what I am, but don't worry, I'm on the side of the angels as far as you are concerned. Your own private guardian angel."

"If you are one of them then why should I trust you? Renee was terrified of them."

"Yes she was, and with good reason. She was a tool, a way of getting what he wanted. Renee wasn't important to him, you were."

"Me? Why? I'm nothing special"

"Oh yes you are, most definitely. He lost track of you partly due to Renee fleeing and partly down to the amulet you wore and partly due to you, but now you are visible and he will find out soon. If he does then he will come for you and you'll have no choice but to go with him, he is your father after all."

"I don't understand any of it. Explain it all to me."

"Not here, too many ears and eyes. Would it be acceptable for me to visit you tonight?"

"What will you tell Charlie?"

"He wont know I've been, trust me."

"Just give me one reason to trust you."

"I already have. You know what I am, a secret to the rest of the world."

"But no one will believe me, even I don't believe me."

"My friend said you might be difficult to persuade."

"Friend? The guy who stopped me on the way from the Res yesterday?"

"Yes Peter. He's taken over security for Alice Cullen so I could talk to you."

"Security for Alice Cullen? She's involved in this? How?"

"Alice Cullen is your sister, her father and your father are the same person."

"She knows about this, what's going on?"

"Yes. Would you like me to bring her along tonight?"

I hesitated, but decided I wanted to be told alone first.

Jasper

I knew she thought it was a joke, my coming to her room without her father finding out but I sensed she was waiting in spite of herself. Once I knew Charlie was asleep I jumped onto her window sill and tapped the glass. She jumped, then came over and cautiously pulled back the curtain. When she saw me she frowned but opened the window and I slipped in. She peered out, looking for a ladder I assumed, she wouldn't find one, I hardly needed props like that. Nervously she went back and sat on her bed while I tried to appear as non threatening as possible, sitting on the chair by the window and looking at her.

"OK You can do party tricks, I'm impressed. Now what did you want to discuss Jasper?"

Peter had been right, she wasn't going to be easy but something about her was different.

"Your mother Renee was chosen because she possessed a latent talent".

"Chosen by who?"

"One of the Cold Ones. He sent out a scout to find any humans with exceptional talents whose children would have the same powers only much stronger then he introduced himself to them as a special being, he dazzled them, flattered them, persuaded them to meet him in quiet places and had sex with them knowing they would become pregnant with his off spring. When these children were born they were watched and checked to see if the talent was there. If it was the child was taken away and brought up with their fathers people".

"So what about me? Was I a reject?"

I shook my head,

"Just the opposite Bella. You have a very strong talent which protected both you and Renee for years. She was never going to live very long Bella. The venom was destroying her body. Not enough to change her but enough to poison her system. She lasted much longer than we thought and kept you safe while we tracked down the others. Some we were too late to save, some we did save, and some were safe because they never reached their potential"

"You said I saved Renee and myself with an exceptional talent, what is it?"

"That I can't tell you. It is for you to discover for yourself, once its fully developed."

"Was Alice one of these children like me?"

"Yes she was, but unfortunately we were to late to save her entirely."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She'd been singled out by another Cold One and was changed. We did however save her from being collected by the Volturi."

"The who?"

"The Volturi. They are a kind of ruling family."

"So my father is one of this ruling family?"

"Yes."

"But why does he want these exceptional talents?"

"Power Bella, it's all about power. He controls the most powerfully gifted of vampires."

"So he wants me to become a vampire?"

"Yes, and I think its in your destiny to become one."

"No. I wont do it."

"It's not something you can prevent. For example I could overpower and bite you now, tonight, and in three days you would be one of us with nothing you could do to stop it"

She shrank back on the bed and I tried to reassure her,

"I'm not going to bite you. If I wanted to change you I would hardly have come up with such a story, I don't need to"

"So why do you stop him getting his way? What's in it for you?"

"It stops him becoming too powerful. There are still those of us around who prefer to live quietly among the humans."

"So have you been a vampire long?"

"Yes, too long."

"How many of you are there?"

"Like me? Only three of us who are working to stop him."

Bella

As he stood up and stretched before leaning against the wall, suddenly I knew where I'd seen that stance before,

"Its you...all three of you, there's a woman involved with you."

He looked at me startled,

"How do you know that?"

"Renee had a photo of you. The three of you outside a tower"

He looked confused so I got the photo out and handed it to him, he looked at it and sighed,

"So, Renee had this? But how did you recognize me? It's out of focus."

"I know but when I saw it I knew I'd seen that stance before"

"You recognize the way I stood?"

"Yes, so the guy behind you is Peter, the one who tried to warn me off the other day and the woman is the third of your group."

"Yes that's Charlotte, but she isn't with us at the moment. She's guarding another, a brother to you and Alice."

It was all a bit much in one go. I was to believe there was a vampire standing in my bedroom telling me I was part Vampire part Human and there were three of us. On top of that I had some kick ass talent that my father the vampire big wig wanted for himself. And on top of all that I was to become a vampire myself.

"So where do we go from here?"

He shook his head,

"That's up to you Bella. If you stop asking questions and settle down to life in Forks with your father, sorry Charlie, then I think you'll be safe enough."

"How can I be though?"

"You will be, trust me. But if you keep stirring things up with the Quileutes and others then you will come to his attention eventually, if you haven't already. Then he will send people to get you and take you to Volterra to be with him."

"Vol where? And how will I know if he's found me?"

"Volterra, its in Italy and you'll only know when you wake up and find yourself there."

"So how can you protect me?"

"I'm very good at what I do"

"And that is?"

"Security. Peter and I are the best fighters in our world. We take over your security and you'll be fine as long as you do as we instruct."

"Do I have to decide now?"

"Yesterday would have been better but if you need time I guess there's nothing I can do but wait. Just stop looking for any more answers please."

"Well you've answered them all anyway but I need to talk to someone"

"Who? Who else knows?"

"Jake,"

"Jacob Black the Quileute? He'll tell you to come live on the Reservation and then send his friends to kill us. Could start a war."

"Why are you enemies?"

He laughed out loud at that and Charlie stirred. As he went to the window he turned,

"You decide and let me know at school but if you want to prevent a fight I wouldn't tell Jacob Black too much. If he wants to know he only has to ask his father."

"Billy knows it all?"

"Yes. Billy knows all about the Cold Ones and about Renee. Why do you think he gave you that amulet when you were little? You didn't need it really, you protected yourself without any help. The problem now is that others are involved who you can't protect, and they are the people he will hear about you from."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

After he'd gone I lay awake with everything whizzing round my head. What was I to do? Should I speak to Jake, Billy, or leave things alone and live my life as normal. The trouble was I knew too much. My life had been ordinary up to this time, Monsters were in fairy tales and Humans ruled the world. Now it seemed that was a lie, Monsters lived in our world, hiding in plain sight and playing with humans as they chose. Would I spend the rest of my life watching my back? How long would Jasper and his friend guard Alice and myself? Was there a time limit? Would I be safe when I reached a certain age? What about Alice? She was already a vampire but still needed protecting. Was this to be my life, waiting to be snatched, and shadowed by a Guardian? Not that the idea of Jasper Hale as a guardian angel wasn't appealing, he was gorgeous, but I doubted he looked at me as anything more than a job, a client. If I didn't accept his help would Charlie be in danger too? He didn't know anything and he'd never done anything, but that didn't seem to matter in this parallel universe. I picked up my cell phone a few times and started to text Jake but I never knew what to say, or even if I wanted to speak to him. Who could I trust? Was Jasper really who he purported to be? Or would he hand me over to this Volturi leader if I let him look after me? Was he really a white knight or the devil in disguise?

The next morning I got to school early to wait for the Cullens, it wasn't Jasper I wanted to talk to though but Alice. If she was in the same danger as I was perhaps she could tell me what I should do. I wanted to know if her story would be the same as his I guess. The Volvo turned up first with Edward, Alice, and the guy I'd met on the road, Peter. He watched her go into school before turning to me,

"Bella"

I nodded

"So have you made your mind up yet if we're wearing the white or black hats?"

I shook my head and followed Alice into school. As I turned into the main corridor she was waiting,

"Bella, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes if you don't mind."

She dragged me into the deserted Cafeteria and shut the door.

"What did you want to know? Jasper told you about me and he told me about you. So I have Peter now and you have Jasper"

She sounded a little bitter

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask for anyone. In fact I didn't know anything about it until a few days ago"

"A shock I bet, It was to me. We have to stick together and save each other or we're all dead. So are you in?"

"I don't know Alice. I don't know who to believe any more. I find it hard to believe I have a gift, you do though, can I ask what it is?"

"I guess you deserve to know and I can tell you what yours is too. I see the future, well the future as it stands. If people change their minds then the future changes. Its pretty good but not fool-proof"

"And mine?"

"What did Jazz tell you?"

"I'm sorry Jazz?"

"Jasper"

"Oh of course, stupid me. He told me I'd protected Renee and myself but I have no idea how"

"I don't suppose you do because you have no control over it as yet. You automatically protect those you love, but not others for now"

"For now? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh well, I'm not sure...oh what the hell. If the future doesn't change you will become like us."

"A vampire? How? Who?"

"I can't tell you that yet because I don't know. Things change as I said but if things remain the same then you will become a vampire. Now we better go or the others will wonder where we've gone."

"Alice. Do the others know, about us and Jasper.?"

"Yes, well Edward found out so we had to tell the others"

"How did he find out?"

"He has a talent of his own. He can read thoughts"

"Anybody's?"

She smiled brightly,

"More or less, I stop him by thinking of things he hates so he tunes me out, and you of course."

"Me? Why can't he read my thoughts?"

"Your shield of course and it drives him mad because he fancies you."

I looked at her in horror,

"Edward Cullen fancies me? Why?"

She pursed her lips and sighed,

"Did you ever start a conversation you wish you hadn't? Edward is pulled to you by your blood"

"He wants to kill me?"

"Yes, but he won't. He's very proud of his ability to resist the pull of your blood."

"I'm glad to hear it Alice!"

"He won't I would have seen. Besides you have the most powerful of all protection now, Jasper Whitlock"

"Whitlock? I thought he was Hale?"

"Whitlock's his real name but he needed a cover to be with the Cullens so he passes off as Rosalie's brother and she's Hale. Now we really have to go Bella, come on"

I found myself towed to class by Alice who then carried on as if we'd never had the conversation, although she was more friendly. I kept an eye out for Jasper but I never saw him until lunchtime. When he walked into the Cafeteria I watched him. He looked like the rest of the students, or did he? Not quite, it was as if he were playing a part and playing it well, but it was a mask. There was another person behind the student façade. He sat with the other Cullens at their table and didn't look over although I had a sensation that he was aware of my scrutiny.

"Bella, Earth to Bella"

It was Mike,

"Hey, you on for the weekend? Were going to the beach for a party. It's supposed to be dry so we thought we'd have a beach barbecue"

I nodded without even thinking about it. I hadn't been out for a while with friends, it might be nice to stop thinking about the past for a while. When I looked back over at the Cullen table it was empty. They must have left together while I was listening to Mike and I wondered when I'd have a chance to speak to Jasper.

As we walked out Angie nudged me,

"Bella, I think Jasper Hale wants to talk to you."

He was leaning against the wall smiling at me.

"OK I'll catch you up Angie"

I went over to him,

"Hi, I thought I'd missed you"

"You can't miss me Bella, I'm your security remember?"

"Guardian angel sounds better. I spoke to Alice this morning"

He nodded "

"She told me. So what have you decided?"

"I guess I need help and I have a lot of questions"

"Yeah she said that too. OK so we need a way to be together a lot. Any ideas?"

I did but I'd rather have my fingernails ripped out with pincers than tell him, so I just stood biting my lip,

"OK, down to me I guess. How would you feel about being my girlfriend? For a while at least. That way no one will question why we are together"

I laughed,

"Trust me, everyone will question why you are going out with me"

He looked puzzled

"Why would you say that?"

"Try looking in a mirror. Senior hunk goes out with spotty junior"

He laughed and for a moment he looked young and vulnerable,

"Well spotty junior you want to date?"

If only I thought but I nodded.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, as I stiffened he whispered,

"Get used to this Bella its our cover, you are supposed to enjoy being close to your boyfriend, especially when he's a senior hunk."

I took a deep breath and smiled, it felt good actually, his body was hard and the cold radiated from his shirt but I felt safe.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

By the end of school it was all over that I was dating Jasper Hale and Angie dragged me in to a corner at the end of English,

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Jasper? I'm amazed, jealous and in awe of you"

"In awe? Why?"

"Because he scares the pants off all of us. He looks so dangerous Bella. When did he ask you out? Tell me all about it?"

I couldn't tell her because it was too crazy to explain so I just shrugged,

"He asked me out at lunchtime."

"He is so hot. Are you going out on a date or just in school?"

"I'm not exactly sure Angie. It's a bit early to say"

As we walked out to the Car Park she grabbed me again,

"He's waiting for you at your truck. God he looks like a model."

I had to smile, she was right, he did look like a male model leaning against the side of my truck one foot up on the door with a smile on his face. As I walked up to him he put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek, Angela's eyes just about popped from her head.

He held his hand out for the keys and drove me home,

"Hope you didn't mind the kiss but we have to look as if we are dating"

My heart was thumping a rhythm of its own and my mouth was still dry so I just shook my head and mumbled

"No problem"

At home he gave me back my keys and walked to the door with me

"You coming in?"

He shook his head and my stomach dropped,

"I don't think Charlie would approve. He hasn't met me yet."

"Yet?" I gasped out,

"Well, if I'm going to be protecting you we are going to spend a lot of time together so he has to know why"

Of course, I hadn't thought of that. Charlie might not be too happy me dating Jasper but he was only a year older!

"OK So how do we play it?"

"I'll come for you in the morning and take you to school. You'll be OK there during the day, during lunch you and I better sit together and I'll walk you to all the classes I can. At the end of the day I'll drive you back home. I'll watch from outside till morning and we start all over again. That OK by you?"

How could it not be? I had the most sexy guy in the school playing my boyfriend. I just wished it wasn't all an act but for now I'd take what I could get.

"What about Alice? You were her boyfriend before"

He shook his head,

"No I was her security before, now Peter is. Alice and I were never a couple."

"Oh OK. But I meant how do we play it with Charlie?"

"I'll come over Saturday morning to introduce myself then hang around. I believe we have a barbecue to attend in the evening"

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I never thought..,"

He smiled again and took my hand,

"Where my girlfriend goes I go and anyway it might be fun."

He patted my cheek and walked away. How he was getting home to the Cullen house or if he was even going I had no idea and my brain was in overload so I went in and calmed myself making dinner for Charlie, baked fish from the freezer with salad and home-made fries. I thought I might try to pave the way for Jasper over dinner

Charlie sat back patting his stomach

"Bella that was good. You cook almost as good as your grandmother."

That was high praise indeed!

"Ah Dad, I have something to tell you"

He sat up a little straighter hearing the tone of my voice,

"OK, Good I hope"

"Well I think so. You know the Cullens?"

He nodded,

"Yeah, Dr Cullen is a good man. The kids never cause any trouble. Always very polite and well-behaved for teenagers. Why?"

"Well Jasper asked me out and I said yes. He's coming over on Saturday to introduce himself"

Charlie went quiet and I saw him trying to work out which one was Jasper.

"He the big guy?"

I shook my head

"No that's Emmett."

He seemed relieved by that,

"So, I know the youngest is Edward, I met him at the hospital with Dr Cullen so Jasper must be..."

His eyes narrowed and I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"He the blond one? The one who always looks as if he's spoiling for a fight?"

"Well he's blond but he doesn't fight. You said they're all really well-behaved"

He shrugged,

"OK I'll meet him, but you be careful. He's older than you"

"Only a year Dad"

Charlie wasn't happy but after what he'd said he could hardly object out of hand.

After clearing up I went upstairs to do my homework, an essay on Great Expectations. I liked the book so it wasn't an arduous task and I finished in time to swat up for a quiz in History the next day. When I got ready for bed I saw it was raining and I was glad I wasn't outside. I got into bed and fell asleep quickly, the first time since Renee died.

The next morning Charlie was gone early and I got my stuff together and looked out the window. It was still raining but Jasper stood seemingly unconcerned by the truck. I ran out and unlocked the door so he could get out of the rain. His hair was dripping and the bottom half of his jeans wet.

"What happened to you? Did the Cullens throw you out?"

He smiled and shook his hair like a dog, showering me in water droplets. As I squealed he smiled,

"I wasn't at the Cullens last night. I can't guard you from there"

I looked at him, eyes wide

"You stood in the rain all night watching my house?"

"Not exactly. I was in the tree by your window. I have a good view all round from there."

"But it poured with rain"

"Yeah it did, hence the wet hair"

"Didn't you get cold or bored or soggy?"

"Yes, but it goes with the territory. Don't worry about me Bella, I'm tough"

When we got to school all eyes seemed to be on us as he put his arm around me and walked me to my first class kissing me on the cheek before leaving. Picking my heart off the floor and shoving it back in my mouth I walked in to Geography and sat down cheeks flushed. Jessica who sat in front of me turned to look,

"So it's true Bella. Are you bringing Jasper to the barbecue?"

I nodded unable to speak because I'd just seen the expression on Edward Cullens face, he was livid. I tried to ignore him the rest of the lesson but it wasn't easy because Jess kept whispering,

"Edward's still looking at you Bella. What did you do? Run your truck into his Volvo?"

As I walked out of class Edward tried to catch my attention but slipped back into the general crowd when he saw Jasper waiting for me. He put his arm round my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek again,

"You OK beautiful?"

I nodded still looking at where Edward had disappeared,

"Don't worry about Edward. He'll sort himself out. Unless you'd rather be with him than me"

I shook my head violently

"No I'm fine thanks"

As I turned to look at him he brought his mouth down and kissed me gently on the lips. Our eyes met and there was something unreadable in his. As he looked up I swallowed, my lips were burning although his had been cool. His arm came around me more tightly and he guided me to my next lesson where he kissed me on the cheek and disappeared. I had a dreadful quiz in History although I loved the subject, I couldn't get the feel of his lips on mine from my mind. Angela carried me through the lesson and at the end she waited until the others had left before shaking me gently.

"Bella you need to come back to Earth, we have calculus next and I need help with that."

I nodded and pulled myself together but only because he wasn't waiting for me so I could clear my head, although I was disappointed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jasper

By Friday Bella had got used to me appearing to take her from class to class and with my putting my arm around her as we walked. I never repeated the kiss though. I had no idea what had happened. I hadn't meant to kiss her like that, it just happened and there was something in her eyes that I didn't understand. I confined myself to pecks on the cheek but even those left my lips burning and my mind in a whirl, what was happening to me? Peter had noticed I was distracted and commented on it,

"So Major, you got a problem with Bella Swan?"

"No why?"

"Your mind doesn't seem to be on the ball"

"I'm fine Peter. Don't worry about me."

He smirked and walked out arm round Alice

"Now Babe, as I was saying"

He seemed to be getting on rather well with Alice and I wondered if it was out of sight out of mind where his partner Charlotte was concerned.

Bella

Saturday morning I saw with relief it was overcast but dry so the barbecue would be on, the thought of a whole evening with Jasper was very appealing. The part where I introduced Jasper to Charlie however was not. I sat nervously waiting for the bell to ring, watching Charlie as he got ready for work. I was hoping Jasper would get here before Charlie strapped on his gun belt but in the event he was a little later and Charlie was fully armed when the door bell went. I shot to my feet and ran to open it watched by an amused Charlie. When Jasper came in I saw he was totally relaxed which was grossly unfair because I was feeling sick with nerves.

"Hello Chief Swan, I'm Jasper Hale and I'd like to take Bella to the barbecue on the beach this evening."

Charlie attempted to make him sweat a little but Jasper stood there cool and calm and Charlie broke first

"I guess that will be OK as long as you look after her and she's home by midnight"

I groaned but Jasper agreed very seriously and Charlie went off slightly disgruntled at being bested by a mere boy!

He watched Charlie go then came over and put his arm around me,

"Well that wasn't so bad now was it?"

I groaned,

"Maybe not for you but for me.."

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"So what did you want to do today?"

I was surprised,

"Oh I wasn't expecting you to stay."

He looked at me seriously

"Well I don't have to if you've something else to do but I thought perhaps we could spend the day together as I have to be close enough to guard you"

I was flustered

"No I don't have any plans, I just thought you might have"

He laughed and pulled me closer

"Hey you are my job now. I don't get days off"

"How long do you have to look out for me?"

He shrugged his shoulders,

"No idea Bella. We've been guarding Alice for about fifty years now I guess."

"Fifty years? You're going to be with me until I die of old age?"

He stiffened slightly then smiled

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe Bella"

I couldn't conceive of having a job that was ended only when the subject died. What kind of life was that for him? Watching over an old lady, having watched her grow older each year and him still a beautiful boy. I would go from his girlfriend to his mother, then grandmother, what a horrible thought.

"Do you have no idea how long it will be until this Volturi guy gives up on his children?"

"Well there are only three of you left as far as we know and we are guarding all three of you. Alice is already a vampire so guarding her is just a precaution, Shaun is forty now and shows no sign of any special talent so he's probably safe now but Charlotte will stay on him a while longer just in case he's a late developer."

"What about the ones you didn't get to in time?"

"They are members of the Volturi now I'm afraid. Power, she can cause you agony just by looking at you. Alec is even more devastating because he can isolate you, so you hear, see, and feel nothing. Felix has amazing strength and Demitri is the most able tracker in our world. He can find anyone, you cant hide from him. You know Alice's gift so that's about it. There were others who never developed the gifts they were expected to."

"What happened to them?"

"Some went on to live a human life and died of natural causes. Others were tracked down and taken to Volterra. When the gifts still didn't appear after they were changed they were used as general soldiers."

"But with the talents he already has why does he still want Alice and myself?"

Alice's gift would be very powerful, he would be able to see the future. Imagine that talent in the hands of a tyrant."

"And me?"

"Ah Bella, yours he covets most of all. A shield, a powerful shield who negates all the other gifts. It's the Holy Grail of talents."

"But Alice told me I only shield those I love."

"Yes because you are human and its instinctual. Once a vampire you could theoretically wield it at his command."

"But why would I agree to do that?"

"Bella my darlin' you would have no choice. He already has Chelsea, not one of his own children but a talent that is invaluable. She has the ability to make you loyal to him"

I hardly heard his last words, my ability to take in information had frozen when he called me darlin' with that devastating southern accent.

He realized he'd lost me but he thought it was too dreadful for me to comprehend.

"Hey tell you what. How about we take a drive to Port Angeles and buy you a cell phone so you can keep in contact with me easier?"

I nodded, if he'd suggested going to get my fingers amputated I'd have agreed, I really wasn't listening. When he took the truck keys from me I got in the passenger seat automatically. It wasn't until we'd driven in silence for half an hour that he spoke,

"I didn't mean to frighten you Bella, please forgive me"

He stretched out his hand to rub the back of mine and quite subconsciously I turned mine to grasp his with my fingers. Neither of us spoke, but neither did we break the hold.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

Never had a day gone so quickly or been enjoyed so much. We held hands as we walked and I felt tingles all up my arm which made my heart beat faster than normal. Jasper never seemed to notice though and walked beside me seemingly comfortable in my company. He insisted in buying me lunch out and as we went into the Diner I saw Angela and Ben already seated at a booth. Angie saw me and goggled at the sight of Jasper holding my hand but recovered in time to ask us to join them. I was unsure what to do but Jasper smiled and led me over to their table. Ben tried to make conversation with Jasper and I wondered how that would go under the circumstances but Angie commanded my attention, she wanted to know what we were bringing to the party. Seeing my mystified look she smiled,

"Every couple brings food or soda's and it all goes on a long trestle table. You'll want a blanket to sit on too and thick jackets for later when it gets cold. Do you play an instrument or sing?"

I said no quite horrified at the idea.

"Oh well never mind."

I tuned her out when she started talking about Mike and Jess to listen to the other conversation at the table. I was amazed to hear the two guys talking about music and guitar playing.

We all left together, they went back to their car while we went into the mall to look for a cell phone for me. I was looking at the basic models, pretty clueless when I heard Jasper thanking the salesman. He took me by the arm and guided me out of the store putting a box in my hand,

"I'll help you set it up when we get home."

I daren't even look to see what he'd bought but it felt quite light. He took my hand again then and we walked back to the truck but instead of driving straight back to Forks he stopped off at a food store. When I looked at him in enquiry he laughed,

"Did you here anything Angela said to you earlier?"

"Oh food for tonight. OK".

He went in and handed me a basket,

You better get the stuff, I've no idea what they like".

I collected chips, sausages and some dips then a selection of sodas.

"That should do"

"As long as you're sure" he said then took the basket to the check out and paid.

"I should be paying" I hissed but he just smiled,

"I don't expect my date to pay for things"

I wasn't sure whether it was the smile or the word date that made my heart stutter, but stutter it did, violently.

The sun was coming out from behind the clouds as we reached Charlie and he looked round warily then seeing no one about picked up the bags and the box containing the cell phone and was gone. I locked the truck and followed him into the house. He had set the bags on the counter top and was undoing the box.

"You OK? I asked.

He nodded,

"Sorry about that but I can't afford to be seen in the sun."

"Oh why?"

"I'll show you some time" he answered absently as he took the phone from its packaging.

It was very thin, shiny and black and quite obviously expensive.

He pulled me over and showed me how to operate it. I noticed it had internet access on it too.

"There's no card, how do I top it up?"

"You don't. Its on my contract. Use it whenever you like"

"I can't do that Jasper. You can't pay for everything"

"Its a tool of the trade, just use it. I've programmed in my number and Peter's that way you will always be able to contact at least one of us. In an emergency, however stupid you think it might be, I want you to dial 222. That will alert us even if you can't speak. I've also put Alice's number in, I thought sometime you might want to talk about what's happened. It's your choice entirely. Just remember, if you feel worried, scared or even uncomfortable and I'm not with you, contact us. That's vitally important. Understood?"

I nodded at his serious expression,

"222?"

"Yes that's an emergency link we set up."

He made me try it out and I got through to Peter in seconds,

Jasper took the phone from me and spoke to him,

"Just showing Bella how to contact us. You OK?"

Peters voice was too quiet for me to hear but I heard Jasper,

"Oh you'll be there too? OK see you tonight."

"I take it Peter and Alice will be at the party?" I asked when he put the phone back in my hand.

He nodded

"Usually we wouldn't be together anywhere but it can't be helped."

I cooked the sausages and made a batch of coleslaw and pickles to take then went upstairs to find the old picnic blanket I had seen in the closet on the landing. It hadn't been used for a long time and was stored in a polythene bag so I just grabbed it and flew back down the stairs straight into Jaspers arms where he stood at the bottom. I blushed furiously at his surprised look then stepped backwards and tripped up the stair pulling him forward, luckily he caught the bannister or he would have ended up on top of me. He smiled down at me

"I usually have to date a woman a few times before she throws herself at me"

I groaned and hid my face,

"You OK Bella? Did you hurt yourself?"

I shook my head,

"No. I'm fine"

Charlie came home before we left for the beach although he could hardly complain when he saw we were at the kitchen table doing homework. He glanced over Jaspers shoulder,

"Chemistry? You like the sciences?"

Jasper nodded,

"I like all knowledge Chief Swan, I think we all need as much information as we can get".

Charlie nodded approvingly.

"Good, that's what I tell Bella".

Finishing up I made dinner for Charlie and myself while Jasper excused himself to go home and change. Why I had no idea. He looked fine in the jeans and long sleeved chequered shirt he'd been wearing but as I let him out and he turned to kiss me on the cheek he whispered,

"I didn't want to sit not eating while Charlie stared".

I nodded

"See you soon. I'll be back in an hour but don't worry I'll be close by."

I watched as he walked off down the street until he was obscured by a car coming along slowly. When it had passed he was gone, the street empty as if he'd been a figment of my imagination.

The car pulled up outside and I saw Billy and Jake getting out with a curse. Charlie came to welcome them in, "Billy its been too long. You been out?"

Billy looked at me while answering

"No just had a meeting of the Elders and thought we'd take the opportunity to call in".

"Meeting? What not on the Res?"

"No this was a special meeting with the other tribes in the area",

"Not trouble I hope" Charlie sounded worried.

"Hope not Charlie, I really hope not."

He broke my gaze and Charlie pushed him into the house while Jake stopped with me on the porch.

"So Bells you OK? I wondered if you'd got any further with your quest".

He was grinning and that annoyed me.

"As a matter of fact yes Jake I have but you don't need me to tell you about it. You already know, so does Billy and I think from what I just heard all the Elders".

He grimaced,

"I couldn't tell you anything Bella, Tribal Secrets".

"I thought you were my friend Jake, but you couldn't warn me about what had happened?"

"I was sworn to secrecy but I tried to help remember?"

"No not really, you could have made everything clear much earlier."

"Well it seems you have a new helper."

"Oh really? And who would that be?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me, I can smell him all over you".

"Oh you mean my boyfriend?"

His eyes widened in shock.

"You're going out with one of them?"

"One of who Jake? I have no idea what you are talking about remember."

"Bella this isn't a game you know."

"Yes I worked that one out for myself Jake and who I choose to date is up to me".

"Really I wonder what Charlie will say if he finds out".

"And how exactly is he going to do that Jake? Are you going to explain how you know all about the Cold Ones? Should be interesting as you can't even tell him about your wolves. Think I'll sit in on that conversation it could be fun."

"You know he'd listen if Billy spoke to him."

"He might, but Billy won't."

"Why not?"

"Because if he does I'll dish the dirt on him and the wolves. So I guess we're all going to keep our dirty little secrets aren't we?"

"You're making a big mistake Bella, the wolves are the only ones who can protect you from the Cold Ones". "Well Jake they didn't do so well with my Mum did they? An amulet and a wave goodbye. Not what I'd call protection."

"What else could they do Bells?"

"I don't know, how about telling Charlie the truth, taking them on the Reservation, send a couple of wolves to protect us. Any of those would have been nice Jake. Instead they watched her run with a baby under her arm knowing she could never hide from her pursuers."

"But she did Bells until her death".

"Which was a result of the attack on her. Anyway where were those legendary protectors when she was assaulted at the mill? Aren't they supposed to patrol to keep the Cold Ones away? I think I'll put my faith in the ones who are actively trying to help".

"So you're going out on a date with one of them? Seems like he's getting a good deal, he gets to paw you and act like a human for a while."

"Yeah well perhaps you should have tried it."

"What pawing you? I would if I thought you wouldn't stab me or something".

"No Jake, acting human, it can be quite rewarding".

"Oh I see that!"

"Grow up Jake. Jazz is only with me for protection"

Jasper

I went out to the trees opposite to wait for Bella, unable to clear my head. When she touched me my mind clouded over and I was aware only of her proximity. It wasn't a good thing for the person guarding her to be involved in any way. Alice and I had managed because we were friends but the feeling with Bella was totally different. I needed a clear head and I had a job to do, something was telling me that I should leave Bella's security to Peter, or call Charlotte here. I could go and keep an eye on Shaun until sure he was safe but I didn't want to go. I'd give it a couple of weeks, it might just be the newness of the situation that was causing me problems. In the meantime there was the added complication of Jacob Black and the Quileute wolves.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

I left Jake standing outside and went in to listen to Billy and Charlie, using the excuse of making coffee for them.

"So Billy what's up? You don't meet up with the other Elders unless something's going on"

"Some unwanted visitors in the area Charlie. We like to keep an eye on what's happening. So, how's Bella settling in?"

"Fine Billy. She's going to a barbecue at the beach with friends from school this evening"

"Really? I'd tell her to stay with her friends, you never know who's about on the beach when it gets dark."

"Is there something specific going on I should know about?"

"No I don't think so. I just like to keep an eye out for her."

"Well she's going with one of the Cullen boys so I'm sure she'll be looked after."

"Oh one of the Cullen boys"

I could hear the distaste in Billy's voice.

"Oh come on Billy. You're not still going on about the Cullens. They've been fine since they got here. This stupid prejudice against them needs to stop. It's just plain stupid."

"Whatever you say Charlie. I just don't think I'd want a daughter of mine out with one of those boys."

I took the coffee in then, glaring at Billy behind Charlies back.

"I have to go Dad. Jasper will be here in a minute. Bye Billy."

I kissed my Dad on the cheek and gave Billy another glare, pushing past Jake who came in with a face like thunder,

"Your date's here" he muttered as I passed him ,so very childishly I stuck my tongue out before running down the steps to meet Jasper.

When I came out the front door Jasper was standing by the truck waiting and I realized he'd got changed although I had the feeling he hadn't left me unguarded, neat trick! He opened the door for me and then went round and drove us to the beach. It was still warm although cloudy and there were quite a few people already there. Jasper took the food from me and carried it over to the trestle then came back to me. By that time I had found Mike, Jess, Angie, and Ben who were sitting together round one of the scattered bonfires. Music was supplied by a CD player connected up to huge speakers, battered and covered in stickers which had been used quite obviously for this kind of thing for a long time. Others from our year came over to join us until we were quite a large group. Jasper said little but sat with me, his arm draped casually over my shoulder but his eyes constantly scanning as if looking for something or someone. I felt him tense slightly and looked up to see Alice and Peter strolling towards us. She was smiling at something he said and he was holding her hand but looking round as if checking the area. He looked over at Jasper and nodded once before sitting on the opposite side of the bonfire from us.

"Why don't they come and sit with us?"

"We're watching each others backs"

He explained and I suddenly realized how vulnerable we were out here on the beach., I moved closer to Jasper and he smiled pulling his arm more tightly around me,

"Don't worry Bella, you are safe."

I nodded, unsure whether to believe him.

When I went to get something to eat and drink I stood beside Alice and she turned to me,

"So we're sisters Bella"

I nodded

"Sounds like it. Are you scared Alice?"

"No, not really, the boys are very good at what they do. I've never seen any threat and I've been around a long time."

"If I told you I was terrified would you think I was stupid?"

"No I'd think you were stupid if you said you weren't but you have the best people looking after you. No one does it better."

"Were you on your own until they came? Did you know who you were?"

"Yes I guess I was, although something always told me to move before trouble got too close. I think we told you I can see the future. Well I used to watch mine very carefully. When Peter and Jasper turned up I was skeptical but they made me feel safer and I've got used to having them watching my back. Now they have two of us to watch".

"Would you look into my future for me?"

"If you like, but I only see the future as it stands, people change their minds and that changes what will happen. I'm just telling you that so you don't rely on what I tell you"

I nodded OK.

Alice walked back to sit with Jasper and myself leaving Peter sitting alone on the other side of the fire. He didn't seem to notice, just looked around every few seconds scanning the surrounding trees.

"Hello Jazz"

Alice kissed his cheek and sat beside him and I had an overwhelming urge to grab her by the throat and throw her back to Peter. Where did that come from? I wasn't a violent person. I saw Jasper throw me a quick glance and hold his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me to his other side, draping his arm over my shoulder again and I wanted to stick my tongue out at Alice, see he's with me now not you. How juvenile it sounded even in my own ears.

"Bella wants me to look into her future" she told him quietly

He glanced at me

"Oh why?"

"I want to know how much danger I'm in"

He looked back to Alice and shrugged,

"You told her it's not foolproof?"

"Yes" she sighed heavily then closed her eyes and went very still,

There were so many people and so much noise that no one noticed Alice's reverie which went on for a good few minutes. When she opened them again she was frowning, then her face cleared

"So what did you see Alice?"

I was eager to know.

"Nothing, I couldn't see anything Bella. Nothings been decided yet."

She got up abruptly throwing Jasper a strange look and walked back to Peter who put his arm around her as she sank down beside him.

"What was that all about?" I asked him

"No idea Bella. She doesn't always see things even when she looks."

I knew she'd seen something and so did he, but neither were going to tell me so I decided to drop it for now.

Jasper

I didn't know what Alice had seen but whatever it was it had upset her, her feelings were very mixed and I couldn't make out which was stronger, fear or jealousy. I needed to speak to her and soon. I would see if Peter would swap duty with me for an hour. If I could get Alice on her own without Bella seeing I could find out what was going on. I got up, excusing myself to Bella. She looked up but didn't try to follow me, Peter saw me rise and did the same and we met beyond the light of the bonfires.

"What's up Major?"

"I need to talk to Alice. Keep an eye on Bella for me will you"

He nodded and went straight back, sitting in the place I had vacated, by Bella's side. She looked round but couldn't see me in the darkness. The sight of Peter sitting there disturbed me and I didn't know why. He could protect her as well as I could. Alice saw him and looked over to me, with her vampire eyes she could see me in the darkness and I jerked my head for her to join me.

Alice wandered over and took my arm,

"I can't tell you Jazz"

"I haven't asked you anything yet"

"But I know what you are going to ask me and I can't tell you."

"You saw something though?"

"Yes. But it wasn't what she wanted to know."

"Will you both be safe?"

"I don't know. Will we ever be safe? Will you spend eternity watching over me and Bella's life watching over her? You need to get away from here Jazz. It's not safe for you"

"Me?"

"Yes, a warrior needs to be on his toes at all times. No distractions."

"You think I'm not on the ball?"

"I think you will become distracted if you stay."

"I can't walk away and leave you unguarded"

"So send for Charlotte, swap with her. Get away from here Jazz before it costs you"

"Costs me what Alice?"

"You"

She walked away after this cryptic comment and I followed her slowly, trying to make sense of her words. I knew I wasn't as sharp as I should be but I needed to hunt, I hadn't had time to feed properly for a few days. If Alice could tell us her future it would make our life easier.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

When Alice came back Peter joined her and I knew she'd been to talk to Jasper. I felt a strange jealousy which was stupid because he wasn't mine, I was just a job to him. I had to get some distance from the strange pull he exerted over me. Jasper came back to me and smiled,

"You OK Bella?"

I nodded still looking at Alice

"I'd like to go home please."

He looked slightly surprised but helped me to my feet and walked me through the darkness to my truck.

"What's wrong Bella? Are you ill?"

"No. Yes, I don't know. I need to get home, I'm tired."

He looked suspicious but helped me in to the passenger seat and drove slowly back to Forks and Charlies house. I looked at my watch and saw it was only ten thirty, Charlie was sure to ask what was wrong for me to be home so early and I groaned. Jasper looked across and took my hand in his cold one.

"What's wrong Bella? I sense you are unhappy. Did I do something to upset you?"

I shook my head unable to speak for fear of starting to cry. I took a few deep breaths and managed a few words

"Just reaction to everything you told me I think."

He nodded, after all it sounded plausible.

Jasper

I thought there was more to it than reaction at what she'd learned but it was obvious she wasn't going to say any more to me so the rest of the drive was in silence. As I pulled up outside the house Bella undid her seat belt and prepared to open the door so I took her hand again,

"You have your phone?"

She nodded and slipped it out of her pocket to show me.

"OK I'll be close by so don't worry"

She nodded and got out not waiting for me to come to her side. At the front door she turned,

"Thank you for a lovely day. It must have been boring for you but I enjoyed it."

She touched my cheek with her hand then opened the door and slipped inside with a whispered "Goodnight"

I posted the truck keys I was still holding through the letter flap and walked away from the house. Something had gone very wrong tonight and I had no idea what or why. I needed to talk to Alice so I rang her, standing in the shadow of the trees near the house.

"Yes Jasper?"

"What did you say to Bella?"

"Nothing, why?"

"She's acting very weird."

"I think she feels more than she lets on"

"What's that supposed to mean Alice? I'm no good with riddles"

"Then you are going to be very puzzled by Bella. Go away Jazz, bring Charlotte here."

"Tell me why Alice"

"I can't Jazz. I can only tell you to get away from here."

"Am I in danger Alice?"

"Yes but not the kind you're used to Jazz"

She wouldn't say anything else so I cut the connection and mused on her words. I had learned to trust Alice's predictions in the past but usually she was much more forthright. This new and cryptic Alice was driving me mad. Bella was driving me mad, perhaps she had been right. Maybe I needed a break from the constant strain of watching and anticipating a danger that hadn't so far materialized. Did I think the Volturi would still be looking for these last few experiments? Probably. Would they ever give up the search? Who knew. Would there come a time when we could slip away into the darkness, our job done? I doubted it somehow.

I rang Peter,

"Hey Major, you left early, trouble?"

"I don't know Peter but some thing's up"

"Like?"

"Bella"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know but she's acting really strange and Alice keeps telling me to leave and bring Charlotte up here to take my place."

"Oh, you think Alice is jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Fuck you can be thick sometimes Major. Of you. She had you all to herself for a long time now."

"She knows its a job"

"No, you know its a job. I think she's keen on you"

"But I don't think of her that way"

"Your point being?"

"You think I should leave?"

"I follow orders, you're the one who gives them. You decide."

"Thanks for the help Peter" I said sarcastically,

"Glad to be of service. Just let me know what you decide. Must be nice to have the girls fighting over you"

I cut the call before he said anything else. Was Alice jealous? She knew how I felt, I'd always been open with her. She knew I would protect her but I had no feelings other than that for her. She was a friend, that was all. I did feel unsettled though, perhaps it would be good to get some distance. I flipped open my phone again and dialled.

Bella

I couldn't sleep, what was happening to me? My life since Renee died had been a voyage of discovery and I hated what I'd learned. My mother had been used as an experimental brood mare for some vampire and I was the result. Now I had vampires guarding me from my real father who was looking for me to join him in some crazy vampire guard. Putting it like that I wondered if maybe there was something in the water round here. Did I really believe all this crap? Did it sound at all plausible? Was I being taken for a ride by the Cullens and the Quileutes in some sick joke? I wanted to go to sleep and wake up back in Phoenix with Renee and Phil knowing this had been a strange dream. I closed my eyes and heard the rain start to fall, hitting my window loudly in the silence of the night. Was Jasper really out there somewhere or was it all a bad dream? I picked up my new cell phone and wrote a text to Jasper, apologising for my rude departure. My finger hovered over send, then I hit delete. I'd see him at school on Monday if he didn't turn up tomorrow, but of course he would, because he was guarding me from the evil Volturi!

I got up and found the book pages and things that we'd found under the floor in this room. I added them to the book Phil had sent and took it all back to bed. I started at the beginning and read through the book again. It was Renee's writing I recognised that, and the first half of the book sounded like a young girl in love and excited at the idea of a life with the man of her dreams. The same words and sentiments that you could read in a million young girls diaries, but then it all went so horribly wrong. One question that had never occurred to me before was why Renee? Why here in dull Forks? How had she been singled out in so tiny a community? Why was her future ruined? And was mine also forfeit? Was my real father really out there looking for me? If he was, he was in for a rude awakening, Jasper thought I was a prize to be eagerly sought but I was beginning to think he was wrong after all. I hadn't saved my mother had I? We had run and hidden all my life but she was dying the whole time. A disease or an infection from a vampire? I shook my head to clear it and carried on reading. I didn't find anything new but the later pages made me think it wasn't a dream after all, the monsters were alive and well, and hunting me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

Charlie had given up on his questioning about the party at the beach. He had been surprised to see me home alone and so early but I just mumbled about feeling sick and went to my room. This morning one look at my face told him there was no point in asking anything else so we sat and ate breakfast in silence before he went off fishing with Harry. I cleared up and went to get my books out and do my homework. I kept one ear out for the door, hoping that Jasper would turn up. I put the cell phone on the table beside my books then started on an essay for History but I couldn't concentrate. I kept looking at the phone, willing it to ring but it stayed obstinately silent. I gave up after an hour and went to put the clothes in to wash then dusted the downstairs and put the kettle on for coffee, pulling out a couple of pop tarts for my lunch but I didn't eat them in the end. They sat on a plate by my side for the next two hours as I struggled through Calculus and Geography.

I had given up on him when the door bell went and I walked slowly to open it not expecting to see him standing there on the porch, a parcel in his hand.

"Hello Bella, I wasn't sure I would be welcome but I had to see you"

I stood back so he could enter and shut the door behind him.

He stood in the hall looking awkward and held out the parcel.

"Just something I thought you might like"

I put it on the table and walked through to the kitchen.

He followed me and stood while I sat back down to my books unable to look him in the face.

"I'm sorry Bella for whatever I did that upset you but I've come to tell you that you won't have to see me any longer. Charlotte is coming from Boston to look after you and I'm taking on her duties. Peter will still be here too so he'll be a friendly face for you."

I looked up at that,

"You're leaving? Why? I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what happened, I got scared I guess."

"I'm not doing a very good job of looking after you Bella. I think I need to get away for a while but I wouldn't leave you unprotected. Charlotte is very good and its about time she saw her husband anyway. They've been apart too long"

"Peter is married?"

"Yes, he's been married a long time. She's very nice and I'm sure you'll get on with her."

"And you?"

"Sorry?"

"Are you going to see your wife?"

He laughed,

"No I'm not married."

"Girlfriend?"

"No, no one. Just me."

"Were you and Alice?".

"No. Alice is just a friend, we've known each other a long time is all"

"OK, Well thanks. Quickest relationship in history."

"Oh school? Tell them it was my fault. They'll commiserate with you and you'll have the boys falling over each other to go out with you."

I laughed

"Yeah sure! So how will I know when I'm safe?"

"We won't for sure, you may never be entirely safe but we'll watch out for you as long as it takes."

I couldn't speak so I just pretended to read my text book.

He stood a little longer and I knew his eyes were on my back

"So I guess this is goodbye then. It was nice to know you".

"Yeah you too" I mumbled hearing the door as it closed behind him.

I threw my books back in my bag, grabbed the parcel and ran up to my bedroom falling on the bed and crying. How could he walk out like that? He'd promised to look after me and he left, passing me over like a baton to the next racer. Well this Charlotte could go to hell, I'd look after myself and if I got captured by the Volturi so what? I had no one here any more, Charlie wasn't my Dad, my mum was dead, and the man I thought would stay by me had just walked out the door. Well done Bella! When I couldn't cry any more I got up and washed my face then picked up the parcel Jasper had given me. I couldn't open it, I didn't want anything from him if he could leave me just like that. I threw the parcel in the back of the closet, it could rot in there as far as I was concerned.

When Charlie came home I'd cooked dinner and after that I went upstairs to continue my homework, or gaze at the work without seeing it, my whole body shaking with the pain of being discarded. I wouldn't admit even to myself why his going hurt so much. If I said the words I couldn't deny them in the future. I needed to be angry to stop myself falling apart. I blamed Alice too, she had something to do with his decision but I wouldn't ask her, she could go to hell too.

As I left for school the next morning I half expected to see Jasper standing beside my red truck with that heart stopping smile but of course he wasn't, he'd gone. There was no one there and I drove slowly to school taking deep breaths to smell the faint hint of his scent that still lingered in the cab. I hated myself for this weakness but I couldn't stop myself. Once at school I found a good vantage point to watch the Cullens arrive. Emmett's truck was first but there was only Rosalie and himself. When the Volvo parked up I saw three figures inside and my heart beat faster until I saw the third was Peter who kissed Alice on the cheek and strode away from the Car Park towards town. I made a split second decision and followed, not my class mates, but the solitary figure. Once out of sight of school I speeded up and as I turned a bend in the road I saw he'd been joined by another figure, smaller and more delicate and I knew this was Charlotte, my new Guardian Angel. I turned and walked back to school feeling them following me but not stopping or turning to acknowledge them.

Peter

Things were pretty fucked up here in Forks. It was great to be back with Charlotte although she wasn't going to like my detail with Alice, she had her own reasons for staying away from the Cullens. Now Bella was playing games trying to skip school, I just hoped Char could straighten her out. The last thing we needed was an uncooperative client.

"So that's Bella Swan"

"Yeah Char and she's all yours. The Major had no luck with her and she hates me so you're her last hope. See if you can find out what's eating her."

Char watched the slight figure stride away from us and smiled,

"Oh I already know that, its getting her to acknowledge it that's going to be the struggle"

"Now don't you start with that enigmatic shit. I get enough from the fortune seeker every day. A plain sentence I could understand would be nice"

"Oh Poor Peter" she said, kissing me.

"We have a few hours before school gets out, wanna fool around?" I asked hopefully and to my delight she nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

I never saw Charlotte although I assumed she was somewhere watching me, I thought she might introduce herself at some point during the day but there was no sign of her and I stopped looking. There had been a number of looks today when my friends noticed Jaspers absence but no one said anything. At lunch I understood why, when Angie spoke to me,

"I told everyone you two had a row at the beach because he had to leave, I thought it would stop the gossip"

"Thanks Angie now everyone just feels sorry for me"

"Well I tried, what did happen anyway?"

"Nothing really, he did have to go away and I guess I was a bit of fun for his last few days."

"It looked like more than fun to me. He seemed really keen on you"

"Yeah, so keen he couldn't wait to get away Angie. Lets not talk about it please."

She smiled and touched my arm

"Sure Bella, sorry."

I was really glad when the day was over and I could get away from the pitying looks and Alice's attempts to corner me. I walked to my truck and saw two figures, Peter and Charlotte, waiting. He held out his hand to detain me,

"Bella, this is Charlotte, she's your new protector"

I looked at her angrily,

"I don't need protection but thanks anyway"

She smiled,

"I know I'm not your first choice but I am quite capable"

"Good for you. Just report back that I don't need a guardian angel after all. If the bogey man comes for me I guess I'll deal with him myself"

"Why so hostile Bella?"

"I just hate being passed around like a parcel"

"I'm sorry you feel that way but you wont be passed any more. I'll be with you as long as it takes"

"What if I don't want you around?"

"I can be invisible if you prefer, but I thought it might be nice if we could become friends"

"Yeah well, I have enough friends thanks. I have to get home and cook dinner"

I got in my truck and slammed the doors aware that the two if them were staring at me, but I didn't care.

I'd decided that if the whole story were true then there was little I could do but wait and watch. If my real father wanted me so badly then he could have me. I was tired of all the games, Renee had played them for years while he killed her slowly. I'd like the opportunity to tell him what I thought, though I didn't imagine it would make any difference, she was beyond his reach now. As I drove home I could feel the rage building in me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. How dare they tell me all this and then push me from pillar to post, I was beginning to think they didn't care much for any of us. Stopping this Volturi was just a way to make their own lives easier after all.

Up in my room I threw my bag on the bed and sat in the chair by the window looking out at the trees. Why was I so angry? These people were supposed to be helping me and I'd been so rude to Peters wife who had only just arrived. There was a buzzing in my pocket and I fished out the tiny phone Jasper had bought for me. The screen was lit up and I saw I had a message waiting. I flicked the screen and the message came up,

"Bella will you talk to me please?"

I shut it and put it back in my pocket suddenly knowing why I was so angry but not wanting to acknowledge it. He'd gone without any real explanation and I hated him for it. Within a few days he'd found a way into my life and then walked away and left me feeling abandoned. It buzzed again and I sighed pulling it back out.

"Please Bella. J"

I scrolled through to contacts and pressed call against his name, hating the thought of hearing his voice, because I knew I'd miss him more,

"Bella thank you for calling"

"What did you want?"

"You are angry with me"

"No I'm fine, what did you want Jasper?"

"Charlotte tells me that you don't want her around"

"I don't want anyone around."

"I want you to be safe Bella"

"Do you? I think you all like playing Superman to the human, well this one wants to be left alone."

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes, whatever is going to happen will happen. He's already killed my mother and now I know Charlie isn't my real father I don't have anyone to worry about."

"Do you think you can keep yourself safe?"

"You're the one who said I had Super Powers, maybe they'll keep me safe."

"I didn't say that Bella, and I'm worried about you"

"Why? What am I to you? Only a job, like Alice and Shaun."

He sighed heavily,

"You're very angry right now Bella. Can I ring you again later when you've had chance to cool off?"

"I don't care. Do what you like, I have to go"

I disconnected then ran into the bathroom and threw up.

At dinner Charlie made the fatal mistake of mentioning Jasper and I lost my temper,

"I don't want to talk about him. He's gone and good riddance"

"What did he do Bella? Did he try it on?"

"No Dad. He didn't try anything, we just had an argument."

Charlie sat back and held his hands out stretched

"Whoa Bells, I'm on your side. If he upset you that much then I'm glad he's gone. You'll find someone else"

"Yeah sure Dad. I don't want anyone else, I don't want anyone, full stop"

I cleared up and went upstairs to do my homework. As I sat trying to remember what the English assignment was I heard a buzz from my phone again. I ignored it and eventually it went silent so I went back to my books. I couldn't bear to hear his voice again, I had no idea why but it ripped into me like a knife. Had I really fallen for him so quickly? It was my own fault, he'd set the rules out quite clearly at the very beginning. The boyfriend thing was just cover but no one had warned my heart and it had attached itself to him. I turned the phone off and put it in the desk drawer before going to get a shower.

When I came back into the bedroom I almost let out a scream, Charlotte was sitting in the chair by the window.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed

"I needed to speak to you Bella. You are being very irrational and you are worrying The Major."

"Who? What are you talking about and if I'm being irrational then the whole situation is a bit irrational don't you think?"

"I'm sorry you feel this way, we do want to help you."

"Well I don't want helping. I already told Jasper that when we spoke earlier so just toddle off and get some new orders. There must be someone else who needs your help."

"You need our help"

"Well guess what, I don't want it. I want my life back. I want to believe that vampires only exist in films, that monsters are only in fairy tales and the world is the way I always thought it was."

"Yes we'd all like to believe that but you know it isn't true and you have to deal with the ugly reality"

"No I don't, I can ignore it all. I've been around long enough for the evil father to find me if he wanted. He obviously doesn't care any more than you do, so go help some one who cares."

"I can't do that Bella. You are my assignment so couldn't we try to get along?"

"If you want to get along with me then disappear. If you want to guard me or whatever it is you intend doing then do it so I can't see you. I tried getting along with my guardian angel but it didn't work out."

"Is this about Jasper or Peter?"

"Does it matter?"

"If its Peter it does, he's my husband."

"So go and take him with you. I'm sure he'd enjoy the holiday."

She looked at me shrewdly,

"This isn't about what you learned, its much more basic than that."

"Sorry?"

"We both know why you are so angry and it has nothing to do with what's happening to you."

"Really! Well you believe what you like but I 'd appreciate it if you got the hell out of my bedroom and didn't come back until you are invited."

"Very well. It will make my job harder but I'll do as you ask"

"My heart bleeds for you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

She disappeared through the window and I slammed it shut, locking it too. She thought she knew why I was angry, well so did I and she was right but I'd never admit it. He was gone and I'd never have to talk to him or see him again, the pain would die away eventually. I got into bed picking up Renee's book again but I couldn't open it at the words, instead I turned to the back where the photograph was. Looking at the three figures it seemed odd that I now knew them and their names. But why, if Renee knew about them, had she not contacted them? If they were guardians of the Volturi children then why hadn't they guarded Renee and I? Was there more to this than met the eye? Had she slipped through their net or had she avoided them as well as the Volturi? Were they really as good as they said they were? These thoughts whirled around in my head as I eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was late so I grabbed my bag and some toast to eat on the way to school. As I drove I kept an eye out for followers but I never saw Peter or Charlotte. Perhaps they'd listened to me and gone. At school I pulled into the only parking space left which just happened to be next to Emmett Cullens monster truck. That figured with my luck! As I got out I dropped my bag and as I bent down to pick it up the door of the truck opened and knocked me backwards. As I hit the floor I heard an exclamation and looking up saw the huge figure of Emmett Cullen grinning down at me.

"What you doing down there Bella?"

"Trying to get up would you believe" I snapped.

He took my arm and stood me on my feet smiling, as he almost always was.

"You OK? I didn't see you there. Sorry"

I dusted myself off and snatching my arm back marched into school, vowing never to speak to him again, All I ever did was give him something to laugh about.

In English Alice Cullen slid into the empty seat beside me

"Hi Bella, Done your homework?"

"Yes Alice, and before you say anything I don't want to talk about them"

"Them?"

"You know who I'm talking about".

"Yes well they did ask me to speak to you. They're worried"

"Alice please, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk to them, I don't even want to see them again. I just want to live my nice boring predictable life"

"What about the Volturi?"

"Are they coming for me?"

She looked at me with narrowed eyes,

"They will."

"Well when you get a date let me know."

I concentrated on my books feeling her gaze burning into me,

"You are so stubborn"

"Yep that's me Alice, so give up now and save an argument you won't win."

"They won't just leave you vulnerable Bella"

"That's their prerogative Alice. I can't stop them lurking in dark corners."

The teacher started the lesson then so I got a respite.

At lunch I had to answer more questions about where Jasper had gone and why and I was so sick of it I made things up to amuse myself.

I told Tyler he

"Went to join the circus as a lion tamer"

Mike,

"He was becoming an understudy for Mel Gibson"

Jess

"He was starring in porno movies"

and Lauren

"He was going for a sex change operation"

When I saw them comparing notes I smiled and headed for afternoon lessons. Angela joined me not sure whether to laugh or commiserate at the tales I'd told,

"They're putting bets on which one is right"

"Oh which is the favourite?"

"The porno movies, mostly because all the girls think he's so hot."

I laughed bitterly,

"Too hot for me anyway."

At the end of the day I went out for coffee with Angela just to avoid Alice who was hovering in the Car Park

"Can we take your car Angie and come back for my truck later?"

She looked over

"Sure but what does Alice Cullen want you for...oh is she angry because you took Jasper from her?"

"No, they were never more than good friends"

"Yeah well she would say that wouldn't she. You didn't see them before you arrived, they were Very Good friends."

So now I knew, he obviously tried it on with all the girls he met and I'd been stupid enough to fall for his routine. That just made me even madder and I vowed to keep away from all of them from now on.

Angie dropped me off at my truck later and I was relieved to see the Car Park empty, I wouldn't have put it past Alice to have waited patiently for my return. Only halfway home the engine died and I cursed my stupidity for leaving the cell phone in the bedroom. I now had to walk home in the gathering dusk. As I trudged along I heard footsteps behind me and whirled to see Peter running after me,

"What are you doing walking in the dark on your own?" he snapped.

"Going home" I could snap too,

"Don't you realize how dangerous that could be?"

"My truck broke down Peter."

"Why didn't you call someone and stay in the fucking thing?"

"I didn't have my cell phone on me"

"You went out with no way of contacting us?"

"Well as you are obviously following me it doesn't really matter does it?"

"You were told to keep it on you at all times"

"I was told a lot of things Peter. Now excuse me I have to get home"

"I'll walk you"

"Suit yourself"

I marched on and he kept pace with me easily,

"Why are you so angry with us Bella?"

"You work it out!"

He thought as we walked,

"I've tried, no fucking idea so you tell me, and maybe we can work it out. It would be so much easier if we could all be friends",

"Well we can't. I don't like your methods"

He looked totally lost,

"Methods? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? We're trying to keep you safe"

"No you're trying to keep yourselves safe, that just happens to mean keeping me and Alice and the other guy safe..."

"I don't see the difference, you still get looked after."

"Oh yes I've noticed that. Does Charlotte know that you were all over Alice at the barbecue? Did Jasper hand her on to you when he'd finished with her? Was I going to be next?"

"You've lost me? Where does Jasper fit in to all this?"

"He was with Alice until I came along then bored with her I guess, he handed her over to you and set himself up with me."

"Jasper and Alice?" He started to laugh "That's a good one."

"What's so funny?"

"Alice wouldn't look twice at him, he's far too lowly for her. So am I for that matter and as for Charlotte knowing about me and Alice, there's nothing to know. I put my arm round her and played the boyfriend because its the easiest way to keep close to her. When we are alone she wouldn't give me the time of day. Its an act Bella but one with a purpose. To keep her safe"

"So why did Jasper leave? Why send Charlotte to look after me? Couldn't he bear to act the part with me?"

"You'll have to ask him about that...oh wait..you can't...you're not talking to him are you, silly me I forgot. Bella it had nothing to do with acting, Jasper just needed a break, he's been doing this a long time and I guess he needed a bit of me time. I think he's entitled to that and weren't you the one who acted all weird on him? Sometimes you girls do my head in."

I thought about what he'd said,

"But everyone at school said that he and Alice were an item."

"Just shows how well he played his part. I'm sure he told you we're good at what we do, actually we're the best. Now you run along home, get your head out of your ass and play nicely for all our sakes. My wife spends her whole time outside watching you, try being nice to her, she's a good person, she doesn't deserve your shit."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this is a long Chapter but I couldn't cut it in two. Jules**

Chapter Twenty

Bella

As he walked away I realized I was outside Charlies. The cruiser wasn't parked so he wasn't home yet, I looked around but I couldn't see Charlotte so I unlocked the door and went inside. Upstairs I threw my school bag on the floor and walked over to the desk, taking the phone out of the drawer and turning it back on.

As I watched the screen lit up and I saw I had a heap of text messages and missed calls, all from the same number. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and started reading the text messages, mostly they were just asking me to ring but the more recent ones were a little more urgent,

"Bella please ring and keep the phone turned on"

"Bella if you don't have this with you how are you going to contact us in an emergency?"

"Turn the damn phone on!"

The last made me smile, at last I'd cracked his cool calm exterior.

The voice messages were harder, hearing his voice gave me goosebumps, my heart thudded against my ribcage.

"Bella, whatever it is we've done to upset you I'm sure we can put it right if you'll just talk to us. You can ring any time, my phone is always on."

The other two were along the same lines and I saved them all just so I could hear him whenever I wanted to. I toyed with the idea of ringing or sending him a text but I had nothing to say. I didn't want to be another job, another act he had to put on. I wanted him to be with me because he wanted to, because he genuinely felt something for me. I'd almost forgotten why we'd met in the first place, The Volturi seemed a distant memory until on the bedside cabinet I saw Renee's book, then I started to cry, whether in anger or sadness I couldn't tell. I was still crying when Charlie got home, I think he thought I was scared he'd be angry with me for leaving the truck and walking so he was very sweet about the whole thing. He rang Jake to come and take a look at it. That was all I needed, Jake sniffing around. He must have heard that Jasper had gone and maybe he thought he'd have another try.

When he drove the truck up an hour later I was sitting at the kitchen table finishing dinner. He breezed in with his usual sunny smile,

"Hey Bells. Trucks working again, it was air in the fuel line, no worries"

Charlie thanked him and invited him to stay for a while, I tried to excuse myself to do homework but Charlies look persuaded me it would be better to stay around. Jake chatted on about what he'd been doing until Charlie excused himself to watch the news and the sport,

"So Bells, your white knight gone?"

"You could say that."

"There are still others around though."

"So I believe Jake."

"Are you still mad at me Bells? I didn't do anything"

I sighed heavily,

"I know Jake, sorry I'm just feeling a bit fed up"

"Why don't you come to the Res for the weekend? We're having a barbecue Saturday night."

"I don't know Jake, I don't really feel like a party"

He shrugged,

"Suit yourself, but it'll be fun."

I agreed to think about it and he went, leaving me to my homework yet again, we seemed to be getting so much at the moment, it was good I didn't have any distractions like boys...well one boy.

I went upstairs and took the phone out of my pocket again, there was a new text,

"Bella please don't take whatever it is out on Charlotte, she doesn't deserve it. J"

He was right but I couldn't face talking to her tonight, I looked out of the window, it was dry so she wouldn't be getting wet on my account, that was something.

Later as I lay in bed I picked up my phone and listened to the voice messages from Jasper, enjoying the tingle it sent down my spine before the ache started in my chest. If only he wanted to hear my voice as much, well he did, but not for the same reason.

The next morning I got into my truck and sat there with the engine idling, hoping it would work and it did eventually although I was going to be very late for school. She approached slowly probably afraid I'd run her over, and I wound my window down.

"Is there a problem Bella?"

"I owe you an apology Charlotte, I've been very rude. I was upset but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

She smiled,

"Apology accepted, does this mean I don't have to play the invisible woman any longer?"

I nodded my head,

"You want to ride with me?"

"Sure thanks"

She hopped in and sat back quietly, watching me.

"Do I have breakfast on my face?"

"No, I was just trying to work something out."

"What?"

"What it is you have that makes you so interesting"

"Me interesting? You got the wrong girl, my friend"

She smiled and shook her head,

"You have no idea do you?"

"What?"

"Never mind. We'll see. Would you like to go for something to eat after school?"

"You don't eat"

"But you do and we could talk. I'd like to find out more about you"

"From what I've been told you'll have plenty of time to find out everything"

"Oh I don't think it will be much longer Bella. Aro is getting impatient for the last three of his offspring."

"Aro? Is that my fathers name?"

"Yes, didn't he tell you? Oh well, it doesn't matter."

"You think he'll send for us soon?"

"I think he's already sent for you, Demitri just hasn't found you yet, but he will."

"What will you do then?"

"We'll talk later, you better get in quickly."

The school day dragged as I considered what Charlotte had said. She thought it would all be over one way or another soon. Why hadn't Jasper told me that? I needed to know more about him and she was the only one I could ask. As I walked out to my truck my cell phone went off, another text.

"Thank you. J"

For what? For talking to Charlotte? For turning the phone on? For leaving him alone? Who knew!

Charlotte was waiting for me in the passenger seat,

"Would you mind if we went home, I think it will be more private"

"Sure, I just wasn't sure you wanted me there."

"I'm sorry about that. You are welcome any time."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that if it rains again"

"Oh it will, I promise you that"

We both laughed as I pulled up at the kerb. Once inside I made myself a drink and we went up to my bedroom to talk.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked her sipping my coffee.

"Do you have your phone on?"

"Yes"

"Good. That should calm the Major down a bit. Now Bella you asked me what we'd do when the Volturi find you. Well I guess running is out of the question, it would just start all over again. So we fight."

"But how with Jane, and Alec, and Felix stacked against you?"

"Oh, so you know about your brothers and sister? I don't think Aro would risk sending them against us. He knows we're good and he might just lose one or more of them. So we fight and hopefully with Alice warning us beforehand and you helping to shield us we might just win."

"Shield? And what if you don't win?"

"Then those left go to Volterra to see Aro and the others."

"And if you do?"

"Then we go to Volterra and confront Aro and the others. If we can persuade him that you don't have any special powers he might let you go but. I'm afraid he's more likely to turn you just to keep within his own law"

"Vampires have laws?"

"Just the one, keep the humans ignorant."

"So if we went we wouldn't come back anyway. Doesn't he win either way?"

"Only if we lose. If we win we have the choice of taking you with us or leaving you here safe."

"But then you lose your own lives. Why did you get caught up in this struggle if you can't win?"

"Its given us a long time to survive. If he'd found all his children he would have been invincible and both humans and vampires would be under his thrall. As it is he lost some to us and others turned out to be a disappointment."

"Lost some to you?"

"When we explained to some of his children, especially the earlier ones who'd heard from their mothers about him they chose to end their own lives rather than become Volturi guards working for him".

"Did that happen a lot?"

"Yes quite often especially those with offensive powers."

"Offensive powers?"

"Yes, there was a young girl, very beautiful who killed herself because of her power, she could kill someone with her thoughts if they were in sight if her. Can you imagine how powerful such a gift would be to someone who sees power as all important?"

"So are any of us that valuable to him?"

"Yes, not Shaun though, I believe he was a failure and he's drinking himself to an early grave anyway. He couldn't take the truth about himself."

"But Aro could still change him?"

"Oh he would, just for the hell of it but it wouldn't be any use, a suicidal vampire soon gets their wish."

"What about Alice and I?"

"Ah, you two are very highly prized. If he could know the future he would be unconquerable."

"And me?"

"Bella your gift is possibly the most frightening of all."

"Mine? But I was told it was a shield how is that so good?"

"Imagine if no one could ever hurt you. No one could ever reach you."

"Oh I see. Weapons would be useless if they couldn't touch him."

"Quite."

There was a long pause then, I was thinking about all I'd just heard and Charlotte seemed happy to sit back and wait. I guess she'd dome a lot of that over the years.

"How did you meet Peter and Jasper?"

"I was a young woman in the wrong place at the wrong time and paid for it with my life but Peter and Jasper took pity on me so I was changed and Peter and I fell in love, we mated soon after and have been together ever since."

"Don't you ever feel bitter about what they did to you?"

"No, they had no choice, they were acting under orders."

"Did they work for the Volturi?"

She laughed out loud,

"No. They worked for an extremely evil manipulative Mexican bitch called Maria."

"How did you get away?"

"Peter and I took a chance when I was condemned to die and Jasper let us escape."

"Jasper let you? He was in charge?"

"Yes. He was and still is."

"So what happened after you left?"

"We came back a few times for him but he wouldn't leave her. Then he realized she was getting ready to have him killed too and he came with us."

"Have you been together ever since?"

"On and off, once he found out Aro's plan and told us we agreed he needed stopping and that's what we've done for the last...oh too long to remember."

"You said he was in charge?"

"Yes"

"Then who's The Major? Both you and Peter mentioned him. Is he in overall charge?"

"Yes he is and that's all I can tell you."

"Will I meet him?"

"I hope not."

"Why?"

"If you see The Major, then death and destruction aren't far behind."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Jasper

Shaun was a wasted talent, he'd started drinking hard and was only a few bottles away from killing himself so we didn't need to worry about him any longer. I'd stay until the end because it was largely our fault he'd hit the bottle, he wasn't a strong person to begin with and the pressure was just too much for him. He missed Charlotte who had been with him from the very start and resented the fact I'd pulled her off to a new task. I tried to make it easy for him, once I'd told him I was his new protector I stayed out of sight as much as possible. Until that is, I smelled the Volturi around. They'd finally located him and I wondered what they'd do now. It was obvious to anyone that he would be useless to Aro but they might try to take him anyway and I couldn't allow that to happen so I was forced to act. I turned up at his house with a litre bottle of Scotch and sat talking to him as he drank his way steadily through it. By the end of the evening he was paralytic, laying on the couch. It was easy to finish the job the Scotch was already doing and when I left he was beyond Aro's clutches. It wasn't a job I'd relished but it was the only way. Now I was free to return to Forks if I wanted to and I did but I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. There was something in Forks that unsettled me, Bella Swan, she confused me and I didn't like the feeling one bit. I might do better to watch from a distance, especially now she'd eased up and allowed Charlotte into her life. My texts and voice messages went unanswered so she was either still unhappy with me or she'd forgotten about me altogether which was the best thing she could do.

Charlotte

I contacted The Major after leaving Bella and he was relieved that we'd been able to come to an arrangement. "She's very curious about you"

"I think she's curious about all of us which is understandable under the circumstances."

"If you say so. Hows Shaun?"

"We don't need to worry about him any more, but the Volturi were very close. Demitri must be working overtime. I think Aro knows he's almost at the end of his search and he's sending his best out now"

"Good job we're better then."

"Don't get complacent Charlotte, we're now left with the most important two."

"So are you coming back?"

He hesitated,

"I don't think that would be a good idea Charlotte."

"Oh why?"

"I seem to be getting distracted. If you and Peter can manage I think I might try to trace where the Volturi go from here. If they head in your direction I'll contact you. Otherwise just stay vigilant. Alice won't be a problem but Bella might need watching, she's quite headstrong."

"Really? I hadn't noticed! You sure you're not coming back yet?"

"I can't, not yet."

After he rang off I couldn't help a smile, so The Major was confused, distracted and he didn't have the faintest idea why. If he'd asked I could have told him. Finally she'd surfaced and it wouldn't be long before he found himself back in Forks whether he thought so or not.

Bella

I felt better about Charlotte although she'd raised as many questions as she'd answered. I knew why Alice and I were so highly prized and why our Guardian Angels were watching over us but who was the mysterious Major? The bogey man she tried to frighten me with and what position did Jasper hold in their small organisation? I'd always taken it for granted that he was the leader but that wasn't true if there was a Major too, I wondered if I'd ever meet him. The crazy thing was that I still missed Jasper, the few days we had spent playing a couple seemed branded on my heart and in my brain. How was it possible for someone I'd known for such a short time to make such an impression? The longer he was gone the more I missed him and that wasn't right. I decided to go with Jake to the bonfire party, anything to take my mind off Him. I rang and accepted his invitation before going to bed, knowing once I fell asleep He would be there in my dreams, just out of reach but never out of my mind. As previous nights I read his texts and listened to the short voice messages, each one burning another small hole through me. I wrote him a text message and my finger hovered over send before hitting delete. Whatever had happened to me would only be made worse by restarting a dialogue, I just had to get over him.

Charlotte

I wasn't happy when Bella told me what she had planned for the weekend but there was no way of stopping her that wouldn't involve problems with the wolf pack. I insisted on seeing her to the treaty boundary that the Cullens had set up with the Quileutes and I'd wait as long as it took until she came back again. I still needed to OK the plan with The Major but I made the mistake of saying this to Bella.

"I don't have to OK my movements with anyone and I'll be perfectly safe with Jake and the others."

"Bella you'll never be safe as long as the Volturi are still looking for you and I can't take a chance with your safety."

"Charlotte, you do what you have to but I'm going and that's all there is to it, you can tell The Major that from me."

I smiled inwardly thinking that he'd probably be in contact with her himself when he heard of her plans.

Jasper

I didn't know what to do about the weekend barbecue with the wolves, it reminded me of the disastrous barbecue she and I had attended, I still didn't know what had gone wrong there! It was true she would be safe from the Volturi at the Reservation but the wolves were volatile and unpredictable and I hated the thought of her with Jake for the evening. Bella Swan was driving me crazy. I sent her a text which I hoped she'd read although I knew with more or less certainty that she wouldn't reply. She wouldn't speak to me or text me, yet she was asking Charlotte all about me, what did it all mean?

Bella

The next morning I had a new message from Jasper,

"Bella please ring. J"

I think he knew I'd ignore that plea because I got a text as I drove to school,

"Bella. You are being reckless. We are trying to keep you safe, listen to Charlotte please."

I had to smile at that, "WE are trying to keep you safe?" I didn't think so, he'd high tailed it out of there as quickly as he could once he'd passed me over to Charlotte. I ignored them and the increased ache in my chest after hearing his voice again. What was it about the man that had such an effect on me?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Charlotte

The Major was as unhappy as I thought he'd be but it wasn't up to me, Bella had to make her own decisions and she was adamant about the party on the Reservation. The only bright spot was that he'd traced the Volturi guards back to a plane that had departed for Italy so they had no idea where to look next. It didn't mean they'd stopped looking, just a reprieve, so I was a little less nervous when I got out of the truck as Bella reached the treaty line.

"Remember use your phone when you leave. I'll be waiting right here for you."

"Yes Charlotte I know, you've told me three times already and I've had a text from Jasper saying the same thing."

She drove off towards Jacob Blacks house and I knew she was safe for a few hours so I went off to hunt. I didn't want to do so too close to the town so I made for Port Angeles knowing I had plenty of time before I needed to pick her up again.

Bella

I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw Charlotte take off in my rear view mirror. For a few hours I would be on my own, a normal person without a storm trooper at my back. I knew they were doing it for my own good but it did get wearing after a while, especially since nothing had happened since I got here. The Volturi had become like the monster under my bed when I was a little girl, terrifying in the dark when I was alone but never seen. Jake was waiting for me as the truck pulled up and he almost dragged me from the seat before my belt was off.

"Bells you came"

"Yeah its me"

"No creepy guards around?"

I shook my head

"No, they got a night off as I'm here"

"Good, you don't need them while you're here. We'll look after you"

"Jake I'm not sure I need guards anyway. It's all so fantastic and crazy I'm beginning to think I'm in a story of some kind and soon I'll see THE END. printed somewhere."

"Never underestimate the power of stories Bella"

"Oh God not you too Jake!"

He stopped then and we walked through the forest to the huge clearing where the bonfire had already been lit. It cast amazing shadows on the tree trunks and made the faces of the assembled Quileutes ripple eerily. I shivered involuntarily and Jake put his arm around my shoulder

"Don't worry Bells I'll protect you."

I should have felt happy that Jake was here with me but I shrugged his arm off, it reminded me too much of the last party I'd been to, when it had been Jaspers arm around me. Jake's touch was nothing like his and just made me miss him more.

"What Bella? Am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not that Jake. I'm just not...interested in you that way. We're friends."

"Oh and that guy Jasper was more than that?"

"No. I don't want to get involved with anyone Jake, not while this is hanging over me."

He wasn't happy but he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where his friends were sitting a little away from the fire. It should have been a good evening but I felt wrong. As if I didn't belong here, the boys were just that, high-spirited boys and their silly antics just grated on my nerves. So much so that after a couple of hours I made an excuse to leave them and see Emily, but I just ran to my truck, wanting to get away from it all. I just wanted to get home, to my room and listen to Jasper's voice again. It seemed that nothing else could sooth my shattered nerves. In my haste I forgot to ring Charlotte so when I reached the Quileute border there was no one waiting for me. I just drove on, uncaring, nothing was going to happen to me, the monster was still tucked safely beneath my bed.

Peter

Alice and I were hunting, or at least she was hunting while I watched from a high vantage point. Chasing after furry animals and draining their blood wasn't my idea of fun but I appreciated it was her way so I didn't interfere. Suddenly I got this really bad feeling in my guts and I grabbed my phone ringing Charlotte and fuming when she took her time to answer.

"Thanks Peter. My dinner just got away because of you"

"I think more than your dinner got away,. I have a bad feeling about Bella. What time are you supposed to be meeting her?"

"She's going to ring me"

"I don't think so Char. I think she's already on her way and something bad is going to happen. I'll try to catch up with her. Get back as quick as you can and for Gods sake don't tell the Major."

I called to Alice to tell her where I was going and she insisted on going with me, citing her own safety as the reason. I didn't have time to argue with her so we both set off running. If Bella were in danger then taking Alice with me was a pretty dumb move, but hey what could I do?

Bella

I saw the figure in my headlights, standing in the middle of the road with arms outstretched to stop me. It was then I realized what an idiot I'd been in leaving without telling anyone. I picked up my cell phone and cursed as I realized I hadn't charged it up. The battery was almost dead so I crossed my fingers and pressed 000. The light on the display flickered and went out as the phone died. Had the message got through? And if it had could I expect anyone to get to me before something bad happened? I gunned the engine about to swerve round the figure when two more leaped up on the running board, one putting its arm through the open window to grab the steering wheel from me.

"Stop now or crash"

I heard the growled command and slammed my foot on the brakes hoping to catapult them off the truck but they clung on as it came to a bone jarring halt. My door was ripped open and I was pulled roughly from the cab banging my forehead on the door pillar and almost knocking myself out. As I put my hand up to the lump now rising on my head I heard a female voice

"Get her in the car and let's get the hell out of here"

I was spun round and thrust roughly into the back of a large dark colored car before it screeched away down the road in the direction of Forks.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Peter

As I was running I got the emergency call from Bella's cell phone and cursed knowing we were going to be too late. Alice heard me and skidded to a halt

"I'm going back to the Cullen place if the Volturi are about"

"Good idea. I'll see you back there later."

AS I ran on it occurred to me that I should have asked Alice if she could see anything. She'd been looking out for Bella's future for me but she'd not seen this, and I had to ask myself why? It must have been planned sometime ago and how did the Volturi know where Bella would be tonight? Something smelled rotten and goosebumps rose on my skin. We'd been betrayed or the Volturi were extremely fucking lucky and that didn't seem likely to me.

When I reached her truck I knew I was too fucking late. The driver's door was hanging open and her phone was lying dead on the passenger seat. I saw skid marks on the road and knew she'd tried to escape before being stopped. The Volturi had her now and there was nothing I could do about it. I cursed and rang Charlotte

"Slow down girl, we're too late. They got her and now I've got to let The Major know."

"I'm sorry Peter, do you want me to?"

"Nah, let him take it out on me for now."

Jasper

I'd got the emergency message from Bella's phone and tried ringing her but the call went straight to voice mail, then I tried Peter's but it was also on voice mail. What the fuck was going on? I cursed myself for being too far away to help and waited for the call I knew must come eventually. When Peter got through I knew what he was going to say.

"How?"

"She went to the bonfire and Char left her as arranged, for some reason she must have left early. As soon as I got the emergency call I started out and so did Char. I found her truck on the road between the Res and Forks with signs of a struggle."

"Any blood?"

"No. They took her intact."

"So we can be thankful for small mercies. Its been an hour now so if they plan on flying her out she'll either have to come through Seattle or a private airfield somewhere. Find out where"

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that Major?"

"Just do it Peter and get back to me. I'm on the first available flight to Italy, and Peter"

"Yeah?"

"Try to keep Alice safe"

"Fuck you Major."

In the event I was lucky, there was a flight leaving within the hour and I managed to get a seat in first class, not that I cared where I sat, the wing would have done fine as long as I got to Volterra before something bad happened to Bella. My only real chance was to intercept them on their way, once there she stood no chance at all, and I would have nothing to bargain with to get her out. The flight was long and tedious and the flight attendant took rudeness to leave me alone. I needed to think and be clear-headed when I got to Italy. At the moment I felt almost panic and that wasn't good. I needed The Major to take over with his cool clear head, so much as I hated to I let him take over from here on out.

Peter

When I got back to the Cullen house it was to find Alice hadn't arrived and I thought we'd lost both of our clients in one night but then Rose told me she'd seen Alice the night before packing a small flight bag. When Rose had enquired Alice had told her she might have to leave for a few days. I smelled something and it certainly wasn't perfume. I couldn't alert The Major until he landed but I wondered if Alice was on the same flight, on a flight with Bella and the Volturi Guard, or running for her life unaware that Bella had actually been taken? I wanted to believe the third but I asked Rose to check what was missing from Alice's room. She wasn't happy but she did it and my worst fears were realized. The only things missing were her favourite clothes, her jewellery, her passport, and cash. Alice Cullen was headed home to her father in Volterra. All this time she'd been a mole working for Aro and waiting for his most coveted child to appear in Forks and we'd led her straight to Bella.

Jasper

When we finally landed there was a messenger waiting for me at the airport. The message was from Peter, Alice was Volturi and she'd run home or was running this way. So that's how they'd known about where Bella was. Alice had kept them informed all down the road. I cursed as I tried to hire a fast car. We'd been protecting a sleeper all these years. Aro must have contacted his daughter before we turned up and asked her to stay undercover until his last and most precious daughter appeared then let him know. We wouldn't be a problem because we had assumed Alice was a target. How stupid we had been in assuming anything, we had become lazy and Bella was paying the price for it. I knew it would be next to impossible to save her once she was in Volterra but I had to try. Something in my chest was telling me I had to try, for my own sanity.

Peter

I wanted to follow The Major but it would be useless and far too late. Char arrived at the Cullen house and she was as angry as me about Alice's duplicity.

"Peter he has to get her back."

"Well he's going to try but if she's in Volterra I don't know what he can do Char"

"You don't understand and neither does he, she's his mate Peter."

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I could hardly send The Major a text could I you fool. Neither of them realized and it wasn't my place to point it out before either of them knew."

"So let me get this straight. After fuck knows how many years The Major finally meets his mate but he doesn't recognise her as such and she doesn't recognise it in him either. Now she's in Volturi hands and he's gone to try to get her back and neither of them really knows why? Fucked up or what! We have to contact him."

"No. If he's too late he'll know anyway and if he's not I think it will sink in to one of them. If you tell him now it just puts added pressure on him and he needs a clear head. Anyway let's get away from here, we can wait at a hotel near the airport. That way we're ready to move if he needs us."

I gave her a look but she ignored it and we left driving towards the airport in Seattle to await developments.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I'd recognized only one of the people who snatched me, a pale, bitchy looking girl even smaller than me. She had to be Jane, another of my sisters, which posed the question, how had Alice missed this? She said she'd looked to my future and hadn't mentioned my being kidnapped which was a pretty big omission. I knew I'd got my emergency message out and at least one of my Guardian Angels had heard. The Volturi Guard were obviously taking me to Italy and I needed to slow them down as much as I could although it wasn't going to be easy. First I was so scared I felt sick, so I decided to use that as an excuse for stopping. When the little bitch ignored me I got my own back by throwing up over her immaculate black cloak. She was furious but what could she do? They had to stop for me to clean up and get something to settle my stomach. I dragged my feet as much as I could and wasted about half an hour before she lost her temper and dragged me back to the now evil-smelling but clean car.

The guy driving complained about the smell but she just glared at him and he fell to the floor writhing in pain. So that was her gift as I'd been told.

"Why don't you shut up and drive"

she said as he got to his knees then his feet and he climbed in the car and we started off again.

"You do that again and I'll put you in the trunk for the rest of the journey" she threatened.

"It's not my fault, I told you I felt ill" I snapped back.

When I saw lights ahead I knew we were close to the airport, how else could they get me to Italy. As soon as the door opened and Jane got out I made a run for it. I knew I couldn't get away but it would take them time to find me in among the buildings. I tried to confuse them by heading towards the field instead of the exit and gained a little longer but eventually I skidded to a halt as Jane waited for me round the corner of a hanger. She glared but I just stood watching her and after a while she cursed and grabbed my arm tightly.

"You're going to break my arm, and I don't think my father wants me as damaged goods so ease up."

She didn't like it but I think she saw I was right and she eased her grip. It still hurt but the fingers weren't boring through the bone to meet up any longer.

I dragged my feet all the way to the customs shack where I had to show my passport. I didn't have one but that didn't stop the Volturi. They just happened to have a spare with my name and picture on it and Jane warned me to behave or they'd take it out on Charlie. I couldn't cause too much hassle but I did insist on using the rest room and managed to waste a good fifteen minutes in there before Jane appeared to haul me out. Once we got to the private jet the pilot came out complaining they'd missed their slot and would have to wait at least an hour before there was another one. I smiled triumphantly as Jane cursed and went to ring her masters leaving me with the two silent guards who stood arms crossed at the entrance to the plane.

When she got back I insisted on getting a drink and something to eat so she sent one of the guards off with instructions to get me something. He appeared twenty minutes later with a couple of sandwiches and two bottles of soda. I looked at the sandwiches and threw them back,

"I can't eat tuna, I'm allergic to fish"

"Just eat it" she spat

"OK But I won't be able to breath afterwards. You'll need the Paramedics."

She glared trying to gauge if I was telling the truth then sighed and grabbed my arm again.

I was hustled back to the vending machines near the exit of the hanger. I think they were really for the guys working in the hangers because the choice was very limited and I took my time deciding what I wanted glancing at the clock hanging high on the wall and seeing the minutes tick by to our departure slot. As she dragged me back with my food I slipped on a patch of oil on the floor and went flying. As she wasn't expecting the movement she almost went with me, letting go at the last moment. I lay on the floor making as much of a fuss as I could to get the attention of the guys working nearby. One of them came over announcing he was the First Aider and insisted looking at my injury for their records.

"It has to go in the book and you can't go until she's been seen"

he said stubbornly as his friends gathered round nodding their agreement.

I saw Jane glance at the clock and curse again.

My ankle was swollen and developing an enormous blue and black bruise.

I couldn't put my weight on it so he insisted on strapping it. He'd wanted to call an ambulance but I could see that would be pushing Jane just too far so I agreed I'd get it checked when we got to our destination. By the time he'd finished and we got back to the plane we'd missed another slot and now the pilot was over his hours so although there was another slot in half an hour we couldn't take it because the replacement pilot couldn't get here in less than an hour.

I sat with my foot up just hoping I'd wasted enough time to give my Guardian Angels time to act.

Jasper

As I hit the long winding road up to the town of Volterra I had the strangest feeling that Bella wasn't there. I couldn't explain how I knew but it was an absence of feeling, the strangest sensation and if it was right then I had a chance. If they hadn't made it to Volterra yet I could try an ambush. It wasn't going to be easy on my own but there was no alternative. It was too late to call Peter and get him here, they wouldn't be that far behind me. In fact they should have been way ahead, so what had occurred to slow them down?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

I looked for a good ambush spot and found one about half way up the winding road. It was a little closer to the town than I was comfortable with but that couldn't be helped, I had to work with what I had. I didn't think they'd be out in force to collect Bella, after all she was just a human girl who could hardly fight back. I worked on the premise of one talented Volturi and a couple of guards. The guards wouldn't be a problem, I knew I was better than them. It was the talent that bothered me. If it was Felix I could cope but if it were Jane or Alec I would run into problems, both of those could take me down but perhaps in doing so it would enable Bella to run. It was all I could do, give her a chance to save herself. I hid the car facing down hill close to the road with the keys in it. That would be Bella's best chance at escape and I would find a way of telling her about it. Then I found a comfortable vantage point in the scrubby bushes and waited, not knowing how far behind me they would be, it couldn't be that much.

Bella

In the event it was more than two hours before we got a new pilot and a take off slot so I was happy I'd done all I could, the rest was up to my Guardian Angels. It was a very luxurious plane and I made full use of the facilities. They let me get on with it, after all where could I go up here? Before we landed Jane came over to where I was sitting, my injured foot up on another of the seats.

"Don't mess around when we land or I might just decide that walking wounded is good enough for your father."

I smiled and nodded, there wasn't much I could do with one foot which wouldn't take my weight but it was nice to know she was concerned, chalk up one for the human. As we landed I looked out of the window and saw a glossy black car with tinted windows waiting beside the hanger, well if I was going to my doom at least I was doing it in style!

Jasper

There was very little traffic on this road but I checked out each car as it approached. Still I felt nothing, she wasn't in any of the vehicles. Then late in the afternoon I saw a black car approaching my position and I felt the pull that told me this was my target. The makeshift barrier I'd made from an uprooted tree soon blocked the road, looking like it had just fallen and the car slowed to a halt. I could see the two guards as they got out to drag it off the road while a small figure stayed in the passenger seat with another in the back, and I knew that was Bella. As the two guards pulled the tree out of the way of the bend I attacked, taking them out easily, they were soft and not expecting trouble this close to home. I borrowed the cloak from one and stooping walked back to the car slipping in the driver's seat. Jane realized there was a problem at the same time Bella saw my face.

"Car round the bend, headed down. Go Bella" I shouted as Jane concentrated, ready to attack.

Bella

I could hardly believe my eyes, the guard who was getting in the car was Jasper, he'd let me see a glimpse of his face. When he shouted his instructions I knew that he was sacrificing himself for me and not only couldn't I manage alone, there was no way I was going to leave him to the bitch and the rest of the Volturi.

I saw him stiffen and his body jerk as Jane started her assault so in desperation I tried to shield him with my body. I don't know what happened exactly because within seconds I was in Jasper's arms and we were running like the wind for the car he'd left waiting for me. As I tried to figure out what had happened it came back to me as if in slow motion, Jane's head snapping back as Jasper punched her in the face. I think her head was partly detached but I wouldn't swear to it.

Jasper

I felt the pain as Jane concentrated on me and it straightened my body out involuntarily but as suddenly as it started the pain was gone. Without stopping to think I punched her as hard as I could in the face almost taking her head off. It gave me breathing space to grab Bella from the back of the car and run with her to my own which was waiting. I threw her in the back and set off at top speed. We didn't have much of a head start but it might be just enough. If I could get us back into Pisa I could lose them in the scent of all the humans long enough for us to escape. We couldn't fly straight out, they would be expecting that but we could lay low and contact Peter and Charlotte who could make arrangements for our escape from Italy.

Bella

I got my breath back and sat up in the back of the car seeing Jasper's eyes on me in the mirror,

"How badly are you hurt?"

I shook my head,

"I'm fine it's only my ankle and that was an accident"

He nodded looking relieved.

"Sit back and put your seat belt on, it might get rough on the way down if they come after us."

I did as I was told with shaking fingers, keeping the questions I was bursting to ask in my head so as not to distract him as he drove. We went so fast I was sure we would leave the road at every bend but he knew exactly how fast he could go and still keep the wheels in contact with the road. The roar of the engine was so loud I could hardly hear my own heart beating a fast tattoo. Once we hit the city he slowed and slid in and out of the traffic just like the other drivers, and the engine settled to a low rumble

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure. I want to get a bit further away before we find somewhere to stay. Are you OK for a while?"

I nodded,

"I'm with you. Of course I'm OK."

I wasn't sure where that had come from but I knew it was true, it always had been and always would be. I was scared but not terrified any all I'd thought he had turned up to save me, my white knight and as I sat back in my seat I smiled contentedly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

We drove on for three more hours before he slowed as if looking for a turn off half remembered. Suddenly he spun the wheel and we turned into a cart track of sorts, the suspension crashing down onto some of the higher ruts. My teeth crashed together and I bit my lip. As I put my hand up and pulled it away seeing blood I heard a hiss from Jasper and looked at him in the mirror.

He was watching me and his eyes were black and wild-looking then he swallowed and laughed,

"Don't worry Bella. I didn't go through all that just to attack you myself but please try to stop the bleeding and throw any tissues out the window as we go."

I nodded and did as he'd instructed. Luckily it didn't bleed for long and I soon got rid of the tissues I'd used to wipe away the enticing smell. When I looked at him again his eyes were slowly returning to their golden color and he smiled reassuringly

"Its OK Bella. We'll be stopping soon."

I looked round me, we were still on the track which was overhung by trees covered in lichen, leaves brushing against the cars sides as it forced its way through the fast narrowing opening.

"Are you sure we can get through?"

"Yes. It opens out just ahead. We might scrape the sides of the car but we'll make it."

He was right of course. The track opened out into a circular driveway which curved around the front of an old and semi derelict house, or villa I guess you'd call it. The sun shone on the front of the villa making the few windows that still had their glass sparkle. I saw birds and rabbits grazing in the long grass that reached almost to the lower window ledges of the house. He pulled up at the foot of the cracked tile steps and turned off the engine and we sat in the sun and silence neither of us wanting to break the spell.

Jasper

I'd watched Bella in the mirror after she said those words, she felt safe with me? That was good but the words resonated deep within me and set off a warmth that was spreading slowly through my frozen body. A feeling I wasn't sure I should feel with her but one I couldn't help. The peace enveloped us as I turned the engine off only the quiet tinkling of it cooling breaking the complete silence. I turned to look at Bella,

"Are you OK?"

She nodded smiling,

"Is this where we're staying?"

She gestured to the villa

"Yes. I remembered it from many years ago and I was praying it would still be empty."

"Its beautiful."

She opened the car door and stepped out, forgetting her damaged ankle and fell heavily with a pained cry. I was beside her, helping her up in a second.

"Its OK I sprained my ankle trying to slow them down at the airport, it worked but not quite how I had envisaged."

"You held them up?"

"Yes. I needed to give you or Peter chance to catch up or get ahead of us so I messed about as much as I could"

Now I knew how I'd got ahead of them.

"Well done Bella. It worked."

"Yes thank goodness. Do you think I could find somewhere to sit with my ankle up and some cold water for a compress only it's really throbbing now."

I picked her up and carried her into the villa through the half-open door. Inside there were a few sticks of furniture that were slowly moldering and I placed her gently on a chair that was still largely intact.

"That feels better."

I knelt down and lifted her foot gently onto my knee wrapping my cold hands around the swollen ankle and she hissed,

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

"No it feels better with your hands there."

I felt her blush without looking up and heard her heart beating faster than it should.

"Are you nervous Bella alone here with me? I'm sorry about earlier but I wouldn't have hurt you. I don't think I could hurt you Bella. I have to thank you for saving me from Jane."

I wasn't sure that throwing myself in the way would work but I couldn't think what else to do."

I laughed,

"Throwing yourself in the way didn't help."

"Then how come you were able to get me away?"

"You shielded me, the way you shield yourself and shielded your mother over the years."

She went very quiet then, something had just occurred to her and she closed her eyes, going an even deeper red.

Bella

When I heard Jasper's words they didn't sink in at first. I'd saved him using my shield? I didn't even know how to use it for heaven's sake! Then the words I'd been told came back to me,

"You shield those you love."

What did that mean to Jasper and I? Was I in love with him? I couldn't be surely? He didn't love me I was a job and one he'd handed on to someone else. Questions spun round in my head and I closed my eyes, unable to look into hie beautiful ones any longer.

"Jasper, how did the Volturi know where I was? Did I make a mistake?"

"No we did Bella. We put you at risk."

"How?"

"We assumed Alice was a victim when in fact she was a sleeper."

"What's a sleeper? Are you telling me Alice Cullen gave me away?"

"I'm afraid so. Aro must have got to her before we did and offered her something if she'd wait for you to turn up and hand you over., We failed you Bella and I'm so very sorry about that. I hope that by getting you away from them today I have repaid at least a little of the debt we now owe you."

I laughed and he looked resigned, he thought it was scorn, nothing could be farther from the truth.

"I owe you thanks for saving me. You see I knew you'd come. Not thought you might, I knew you would, even after all I've said to you and done you were still there for me. That makes me feel very small."

"Don't Bella, I asked for everything you said, over the years we'd become complacent and forgotten we were playing with real people, real lives. We started to act as if you were a toy to be handed round. I should be thanking you for waking us up. I apologize for hurting you in that way. I just hope my gift helped to make up for what I said. I had hoped you might use it to contact me but I guess I deserved your silence."

"Gift?"

"Yes. The one I gave you as I left."

I thought about that,

"Oh, its in my closet. I never even opened it. I'm sorry Jasper. That sounds ungrateful."

"So you never opened the box?"

"No, what's in it?"

He shook his head,

"It doesn't matter"

And he smiled that smile that made my body feel like liquid and melted my heart, God perhaps I was in love with him after all.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven.

Jasper

I made her as comfortable as I could at the back of the villa which was in better repair, then went to buy food. I couldn't take her with me, the Volturi might still be looking in the area. While I was out she'd taken the opportunity to change her clothes for an old tee shirt and pants of mine from my flight bag and I had to say they looked one hell of a lot better on her than me.

"I hope you don't mind only I didn't have anything with me and after I washed I couldn't put my dirty stuff back on. I've washed mine out so it'll be dry in a few hours."

"No problem Bella. Take whatever you need"

"You seem to be well equipped" she said motioning to my bag.

"I keep it packed and in my car, just in case"

"Oh well, thanks anyway. How long will we have to stay here?"

The last was said around a mouthful of fresh bread I'd just bought.

"Not long hopefully. I can find somewhere more comfortable for you, somewhere you can have some space for yourself. It can't be easy stuck in here with me."

"I don't mind" she said shyly.

I couldn't work Bella Swan out, she didn't seem to be afraid of me or nervous even and she wasn't angry with me any more so that was something.

The next day her ankle was less painful and she went out to explore the courtyard while I phoned Peter. In truth I'd rather have just stayed here with her, just the two of us, but that wasn't practical and I didn't think she'd want that in any case although the emotions I was getting from her just confused the hell out of me, when I got anything at all.

Peter

I thought we'd lost both of them, no call, nothing, for two days after he left.

"I'm going over there"

"What good will that do? If they are dead or captured you'll just add to the score and if they got away you could get captured yourself and if you don't how will you know where to look?"

"Dammit woman, I can't just do nothing. I'd like to get hold of that double-crossing bitch Alice Cullen."

"I don't think that's likely do you? She wont come back here knowing we know about her. We should tell Carlisle you know."

"Yeah I guess you're right. You coming with me to give him the good news?"

She agreed to come with me, more to keep me under control than anything but I appreciated her by my side.

When we got to the Cullen house Carlisle was waiting,

"What did Alice do?"

"What makes you think she did anything?"

"You wouldn't be here if she hadn't and where's Jasper?"

"No fucking idea Carlisle. Alice handed Bella over to the Volturi and Jasper went to try to get her back. That was four days ago and we haven't heard anything since. Have you?"

"I had a message from Alice apologising for what she'd done. But she didn't say what it was. She handed Bella to Aro?"

"Well over to the Volturi guard, they ambushed her on her way from the Reservation. I found her truck and her cell phone. Do you know what Charlie thinks?"

"Yes. As soon as I realised Bella was missing I rang Charlie and told him Bella was upset at breaking up with Jasper and was staying here with Alice for the long weekend but he will want her home soon or she'll be missing school. Do you have any idea if she's safe?"

"No. Until we hear from Jasper we have to assume they are both in Volterra."

"They aren't."

"How the fuck do you know?"

"I have a friend in Volterra and he hasn't seen either of them but there has been a rather heated scene between Aro and Jane. So I think its safe to assume that Jasper got Bella away from them."

"Thank fuck for that."

All we could do now was wait but I knew Carlisle was right, Charlie would be on our tails if Bella wasn't back soon. I had no idea what we could do or say to stop him blowing his top if we couldn't produce her or a fucking good excuse and I cursed him for the continued silence. Then Chars cell phone buzzed and she gave me a thumbs up.

"Hi there Major. Got your girl I hear"

"Yeah, we're at the old villa, Peter will know where I mean"

"That's all well and good but Charlie is getting worried. What do we tell him?"

"I don't think its safe for her in Forks."

"Maybe not but if you don't want Interpol on your trail you need to show your face here with us."

"What about Bella?"

I took the phone from her,

"Major, how about asking Em and Rose to babysit her for a few days? You really need to get your ass back here ASAFP."

There was a silence and I knew he didn't like it but we were all associated with Bella and needed to show she wasn't with us.

"OK Send them if they'll come. I'll meet them at the airport and tell them where to go."

We went back to the Cullens to speak to Em and Rose. He was more than happy to help out but Rose flatly refused to get involved with the Volturi He loved all the cloak and dagger crap so was as happy as a pig in shit. Rose kicked off but Em just ignored her as only he could.

Jasper

Bella wasn't happy at the idea of being left here with Emmett and Rose but she understood the need for me to be seen in Forks.

"I'll only be gone a week at the most. I wish you could come with me but I really don't think you would be safe in Forks."

"How about if I rang Charlie?"

"Good idea but what will you tell him?"

"I don't know...how about I'm really upset about things and I need some space so Alice and I have gone away for a few weeks."

"And he's going to be happy with that?"

"No but if I lay it on about Renee he might wear it."

"Without causing trouble for Carlisle?"

"Carlisle can look after himself I'm sure. They can be two worried fathers together."

"OK You can try it but I still have to go back."

I hated the idea and Bella clung to me like a small child. We needed to talk because over the past couple of days something had grown between us and it was still unacknowledged by either. I knew I had feelings for her, feelings I needed to talk to someone about, Charlotte I thought. Whether she felt the same way I didn't know because whenever I tried to feel her emotions her shield came up and prevented me. Was it conscious or unconscious? I had no idea.

I left Bella at the villa, it was safer she not be seen in Pisa in case the Volturi were still looking for her. Em had a huge smile on his face when he met me outside the airport,

"Hey Jazz, you got a lady who needs a bodyguard?"

"Just keep her safe until I get back. Keep her out of sight and amused. She's got a bad ankle so she can't walk far yet."

"Hey I know just the thing for that."

"Don't even think about it Em or I'll have to tell Rose"

"Have a heart Jazz, I'll behave."

"She wouldn't come?"

"No she wont get involved with the Volturi."

"Fair enough. I just thought Bella might be more at ease with a woman around."

"She'll be fine with me now go. Your flight takes off soon and I've got a damsel in distress to see to."

Edward

I watched as they met at the airport and Jasper told him how to find the villa. He'd done a good job of keeping her safe and now it was my turn to be the hero, she was so beautiful and so desirable, and I knew if I played my cards right I could sweep her off her feet now he was out of the way. Neither of them knew I was here and watching but they would soon. When Bella and I took off together for a new life away from the threat of the Volturi. All this worry of her mother and Aro! If they had just taken her away from Forks in the first place instead of pussy footing around, Bella would have been safe straight away. With me to keep her safe she need never worry again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

The villa was so cold and empty and so big with Jasper gone but most of all I missed him. I think we both knew there was something that was growing between us but we were both too unsure to bring it out into the open. I sat in the huge back room on the tatty leather couch that was slowly mouldering away and closed my eyes. When he was with me I felt safe certainly, but it was more than that. I felt whole, as if there had always been a chunk of me missing that he'd been holding. Now I was alone again the space the chunk had occupied while he was here ached and no matter what I did it wouldn't stop. I sat my knees drawn up to my chest thinking about how he'd saved me from the Volturi and how he'd told me I was responsible for his being able to fight Jane. If he was right then according to Alice he was someone I loved. I rather thought she might be right but was I still just a job to him?

I heard a car on the track, was it Emmett? I really hoped so because I hated being alone here. I looked out of the cracked hall window and saw a strange car appear, perhaps Jasper had to hand his rental car back. That would explain the strange car but the driver didn't look big enough to be Emmett so I stayed out of sight, praying it wouldn't be the Volturi. When the driver got out I saw it was Edward Cullen and I shrank back out of sight. What was he doing here? I heard his words clearly in the silence of the empty house,

"Bella its OK you can come out. Emmett got caught up in something in Forks and I volunteered to come in his place."

That seemed unlikely after Alice had told me he was called by my blood but she'd also said I was safe with him, that he'd never hurt me. I hesitated then hobbled out to the front steps. He saw me and smiled,

"Hi there hop along. You OK?"

I nodded feeling very nervous at the longing on his face.

"Jazz sent me to move you from here. He says it's not safe long-term."

"He never said anything to me. I thought I was staying here until he got back."

"Back? He's not coming back Bella"

"What? He told me he was"

"Yeah well you're just a job to him don't forget. He's needed elsewhere, they found another child to protect."

"Why didn't he ring and tell me?"

"I guess he thought it would be OK coming from me. He's not the most thoughtful person Bella. He's a soldier really."

I thought about what Edward was saying and it sounded plausible but...

"You want to ring him?"

Edward held out his cell phone and I stretched out a hand before letting it fall to my side,

"No its OK. I believe you. So where are you taking me?"

"Well he thought you might be safer out of Italy, so he suggested Switzerland for a while. Does that sound OK to you?"

"What about Charlie?"

"Carlisle spoke to him and he's not happy but he accepts that you are with Alice. I think he feels happier knowing that you're with a female friend. He knows Renee's death has been hard on you."

I nodded

"When do we have to go?"

"He wants you to move straight away for safety sake. If we don't get a move on I'm going to be in trouble and to be honest he scares the hell out of me"

I had to laugh at that, I knew what Edward meant.

He helped me to the car from the porch and we drove away from the villa swiftly. I felt empty, I'd been right about Jasper the first time but I couldn't help being grateful he'd come here to Italy to save me even so.

Emmett

It wasn't easy to find I'll grant Jasper that, it took me two hours and a lot of wrong turns before I finally found myself outside the villa. I expected Bella to be waiting outside but it was silent, only birds and rabbits around. I guessed she was probably nervous and hiding out until she knew who'd driven up and I didn't blame her, this place was enough to frighten the life out of anyone. I slammed the car door hoping she'd look out and see it was the car Jasper had driven off in then stood leaning against the hood arms crossed to give her a good look at me. After a few minutes I got bored and decided to look round the place,

"Hey Bella its Emmett. You hiding girl?"

My shout got a response from the birds who took flight and the rabbits who scattered but there was still no sight of Bella and I started to wonder if this was the right place after all. I went up the steps and into the villa looking for signs of habitation. There were scuffs in the dust on the tiled floor and I walked through to the back where Jazz had said he and Bella based themselves. I could smell her scent and his so I stopped and listened. That's when it hit me, I couldn't hear a heartbeat or smell blood.

Jasper

Peter and Charlotte met me at the airport and drove me back to Forks.

"Charlie is doing his nut. He thinks Bella ran off with or because of you and he won't listen to anyone, even Carlisle. He's gunning for you Major."

"Let him, she's safe and that's all that matters."

"Well Edward took off too just to muddy the waters."

"Where's he gone?"

"No idea, he just suggested the more of the guys that are missing the more it will confuse Charlie."

I didn't see that because Edward was still here when she disappeared but I didn't really care what he was doing. As long as I showed myself in Forks alone without Bella then she couldn't be with me. When we got to the Cullens Charlie's cruiser was parked outside and I could hear raised voices,

"I assure you Chief Swan we haven't seen Bella and she's not with any of the family except Alice. They were wrong to go away without asking your permission but I know she was upset about Renee."

"Its got nothing to do with my late wife and where's your boy Jasper?"

"I'm here Charlie, what's up?"

He spun round at the sound of my voice.

"Where's my daughter?"

"I have no idea. Is she missing?"

"Yes and she was involved with you last."

"Charlie, Bella and I saw things differently and broke up days ago. I thought she was seeing Jacob Black."

That stopped him in his tracks because I was right. He knew she was upset because we'd stopped seeing each other.

"Where have you been?"

I looked at him steadily,

"Not that it's any of your business Chief Swan but I had an interview for college."

He wasn't completely convinced but he could hardly take matters further with nothing to go on.

Emmett

I wondered if Bella had gone for a walk then remembered Jazz saying she had a bad ankle so what did I do? Wait a while or start ringing alarm bells. As I walked back through the hall I got another whiff of a familiar scent and swore. I flipped open my cell phone and rang Jasper, this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation but I needed to know what he wanted me to do.

When he answered he sounded pissed,

"Em?"

"Jazz we have a problem"

"What's wrong? Is Bella OK?"

"I don't know. She's not here"

"What do you mean she's not there? Where the hell have you been Emmett?"

"Hey I got here eventually but your directions weren't very helpful to someone who doesn't know Italy. Anyway she wasn't here when I got here and I've spent the last few hours trying to find her. The place was empty and there's no sign of a struggle or anything but...I think Edwards been here"

"Edward?"

"Yes I could smell him in the hall but I don't think he's been inside it was very faint."

"The point is what's he doing in Italy?"

"He must have heard us talking about me coming over and beat me to her"

"So where's he taken her and why?"

Neither of us wanted to answer that question, we both knew he was drawn to her blood and maybe the temptation knowing she was alone and unguarded was too much for him.

"Em try to find their trail. I'm coming back as fast as I can."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

The drive was fast but the scenery beautiful and Edward left me to my own thoughts. I wanted to ask him about the new discovery, my new sibling, but I didn't want to hear his voice. It put me on edge as did the looks he gave me when he thought I wasn't looking. He looked hungry and it scared me but if Jasper had sent him then he obviously believed I'd be safe and I must too. Sometimes I wished I'd phoned him before leaving the villa but it was too late now and he was gone to...wherever. To someone who needed his help more than I did.

"Where are Peter and Charlotte?"

I asked suddenly. I'd forgotten all about them in my haste to leave the villa.

He turned to me and smiled touching my cheek with a cold hand,

"Don't worry Bella I'll look after you. They had to go too, they didn't say where but their talents are in great demand. They are far too bloodthirsty and dangerous for a sensitive soul like you. That's why he sent me."

I watched as he drove after that, not feeling at all easy. Peter and Charlotte had no other jobs, they worked with Jasper looking after Aro's children and there were only three, no four of us now. Alice, Shaun who Jasper said was safe now, the new find, and me. So why was I being left to Edward. Was it the Major who'd pulled them off me? Maybe he knew something they didn't.

Edward

Luckily she still had the paperwork Jasper had left with her for when she would fly back to Forks. We got through the Swiss border easily enough and although she had become thoughtful Bella didn't give me any trouble. We stopped soon after the border so she could eat and rest. I chose a hotel on the main road so we could get away quickly if necessary but made sure she got a room with a good view. I helped her up to the room and left her to shower while I decided on my next move. Switzerland wasn't far enough away once he started looking, we needed to get further away and quickly so I rang and arranged a private jet to fly us to Bergen, Norway. If I felt he was getting close we could always take a ship out from one of Norway's many ports. I arranged for Room Service to deliver a meal and while Bella was in the shower I went out quickly and bought her some clothes that would do her for now. I didn't want to be away too long because she might get it into her head to ring the Whitlocks. I had no idea if she knew their numbers and I'd taken her cell phone but I wasn't taking any chances now I had her.

Bella

I heard Edward order me a meal and then leave so I finished in the shower as quickly as I could with my still bad ankle then went through to the sitting area., The meal smelled good and I was very hungry so I sat to eat instead of doing what I wanted but couldn't, ring Jasper or Peter. I had no idea of their numbers and my cell phone had disappeared. I'd ask Edward when he got back. I wondered if he'd gone to hunt because his eyes were much darker than Jaspers had been even when he smelled the blood from my cut lip. As I finished eating Edward came back with some bags which he presented me with a flourish. I looked inside and saw clothes, a good selection but not what I would have chosen.

"Thanks but I could have shopped for myself"

"Don't be silly, with a bad ankle and the Volturi still around."

"Could you protect me from the Volturi?"

"That's an insult Bella. Do you think Jasper would have asked me if I couldn't do the job?"

I shook my head but I still felt nervous.

"I think I'd like to speak to Jasper or Peter please."

"Sure, but we don't have time now. You need to get dressed, we have a plane to catch. You can ring when we land."

"Where are we going now?"

"It's a surprise Bella."

"I hate surprises Edward"

"You'll like this one "

I dressed in the clothes he'd picked for me, raising my eyebrows at the lacy underwear but there was no alternative.

We drove in silence to a private airfield where a very sleek-looking jet waited for us. I looked at it in astonishment,

"Jasper arranged this?"

"Well no. The plane was my idea but he didn't mind."

I didn't think it would be Jaspers style and it certainly wasn't low profile but again I had no choice.

"So where are we going?"

I asked once we were in the air

"Trondheim, Norway."

"Norway? Why there? Its cold and wet and snowy."

"You'll love it Bella, it's so beautiful."

"I'm not interested in the beauty just being safe and I don't like the thought of being so far from Jasper and the others."

"I am capable of keeping you safe. Jasper understands that."

Was I being passed around yet again? Was this the way my life was going to be, like the prize in pass the parcel the kids game, until either I died or Aro gave up on me?

Edward

Once we landed in Norway I had a rental car waiting and a beautiful chalet by a fjord already arranged. Bella slept in the car insisting in sitting in the back so she could stretch out. I'd hoped to enjoy the beautiful scenery with her but as a human she needed her sleep. I woke her once we got to the chalet and she staggered groggily as she walked up the steps giving me the opportunity to hold her round the waist. She was so warm and delicate like a rare butterfly and one that I desired for myself. I think she must have felt my desire because she stiffened before pulling away.

"I'd like to clean up please Edward."

I showed her through to the opulent bathroom sure she would appreciate it but her brow furrowed,

"Are you sure Jasper arranged this?"

"Well he wanted you to be comfortable so I arranged this. Its better than the place he was going to put you."

She looked round as if comparing it with somewhere else, to its detriment

"What's the matter? Don't you like it? I thought you'd enjoy the luxury."

"I want to go home, not live in a gilded cage Edward and I want to talk to Jasper please."

Bella

Edward looked almost annoyed that I wasn't gushing over the luxury of the place but I'd rather be back in the crumbling villa with Jasper. I wanted to talk to him but Edward seemed reluctant.

"Bella, he's not going to talk to you. He has more important things to do now so he's left your security to me."

My heart sank, so I was right, I was the parcel again. For the second time I almost hated Jasper Hale. Each time I thought he was going to look after me he ran away and left the problem, me, to someone else. Well fair enough, this time I wouldn't let him hurt me. I'd let Edward take care of me, who knows I might even get to like him. Firstly I needed to make my peace with him, I'd been a real bitch so far.

"It's beautiful Edward. Thank you for arranging it, I'm sorry I've been so off with you. I'm just scared and tired, Thank you for volunteering to look after me, it means putting your own life on hold."

"That's not a problem Bella. You know I'm fond of you and I was rather hoping some time together might persuade you that you like me too."

"I don't know Edward. Everything is up in the air at the moment. I really don't want to commit to anything"

He smiled, it was a lovely smile but unlike Jaspers it didn't stop my heart from beating, but then I'd probably never see Jaspers smile again so I'd make the best of Edward.

He took me through to the lounge which had a huge wall of glass over looking the water and snow topped peaks beyond. In the grate burned a huge log fire and I could see myself curled in one of the huge leather chairs pulled close to the crackling logs reading a book from the huge bookcase against another wall. I excused myself to clean up and unpack my bags before following my nose through to the kitchen where Edward was cooking me a meal. I was pleasantly surprised by his culinary skills when he presented me with a mixed salad and cheese soufflé cooked to perfection. Afterwards there were chocolate covered strawberries and ice cream. By the time I'd finished and walked back to the fire I was feeling mellow and a lot happier to be in Edward Cullens company. He had made a huge effort on my behalf so when he sat beside me and held his arm out I snuggled into his side and put my head on his chest. I fell asleep like this but in my dreams it wasn't Edward but Jasper who cuddled me and when I woke it was with a shock that I saw Edward smiling down on me. He bent his head and kissed me gently on the cheek as Jasper had done and my tears wouldn't be held back. He wanted to know what was upsetting me and thinking quickly I told him I was just scared. He held me close and I tensed inwardly, I knew he wanted more but as soon as I closed my eyes it was Jasper I saw, Jaspers scent that filled my nostrils. Edward was too sweet, his body too angular but I tried, he deserved some reward for what he'd done.

I allowed him to carry me through to the bedroom and tuck me up in bed, turning out the light and kissing me good night. Once he'd shut the door my tears started once more and I stifled them as best I could. I didn't want him coming back into the bedroom to console me. I didn't sleep that night, every time I closed my eyes I saw Jasper again, why couldn't I accept that he didn't feel anything for me, whatever he'd said and despite the impression I'd got. I was never going to see him or be in his arms again but I couldn't help wishing.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

Over the next few weeks Edward did all he could to amuse me and he was very good at it. We went to see the Trondheim Symphony Orchestra, we went for walks, watched movies, took a boat out, cooked extravagant meals and I even tried a little cross-country skiing although I wasn't very good and he almost had to carry me home after I fell and twisted my ankle again. His cold hands on the swelling that evening brought back painful memories and that night I cried myself to sleep again. Norway was nice but I missed home and eventually I asked Edward if it was safe to go back. What he told me found my world falling apart,

"Bella he should have told you it will never be safe to go home. Not only will you be putting yourself at risk but everyone who knows you, especially Charlie."

"I can never go home?"

"No Bella but I'll take you anywhere you'd like to go. There must be lots of places you've dreamed of seeing. We could go anywhere."

Stupidly I couldn't think of anywhere I wanted to go so in the end I left it to Edward who had travelled the world since becoming a vampire. We flew to Vienna which was a beautiful city but I hated the musical evenings he took me to, classical music had never been my thing and after the sixth concert I baulked.

"I thought you'd come just for me Bella."

He sounded really upset so I went and zoned out while he listened to the music and longed for the normality of home, Charlie, and school, not to mention a sight, just a glimpse, of Jasper Hale.

Edward tried to make up to me for the concerts with sightseeing tours of interesting places like St Stephens Cathedral which was grand Gothic, or so I was informed.

I was relieved when we left Vienna for London, the museums and theatres were wonderful and I enjoyed seeing the places I'd read about or seen on TV back home, Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, the Tower of London, Tower Bridge. They were all exciting but for all he did for me I couldn't reciprocate Edwards feelings which were becoming more obvious every week. I liked him, he was interesting and knowledgeable but he wasn't Jasper. That was an obstacle I couldn't get past and slowly I think he started to see it for himself.

We went from London to Paris, the city of love as he put it, but boat trips down the Seine and tours of Notre Dame Cathedral did nothing to make me love him.

"Bella, you do know you'll never see him again. You were just a job to him. Let me make you happy, I can if you'll only let me in."

I tried, really I did, but the spark just wasn't there and I couldn't fake it.

In Amsterdam things started to come to a head, he took me to the Cat Cabinet, a museum tracing the role of cats in Art and Culture, which went down like a lead balloon as I hate cats! He hired a barge and took me out into the countryside. It was flat but had its own beauty and one night as I lay awake, tears wetting my pillow, the door opened and he came in to my bedroom. I tensed as he sat beside me and put his arm around my shaking shoulder.

"Bella you have to stop this. You can't spend your whole life crying over something that can never be."

He bent his head and kissed me on the lips very gently but when I didn't respond he did it again more urgently and I tried to pull away but the room was so tiny I had nowhere to go.

"Edward No, please"

I pushed him away or at least attempted to,

"You know how I feel about you Bella. Why won't you try with me? We could be happy together I know, if you just stopped thinking about him."

"I can't Edward, I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you."

"Give it time Bella. Open yourself up to me."

I shook my head still crying and I heard his soft curse, then he tilted my head to look into my eyes.

"Bella I didn't want to tell you this but you leave me no choice. Jasper Hale married Alice Cullen a month ago."

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces, I'd been right. There was something between them, he told me they were just friends I told Edward and he looked even more grave.

"Did he tell you that? I'm so sorry Bella. It was his way of getting your focus from her as a rival and to cover his mistakes in letting you into danger."

I couldn't speak for my misery and for the next week I stayed in my bedroom only coming out to use the toilet or throw up over the side. He kept tempting me with food and drinks and in the end I started to eat just to make him happy.

Once I was coherent and eating we moved on, Reykjavík in Iceland which again was beautiful, especially the Gullfoss, Golden Waterfall and the Perlan restaurant with its domed revolving restaurant which enabled me to see to see entire city as it revolved. Edward took me to see the spectacular geysers and hot springs but nothing took my interest and he started to get short-tempered with me.

"Bella, I'm showing you the wonders of the planet and you just look without even reacting. You need to pull yourself together."

He pulled me into an embrace and I could feel that he was excited. I pulled away, horror on my face and he saw it.

"What's the matter? You should be flattered I feel that way about you. You're a very desirable woman and you know how I feel, why wont you let yourself love me back?"

The L word had never been mentioned until now and my eyes went wide.

"What? He said, "You thought I was with you because I like country hopping? I love you Bella and I want you to love me back."

I fled to my hotel room and locked myself into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet and hyperventilating. Edward wanted me sexually but he did nothing for me in that way. Why couldn't he see that? As a friend he was good, I was grateful for all he'd done to keep me safe but I didn't love him or even desire him. What was I supposed to do now? How could Jasper and Peter leave me in this predicament? I had to speak to someone but who? I picked up the receiver in the bathroom, I'd never quite got the hang of phones in hotels in such strange places but I thanked it now. Struggling to remember the number I rang Billy's. At first I thought no one was there then he answered.

" Jake?" I whispered.

"Bella?"Where are you? We're all worried sick"

"Jake I need you to do something for me please. Get a message to Peter or Charlotte Whitlock and ask them to come get me."

"Just come home Bella, who's stopping you? What about Jasper?"

I heard Edward coming and knew I had very little time

"Jake I'm in Iceland but not for long. Jake ask them if I can come home, Edward won't let me and Jasper's gone off with Alice..."

"Where? Make sense Bella? Where are you?"

"Help Jake, speak to Peter or someone for me..."

Then the phone went dead.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jake

I looked at the dead receiver puzzled, what the hell was going on? Bella wanted me to ask the Whitlocks to come get her but she sounded panicked and definitely in trouble. Edward was keeping her prisoner by the sound of things. Grabbing the keys I ran to the garage and got my bike out making my way to the Cullen house, to hell with the treaty this was more important. Esme opened the door to my hammering, looking very surprised to see me,

"Jake?"

"I need to speak to the Whitlocks"

"Well they aren't here"

"Someone is"

She looked at me then opened the door wider,

"You'd better come in"

I walked in a little apprehensively, the thought of being in a house full of vampires didn't exactly fill me with glee. There was a conversation going on but it stopped as I appeared,

"What's he doing here?" snapped the blonde.

"Rosalie" the older woman rebuked her.

"Sorry Esme, but really."

"Listen I didn't come here to be insulted"

"Why did you come then dog?"

"Fuck you Blondie. I just had a strange call from Bella"

"Bella? Where is she?"

I turned hearing the pain in the voice.

Jasper Hale stood there, although if I hadn't known him from where he was I wouldn't have recognised him. He was hunched over as if in pain or sick, his hair was tangled and his eyes were dark but burning as if he had a fever.

"She asked me to get a message to the Whitlocks. She wants them to go and get her."

Esme took my arm,

"We don't know where she is, only that she's with Edward",

"So go find him"

"How Jake? We have no idea where they are. We traced them for a while but he's hopping around the globe. Peter and Charlotte are always a few steps behind. Didn't she tell you anything?"

"Yeah she told me where she is but I don't think Edward is looking after her, more like holding her prisoner. I'd go myself but I don't have the resources you do."

I looked at the wreck that had been Jasper Hale

"So, you going to get her Hale?"

Esme pulled me outside as Jasper staggered,

"Ease up on Jasper, he's in a bad way. Bella's abduction hit him really hard, he's tried everything, called in favours all around the world but no joy. Her continued absence is killing him Jake. She's taken the important part of him with her."

"Well tell him to stop feeling sorry for himself and go get her. She sounded scared and really upset."

Jasper

I heard what Jake was saying and I knew he was right. I should be going to fetch her but it was so hard to move, the terrible pain in my chest was just getting worse and worse as the weeks went on and there was no word from her. Why hadn't she rung here? Why not try to contact me? Surely she knew I would come for her? Didn't she know how I felt? But then why should she when even I hadn't known until she'd gone? If she was ringing Jake she must be getting scared, which meant that Edward was moving in for the kill and I needed to get to her before he did something. I rang Peter to tell him we'd finally heard from Bella and he sounded ecstatic until I told him where she was.

"Iceland! What the fuck is she doing there? Never mind We're coming back Major. You hang on in there, We'll go get her."

She didn't have time for that from what Jake said and I told him so.

Jake

I heard Jasper arranging a flight to Iceland as I walked back in to the house with Esme.

"I'm going with you."

It wasn't a request but a demand. We went through to the garage and he threw me the car keys.

"You drive"

He was still bent over clutching his chest.

"You gonna be OK? You look like shit."

"I'll make it, just drive."

I shrugged, tossing the keys in my hand, I'd always wanted to drive a Porche 911 and now I was getting the chance.

It went like shit off a hot shovel and we were out of Forks before I thought to ask Jasper where we were going.

"Airport."

A man of few words, and that was all I was going to get so I concentrated on driving this beautiful car.

At the airport I was ready to find a long-term car parking space when he came to life and directed me to the side of the airport reserved for private jets.

"A private jet?"

"It's quicker" was all he said,

And I looked over to see him clutching his chest,

"Are you going to be OK?"

"Worry about yourself Jake"

"Hey, lets not be so hostile. We're on the same side. I'm trying to help but you look like shit. You sure you're up to this?"

"I'll be fine when we find her Jake. Till then I'll manage."

"So what's up with you anyway? Not serious I hope. Flying with a stiff isn't my idea of a good time"

He laughed bitterly,

"I'm sure you'll find this amusing Jake but you might as well know. I very stupidly fell in love with Bella."

"So you're pining? Shit that's sick"

"I wish it were that simple Jake. Bella is my other half, my mate and I need her with me."

"So you are pining? She's gonna get a real kick out of that!"

"No Jake, I'm dying."

"What? You're immortal leech, remember?"

He just stared at me, one hand rubbing his chest unconsciously,

"Just because she's missing?"

"You have no idea what its like when we find our mate."

"Yeah I do. We imprint and I know how I'd feel if I'd imprinted and she disappeared. You can't function and I guess its similar"

He nodded,

"I guess you do then. Now you know why I need to find her Jake, as quickly as I can before I can't do it any longer. Before it all gets too much."

I felt sorry for him then. Something I never thought I'd do for a leech but I could see it was the truth. Being away from Bella was quite literally killing him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Edward

I knew she'd tried to make a call and spoken to someone briefly but not who or why so I tried to coax it out if her gently,

"Are you OK Bella only I heard you talking to someone?"

She looked panicked then pulled herself together.

"Yes I rang Jake but I got cut off."

So it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"What did you want to say to him?"

"I still want to go home. Why can't you protect me there like the Whitlocks did instead of dragging me all over the world?"

"It wasn't safe remember? If you go back it might get the Volturi looking at Charlie. Would you want that?"

She shook her head,

"No but I'm tired of moving around. I want a permanent home for a while."

"OK I'll see what I can arrange but we need to leave here first."

I wanted to move in case they tried to trace the call although I thought I'd cut her off too quickly for that.

Bella

In the event we flew only as far as the French Alps, a short hop, and we were soon in a hotel chalet in Chamonix.

"Isn't the view breath-taking?" he asked me as we stood by the window.

"I guess so"

He stroked my cheek very gently,

"Bella. Wouldn't you like to stay a while? It's so beautiful here, almost as beautiful as you."

I swallowed and tried to look eager,

"OK, Can we go out to eat?"

His stroking had reached my neck now,

"I thought perhaps you'd like to eat in the chalet tonight. I've ordered room service for you."

I nodded,

"Thank you Edward. I'd like to shower if that's OK."

He smiled,

"Of course what a silly question Bella. You shower and I'll make up the fire for you. You're shivering."

I smiled and shut myself in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet and trying to imagine my life on the run with Edward by my side. I spent as long in the shower as I could before he called me,

"Bella food's here"

I came out to find a table beautifully laid and a gourmet meal on it just for me. I smiled at Edward and sat down to eat. The meal was good and I was hungry so I ate while Edward watched me, stroking my hand. When I finished and the table had been cleared he pulled me over to the log fire sitting me on his lap on the huge couch. He took me in his arms and I forced myself not to react, trying to put him at ease, he finally thought he was winning me round. He tilted my head back and kissed me on the lips, his cold ones feeling wrong against mine but it did make me think of the only time Jasper had kissed me like this. Actually when I thought about it, that kiss had been nothing like this which was demanding and possessive. Jaspers kiss had been fleeting but tender and loving. I smiled at the memory and Edward, taking the smile for one meant for him, patted my cheek,

"I knew you'd feel the same way I do eventually Bella."

"Edward I really need to take this slowly."

He smiled and I heard him take a deep breath in my hair,

"Whatever you say darling. Your scent is intoxicating"

I tried hard not to go rigid as he nuzzled my neck and placed his other hand on my jean clad thigh. I tried desperately to think of some way to slow him down.

"Edward, could we go for a walk in the moonlight. I've never seen the mountains and they are so beautiful."

He pulled back and smiled,

"Anything for you my Bella. They are stunning, almost as stunning as you."

He turned my face to kiss me on the lips before standing me up and going to fetch our coats and I knew if he did that again I would throw up, he made my skin crawl.

The mountains were amazing and the air crisp and fresh as we walked through the quiet streets, stopping to look at a mountain stream crashing over huge boulders as it ran down a deep channel through the town to the valley below.

"It's almost musical" I murmured forgetting my companion for a few minutes.

His cold finger on my cheek, colder than the mountain air made me shiver and he took it as excitement at his touch. As we walked on looking in the Boutique windows I noticed a cable car.

"Where does that go?"

He sighed,

"It's the cable car to the summit of Mont Blanc. It goes up through the clouds to the very top"

I looked up trying to follow the cables,

"That really must be something"

"Would you like to go up?"

I nodded,

"It would be like looking down from the heavens".

I didn't realize what he was doing at first but then I tried to stop him,

"Edward No."

It was no good, he slung me on to his back and started up the cable hand over hand. I was terrified and all I could do was to close my eyes and pray I wouldn't fall. After a while I decided that perhaps I might live to see the summit but I couldn't open my eyes. It took so long to reach the top I was frozen and sick with fear. Feeling my feet once more on solid ground I opened my eyes and gasped. The sun was just coming up and hitting the summit of the snow-covered peak. It was magical and I forgot everything as I sat to watch the spectacle. When I next took notice of Edward he was grinning,

I hope you'll look like that at me, one day."

I reddened and shivered,

"Are you cold Bella?"

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me giving me the gloves from his pocket too. That's when I realized I couldn't feel my fingers, they were red with the cold. He pulled me into the viewing station out of the wind and found a survival blanket among the emergency supplies.

"As soon as the first cable car gets here we'll go down. It's light so I can't carry you down, we might be seen."

I nodded unable to stop my teeth from chattering. It seemed hours until we heard voices and even longer before the speakers announced the return trip in the cable car. I shrugged off the blanket and put my hands in my pockets for warmth as we entered one of the cars, Edward smiling at the other passengers as if we'd all come up together.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

When we got back to the Chalet I had a hot bath and went to bed to warm up, thanking my lucky stars that Edward was too cold to cuddle me in my present frozen state. He sat by the bed though and I tried again to persuade him to take me home,

"Edward, is it really too dangerous to go home? I miss Charlie."

He sighed and touched my face quickly then leaned down and kissed my flushed cheek gently. I tensed but didn't pull away, I didn't want to upset him when I needed him in a receptive mood.

Edward

I had to play this very carefully, she had to believe that going home was out of the question.

"Would you like me to call Carlisle and find out what's happening? In case anything has changed Bella"

She nodded eagerly,

"Would you Edward? Thank you."

She watched as I made the call but she didn't see my finger on the disconnect which I pressed as soon as the phone was answered and I knew she wouldn't be able to hear the supposed conversation from the other end with her weak human ears.

I tried to say little and listen a lot with the appropriate nods and murmurs as she waited impatiently. When I "finished" the call she questioned me eagerly.

"What did Carlisle say? Is Charlie OK? I bet he's frantic with worry."

"Yes Charlie's fine. Carlisles already rung him so you needn't worry about your father any more."

"What else did he say? You were listening a long time."

I looked at her gravely,

"It seems the Whitlocks weren't as good as they made out. Their plan was to get your gift for themselves."

"But that doesn't make any sense Edward, they protected me, they went to Italy to get me back."

"Yes Bella they took me in too. They had to rescue you, you were their ace in the hole, Show Aro how good you were then take you away again. Aro couldn't come after them while they had you and he still thinks they have. Jasper and Alice are acting as if you are with the others. Peter and Charlotte are doing much the same as us, moving around a lot as if hiding you from the Volturi. It's a good plan and it will keep them safe as long as no one finds out you aren't with them."

"But Aro never saw me."

"It doesn't matter, Jane will tell them about you."

"What did Jasper and the others think I'd do for them? None of this makes sense Edward."

"Did they ever mention The Major to you?"

"Yes Charlotte did, why?"

"He's their leader and a very dangerous man. He'd rather have you as an ally, protecting them but if not he'd kill you without a second thought and they obey him in everything."

"But why? I would have helped them if they'd asked, in return for keeping me safe."

"He doesn't think like that Bella. You're just too dangerous to let Aro get his hands on."

It still didn't sound a realistic plan to me but what could I do? If I came out in the open then I'd be snatched by either the Volturi or The Major and be held captive. Much as I hated to admit it Edward was the only one I could trust.

"Did Carlisle say anything about me?"

"No why should he? Except to tell me to keep you safe."

I shuddered and Edward took me in his arms.

Edward

As I took her in my arms and cuddled her to my chest, the scent of her blood sent my senses whirling.

"Its OK Bella, I'll look after you, but it does mean another move."

"Where are we going now?"

She sounded weary and I smiled to myself, I was wearing her down gradually.

"Where would you like to go?"

She thought about this,

"I'd like to go somewhere warm, somewhere the sun shines, where there are beaches and the ocean."

"That's not very practical for me Bella. How can I look after you if I can't go out in the sun."

She looked crestfallen but apologised, then I had an idea.

"There are some private islands in the Caribbean. How about if I could rent one for us. Then we could be together out in the sun and you'd be safe."

I saw her horror at the thought of the cost but she was torn. It took a lot of persuading on my part but eventually she agreed and I went out to phone and make arrangements through our lawyer in Seattle. I hadn't wanted to use him but I could see no way round it under the circumstances and I thought the others were hardly likely to think of me taking the risk in using Jenks, after all he usually dealt with Jasper. I liked the irony of it and smiled as I spoke to him. It took longer than I liked but these things couldn't be rushed not even for money.

Bella

I had a rethink while Edward was out, did I really want to be alone with him on a desert island with no way off? I looked at the phone by the bed and debated ringing the Cullen house or Jake again but what was the point? My Guardians had left me to Edward for safety which really was ironic. Jasper had washed his hands of me and gone off with his new wife and after all the lies he'd told me about their relationship, I was beginning to think I might be better off with the Volturi and my father after all. He was the only one who wanted me when all was said and done. I needed to speak to Edward as soon as he got back, so I dressed and sat impatiently watching the clock until he returned, eyes glowing and face excited.

"Its all being sorted now. As soon as all the arrangements are made we'll be off. Just the two of us on a sun drenched island away from the cares of the world."

"Edward, I'm sorry but I've changed my mind. I don't want to go, I just want to go home and take my chances"

He came over and sank to his knees in front if me,

"You're just scared and tired Bella, you'll feel better once we get there"

"No I won't Edward. I don't feel for you what you feel for me. I'm sorry"

"Its him isn't it?"

"Who? Jasper? What's the point? He's married to Alice so he's out of reach. I'm sorry but I don't love you Edward. Thank you for all you've done and I know this is a poor way of repaying you but I want to go home to Forks"

"And the Volturi?"

"I'll take my chances with them, its better than spending the rest of my life running and hiding."

He got up angrily, muttering under his breath then went out slamming the door. I waited for his return but after two hours it seemed obvious he'd gone off to sulk so I had a shower. I looked at the phone again, if only I could speak to Jasper just once more but he didn't want me or the bother of looking after me and the other two were gone as well. All safe, while Aro thought I was with them, still that might work in my favour. If he thought I was globe-trotting then he wouldn't be looking for me in Forks, I should be safe there at least for a I closed my eyes I thought back over the past months. I'd gone from ordinary school girl in Phoenix to hunted fugitive in the company of vampires. It sounded like a bad horror movie plot and I had to laugh even as the tears leaked from beneath my closed lids. I'd met the man of my dreams and that's exactly what he'd turned out to be, a dream man who'd dropped me to marry his long time and gorgeous vampire girlfriend. As I started to drift off I really hoped I wouldn't dream about him tonight.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

When he came back he was all apologies for his bad temper and beyond reasoning with. The plans were all made and we were due to fly out within a couple of days. He spent those days coaxing me into buying new clothes and getting my hair done, "No hairdressers on a desert island" he'd joked. I realised I was in deep trouble now. I appreciated what Edward was doing for me but I doubted his real motives, he would keep me safe but at some time he was going to want a return on his investment and was I prepared to pay that price? I'd thought long and hard about the answer to that question and it was No. It didn't matter what Jasper had done to me or why I just couldn't get him out of my mind or my heart and I made the decision to leave and try to make my own way.

I had some money that I'd been given by Edward when I had to go shopping, it wouldn't last long but I thought I'd head back to the States, working my way like so many students on gap year. All I needed before I could go was my passport but getting that was proving difficult. I had to get it soon, once on this private island I would be trapped with Edward and I couldn't bear the thought of that. If I had to I'd leave without it and contact Jake for help. I finally got my chance on the last evening, as Edward had to go and pick up money and sign papers for the lease of the island with a lawyer in the nearby town office.

"I wont be gone more than a couple of hours Bella so don't worry. You get some sleep and in the morning we'll leave. You'll be able to breathe easy once we get to the island, no one will find you there, you'll be safe. I'll be back soon" and he was gone.

I forced myself to give him fifteen minutes before I moved. I didn't want to walk into him in the hall or outside the hotel and give the game away.

The clothes I had I stuffed into the flight bag Edward had bought me and pulled on my thickest jacket before opening the door to his room and looking for my passport. The place he kept it was empty and I cursed before shutting the door again and cautiously opening the door into the courtyard. It was empty and I walked quickly terrified of being seen. The foyer was busy as usual and I mingled with a large party that was leaving for the evening. Once outside I headed towards the train station with no idea where I was going except as far from here as I could without leaving the country. There was a train leaving North within twenty minutes, too long a wait but again I had no alternative.

While I waited I found the phone booths and prayed for good luck as I rang Jake's place. Eventually I had to accept no one was there so I phoned the only other number I knew where help was possible, The Cullens. Esme answered and I asked to speak to Carlisle but he was out so I got her to put Emmett on the phone. He'd been friendly and I really needed a friendly voice now. As soon as I heard him the barrier broke and I gabbled out everything at such high speed and so incoherently that I was sure he only got part of the story. When I'd finished I looked at the station clock,

"Emmett I only have a few minutes. I'm getting the train away from Edward headed North from Chamonix but I have no idea what to do, I'm alone, and terrified."

"As soon as you get somewhere ring again and I'll arrange something for you. Don't worry the others are already on their way. I'll speak to you soon Bells. Don't worry you'll be fine."

I heard the last call for the train and had to put the phone down and run, almost missing it even so.

Emmett

I couldn't believe that Edward had snatched Bella and dragged her half way round the globe to keep ahead of us. If she could just stay away from Edward for a day they'd be there and she would be safe. I didn't understand all that she'd said but it seemed she was under the misapprehension that Jasper and Alice were married and I wondered if that was the line Edward had fed her. It sounded like the kind of thing he might make up to keep Bella dependant on him. I explained the situation to Rose and Esme and we agreed it might be a good idea if I flew out too, while Esme contacted Peter and Charlotte to let them know the news. I was amazed when Rose volunteered to go with me.

"Look Emmett I wasn't prepared to get involved with the Volturi but that doesn't mean I wouldn't help her or Jazz at any other time. I don't like what Edward has done, he shouldn't be trying to influence her into becoming dependent on him so let's go."

Bella

The train journey wound through some beautiful countryside but I couldn't really appreciate it. I was too nervous about Edward catching up with me somehow and what I was going to do when I got to my destination. I'd felt better talking to Emmett although I had no idea what he meant by the others, were Carlisle and Rose coming for me? Was Jake on his way? All I knew was that I had to trust someone and Emmett seemed the right person. I hardly knew him but he felt like a friend, even his huge bulk had never frightened or intimidated me. I got myself endless coffees to keep me awake. I daren't relax and sleep in case Edward had a way to race the train. If I fell asleep and woke to find him leaning over me with his smug grin I'd scream.

He was beginning to make my skin crawl with his little caresses and pecks on the cheek, I just didn't see him that way at all. At every station the train stopped I would look anxiously out of the window ready to grab my bag and run if I glimpsed him, but station after station went by and he was no where in sight. Eventually I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I started to doze. As I jerked my head up in panic a young couple looked over and spoke to each other in what I assumed was French then the girl came over,

"Sorry but you are frightened?"

Her English was a great deal better than my French and I nodded.

"You sleep we watch. Anyone look for you we wake you."

I smiled gratefully and she patted my shoulder before going back to her seat bedside her friend. He looked at me and nodded and smiled too as I closed my eyes with relief.

I shot to my feet when someone touched my shoulder expecting to see Edwards topaz eyes staring at me but it was my two friends from the train. They were waking me because we'd reached our destination. I looked out of the window and saw it was snowing, great that was all I needed! I grabbed my bag and stumbled onto the almost deserted platform looking round wildly but still not seeing my nemesis. The couple approached me

"You in trouble?"

I nodded wearily

"You have someone meeting you? Somewhere to stay tonight?"

I shook my head biting my lip to stop the tears from falling

"There is a Youth Hostel we are going to. You could come with us, only if you want of course"

I didn't have much choice really so I agreed and walked with them through the thickening snowfall. Sure enough I saw a Youth Hostel sign in the distance and was happy to get out of the snow and in to the warmth of the hall.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Jake

The pilot indicated we had a message so I took it back to Jasper,

"Bella rang the Cullens. She's in France headed North from Chamonix on the run from Edward.

"Give the pilot a change of destination" his voice was hoarse and weak.

"Already done my friend. She's got no papers so she can't get out of the country but she's waiting for someone to arrive. There is an added problem though"

"What?"

"Edward's told her some kind of story about you and Alice. I don't think she's going to be happy to see you."

"I didn't expect her to be but this complicates things. See if we can get up north fast. I have to find her Jake"

I never thought I'd be thinking it, but I felt sorry for the guy. He was really hurting.

Bella

With my new friends help I paid for three nights and went to my room with a certain relief, shutting the door and sinking onto the narrow bed. Before I realised it I must have fallen asleep because I woke stiff and sore draped over the bed, feet hanging over the edge and still dressed. I looked at my watch and saw it was the middle of the night then jumped up. I needed to ring Emmett and tell him where I was. Opening my door quietly I glanced out. The corridor was dimly lit along its length and was empty. As quietly as I could I went downstairs to where I'd seen a pay phone. The doors were locked and the reception desk empty as I dialled the Cullen house again.

Esme answered again but this time she was expecting my call,

"Bella are you all right honey?"

"Yes thank you. Is Emmett on his way?"

"Yes he is but the others are already in France, they landed a little while ago and will get to you as quickly as they can. Just stay out of sight. Where are you Bella?"

"I named the town, I'm staying at the Youth Hostel on the outskirts. Who's here Esme?"

I was praying she'd say Carlisle but she didn't,

"Jake is coming to get you Bella."

"Jake? How did Jake get to France so quickly?"

"We hired a private jet to get you as quickly as possible. Just relax and stay out of sight Bella, help is on the way."

I heard a noise and shrank into the shadows seeing a figure peering through the glass doors, I gasped as I recognised it,

"Esme he's here" I whispered, barely audibly.

"Edward?" She asked also whispering

"Yes."

I hung up and stayed in the shadows until he turned and walked away, his footsteps crunching the fresh snow.

Had he heard or smelled me? How had he found me so quickly? Had Emmett given me away? Were the Cullens in on this? Could I trust anyone? I'd already told them where I was, so all I could do was stay in my room and wait to be found by enemy or friend with no way of knowing which was which.

Jake

We were coming in to land when the pilot called to say there was another message coming in for us over the air phone. I looked at Jasper but he was sitting curled up in one of the huge chairs his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around his chest. He wasn't looking any better and I was getting concerned. Vampires were supposed to be immortal but this one looked like he might be the exception to that rule. I picked the phone up and heard Peter's voice.

"What the hell are you doing there Dog?"

"If you have something to say leech just spit it out. We're landing any time now."

"Hows the Major?"

"He looks like shit and it's not getting any better but I doubt you rang for a health update on your friend."

"True. Emmett and Rose flew out a couple of hours ago on another private jet and they're hoping to land up there in a few hours, just in case you need back up."

"OK, I'll pass the message along."

"Thanks Jake, and thanks for being there with The Major."

He put the phone down then but he'd made the gesture of friendship.

I went back to where Jasper sat and touched his shoulder making him jump, he was worse than I thought if I could startle him that easily.

"Emmett and Rose are on their way just in case we need help."

He never even opened his eyes to look at me.

I wasn't sure Jasper was going to be much help with Edward, he hadn't moved from his seat, in fact he hadn't moved at all and I wondered how much longer he could function without finding Bella and hunting. What a turn up for the books, a wolf worrying about a vampire and hoping that we'd find Bella soon in order to save him. I still wasn't sure he would actually die but his mental state was certainly worrying. He hadn't said a word just sat with his eyes shut.

"Jazz we'll be landing in about twenty minutes. Are you going to be OK? You're going to need to hunt man"

He shook his head

"No Jake. I need to find Bella, she's all that matters."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes"

"But does she love you?"

"I don't know Jake"

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then I find a deep hole and climb down. There's nothing else I can do. I can't force her to have feelings for me but I think she does."

"You think. Fuck, that's thin."

"Yeah I know."

Emmett

I hated flying, it was so boring but it was the quickest way from A to B and I had Rose with me, which had surprised me.

"So do you think we'll get there before Edward does something stupid?"

"I hope so Rose. She sounded really freaked out and he's spun her a tale about Jasper and the others. She doesn't know who to trust any more, which is why I only mentioned Jake. He seemed a safe bet."

"Do you think she has any feelings for Jasper?"

"Well I don't know a lot about it but it seems to me that you wouldn't fall in love with someone like he has with no chance of winning them. Mates recognise each other so, yeah I think she loves him even if she doesn't realize it yet."

"Well lets hope it doesn't take her too long to see it because I don't think he's got that long."

As we landed we saw it was snowing hard,

"We need to find someone who can tell us where the hostel is."

Luckily the Customs guy, who was only to happy to help after being presented with a fist full of notes, knew the quickest way to the place. He also told us that two other jets had landed recently and the second wanted to know the same thing.

"That must be Jake and Jazz" I said hopefully.

We set off, walking, then breaking into a run as soon as we were out of sight of the humans. It didn't take us long to locate the hostel but by the same token it wouldn't have taken Edward long either, she'd left a scent trail most of the way. As we approached we could see footprints just being obliterated by the falling snow.

"Someone's just left."

"Jake and Jazz?"

"No just one person."

Rose stopped and took a deep breath

"Edward" she hissed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Edward

I knew she was here somewhere and I would find her, the question was who else was on their way to find her? I didn't think anyone could get here in time to stop me taking her to our island retreat. She was just nervous, that's all, she wasn't really running from me or she would have made it much harder to track her. As it was she'd left me a clear trail to follow. I didn't want to make a scene at the Youth Hostel and upset her so I decided to wait until morning when she'd had a good nights sleep and would be happy to see me. As I faded back into the night I decided to hunt so we would be ready to leave for the Caribbean as soon as I picked her up.

Bella

Now what did I do? Edward knew I was here, or at least in this town but so did Jake who was coming to help me. I hated the thought of him confronting Edward but Esme had said 'they' so he must have a Cullen with him, perhaps Carlisle and I knew he would be able to handle Edward. I crept back to my room and curled up on the bed hiding childishly under the covers and cried quietly in my fear. Was my whole life going to be spent running from someone? I wanted to go back in time to when Renee and I were happy in our life together, before her death, before I found out I was living in a horror movie.

Emmett

"I don't think he knows were on his trail, maybe he's gone to hunt."

"So where are Jake and Jasper?"

We made our way slowly and cautiously to the rear of the building where we saw a huge shadow staring at the black sightless windows.

"Jake" I whispered and he turned fast, crouching

"It's OK its me Em and I've got Rose with me."

He stood and we walked over to his side.

"Where's Jazz?" Rose looked around.

"He's in the trees. He couldn't get any further and I have to tell you he's frightening the shit outta me".

Rose looked at me and as I nodded she ran into the trees in the direction Jake had indicated.

"Edwards been here" I pointed out.

"I know but he went off in the direction of the woods so I guess he went to hunt."

"Why didn't he just go in and get her?"

"Maybe he's playing it cool. If he frightens her more he's not doing himself any favours."

"True. So which room is she in?"

Jake jerked his chin to the end one on the second floor.

"How do we play it?"

"She trusts me so I'm going up."

He scaled the building with ease as I watched, then tapped on the window he'd indicated and we waited.

Bella

I heard a tapping on the glass and stiffened, stifling a scream with the blanket, Was this a friend or foe? I got up from the bed gingerly and tiptoed to the curtained window. Taking a deep breath and sending up a silent prayer I pulled the curtain back slowly and heaved a sigh of relief on seeing Jake at the window. I opened it as quietly as I could and he climbed in, taking me in his arms and crushing me to his huge chest.

"Its OK Bells. You're safe now."

"Edward...Edwards out there" I whispered panicking,

"Yeah we know. Don't worry though, Emmett's out there too."

I relaxed a little on hearing that, with my two body guards I felt a lot safer.

"Hurry and get your stuff"

"Let's go before he gets back. I don't want there to be a fight."

"Yeah well I think you're in a minority of one." Jake said with a gri,n

"Right, I'm going to lower you down to Emmett. You might have to fall a few feet but he'll catch you. OK?"

I nodded, eager to get away before Edward got back.

Jake pushed the window right up while I got my bag and went to his side. Looking out I saw Emmett's huge figure black against the white snow and saw how far it was to the ground. Jake felt my apprehension and took my hands,

"You will be fine. Just let go when I tell you."

I nodded and climbed out onto the window sill trying desperately not to look down. Jake braced himself against the wall and took my hands in his again, lowering me over the edge and down as far as he could. I heard him call to Emmett and then he looked down at me.

"Let go Bells."

I hesitated then closed my eyes and opened my hands. The fall was longer than I thought and I expected to hit the ground in a crumpled heap but then I felt cold arms around me and I was lowered gently to my feet. Emmett stood grinning at me,

"Fun eh?"

I burst into tears of relief and threw myself into his arms.

"Oh Emmett I'm so glad to see you and Jake. I was so frightened when I saw Edward here earlier. I really thought he'd come for me."

"Oh he'll be back, but you'll be gone. Come on girl let's get you away from here."

He took my arm and almost dragged me into the woods followed a few seconds later by Jake who was almost silent in the snow. We made our way to a small clearing where I saw two figures. One kneeling and the other standing over it and I assumed it was Edward who had just overpowered whoever they'd left to watch their backs. Then Emmett spoke,

"Rose. You ready? We need to go now. Edward could be back any time"

The standing figure turned and I saw Rosalie's beautiful face in the moonlight. She looked concerned,

"OK but I need help here."

Jake took my arm from Emmett,

"I'll carry her. You help him."

Before I could get a look at the figure on the ground I was in Jake's arms and being carried fast through the woods away from the hotel,

"Where are we going Jake?"

I gasped as the wind whipped my breath away.

To the airfield. Hopefully we can take off before Edward realizes where we've gone."

I wanted to ask about the figure on the ground but it was hard enough just breathing as the wind whipped past my mouth so I tucked my head into Jake's chest and closed my eyes. The heat from his body kept me warm although the melting snow dripped from his face onto my hair soaking it.

Emmett

I was strong but Jasper wasn't exactly a light weight and we fell behind the others so I made the decision.

"Rose catch the others up. Take off if we aren't there and Edward turns up. We'll get back as soon as we can"

She didn't like it but realized it made sense and soon she was lost to view too.

"Looks like it's just you and me Jazz."

He lifted his head and looked at me,

"Thanks Em. I'm sorry, you can leave me and catch the others up. I'll get back on my own."

"Hey we never leave a comrade behind, surely you know that."

He nodded, closed his eyes again and we struggled on, knowing we were going to be left.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella

Jake put me down before I realized we were on the plane and turned fast as Rose jumped in through the door slamming it behind her.

"We need to go. Edward isn't far behind."

"What about the others?" Jake asked.

"Emmett said to go. They'll make their own way back."

"You sure, he's pretty weak?"

I saw the look that passed between the two of them as the plane started to move. They weren't happy about leaving the others but recognised that they needed to get me away from Edward.

"Can't you stand up to Edward?" I asked nervously

"Not a good idea Bells. He's really upset and we don't need a scene at the airfield or a jet in pieces."

I felt the plane take off and knew we'd left them behind but whatever the problem was with Carlisle, I knew Emmett would look after him and Edward would never hurt his father, Carlisle would be able to calm him. So I closed my eyes, snuggled into Jake's reassuring bulk and relaxed into sleep.

Edward

They'd got Bella and there were more of them than I'd figured on. I knew she was beyond my reach now, I'd lost my chance by deciding to hunt but they'd left someone behind, no two people, and I intending taking my wrath out on someone. One of the figures was Emmett but he didn't intimidate me, I could read his thoughts so I could beat him in a fight but I had to smile when I realized who the other figure was. So Jasper Hale was here and he was in trouble, how very interesting. I moved forward to confront them smiling,

"So you two got dumped. What a shame. Still never mind, perhaps I can make it all worthwhile after you put so much effort into finding her."

I read Emmett's intentions and stepped to my left so he went past me, grazing my arm as he did so. I twisted and grabbed him by the neck putting enough pressure on for him to know my intention if he struggled. Then I looked at Jasper who stood leaning against a tree watching. Was he really in trouble or was this a ruse? His thoughts were murderous but I didn't think he could carry them out, and I smiled more broadly.

"Now what do we have here? The Major as weak as a kitten, very interesting."

"Well its the only way you could take me on" he rasped.

"Possibly, still it seems a shame to miss the opportunity."

I twisted and heard Emmett's neck snap. It wasn't fatal but he wouldn't be moving for a few hours at least, while he healed. As I dropped him to the ground Jasper straightened up and I wondered if I'd read the situation right or not. I moved fast but he avoided me, staggering before regaining his footing, so I was right. I'd just wear him down then go in for the kill and it would have to be the kill. If I left him alive I would be forfeiting my own somewhere down the road. He knew this too and straightened up once more, ready for my attack. I tried to out think him by jumping upwards into a tree before dropping on him from above but he turned and I dropped onto the ground at his feet which landed on my chest as his hands took hold of my arms.

"Not even on my worst day Cullen" he said as he jerked and my arms ripped from their sockets as I screamed in pain.

He slipped backwards and threw them weakly into the woods before turning his back to see to Emmett.

Rather stupidly I tried to kick him but he turned enough to get hold of my ankle and twisted it fast, almost wrenching it from my leg. As I lay on the ground gasping in pain he walked over to stand over me and I saw just how bad he really was.

"Edward, a word to the wise. Never start something unless you are sure you can finish it and you'll never finish me."

He turned unsteadily and went back to Emmett as I scrabbled to my knees dragging the almost severed foot and crawled to the trees to find my missing limbs. That's when the full meaning of his words hit me and I twisted but not fast enough. He dropped, knees in the middle of my back and wrenched my head back with a feral grin on his face,

"You lose"

The last sounds I heard were the snap as my neck broke and the click of his lighter.

Jasper

Now I was in real trouble, fighting Edward had used up my final reserves of strength and Emmett was out of action for a while yet. I had to hunt, I needed blood to keep me upright until Em regained the use of his limbs. My problem was that I didn't have the energy to hunt properly and the pain in my chest while slightly easier knowing Bella was safe with Jake and Rose was still crippling and would only get worse and worse as she got further away from me again. In the event I lay quietly in wait and managed energy enough to grab two rabbits and that was all. It barely eased the furnace that was my throat.

Emmett

It hurt like hell but I tried to move as soon as I got some feeling back in my limbs, Edward would pay for that one day I thought until I saw what Jazz had done and smiled. For now I need to concentrate on getting Jazz and myself back home, and him into Bella's arms. I staggered over to where I'd last seen him but he'd gone and I cursed as I had to hunt for him. When I found him he was laying in a foetal position with a couple of rabbit carcasses nearby

"Fuck you look bad Jazz."

I hauled him to his feet

"Come on we have to move and I can't support all your weight so move it Major."

He struggled to free himself from my grip and like two blind beggars we staggered through the woods hoping to find some deaf and stupid prey or a way out of the fucking snow. As my body repaired I became more and more thirsty and in the end I had to leave Jazz for a while to hunt. I found a herd of deer and was able to take down two of them. I drained one and dragged the other back for him but it didn't do him much good, the only thing that would help him now was Bella. My strength came flooding back with the successful hunt and by the time we made it back to the airfield I was back to normal. I prayed that the others had sent the plane back for us and heaved a sigh of relief to find they had. The pilot had almost given us up and was more than happy to get into the air at the first opportunity, although he wasn't happy when he saw the state of his other passenger.

"I'm not taking him. He looks like he's going to peg out any minute, he's not fit to fly."

"You just get this plane in the air. I'll look after the passenger."

He looked at me as if about to argue before deciding discretion was the better part of valour and retreating to the cockpit.

I hauled Jazz into a seat forgoing the seatbelt and threw a blanket over him. He was shaking now and I knew we were running out of time so as soon as we were in the air I rang the house on the satellite phone,

Carlisle answered relieved to hear my voice,

"Emmett where are you?"

"On our way but we need Bella to meet us at the airfield. He's really rough Carlisle."

"I'll make sure she's there. Just tell him to hold on, that she'll be there when the plane lands."

"Will do."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Bella

When I woke up I was stiff again and too hot in Jake's arms so I got up and stretched, looking over to where Rose was on the phone presumably talking to Esme although I could only hear one side of the conversation.

"Yes she's safe and we'll be back soon. No don't tell Charlie anything yet until we know the plans."

"They're with you? Good."

"No they got left behind."

"I know Esme but there's nothing we could do. I'm sure they'll make it back."

I'd never thought of the possibility of anyone not making it back. Surely Edward wouldn't kill a member of his own family, not Emmett or Carlisle!

Jake was watching me with a smile of encouragement and I went to sit beside him.

"So Bella tell me where you've been."

I regaled him with stories of my wanderings with Edward until the pilot called for us to buckle up.

"Where are we Jake?"

"A private airstrip close to Port Angeles so its not too far to drive. We'll go back to the Cullen house first and decide what to do from there."

We didn't have any longer to chat as the plane came in to land and we sorted out customs. Jake took my arm and we walked out to where the Mercedes was waiting and standing beside it Carlisle and Esme. When Esme saw me she ran over with a cry of delight and hugged me,

"I'm so glad you're safe Bella and I apologize for Edwards actions."

I hardly heard her, my eyes were fixed on Carlisle, if he were here then who was back in France with Emmett? I looked at Jake but he was busy talking to two other familiar figures, Peter and Charlotte. With Rose standing with Jake, Peter and Charlotte that only left one possible person...but what was Jasper doing in France?

I turned to Carlisle,

"Who got left behind with Emmett?"

He saw my panic stricken face,

"Yes?"

"But who? I don't understand and where are the other two if Peter and Charlotte are here?"

"The other two? Jasper was never with Alice Bella, you know that. She left us to go to Volterra once she'd fulfilled her mission for Aro. I'm so sorry about that, if we'd had any idea we would have stopped her."

"But Edward told me Jasper and Alice were married. That he, they, wanted me as a weapon against the Volturi. Will somebody please tell me what's going on" I screamed in panic.

Carlisle put his arm round my shaking frame and sat me on the hood of the Mercedes,

"Bella I think you can take anything Edward told you as a lie."

"He told me that he was working with the Whitlocks. That Emmett couldn't make it so Ja... they sent him" I couldn't speak his name.

"No. He got there before Emmett and took you away under false pretenses. We've been trying to find you ever since but you moved too often to get a fix."

"Then Jaspers not married to Alice?"

"No."

"Then why did he send Emmett for me?"

"Because he had to be seen here after you disappeared and Charlie came down on him hard."

"So when I rang Jake?"

"Jake came to us, then they flew out to find you".

"But it was Emmett and Jake who came for me and it was Emmett who got left behind because of a problem with …..who" I shouted the last.

"What's wrong? How could you leave someone behind?" I turned on Jake.

"You left them to Edward, to find their own way and he was hurt. Wait a minute...how could he be hurt? What can hurt a vampire?"

I turned back to Carlisle,

"You have to go back and get them and what's happened?"

I was frantic with worry although I had no idea why.

Jake

I put my arms around Bella and tried to comfort her.

"They told us to go. To get you out of there before Edward turned up."

"You never do as you're told" she snapped "especially by a vampire."

I looked into her eyes,

"I do if it means you will be safe."

"And what about the others? If one of them is ill or something and Edward can read Emmett's mind then he could kill the pair of them."

Peter turned up in time to hear this,

"Hey Bells that's an insult. Edward Cullen couldn't beat The Major even on his worst day."

She whipped round so fast her hair smacked me in the face,

"Who? Oh God it was the Major? So where is Jasper? Too busy to show himself to me? I guess once he handed me over he washed his hands of me."

She stormed into the trees and we all watched her go.

"Fuck me The Majors going to have some explaining to do when he gets back. She's one angry little minx."

"How does she not know Jasper and The Major are the same person?" I asked him

"No fucking idea but it could be interesting when she finds out."

Carlisle's voice cut through our chat

"Jake go and get her back. We need to get her to the house and sort this mess out. For now lets leave her think the way she does. If she thought it was him she'd be causing too much trouble trying to get us out there and I think it's best that they get back on their own, it will cause less of a stir than if we try finding them."

"Do you think they'll get back OK?" Esme asked.

"I hope so but I guess it depends on how bad Jasper is. He wasn't doing well when he left."

"Will he be any better now he knows where she is and that she's safe?"

"It might help but she's further away from him now. He needs to be with her and soon."

Bella

Jake came to find me and dragged me back still seething to the cars. Peter looked at me sheepishly but I just glared and got in to the Mercedes. I didn't speak on the way back nor when we got into the house except to say I was tired and wanted to sleep. Esme showed me upstairs to a small room with a leather recliner and an en suite bathroom.

"I'm afraid this is the closest we have to a bed Bella"

"It's fine"

I said shortly and she took the hint shutting the door quietly as she left.

For some strange reason I felt calmer here. The room seemed peaceful and relaxing and the small shower cubicle was ideal for me. After showering I realized I didn't have my bag but I was determined not to go back downstairs so with a quiet apology to whoever's room it was I opened the top drawer of an oak dresser. Folded up were tee shirts and I grabbed the top one pulling it over my head as I heard footsteps,

"Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked through the door.

"No thank you" I mumbled back and I heard her steps retreat.

The tee shirt was very baggy on me and the long sleeves were hanging below my wrists so I turned them up, as I did so I breathed deeply and a strangely familiar scent enveloped me. I panicked thinking it might be Edwards but it was too spicy for that. I breathed in again and it hit me, this was Jasper's room. It was his tee shirt I was wearing. Why had Esme put me in here knowing how I felt? But I wasn't feeling angry with him any longer, I was feeling warm and content. The Cullens were screwing with my mind, they must be, but for now the peace that started to settle over me was too good to miss so I lay on the recliner and pulled the throw from its back over me. Again I smelled Jasper and it was as if he were in here with me, holding me and lulling me to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Carlisle

I let Bella sleep until about two hours before they were due to land then went up to Jaspers room and knocked on the door. She called for me to come in, still sleepy, and I carried her bag in with me. Seeing me, I think she had expected Esme or Rose, she sat up pulling the throw over her legs and I had to smile to see her in one of Jasper's old tees.

"Sorry Bella but I need you to do something for me if you will."

"Sure Carlisle, I owe you big time. Is there a problem?"

"Yes but I'm not sure how you are going to take this. Please hear me out before saying anything."

She looked wary now and sat up straighter,

"Did you manage to sleep?" I asked which confused her.

"Yes thank you."

"Do you know why, when you were so angry?"

"I don't understand the question Carlisle. I was tired."

"Yes I Know but you were also very angry, yet you fell asleep in here."

She looked confused and didn't say anything.

"Bella I want you to do something for me on trust."

Her eyes narrowed but then she nodded,

"OK Carlisle. As long as its not dangerous, I've had enough of that."

I laughed,

"No Bella its not dangerous. I just want you to come with me to the airfield and meet the plane."

"The plane? The one with Emmett and The Major on it? Why?"

"They need your help Bella, well the Major does."

"My help? I don't even know him."

"Yet he flew out to help you."

"Point taken Carlisle. Do I have time for a shower?"

"Yes, We'll leave in about half an hour if that's all right"

Bella

I was confused but Carlisle was right, this Mysterious Major had come looking for me although he'd been hurt somehow in the process. So I guessed I owed him, after all he'd sent the Whitlocks and Jasper to guard me, it wasn't his fault I'd been handed round like a parcel so I'd save my anger for Jasper if I ever saw him again which seemed unlikely. He hadn't even turned up to find me when the others did. I stripped off and showered but the comfortable feeling I'd had seemed to evaporate as I got dressed in the stupid clothes Edward had got me and that was all I'd grabbed before fleeing. I looked at the tee I'd slept in and sighed, opening the drawer and taking another one out. I slipped it on under my sweater and felt that warmth again. It was something I needed to think about, but not now. When I was ready I came downstairs to be greeted by the others although Peter and Charlotte were missing.

As I followed Carlisle to the garage Rose took my arm,

"Don't think too harshly of him Bella. He needs you."

I hadn't the foggiest what she was talking about but her words stirred something deep inside me. We drove in silence, neither of us willing to start a conversation that we both wanted to have. We arrived before the plane and sat, still in silence then I broke,

"Carlisle I don't understand what's going on. The Whitlocks and Jasper were guarding the last remaining free children Aro had sired, so why are you and the rest of the Cullens involved?"

"We have always been involved Bella. Ever since Alice joined us, like the Whitlocks, Aro would perceive us as helping, and Jasper has been a part of our family for a long time now."

"OK I'm with you so far, so you helped me even though Alice turned out to be a sleeper and Edward tried to take me for himself?"

"Yes that's about it Bella."

"And The Major? How does he fit in?"

Carlisle looked at me guiltily,

"I'm afraid I have allowed you to continue under a misapprehension Bella and I hope you will forgive me when you learn the truth. Just a little longer and everything will be clear, all your questions answered."

"What aren't you telling me Carlisle? Why was I passed around from guard to guard like a parcel? Why did Jasper leave so suddenly?"

"Bella please believe me when I say that you were never seen as a parcel, everyone wanted to keep you safe but somewhere along the way other emotions became involved. What do you know about our relationships?"

"Well you and Esme are married and I think maybe Em and Rose are although they don't admit to it."

"Yes well that's true but its not what I mean. We vampires find our mate for life and that's it. There is no one else and sometimes it takes many years to find the one."

"OK but why are you telling me about that?"

"Listen please Bella. When we find the one there's an almost physical need to be together. We can't be parted for any length of time without suffering physical and emotional consequences. If a mate dies often the other follows."

"Wow, it sounds intense."

"It is but it is also the most wonderful bonding. Just being close gives us peace, a peace that we can get no other way. A feeling of calm and love in their presence."

I found myself thinking of the feeling I had in Jaspers room. The warmth I got from wearing his top and I wondered if he thought...no that was stupid. Jasper was a vampire and I was only a human girl. It couldn't work that way for humans...could it? And if he felt that he would hardly have handed my security over to someone else would he?

"Thank you for sharing all this Carlisle but I don't see how it helps me understand why I'm here now."

He pointed to the flashing lights growing larger as the plane descended,

"You will Bella. You will."

Emmett

It was with great relief I saw the airfield getting larger because Jasper was almost out of strength. I just hoped Bella would be there when the door opened or I had no idea how we'd get him any further. He hadn't spoken in the past few hours or even moved. He just lay curled up across two seats, shaking slightly now and then. I'd never been so shit scared in my whole existence. As soon as the wheels touched the runway I got up and looked out of the window, I could see Carlisle's Mercedes and to my great relief there were two figures standing beside it.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

I waited with Carlisle as the customs did their bit and then Emmett came down the steps and took me in a huge bear hug.

"Great to see you here Bells. He's really in bad shape"

I didn't ask who? I was past worrying, I just looked at Carlisle and walked up the steps and into the body of the plane. The lights were off in the cabin but in the glow from the cockpit I could see a shape laying across two seats and as I walked towards it I felt a terrible aching in my chest that almost brought me to my knees. I tried to breath deeply and knelt down beside the blanket covered figure. Suddenly I knew who it was laying here in such pain and swallowing down my nerves I pulled the blanket down to reveal a head, turned away from me but covered by familiar blonde tousled hair. I put my hand on the tangled locks and breathed his name almost silently. He turned his head very slowly as if it were too much effort and opened his eyes. I saw recognition in them before they shut again, it was too much effort to keep them open. I leaned over and kissed his cheek very softly knowing exactly why Carlisle had told me what he did.

Jasper

I felt the wheels hit the tarmac and then I felt her, she was near but I was too weak to go find her. I would just have to wait until she found me, if she would find me, and if she would know what was happening if she did. I heard her footsteps as she entered the cabin and a warm feeling enveloped me as I smelled her scent fill the air. She knelt down and pulled the blanket back touching my hair as I turned to look into her beautiful face. When I could hold my eyes open no longer she leaned in and kissed me, something I had longed for her to do all this time. I felt the warmth of her lips scorching my cold skin and sending warmth through my body. I wanted to put my arms around her and pull her close but it was just too much effort for now. I felt terrible but I knew I was going to be OK now she was back with me.

"Bella" it came out as a sigh but she seemed to understand it never the less.

"Shh Jasper don't try to speak. Close your eyes and relax, I'm here now."

Bella

Tears flowed down my face at the pain in his eyes, yet he'd still flown to France to try and save me from Edward. I could only imagine the will power that had taken and then to tell the others to take me away, leaving him so far behind again. As my tears dropped onto his face he lifted a shaking hand and touched my cheek wiping them away, until I took his cold hand in mine and held it, stroking his face with the other. Hearing a noise I turned slightly to see Carlisle and Emmett coming towards us, their intention obvious. They had to get Jasper off the plane and back to the house,

"Jasper, Emmett's going to carry you to the car and I'll be right behind."

Emmett picked him up tenderly and carried him like a child in his arms placing him in the back seat while I went round the other side to put his head on my lap. The other two got in the front and we drove off towards Forks. I ignored them knowing they were shooting glances at me through the interior mirror. I stroked his hair and face, murmuring softly to him as we sped for home.

Emmett

Seeing Bella's reaction to Jasper I knew he was going to be OK. It would take time but he was finally with his mate and that was all he needed, time with her, time to heal. Carlisle had a smile on his face but it was mixed with concern and I looked at him puzzled.

"What's up Carlisle? Jazz will be OK now won't he?"

"Yes, he should but what we have to remember is that he hasn't hunted in a long time, not properly, which puts Bella at considerable risk. Its a real dilemma, he can't get strong without blood but he can't heal without Bella."

"We need to tell her the risks, its for her to decide what she wants to do. Perhaps you could get blood for him"

"Emmett I'm a doctor not a vet! I can get supplies of human blood but that's an ethical dilemma in itself."

I looked in the mirror and saw Bella had been listening to us so I jerked my head backwards warning Carlisle.

Bella

I'd heard what they said although by Emmett's reaction I shouldn't have and I knew what I had to do,

"Carlisle I'm not leaving Jasper so you find a way round the problem"

Jaspers head moved weakly, he was trying to speak so I put my head down to his lips

"Leave Bella. Its too dangerous for you to be close to me"

"You left me, if memory serves and look what it did to you. We'll find another way. There has to be a way of getting animal blood for you."

I looked up again,

"Emmett you can hunt for Jasper and bring a deer or whatever back for him to drain surely"

Emmett nodded but Carlisle shook his head,

"Bella you won't want to be there while we feed, its not a pleasant thing for a human to see."

I laughed scornfully,

"You forget Carlisle I'm only part human, my father is a vampire. Jasper needs blood, you get it for him".

As far as I was concerned it was conversation over and I went back to comforting Jasper. He looked so frail and sick, almost ethereal and it scared me.

"How did you get yourself into this state Jazz" I whispered.

He opened his eyes and managed a wan smile,

"I fell in love with a human girl who was snatched from me".

"Well she's back now so you'll be OK. I'm staying with you and no arguments."

"What about Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"He's waited this long so I'm sure he can wait a bit longer. I have no idea what I'm going to tell him anyway."

Esme

When they were due back I had Rosalie wait at the end of the drive and direct them to drive straight into the garage. Charlie had turned up here demanding answers about Jasper and Bella and the last thing we needed was for him to see the pair of them together in the back of Carlisle's car! When she reappeared with a smile to tell us that Carlisle was home and I saw Charlie finally stop pacing. Carlisle came through holding out his hand to take Charlie's.

"Sorry I wasn't home when you got here Charlie. What can I do for you this time?"

"I want to know where Bella is Dr Cullen."

I could see it was going to be a formal meeting so I suggested they take the conversation to Carlisle's way we could get the others upstairs without being seen. Carlisle ushered Charlie up to his study and closed the door asking for no interruptions. As soon as I heard them talking I gave the signal and Emmett and Rose helped Jasper upstairs while Bella hovered beside them moving as quietly as she could, unfortunately she tripped over the top step and swore loudly. We froze, then I motioned the others to carry on up the stairs quickly as I heard Charlie's footsteps rush to the study door.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Charlie

I knew Carlisle knew more than he was telling me and was explaining just that when I heard Bella's voice on the stairs outside. I glared at Carlisle in accusation and strode over throwing the door open to see Bella and Esme standing together on the first landing.

"So you are here young lady. Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you? Where the hell have you been and why haven't you contacted me?"

Bella stood red faced but not looking at me, she was gazing up the second flight of stairs with concern.

"Isabella I'm talking to you."

She looked back at me,

"I'm sorry Dad but things have been crazy recently. I can't talk now I have to go"

She started up the second flight of stairs but I caught her by the arm,

"You aren't going anywhere until I find out what's been going on. So I suggest you get in here and explain."

I pushed her into the study and Carlisle followed us in, shutting the door again. I looked at him,

"Well you obviously knew she was here. What's the story? Did one of your boys get her into some kind of trouble?"

Carlisle sighed heavily and looked at Bella as if asking her a silent question, I watched and saw her shrug.

Carlisle

I couldn't see how we could avoid telling Charlie what was going on or at least a part of the story so with Bella's shrug I pulled a chair out,

"Please Charlie sit down and I will try to explain. No one has been getting Bella into trouble, we've all been trying to keep her out of it but not with much success I'm afraid."

"You better explain to me Carlisle or I'll be arresting the whole lot of you. Then you can explain it all to a judge."

"That won't help anyone Charlie"

"The hell it wont. I'll feel a whole lot better for starters Dr Cullen"

Bella stood by the door biting her lip in frustration.

"Please Dad I need to go upstairs."

"You stay where you are young lady until I know what's going on."

Charlie

They must think I was an idiot coming out with a story like this, vampires and secret diaries and as for dragging poor Renee's name into it all along with Billy and Harry well that was the last straw. I stood up so abruptly that the chair crashed to the floor behind me.

"If you think I'm buying any of this Carlisle then you're are crazier than whatever it is you're really doing here and I can tell you that my daughter's involvement stops now. Bella you are coming with me and I forbid you to come here again. You stay away from the Cullens."

Bella looked at me horrified,

"I can't go Dad I'm needed here."

"You'll do as you're told young lady and we're going straight to the Reservation to have this out with Billy and Harry. Then perhaps you'll see what's really going on. They've got you believing this shit."

I turned suddenly to the doctor,

"Have you been drugging my girl? Is that why she won't leave? If I find any sign of drugs in her system you're all going to jail."

Bella was struggling to get free of me,

"Dad let go please. They're telling the truth and I have to stay."

I gripped her more firmly and dragged her from the study to the top of the stairs. As I tried to pull her down she screamed out,

"No."

I heard a shout from downstairs and a terrible snarling from above. I glanced quickly down and saw Jake running towards the stairs from the kitchen, his eyes wide with fear then sensed someone behind me. I whirled and what I saw shook me rigid. Standing on the second landing was Jasper Hale, but not the boy I'd met at the house. This was a creature from a nightmare, his hair was wild and tangled, his face contorted with rage and pain. He stood crouched over as if ready to spring when Bella spoke,

"Jasper. I'm fine, really. You go back to your room and I'll be there in a moment. I'm not hurt and I'm not going anywhere I promise you."

His eyes were blazing with hatred until he looked at her when it dimmed little but he wasn't going anywhere, that much was obvious.

Jake

I knew it would only take one more word or action by Charlie to send Jasper over the edge and I doubted any of us could save Bella's father then, so I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed Charlie round the waist and pulled him down the stairs at a run, straight through the front door, bursting it open. Throwing him into his cruiser I drove off as fast as possible. Once out of sight of the house I slowed and looked over at Charlie who sat white faced. He looked over at me,

"What the hell just happened Jake? Why the hell did you leave Bella back there with those crazies."

"Charlie. She's the safest one in that house at the moment trust me. She's the only one who can talk Jasper down."

"He's a madman! He'll kill her"

I laughed loudly,

"No Charlie. He would have killed you and he might kill any of the Cullen's but he sure as hell wont hurt Bella."

"And how the hell do you know that Jake?"

"Because he loves her."

"He what? Turn this car round Jake right now. I need to get my daughter out of there."

"Can't do that Charlie until you've spoken to Billy."

Bella

Jasper stood shaking with rage as Jake took Charlie to safety then Carlisle went to approach him and he tensed ready to launch himself at anyone who moved.

"Don't Carlisle. Back away and tell the others to do the same before someone gets hurt."

"What about you Bella?"

"Jasper wont hurt me"

I looked up at him and smiled,

"You wont hurt me Jasper I know that."

Carlisle backed into his study and murmured for the others to back off too. Esme looked concerned but he cut off her protests.

"Just do it, please."

When we were alone I sank down to sit on the stairs and looked up at him, holding out my hand,

"Jasper, you want to come and sit with me, we're alone now, or shall I come back up? You choose."

I could see his muscles quivering as he tried to control his anger then he straightened slightly and moved back a half step.

"OK I'll come up to you."

I took a very slow step watching him all the time, our eyes locking. His chest heaved and he grimaced in pain. Deciding he needed me more than caution I straightened and walked up the stairs quite deliberately keeping eye contact and talking quietly to him,

"I know you were protecting me Jazz but the danger has gone now. You can relax"

I held out my hand and he broke eye contact to look at it, bringing his own up slowly to touch it. Once we were touching he calmed almost immediately, almost falling into my arms. I helped him back to his room and settled us in the recliner holding him tight and kissing his hair, trying to soothe him as only I could.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Jake

Charlie was livid but there wasn't much he could do while I was speeding towards the Reservation so I kept my foot to the floor, praying he hadn't set a speed trap for this road today. He hadn't, and I breathed a bit easier when we crossed the boundary onto the Res. I pulled up outside Billy's and almost dragged him in to the cabin much to the astonishment of Billy and Harry who were playing cards at the kitchen table.

"Jake what the hell are you doing to Charlie?"

Billy asked as Charlie tried to wrestle free of my grip,

"We've just come from the Cullen house"

I explained breathlessly trying to hold on to Charlie again who by now was ready to draw his gun.

"Oh."

That single sound stopped him dead, he looked at Billy and Harry before shrugging me off his arm and straightening his shirt.

"What does OH mean exactly Billy?"

"You'd better come through Charlie. Jake, can you ask Sam to join us."

Charlie

That single noise told me that at least part of the Cullen story was true and I stopped struggling with Jake. I followed Billy and Harry through to the little sitting room and sat down. There was an awkward silence as we waited for Jake to get back with Sam Uley, although why they needed him here was beyond me. Sam came in with a curt nod to us all and leaned against the wall beside Jake.

"So, is someone going to tell me what's going on? Because it's quite obvious there's some deep dark secret in Forks that everyone but the Police Chief is aware of."

"Charlie there are things better left in the dark and this was one of them, but I'm afraid now it will have to be told."

"Too right Billy and I want all of it, not just the edited version. I'm a big boy now and I'm sure I'll be able to cope with all the facts."

"I don't know how much Dr Cullen told you"

"Enough to know he's as crazy as a loon..."

"OK. Well, I know you've heard of our Legends Charlie."

"Yeah Yeah...Oh for fuck sake! You telling me the wolf men are real too?"

I looked round the room, fixing my glare on Sam and Jake as the probability sunk in,

"These are two of your wolves?"

Harry nodded,

"When The Cullens came back so did the wolves Charlie."

"Came back?"

"Yes. The Cullens were here many years ago and made a treaty with our ancestors not to hunt humans in exchange for their lives. The wolves would guard the tribe but not attack unless the treaty was broken."

"Ancestors? How old are the Cullens?"

"I don't know, but old Charlie, much older than any of us. Anyway, some years ago another of our enemy turned up in Forks and arranged a meeting with a certain human. We didn't know until it was too late. There was nothing we could do to save her. The wolves were dormant as there had been no threat from the Cold Ones for so long."

"Her? You knew about Renee and this Vampire? And you did nothing?"

"There was nothing we could do. By the time we were aware of his visit it was already too late."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she?"

"Would you have believed us? You hardly believe it now Charlie. We gave Renee an amulet for her daughter to wear to keep her safe, the Cold Ones can't see the wolves and the amulet contained wolf hair. We also gave a photograph of some Others who we knew were trying to keep these children safe. It was all we had."

"If they can't see the wolves why didn't you suggest she come live on the Reservation?"

"We did, and how could she have told you why? She was too ashamed of what had happened to stay, so she ran."

"And you let me think she'd just gone off because she didn't love me any more? You left her with no one, no protection, nothing except a fucking bracelet."

"It was the easiest way Charlie and ultimately her choice."

"So Bella is the daughter of one of these Cold Ones?"

"Yes I'm afraid so. She's part vampire Charlie. Since she got back we've been watching out for her but luckily the Guardians were already here."

"Guardians? There are more freaks out there?"

Jake laughed,

"Yeah you nearly got your head ripped off by one of them Charlie"

"Jasper is one of these Guardians? He's been watching out for Bella?"

"Yes. Along with the other two. But her father found out where she was and tried to snatch her. Jasper saved her but when you started stamping your feet he had to come back and leave her with another. What happened after that we only know through Jake."

"Excuse me for being ignorant but if the Wolves and the Cold Ones are such deadly enemies then how come Jake was at the Cullens today?"

"He is our contact with them while Bella is here. She is more important than our fight...for now."

I sat back in my chair, a hollow feeling in my stomach and a pounding head.

"So Bella isn't my daughter after all, and you knew this all along"

"It doesn't matter Charlie. She sees you as her father, loves you like a father and you love her. Renee tried to protect both of you as best she could."

"What do I do now Billy?"

Jake pushed off the wall,

"Carry on being her Dad Charlie. She's still Bella after all."

I nodded thoughtfully,

"Is there anything else we can do to keep her safe?"

Jake smiled broadly,

"She has the best security available Charlie. One of the Guardians is in love with her and the other two are standing at his shoulders, the wolf pack is patrolling and The Cullens are on alert too. She's better guarded than any royalty."

"I guess when you put it like that I can't argue. So, now what? I guess I have to go back to Carlisle and apologise, and more importantly to Bella."

"They'll understand Charlie all of them. It's a lot to take in, I know."

"Wolf men and Vampires? Who'd have thought in quiet Forks!"

"That's why it IS quiet Forks Charlie."

Sam

They were missing something so I thought I'd better bring it up before Charlie left,

"Billy, Harry, we do have a new problem now, Jake told me about it earlier."

"Another one Sam?"

"Charlie is a target now too, once the Volturi find out he knows."

Charlie looked at me,

"The Who?"

"It's the Cold Ones hierarchy, their governing body I guess. They have one law that is strictly enforced and you have now broken it."

"Well that makes a change. What did I do?"

"You know. The law states "keep the humans in the dark." It's not permitted for a human to know about the Cold Ones, so you are now a target and another job for us and the Guardians."

"You think they'll find out and come looking to kill me?"

"Without a doubt, and you could be used as a lever to get Bella to Volterra. Which is where her father is waiting for her."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Charlie

Jake offered to drive me back to the Cullen house and I was shaken up enough to agree readily although I had no idea what I was going to say when I got there.

"You OK Charlie?"

"He would have killed me wouldn't he Jake?"

"Jasper? Without a doubt, that's why I got you out double quick. She is everything to him and he'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe and unharmed. No one gets a second chance especially at the moment."

"Why especially now?"

"While she was missing..."

"Yeah missing, that covers a multitude of sins, what happened Jake?"

"Edward snatched her from under their noses and it took some fancy footwork to get her back but in the mean time Jasper realised she was his mate and..."

"Mate? What the hell does that mean?"

"The same as wife only more intense I guess. Its hard to explain but she's his other half, the bit that makes him complete, like two halves of a whole and while she was missing it started to destroy him. She needs to be with him Charlie, that way they'll heal each other"

"She feels the same way?"

"Yeah, I think she does Charlie."

"God what a mess. I've got a daughter in love with a vampire who wants to rip my head off and a father who wants to do the same thing! I guess that counts as a crisis"

I heard Jake laugh,

"You could say that."

Bella

Once back in his room and relaxed I thought about what had just happened, Charlie came close to losing his life at Jaspers hand and I realized just how far Jasper would go to protect me. I felt his pain and weariness fading slowly but I knew he needed to feed. He was too weak to hunt but something had to be done to help him. Now I finally had him there was no way I was willing to lose him again. I called for Esme aware that she'd know if Emmett had left yet. She put her head round the door and smiled to see Jasper and I cuddled up on the recliner,

"What do you need Bella? Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"Thanks Esme I'd love a coffee and a snack but I'm more worried about Jasper. Do you know if Emmett will be back soon?"

She smiled,

"It wont be long. He knows how important it is.."

Then she stopped, cocking her head to one side, the smile fading a little.

"Charlie" she mouthed putting a finger to her lips and going back downstairs.

I wondered what was coming next with my Dad. Jasper stiffened but I kissed his hair,

"Don't worry Jasper I'm here and I'm not leaving you."

He relaxed again and I smiled and stroked his hair with one hand while resting the other on his cheek,

"Rest"

I heard a contented sigh and felt the same way. We'd both tried to resist the pull of this and failed, we were meant to be together and we needed to stop fighting nature before it destroyed us both.

Carlisle

I waited outside for Charlie, hoping to stop any charge he might make for Bella but when he got out of the car he just looked weary. Jake nodded as he went past us and I sighed with relief.

"I'm very sorry Charlie that you had to learn all this in the way you did. But I promise you we are trying to keep Bella safe."

"Yeah, it seems she has a lot of people doing that, and I'm grateful. I need to apologise to you Carlisle for my rudeness but you'll agree it was a pretty tall tale to swallow."

"I'm just glad you know Charlie. It will make Bella's life much easier with you knowing. Can I ask how you feel about Bella and Jasper?"

He blew his cheeks out before replying,

"Its a difficult one Carlisle, but I guess if they both feel the same way then I don't have much option do I?"

I laughed,

"Not a lot, No. Come in, I'm sure Esme is making something for Jake and you are welcome to join him"

Charlie

I followed Carlisle into the kitchen where Jake was busy demolishing a huge pie, the smell was mouthwatering and I sat down beside him.

"Can I get you some Charlie?" Esme asked putting a mug of coffee in front of me,

"Thank you Esme, I'd like some if Jake hasn't eaten the lot."

She went to the oven and took out another, slicing it and putting two huge pieces on a plate which she handed to me. The others she put on another plate and handed to Rose,

"Take that up to Bella would you"

Rose went out and I looked up,

"How's Jasper doing? Will he be OK now he's back here?"

Jake looked at Carlisle then turned to me,

"Yes in a manner of speaking. Its a bit more complicated than that but in essence yes"

"More complicated? How could this story get more complicated? I'm struggling now. Is he going to be OK?"

"With Bella's help, yes Charlie."

"What does that mean? With Bella's help? What's she got to do with it. You're the doctor."

"Its not a doctor he needs. Its Bella's presence and blood of course"

"Her blood? I asked shortly

"Of course not Charlie. Animal blood which Emmett has gone to get"

"Where the hell will he get that? You can hardly pop into a store and ask for a few pints of cows blood!"

"True Charlie. So Emmett will have to do his own hunting"

"He's going to shoot something?"

"He won't need a gun Charlie, but essentially yes."

"Then what?"

"He'll bring it back for Jasper to drain"

"Drain? He's going to drink the blood directly from the animal?"

"Its the best way"

I was silenced by that, I couldn't wait to see Emmett turn up with a deer or a cow. I'd almost finished when I heard a commotion at the back door then sure enough Emmett appeared with a huge buck draped over his shoulders

"Sorry it took so long I has a job finding something big enough to help"

He stopped then, looking at me with horror.

"Its OK Emmett we've told Charlie so just go up"

"Now just wait a god-dam minute. You're taking that deer up for Jasper to drain and my daughter is in the room".

"She knows Charlie. It was her idea."

I shook my head,

"You're all crazy and she's as bad."

I watched as Emmett ran lightly up the stair,s the deer's head lolling over his shoulder. I really was in a horror fantasy!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

Jasper opened his eyes as the door opened and Emmett waltzed in with a huge deer dangling over his shoulders. He smiled and dropped it at my feet.

"There you go Bells, just as ordered, one freshly killed deer."

I heard a hiss and saw Jasper trying to sit up so I wriggled out of the chair. He looked at me then at the deer.

"Jazz feed" I ordered

Still he hesitated but his eyes were black with thirst.

"Hey I need you on your feet so go for it" I said giving him a push.

He was on the floor at the deer's neck in a flash and I watched as he drained the huge animal. I hadn't noticed Emmett come close to me but as he took my arm and tried to pull me away I struggled,

"Emmett leave me I'm not disgusted, he's feeding."

He looked at me with a hint of a smile,

"You are one cool customer Bella but I'm trying to protect you. Jazz is in feeding mode now and you might just look like dessert.

I laughed and shook my head,

"If I'm going to be dessert it wont be in a room with no bed."

He guffawed and Jasper looked up at the sound. He moved slowly into a crouch then straightened up, the only sign he'd just been drinking blood a tiny smear on his upper lip. At that second I thought I had never seen anything so erotic in my life and I stepped towards him my arms open. Emmett put a hand on my arm to stop me and Jasper snarled.

"It's fine Emmett. Let go"

He did as I said and I took another step forward my arms still outstretched. Jasper looked at the deer then at me and moved slowly until I could wrap my arms around his waist. He dropped his head to rest on my shoulder and sighed,

"It's OK Jasper come on"

I walked him back to the recliner and this time I sat down first pulling him down beside me and then reclined it fully so he was laying down. He curled his body around mine and closed his eyes once more.

"Thanks Em but I think were going to need more than one deer."

"Your wish is my command Princess" he said as he went out dragging the deer carcass and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jazz whispered and I kissed his tousled head.

"Just rest Jazz. We can talk later."

His breathing was already stronger and I could feel his strength returning as he pulled me closer to him.

Charlie

When Emmett reappeared with the now drained deer carcass I raised an eyebrow,

"So she didn't field dress it for him?"

"No she just kicked his butt until he fed. Charlie I'm impressed, Bella's great."

I laughed,

"Well it was a compliment but not the kind I expected for my daughter."

"Where are you going now?" I asked him as he headed for the door again,

"New order to go" he said with a smile. "I'll see if I can get a bear this time. Much better for him and I can take my time now."

"You know this is all insane?" I spoke to Carlisle.

"My daughter is upstairs with a vampire whose just drained a deer and she's ordering more for him as if she's in a restaurant. Maybe I'm the one who's insane!"

So Carlisle, what's the story with Bella and Jasper?"

He hesitated but Jake jumped in,

"Easy Charlie like I told you they're in love. Neither can live without the other, in his case quite literally it seems. You could have had me as a son in law, instead it looks like you might have a vampire. Its a crazy world."

He said a mouthful there,

"But how can she be with a vampire? Doesn't he want to drain her? And didn't you say that Renee died as a result of having sex with this Aro guy? He poisoned her system with venom? Hows that going to be any different if she and Jasper get together?"

"I have no idea Charlie. They haven't got to that stage yet but I'm sure he'll be careful."

"Careful? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Same as it does between humans Charlie"

"Oh I get it. God, what a conversation to be having! My whole world's just been turned on its head Carlisle."

Bella

As Jasper rested something happened to me, my mouth started to water and my throat to burn a little. I decided I must be hungry so I ate the pie that Rose had brought in for me and washed it down with the coffee but it didn't entirely satisfy me. I just hoped the soreness in my throat wasn't a sign of sickness. I needed my strength while Jasper was so weak. I snuggled closer, wishing with all my heart this was a bed instead of a chair, comfortable as it was. He murmured and I felt his burning thirst knowing he desperately needed to feed again and hoping Emmett would be back again soon with another deer or something even better. My mouth watered again and I swallowed it down with difficulty. Great, tonsillitis or something about to attack me I thought, and I closed my eyes comfortable in Jaspers arms.

Jasper

My thirst was getting out of control again and I tried hard to ignore it knowing it was making Bella uncomfortable. I breathed in her scent but it didn't make the burn worse, I assumed I was getting used to it, she smelled like a garden in the spring with dew on the flowers. As she cuddled in closer to me I wished this old chair was a bed so we could move more freely. Then I heard Emmett's tread outside and it sounded like he was carrying something heavy. The venom pooled in my mouth and I had difficulty swallowing it down now, my throat was on fire, burning so hot it was agony. When he came in through the door I had to smile at the bear he'd caught. By the look of his clothes it had put up a good fight. He saw my smile and looked down ruefully,

"Yeah, it took some getting down. You owe me big time bro. You going to be OK with Bella if I go get decent?"

I nodded knowing I wouldn't hurt her and he left. Bella had dozed and I tried to move without waking her but it was impossible. She opened her eyes and glanced at me with a smile before her face changed.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Jasper

Something changed in her face and she backed away from me,

"Bella. I wont hurt you, you know that. I was just getting up to feed. Emmett brought a bear back, he's just dropped it off. Do you want to go out while I feed?"

She looked at me warily with puzzlement in her eyes and bit her lip before shaking her head.

"You sure?"

She nodded still chewing her lip and watched as I bent over the bear carcass and started to drink. I felt her move closer but I couldn't stop, I was so thirsty. As the blood quenched the burning in my throat I felt my strength start to come back a little at a time and knew I was going to be fine. A hand touched my shoulder and I pulled back with difficulty to look up at Bella.

Her face was white with stress as she knelt beside me, her eyes burning. She put her hands either side of my face and brought her own down to kiss me, flicking her tongue around my lips as if seeking entry. They were bloody and I expected her to pull back in disgust but she didn't. When I didn't open them she pulled back and her eyes were now flashing red. I'd never seen that in a human before but before I had time to think she pushed me away and fixed her mouth over the opening I had made in the bears neck, sucking greedily. I was so shocked I just watched her, my own thirst temporarily forgotten.

Bella

Suddenly I realised what I was doing and jumped away in horror, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. The metallic taste of the blood not making me feel sick which astonished me. I looked at Jasper as he sat back on his heels watching me. Seeing my horror he stood and came over to me opening his arms and I rushed into them for comfort.

"I don't know what happened to me Jasper" I gasped.

"Shh Bella, its OK. It doesn't matter"

He stroked my hair to calm me and held me close as I sobbed in confusion.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle?" he asked me.

I was horrified at the idea and shook my head, how would I explain the feelings that had taken control of me to him?

"No. I don't know what happened. My throat was burning and all I could think of was drinking the blood."

"Bella, you must remember you are part vampire and I think the vampire part took over there for a while. Maybe my own thirst affected you. If it did I'm sorry. I should have been more careful around you."

I pulled his face close to mine once more,

"No more sorry between us. You and I both know we're meant to be together, two parts of a whole so no more sorry, or secrets, or absences for us. OK?"

He pulled me close, nuzzling my neck,

"We should talk to Carlisle about this though, your vampire half starting to assert itself. What it means and if he thinks its anything to do with our relationship."

"If it was related would that make a difference to the way you feel about me?"

He looked at me confused,

"No why should it? It's more likely to affect the way you feel about me. Am I turning you into a blood drinking fiend? If I am perhaps you might want to rethink our relationship."

I pulled him even closer and breathed in his scent.

"I've seen that you can't live without me, do you think I could live without you now, after I finally figured out what was going on. If being with you means becoming more like you them its small price to pay."

He ran his hands down my back to my waist and back up,

"You shouldn't be paying a price to be with me Bella. Not that kind of price anyway. It's not right but then I think as part vampire maybe it was always there just being held down by your human half."

"I'll settle for the Vampire half for now if it means being with you."

"Anything you say, which reminds me, what did you mean by that cryptic comment in front of Emmett?"

I was puzzled,

"I don't know. What did I say?"

"About being dessert but only in a room with a bed"

I blushed,

"I am not spelling it out for you Mister."

He laughed and kissed me again,

"I love you Bella Swan."

Jasper

We had never ever thought about what being part vampire meant for these children of Aro. Now I was seeing first hand some of the differences between a normal human and Bella.

"Have you ever felt this way before?"

"No. The thought of blood always made me feel sick so I stayed away from it."

"I wonder if that was your human half trying to assert some authority over your body. You know Bella, in all the years we've been involved in protecting Aro's children we never really gave a thought to them, the kids themselves and what it meant for them as people. How it affected their lives. We were only interested in keeping them from him. Keeping ourselves safe and Aro from getting too powerful, no thought for what it meant to them as individuals. Only now, spending time with you have I realized how little we helped any of them. People like Shaun who drank himself to death. I have no idea what he was going through in his head. What vampire feelings were screwing him up. Maybe that's why some of the kids killed themselves, maybe they had some of a vampires desires and had no one to talk to about those desires. A craving for blood and who do you talk to? You can't talk to your human friends and the Guardians aren't interested in discussing your problems just keeping you out of the clutches of the evil vampire father. It sounds like a really bad horror film when you put it into words. We thought we'd done such a good job, patted each other on the back when in reality we failed miserably all down the line. I'm not going to fail you though Bella. If I can make things right for you I guess I'm hoping it will pay in part for the others I didn't help."

"Jasper it was a situation no one could have understood. You did the best you could with the information you had and the best of intentions. Lets try to help each other."


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY SIX

Jasper

Bella was still concerned about her 'slip' with the blood, was she becoming more Vampire the older she got? She wasn't entirely convinced with my explanation about her human half protecting itself so I tried another approach. One that had occurred to me as lay thinking about her on the plane journey to France.

"Bella had you ever thought that perhaps your gift was being used by your human half to protect itself. A lot of humans bring a latent gift they have with them, but magnified, when they become vampires. We know you have a gift but I wonder if we have any idea how powerful your gift might be."

"Alice told me that I could only protect those I love, that's how I was able to protect you from Jane. Why, do you think its more powerful than that? Do you think I could protect other people? My Dad for instance?"

"It's a possibility but I was thinking along slightly different lines Bella."

"I don't follow you"

" Aro wants your gift but maybe it could help you to stay safe from him in another way. If we think of your shield as an offensive weapon rather than a defensive one it opens up a whole new field. It could mean you being able to deflect others gifts back at them or even possibly direct it elsewhere"

I thought about this for a few minutes,

"So in theory, I could deflect Jane's gift not only back at her but possibly even at someone else who was attacking me, maybe Aro even?"

"Its a real possibility Bella and it would mean, if we're right, that you are virtually impregnable. I can't think of anyone who could take you down if your shield operated like that, and it would mean that there was nothing Aro could threaten you with, theoretically."

"So, how do we test this theory of yours out?"

" You want to test it out now?"

"Yes, I'm being threatened by my "father" I want to know how well I can defend myself and if there's any way I could retaliate."

"We need someone with an offensive gift to see if you could send it back on them and I can't think of anyone off-hand to use""

"But you think it would work?"

"Well we know it worked against Jane when you blocked her, so you just need to try directing it elsewhere next time"

"There's going to be a next time?"

"Without a doubt darlin' She is a vindictive bitch who hates to lose face, especially to a human"

"What about physical attacks though?""

"Well that's easily checked. All you need to do is piss Emmett off."

"OK I can do that, or Peter of course."

"True. I'd like to see him on his ass, but Emmett's around."

Emmett

I was bored, nothing was happening and with Jazz up and about again I didn't even need to go hunt as often. I was playing Modern Warfare on the computer when Bella came running downstairs. She was shouting angrily at Rose who looked really upset.

"Bella back off. I never touched Jazz, why would I want to anyway. I've got the best in Emmett"

I smiled a little at hearing that.

"Oh yeah, well from what I hear you aren't too fussy where you get your kicks."

I turned to look at Bella, I'd never heard her speak like this before and I glanced at Rose who was fuming.

"Why don't you just shut up bitch and run back up to your little man. Leave the big guys to us grown ups".

Bella launched herself at Rose who unbalanced flew over the bannister and landed stunned on the floor below. Bella was about to leap on her when I intervened, stepping in front of Rose. Bella leapt anyway and as I went to grab her out of the air I hit something and flew backwards myself. As I crashed into the wall at the far end of the room I saw Bella grab a table lamp and hit Rose with it. Rose's head snapped back and I roared as I charged in defence of my mate. Again I flew backwards shattering the patio door this time. When I picked myself up I saw Bella and Rose standing together slapping palms. Standing at the top of the stairs was Jasper and he too was grinning.

"Would somebody please tell me what just happened and who sent me flying because from the look of your faces I think I've been set up."

Rose came over and kissed me, wrapping herself around my body,

"Sorry honey but we needed to test a theory out and you were nominated as guinea pig."

"Great I'm a test rodent now!"

Bella came over too and kissed my cheek,

"Sorry Em but you were the most powerful guy we knew."

That made me feel better straight away,

"Yeah well, OK. But what did I hit?"

"Bella's shield" Jazz explained.

"Yeah but something threw me backwards"

"You threw yourself backwards Em."

"What?"

"Bella sent your power back at you"

"Awesome Bells!"

Well they'd learned something but at the expense of Esme's patio door and I certainly wasn't taking the blame for that.

Bella

So Jasper had been right, it was possible to use my shield as a weapon if the vampire I was fighting had an offensive gift. The thought of sending Jane to her knees with her own ability was appealing. Also it meant that Aro's presidential guard were not only useless to him but a real threat too. Alec, Jane, Felix, Chelsea, they were all as dangerous to Aro as to us. I felt immediately better knowing I had a way of not only protecting myself and Jasper, possibly others too, but I could fight back. If only I has known that as a child maybe I could have helped Renee as we ran. My biggest fear now was for Charlie, as Jasper had explained, the knowledge he now had made him a target for the Volturi so it was vital he did nothing to lead them to suspect that he knew of the secret vampire world.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Carlisle

Things had begun to settle down now Charlie knew about us and Jasper, and Bella was back, although living here not at Charlie's. It didn't matter much because he was here most of the time too along with our resident wolf, Jake. Somehow Bella had brought all the warring parties together with a common cause, protecting her from the Volturi. I didn't think she would ever be safe from Aro but I hadn't expected him to act in the way he did or quite so quickly.

It started with a letter addressed to me,

My Dear Carlisle,

It is with some sadness that I learn my daughter is seeking refuge from her father in your house. As I'm sure you can appreciate it would be better for all concerned if she were to visit me here in Italy. I assure myself of your help in this matter.

Your good friend Aro.

I took the letter to Esme first and she agreed we would have to tell Jasper and Bella before replying. I thought it might be as well if Jake and Charlie were included too so we convened in the dining room. It turned out everyone wanted to know what was going on so the room was full. Emmett and Rose being the last to enter.

I stood,

"I've asked you all here because I've received a letter from Italy."

There were murmurs and Charlie started to speak when the door opened and two more figures wandered in,

"Sorry we're late. Our invitations obviously got lost in the fucking post."

I smiled,

"I'm sorry Peter but we had no way of contacting you."

"Oh yeah, phone reception in Forks is a real bitch. Still were here now so you can carry on."

He crashed into a chair next to Charlie and turned to him,

"Hi there Charlie, I'm Peter and this is my wife Charlotte."

Charlie just took it in his stride shaking hands with the newcomers.

"As I was saying. I got a letter from Aro asking for Bella to visit him in Volterra"

I turned to explain to Charlie but Peter beat me to it.

"Aro is Bella's biological father and a real vicious little bastard. Lives in Volterra, a walled town in Italy. Go on Carlisle".

I took a deep breath and started again,

"Bella, I have to reply to this letter and the invitation isn't really an invitation..."

"No, more of a royal command Babe" Peter butted in.

Char dug him in the ribs but he ignored her,

"So what are we going to do Major?"

"Peter, we were about to discuss that very thing" I interrupted him.

Peter

I'd had enough of this pussy footing around,

"Carlisle with all due respect you know fuck all about fighting and even less about keeping people safe from fucks like Aro so shut up and let the experts do the thinking."

Char dug me in the ribs again,

"What woman? Will you stop doing that. You know I'm right"

"Yes but its not polite to insult the man in his own house."

"Sorry Carlisle. No offence intended. Now Major, and by the way you're looking a sight better now. You had us worried there for a while."

I sat looking at Jasper who sighed and looked at Peter,

"Sorry Carlisle but he does have a point and I think the first thing we should do is ask Bella what she wants to do"

"Fuck that's a good idea. So Bells you wanna go see the old man?"

She looked over at me with a laugh,

"Not really Peter but I don't really see a way round it. If I don't go, Carlisle gets in trouble with the Volturi as well. I can't hide for ever and I have no intention of running for the rest of my life. In fact I intend spending that very long time with Jasper. If I don't go then you're all in danger, Charlie you included, because not only do you know about the vampires but you're my Dad and Aro would use you to get to me."

Charlie smiled over at her,

"Thanks for that Bella. It's good to know you still see me like that."

"As far as I'm concerned you are my father. Aro was an incidental in our lives."

"So Bells, you're going to Volterra. What do you plan to do when you get there? You know Aro wants to recruit you."

She nodded,

"Yes I know but I'm not interested and I have to find a way of showing him that."

"He's very persuasive" put in Carlisle.

"I know. I know about his tricks from Jasper. What he doesn't know are my little tricks."

"Way to go Bells! Do we get to go with you?" Emmett was keen for a fight as always.

"No Emmett, If I go in mob handed it will start a war. I need to go in alone."

I waited for the explosions which came but not from the one person I expected. He was the only one who didn't react. I watched but no one else seemed to notice so I kept my peace. The Major had a plan up his sleeve so I was happy.

Jasper

I sat and listened as they all argued against Bella going in alone, all except Peter who'd looked at me and nodded. He knew we had a plan and was content to let the others argue among them selves. When the meeting finally broke up it had been decided that we would do nothing until Aro made his next move which wouldn't be long. Bella had sat holding my hand through the meeting and the only other people she looked at were Charlie and Peter. I could feel the love coming off her in waves and it gave me a peace I'd never felt before, a completeness I could only have dreamed of. When the others left Peter came over,

"Thanks for the heads up Bells"

"You're welcome Peter. I trust you more than anyone else, even if you are an irritating pain in the ass."

"At last someone who appreciates my real talents."

He slapped me on the back,

"So you and Bells eh? I hope well be getting an invitation"

Char prodded him in the ribs,

"You do that again woman and I'm gonna ring the battered husband hotline. My ribs are black."

"Peter, could you try not to alienate everyone you meet"

"I can try but I wont succeed, never did manage that"

Carlisle

The next step was a phone call from Italy,

Esme answered and brought it to me with shaking hands,

"Aro"

I nodded,

"Hello my friend, It's good to hear your voice.

"Carlisle, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me"

"And why would I do that to a friend?"

"I understand you have my daughter staying with you."

"You mean Bella Swan I presume. I think its been rather a shock to her as it has to all of us. I never knew you had any children of your own."

"Ah well, strange times Carlisle call for strange measures. I hope you passed on my invitation to her"

"Yes indeed. I understand she is quite eager to meet you in fact"

"Oh really? Good. When can I expect her? I'll send our plane to collect her."

"There's no need for that. She and her friends are already en route to Italy. Bella has never been out of the country before so we thought she should be accompanied on her trip."

"How thoughtful of you Carlisle. When can we expect her in Volterra?"

"I think she was planning on sightseeing for a few days then she will contact you and perhaps you could arrange transport for her to Volterra and then back home."

"Oh course my friend. That is if she wishes to leave. She may decide to stay with her father."

"That is entirely her choice of course Aro. I know you will show her every courtesy during her visit."

Bella

I was accompanied by Peter and Charlotte as well as Jasper with Emmett, Rose, and Jake following on behind separate from us. Charlie was safe on the Reservation so I didn't need to worry about him. We didn't have a plan as such. I would go in alone but if I didn't contact Jasper within 48 hours he would come in after me. The others were contingency if we had to make a run for it when we left. There was never a doubt in my mind that I would be getting out. Since acknowledging my love for Jasper and my part Vampire breeding I felt strong enough to take on an army if necessary and he trusted me to keep safe for him. We had promised ourselves a holiday after this was over, just the two of us away from everyone in a secluded spot and neither of us were going to miss that.

We spent a couple of days in Pisa first and of course I had to climb the leaning tower of Pisa while Peter acted tour guide and almost got us thrown out with his alternative guide to Pisa! Then we walked to the Piazza de Miracoli which was crawling with tourists and too crowded for me although we laughed at the stall holders trying to sell Peter some underpants printed with Michelangelo's David's more private parts. As he twisted his fluent Italian and got the stall holder tied in knots I laughed until I couldn't breath. After that it was time for business and we drove to Volterra on the evening of the third day. Charlotte sat up front with Peter while Jasper and I cuddled in the back. Just being close to him was enough to give me shudders of delight and I could only imagine what being alone with him in the privacy of our own home would bring.

The others arranged a hotel room while Jasper and I walked to the Balze Cliffs to see the sunrise, the view of the cliffs and the abbey in the distance was worth the wait but my eyes were taken by another scene entirely. I turned to speak to Jasper as the suns rays caught his profile and I halted unable to continue, his skin sparkled like the facets of a diamond, it was so beautiful. I reached out with my hand and touched his cheek, it felt smooth but as I took my fingers away it sparkled once more.

"You are so beautiful" I breathed as he turned to me and his whole face sparkled like a rainbow of gems.

He smiled,

"Not so beautiful as you Bella"

He kissed me until I was breathless before we left reluctantly to meet the others and prepare for my grand entrance to the Volturi Stronghold.

It was decided I would put them on the back foot by appearing in their human reception area and ask for my father by name. It would be a small victory to startle them but one I intended enjoying to the full. Our last night together before the meeting I spent in Jasper's arms talking about our future, the cabin we would build, the places we would visit, even possibly the wedding we would have, if only to please Charlie. What wouldn't please him so much was our plan for me to become a full vampire so I could spend eternity with my mate. Besides if the Volturi ever found out about Charlie he might have to consider his own life as a vampire or die. Not the way anyone should make the decision but no one ever said life was fair.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight.

Bella

I said goodbye to Jasper and the others at the hotel, with a last lingering kiss goodbye I turned my back and walked to the main square. The entrance to the Volturi Stronghold was through the door at the base of the Clock Tower there and I blinked when I walked into the dimly lit reception area from the sunny square. Behind a desk sat a pretty human who greeted me asking my business. By her attitude it was plain she thought I was a tourist who had stumbled in here by mistake.

"Can I help you?"

I smiled at her brightly,

"I certainly hope so. I'm here to meet someone"

Her smile brightened,

"Are you sure you are in the right building? Perhaps I can be of assistance, who were you hoping to meet?"

Now I dropped the bomb,

"My father, Aro Volturi. Could you tell him its his daughter, Isabella Swan."

Her face went white and her hands shook as she asked me to wait, waving to a comfortable seating area. I smiled brightly once more and went to sit, flicking through the magazines laid out although I didn't understand a word of the Italian.

I didn't wait very long before double doors swung open and a young woman came out looking at the receptionist who directed over to where I was sitting.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes"

I got up slowly looking her over.

She had a hard face although it could have been pretty if she smiled.

"I'm Jane. We were expecting a call to pick you up"

"Oh I thought I'd surprise my father. I hope that's OK?"

She nodded curtly and ushered me through a set of ornate doors behind which lay a long blank stone corridor, very 50's horror. I half expected Christopher Lee or Vincent Price to loom out of the darkness but the corridor was empty besides us. As we walked along I realised that I was the only one making a noise, Jane was as silent as a ghost.

At the end of this corridor was an elevator the doors of which slid open silently and we stepped in. The doors closed and we went up a few floors before stopping. The corridor beyond the doors now was more comfortable with richly coloured rugs scattered along its length and oil paintings adorning the walls. Just to annoy my escort I stopped to look at a few of them. Some were portraits while others showed historical battles or pastoral scenes. When we eventually got to the end of this corridor two guards waited to open the huge oaken doors for us and I knew I was about to meet my biological father at last.

The room was huge and circular, lit by huge chandeliers at night and a great glass dome during the day. There were seating areas scattered around the chamber and at the far end a kind of dais with three very plain wooden chairs. These were empty and I looked as a man with long glossy black hair turned and approached us with a beaming smile on his narrow lipped face. As with all vampires he had very pale skin but his looked very fragile as if he were very old although the face was that of a middle aged man. He extended his hands in welcome and spoke,

"Isabella, at last we meet. I've waited a long time to greet you."

"Hello Aro, or should I call you father?"

He smiled,

"Aro will be fine. I hear anger in your voice my daughter, and I'm sure you have many questions for me but first let me introduce you to my brothers"

He motioned with his hand and two more vampires came forward,

"This is Marcus",

A very tall, angular vampire with a tragic expression nodded sombrely.

"And this is Caius"

He was also tall and slightly younger looking but his face showed nothing but anger as he inclined his head in greeting.

I just stood and looked, letting the silence hang in the air between us.

Aro

She was indeed my daughter, standing tall and unbowed by her surroundings and out waiting us. I smiled and held out my hand. She looked at it then stepped forward to place hers in mine. I closed my eyes and waited, it would be fascinating to see her thoughts from birth to meeting me today. But I saw nothing, her mind was closed to my gift and I smiled.

"So Isabella, you hide your thoughts from me? Not very kind."

"Oh I'm not kind father. I think I get my nature from you."

Feisty too? How refreshing!

"Well I think we should take our conversation to somewhere more comfortable and in the meantime perhaps Jane would make sure that your room is prepared, you will be staying tonight my dear?"

It wasn't a question but she didn't attempt to answer. Jane nodded and smiled but I saw the glare she shot Bella before leaving and concealed a smile. So my daughters were enemies all ready, due no doubt to the disappointment I had shown when Isabella escaped before.

Bella

Aro wanted to play games, as if my freedom were of no consequence. He hadn't thought about the fact that I wasn't a fragile little human and I owed him for Renee's suffering. I wondered if Aro ever gave her a thought or if he was even aware I might. We walked together with his brothers through a smaller door into a much smaller chamber with cushioned seats placed around a fire. My father noticed my look at the log fire,

"We thought you might find the room a little cool as a human. I want you to be comfortable Isabella."

"Its Bella" I said shortly.

He raised an eyebrow,

"Really? I was under the impression your mother had called you Isabella."

"No, you did that. Renee and I always agreed on Bella. Its the name I answer to, not Isabella."

I was drawing my first line in the sand and waited for his reaction. He shrugged,

"Very well, Bella. I want you to be comfortable here and while you are still human you need warmth and food. Gianna will be bringing you a selection of snacks and coffee in a few minutes."

"I'm not hungry but thank you for the thought. I realize its quite an honour to be shown consideration by you"

Caius stifled a smile at that but Aro looked affronted.

"Please Bella, I don't know what you have heard about me but I hope I am always thoughtful of others."

"You didn't consider my mother though did you?"

Aro

Bella wanted to start with a fight, not totally unexpected.

"I'm not sure what you are referring to Bella."

"After you got my mother pregnant you left her to have your daughter, suffer and die."

"Your mother's illness was unfortunate but not wholly my fault. She decided to run and try to hide you from me, your rightful father. If she had stayed I may have been able to help her with her illness."

"Really? How many of your children's mothers did you help Aro?"

"That is immaterial. What is important is that you are here now, ready to live with us and help us in our work of keeping the secret."

I shook my head,

"No one said anything about staying or helping you. I may not want to"

Aro grimaced,

"You may not have a choice Bella. You are after all human and as such you have already broken our most fundamental law, keep the secret from the humans. Of course you would never be punished for what you know but neither could you go back and after all what do you have to go back to?"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

OK, so I saw how things were going,

"I would just like to point out that I have broken no laws. I haven't told the humans about you and I am not a human anyway. With you as my father I am only half human. Would you like to punish that half perhaps?"

"You don't like threats I take it?"

"No Aro. I react very badly to them. Especially when I am totally innocent of any charges you may try to bring against me. The only thing I have ever done is to look after Renee, the woman you abused and abandoned but who loved me never the less and kept me safe as long as she could."

"Yes, she did, didn't she? A remarkable woman your mother, most unusual. I was sorry to hear of her passing"

"I don't think so Aro. I think you were happy because it brought me out of hiding. Still now we've got the pleasantries out of the way perhaps you could tell me what it is you want"

He seemed annoyed that I was rushing him along but I wanted to get to the punchline so I knew what and how I would be fighting. In a way I was looking forward to it, after all I wasn't the helpless little thing he expected and I had a future to fight for.

Aro

I would have liked to have chatted for longer but my daughter was impatient. Perhaps she was even eager to find out her place in this world.

"I understand that you know the how and why of your birth"

She nodded and turned her head as there was a tap on the door. Gianna came in with a tray of food for Bella and a steaming cup of coffee. Putting it down on the table she turned to leave,

"Thank you Gianna"

She turned to look at my daughter,

"You are welcome"

Then she left closing the door quietly.

Bella picked up the cup and sniffed the contents before taking a sip.

"I hope it is to your liking?"

She looked at me and nodded

"Yes thank you. It's very good in fact."

"Good. Now as I was saying you know why you were created."

"I was born Aro not created. I'm still half human remember. I know you were trying to create a cadre of Super Vampires in order to rule the world."

That stopped me dead as Caius grunted and Marcus looked more attentively.

"No my dear. Just gifted vampires who could help us in our work of keeping our world safe."

"Oh really? But a group of gifted vampires loyal to yourself never the less."

"We are all working for the same goal Bella my dear, my brothers and I"

This wasn't going as smoothly as I'd hoped, she had her mothers stubborn streak and outspoken ways. Caius and Marcus had been livid when they found out what I had been doing and it had taken a lot to placate them. Now she was undermining it.

"Bella please. We are all friends here. Lets be amicable shall we?"

Bella

So, he'd been caught out and got his fingers burned, that was an interesting little fact that could be useful to me as a weapon.

"I don't see how demanding that I leave my world for yours is very friendly"

"No perhaps not but it was necessary, as you didn't seem eager to make your own way here and you had been influenced by what we could call a rebel element."

"They didn't influence me, they tried to keep me safe."

"Not very successfully it would seem"

"True but at least they tried. It's difficult to keep someone safe when they wont do as you ask."

"In that case its your own fault you are here. No one else to share the blame"

I nodded and smiled,

"Only myself to blame or thank. I owe allegiance to no one, not even you."

I'd thrown the gauntlet down now and I waited again.

Caius

I hadn't expected to like this daughter of Aro's but she was a fighter and clever with it. This encounter was turning out to be very entertaining and I couldn't see what she was going to say next. I looked across to Marcus and was shocked to see a shadow of a smile play on his face as he regarded her.

"Aro, perhaps Bella would like to rest before continuing this conversation. We must remember she is human and therefore gets tired."

Bella looked at me surprised but smiled a thank you while Aro glared at me but couldn't really argue when Bella yawned widely.

"Thank you Caius, I am very tired."

Aro called on Jane to show Bella to her room and as soon as the door closed on them he turned furious,

"Why did you interrupt Caius?"

"She was tired. I think after a sleep she may see things in a different light. What are your intentions anyway? If you are going to kill her then just get on with it, if you intend changing her get on with that but stop playing games with her. As your daughter she deserves better. You couldn't see anything when you touched her could you?"

Aro shook his head "No she is definitely a shield of some strength"

I turned to Marcus,

"Did you feel any bonds within her? To her late mother? To her father?"

My other brother shook his head,

"No nothing. Whether she was blocking me or whether she has no allegiances I couldn't say. She is unusual for a human. She isn't afraid which means she is either very brave or very stupid and I don't think she's lacking in brains. It will be interesting to continue the conversation when she wakes up"

For Marcus to be interested in anything was a miracle.

Bella

Jane glided fast down the corridor leaving me behind but I just took my time, she'd only have to come back for me. Sure enough she reappeared scowling,

"Come on Isabella, hurry up"

"Shove it up your ass Janie."

She was livid but there was nothing she could do but grit her teeth and carry on.

My room was actually a suite of rooms, very luxurious but still a cell as I heard the key turn in the lock. Gianna had obviously been in here too as there were fresh flowers and a huge bowl of fresh fruit on a table in one corner. Another table held a coffee machine which was already charged and filing the room with its rich aroma.

I wandered through to the bathroom which was equipped with huge white fluffy towels and a selection of bath and shower cremes, shampoos, perfumes, in fact anything you could wish for. The bedroom had a huge bed with richly coloured throws on it and a neatly folded pale blue dressing gown. Curious I opened the drawers, in them were clothes, all my size and all beautifully folded with perfumed sheets between them. I had to smile because although very expensive the clothes were the kind I might have chosen myself so it wasn't someone like Alice who had shopped for me. Thinking of Alice led to thoughts of Jasper and that hurt so I tried to think of our future. I pulled myself together taking a shower before climbing in to the bed. It was soft and comfortable and I fell asleep despite my nerves. My dreams were full of Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte and I woke up with a headache and in a really bad mood.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Bella

The coffee machine was still on and I poured myself a cup, it was still hot and tasted enough like coffee after stewing for so long that it was acceptable. I took another shower and picked out a pair of jeans and a jumper pulling the tags off. I'd only just finished brushing my hair when there was a knock on the door. I ignored it and it came again followed by a curse then Jane put her head round,

"Bella you're wanted now"

"Wait. I've got a headache and I'm not going anywhere until I get something for it."

I sat in one of the chairs and folded my arms.

"I'll get you something if you come with me."

I shook my head,

"Nope."

She swore and disappeared leaving the door unlocked so I got up with a smile and walked out into the corridor. It was empty so I wandered along looking at the paintings hanging on the walls. They were obviously very old and mostly boring although I liked a couple of the portraits of young women so I took them from their places and replaced them with ones from my room that I hadn't liked. I was just hanging the last one when Jane came back, a pack of pain killers in her hand. She was astounded to see me wandering the corridor but didn't say anything. I took the pack from her and went back to my room for a glass of water, swallowing two of them before smiling,

"I'm ready now Jane, lead on"

We went back to the smaller room I'd been in the night before, the same three sitting waiting for me.

"I hope your room was to your liking Bella" said Caius.

I nodded,

"Yes thank you. It's a beautiful room and thank you for the clothes too"

He smiled and stepped back leaving things to Aro again.

"Bella, you are looking much better this morning although I understand you have a headache"

"Its going thank you. Now where were we?"

"I think the best thing would be for me to tell you of our plans for you, then you can react."

"Fine by me. Go ahead."

"As my daughter I think it right that you become one of us. After this it would be good if you would use your gift in order to help us enforce the laws of the Volturi. As a member of the guard you would have the freedom of the town and anything you need within reason of course."

Aro

I waited to hear her response, knowing it wasn't going to be an unqualified yes. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled,

"OK, Now I know how you see things going I'll tell you how I see them. I am already part vampire so I see no need to be changed further. I don't see how my gift as you call it can help you to enforce the law and the freedom of Volterra means nothing to me. So, this is what I want from you. I want the freedom to go where I like, Italy or beyond, I'll keep the secret of the Vampires, but I wont work for you."

She was going to be much more of a problem than I had hoped.

"My dear daughter, surely you can understand why I would want you here with me. Now your poor mother is dead I am all you have. As for travelling, I'm sure something could be worked out. Your gift, well until we know how strong it is we have no idea how it could help us. Sometimes we need protection ourselves and I'm sure you would think that a fair exchange for your birth."

She shook her head,

"No, and don't use my mother's death as leverage Aro. I have no wish to be here as a guest or a prisoner. I just want to be left alone and if I have to use my shield to protect myself then I will."

Had I heard her right? Was she threatening me?

Caius

This was going better than I had dared hope, I had spoken to Marcus and we both had the same concerns, if Bella agreed to work for Aro he would be invincible. We both knew she was a powerful shield, much more so than Renata his personal shield. If she had agreed then we would have had to act ourselves against her but she was working on our behalf without even realizing it.

Aro

This wasn't going how I had hoped and I saw Caius smile at my discomfort, Marcus too seemed happy that Bella was being less than cooperative.

"Bella, I appreciate this has all been a shock to you especially after your mother's death but I'm sure you can see how impractical it would be for you to go back to the human world knowing what you do."

She shook her head,

"No actually I don't see that. I lived in the human world up to this point and I could quite happily do so again. After all what can I do? I don't have an offensive gift so I'm not going to start slaughtering the humans. I just want to finish high school, get a job and live out my life."

"You would choose a short life as a human to immortality?"

"Yes. If it's a choice between freedom or incarceration."

"No one suggested you should spend your life here in a prison my dear. You would be one of our family."

"No thanks, families don't seem to mean much here. I had one and that didn't work out too well so I think I'll stick to myself."

"Family here is all important and that's why I must insist you stay."

Bella

Finally he'd come out and said it, something I could fight against that was out in the open,

"You are refusing to let me leave father?"

"Yes my dear. I cannot let you go back to the human world. What if you were to fall into the hands of an enemy?"

"I'd tell them the same as I just told you. I'm not playing."

"If it were that simple my dear. I think you need time to adjust to what you are. Perhaps a friendly face would help"

That was rich coming from him, a friendly face in Volterra, some trick.

"Jane perhaps you would ask my other daughter to join us."

Other daughter? I knew about Jane but there must have been others but if he thought the fact a red-eye was my sister would make a difference then he hadn't been listening at all.

Caius looked at me as if reading my thoughts,

"I think this might be a shock to you Bella."

I tried to ignore him but he had it nailed, when the door opened my mouth fell open.

"Alice?"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Aro

At last a reaction. Bella didn't seem surprised to see Alice here, just angry. I watched with interest as her face darkened further with rage,

"I don't know how you have the courage to face me after all you've done"

Alice smiled a little timidly,

"I'm sorry Bella, but he is my father too and he asked for my help."

"You can have him."

Alice looked at me and shook her head but I encouraged her with a gesture.

"Perhaps you two would like some time. Come brothers let us leave my daughters alone to talk"

I hoped sense might reign when Alice had spoken to Bella alone, I didn't want an open chasm between myself and my daughter or my two daughters, it might be dangerous.

Bella

I just looked at Alice in disbelief,

"Bella? Look I'm sorry but he is my father, the only family I've ever really had and I wanted to help him"

"Oh you helped him Alice with your deceit and double-crossing, all at the expense of those who loved you and saw you as family."

"Bella there's really no reason for us to be enemies. After all we are sisters."

I wanted to wipe that stupid smile off her pretty little face but I wanted to keep my hands intact so,

"What? We're not sisters. You may accept Aro as your father but he'll never be mine, you bitch. I suppose you had a really good laugh pretending to be my friend while all along you were setting me up"

She just looked hurt sighing deeply and shaking her head,

"I did tell Aro it wouldn't help, my talking to you."

I couldn't take any more so I grabbed her by the designer shirt she was wearing,

"Why did you do it Alice? Put everyone in danger, everyone who helped you, the Cullens, The Whitlocks, even Charlie."

She bit her lip then frowned,

"I never hurt anyone really, just deceived them enough to get what I wanted."

"Alice, I may not be able to hurt you but I'm going to have a really good try if you don't start talking sense. Edward told me he was looking after me when Jasper had to go back to Forks and all because of you. It's all been because of you."

"I'm afraid I was the one you should have been suspicious of all along not Edward, poor idiot. I was working for Aro. It was him who changed me and sent me to be found by The Major and the others so I'd be in a good position when you finally surfaced in Forks."

"Yes, I know. Carlisle told me everything"

" Well then you must understand. He's my only family Bella."

"What about the Cullens? Don't they count as family?"

"No. They were kind enough but they aren't blood Bella"

"Blood? That's good coming from a vampire!"

She glared at me then a smile lit up her face,

"Bella, whatever I did won't change the future you know. Our father thinks he can have us all together here like a happy family under his rule but I know you wont stay and they can't force you to. Aro was relying on me talking to you to change your mind but I knew this conversation would have another consequence. You had to come eventually, he'd have forced you if I didn't intervene. I can tell you that you'll get your happy ever after with Jasper"

"How do you know he can't force me to stay? And why are you telling me anyway?"

" Because I don't like competition Bella and how exactly are they going to stop you Bella? You are a shield, they can't touch you, you can repel them all. I'm telling you because I saw something and as big a bitch as I am I couldn't stand by and watch a good man go down if I could help."

"I'm supposed to believe you are telling me this for Jasper's sake now? And I'm going to believe that? Go on then, tell me how you think I get out of here"

She shrugged,

"Easy, tell them you'll actively disrupt the Volturi if they make you stay. You could you know, you could shield against any of them, send their gifts back at them. Aro won't see the danger but the others will, their only stipulation will be that you never raise a hand against them. You can agree to that although what they could do if you broke your word I'm not sure. It would be next to impossible. Their biggest problem with you is that they have no one to threaten as surety for your good behaviour."

I had to smile inwardly because what she'd said was exactly the same strategy as Jasper and I had worked out a few nights ago, for once the little bitch was actually telling the truth, although she must know about Jasper and I. She must have seen it so why hadn't she told anyone here? Alice had her own agenda, I just didn't know what it was yet.

Aro

We were waiting when Bella and Alice came back and to my horror it was Bella looking triumphant not my dear Alice.

"Aro. I've spoken to Alice and nothing she says makes any difference, I'm leaving but I will give my word I won't break the secret or use my shield in any way to harm the Volturi unless to defend myself."

I was still looking at Alice who shook her head slightly and I knew I'd lost Bella, at least for now. We just didn't have the leverage to prevent her going but I would have her watched, things changed, things always did.

"Very well my dear, although it pains me that you don't want to live here with your family."

Caius was watching Alice too and seemed content that she was right. Marcus however had a scowl on his usually impassive face but when I queried it he looked at Alice and Bella and shook his head.

"I found Bella entertaining. I am sorry you are leaving us Bella" He bowed to her and walked from the room with Caius.

"This is goodbye then Bella. Such a pity, but I shall hold you to your promise."

"You do that Aro, and I'll hold you to yours"

I stopped at that,

"I'm sorry? I don't remember making any promises to you Bella"

"As you fathered me you automatically made a promise not to see any harm come to me. Please remember that Aro before sending anyone else after me, because I shall see any broken pledge from you as permission to break my own"

Marcus

I waited for Bella in the outer corridor, I needed to speak to her alone, Bella may be just what I had waited for all these years. The one who had the ability to stand up to Aro, the only one who had that ability, and ironically he had given her the very weapon that might possibly destroy him. When she came through the door she was accompanied by Alice which was a bonus, it would be easier to persuade Alice to allow me to see Bella off.

"Alice, may I be allowed a short time with Bella before she leaves. I will be sure to accompany her."

"Certainly Marcus. Goodbye Bella"

Alice turned with a knowing smile and went back the way she had come, what she was scheming I had no idea but that she was I was certain. Would she tell Aro that I had met with his daughter?

Bella

So Marcus wanted to speak to me, I wondered if he thought I was a weapon he and Caius could wield against Aro. What they all failed to understand was that none of them could control me. Jasper and I had discussed this endlessly and we both knew I was invulnerable to any threats except those to the ones I love and Charlie was safe with the Quileutes which just left Jazz, and I could and would protect him. Gone was the quiet and nervous Bella Swan, I was now daughter of the Mighty Aro and mate to The God of War, an entirely new person and this Bella would stand for no interference.

"Marcus. What can I do for you?"

"Straight to the point Bella, one of your more endearing qualities to someone like me. I wanted to know what you planned on doing when you left us? I have the strangest feeling that we will be meeting again in the future."

"Only if Aro or the rest of the Volturi decide to meddle in my life again. If not I am content to keep my promise."

He smiled and nodded,

"And you expect Aro to keep his promise to you?"

"I expect nothing Marcus and I will be ready to react to whatever he decides to do. I only ask one thing"

"Oh and what is that?"

"To be left alone with my mate. I have no wish to fight anyone but if we are threatened then I will, and I think with The Major standing at my side we are most formidable."

"You are indeed your father's daughter."

"I'll accept that as a compliment Marcus, now was there something else?"

"Yes. This is rather delicate but I think you already know how Caius and I feel about Aro's actions in creating you and the others."

"He was trying to build an army loyal only to him to take over the Volturi completely. After all he couldn't rely on Chelsea to keep everyone in line for ever, now could he?"

"True. We both think it would be unwise to let Aro become too powerful. Too much power corrupts."

"And?"

"Could I ask you to at least consider standing with us if there ever came a time when it was thought politic to confront Aro?"

"Well that's quite a mouthful. In essence you want to know if we'd fight with you when you take Aro on. It would be something to think about."

That was the best he was going to get from me. I had no idea if the other two brothers were working alone, as puppets of Aro to test my loyalty, or if Marcus were feeling his way alone.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Jasper

The past night had been the longest of my entire existence, I trusted Bella's ability to keep safe but I didn't trust the Volturi, especially Aro now he had his most coveted daughter within his grasp. Peter had stayed with me while Charlotte went hunting.

"Major you need to chill out before you blow a fuse. Bella's gonna be fine. Shit she could kick all our asses if she wanted to. What's it like having a mate who could take you out? Best behaviour eh?"

"Peter why don't you go hunt or something."

"No, why do that when I can annoy you instead? So what are you going to do when she gets back? I guess our work is finally done, there's no one left to protect. Fuck knows what I'm gonna find to do. Will you be coming back to our place or back to the Cullens?"

"That depends on Bella. She might want to go back home to Forks."

"Fuck, you can be stupid sometimes. Her home is with you, she knows that and its about time you did too."

"What about Charlie? He's still in danger from the Volturi."

"He's got those big bad wolfies to look after him plus the saintly Cullens"

"What's your beef with the Cullens Peter?"

"Nothing I just don't like them."

I looked at him, it wasn't often Peter lied to me but I was almost sure he was lying now and it made me nervous but I decided to leave it. I was more interested in Bella's safety. I was hoping when she got back we could go on that holiday we'd promised each other but maybe the pull of Charlie would be too much for her. If it was then I'd go back too, what else was there for me? Without her I was nothing.

Peter

The Major knew I was lying to him but I couldn't go into my reasons for hating the Cullens, not yet, not until we were far from them. He and Bella thought the dangers were all over once she walked out of Volterra except for Charlie and as I'd pointed out he was covered although not quite as well as I'd made out. We'd been mixed up with the Cullens for too long and I was glad to be getting shot of them at last. A life of idleness held a certain appeal to me. Char and I had been separated too often for too long and to spend months at a time apart had weakened both of us although neither would let on to Jasper, and up until Bella he'd never understood the mating bond. He looked at the clock once more,

"Major stop fucking clock watching. She'll be out. Give her time, after all it's not everyday you meet your vampire father for the first time."

"If she isn't out in a few hours I'm going in after her. I'll claim her as my mate, that should stop Aro in his tracks."

"You forget he doesn't see things the way we do. He might decide it would be fun to have The God of War in his employ along with the most powerful shield he's ever encountered."

"No way. Bella would never work for him and neither will I."

"Never say never Major., That's tempting fate."

Jasper

The square was bathed in sunshine so we were forced into the shadows of the narrow alleyways that led out into it. I leaned against the wall feeling the pull towards the clock tower. She was in there, my reason for existing.

"You told her you killed Edward yet?"

"How did you know? Emmett?"

"Don't be stupid, it's what I would have done. You don't leave a potential enemy alive let alone an actual one"

"No I haven't told her yet. Why? Do you think it'll make a difference to the way she feels about me?"

"Did you lose your senses back in France? That doesn't even make sense as a question. Who are you and what have you done with the Major?"

I straightened up as the doors at the base of the clock tower opened and heaved a sigh of relief as Bella stepped out and looked straight over to where we hid in the shadows. She smiled and turned to speak to someone still inside before walking down the steps and across the square to us. As soon as she was in the shadows I moved forward and she threw herself into my arms kissing my face, my neck, in fact any exposed skin.

"Well it looks like she's pleased to see you Major."

She turned to him with a huge grin,

"Hi Peter missed you too. Where's Charlotte?"

"She went hunting, she'll be back soon."

"Good I want to get out of here. I saw Alice by the way, she talked to me although she doesn't seem as happy as she should."

"What a fucking shame."

Bella

I was so excited to see Jasper again, I'd missed him so much and that's how I felt after less than two days I couldn't imagine the agony he'd undergone with me missing for so long. I refused to let go of him as we walked back through the dim alleys back to the hotel to wait for Char to arrive.

"What are we going to do when Char gets back?"

"Apparently that's down to you Bells. The Major's left his brains back in France somewhere"

I looked at Jasper with concern,

"Are you OK Jazz?"

He smiled that heart stopping smile and took my breath away too,

"I just thought you might have some unfinished business in Forks"

"We have to go back there? I was going to ring Charlie and check everything was OK. He has Sam and the wolves to look out for him not to mention Carlisle and the Cullens."

"See I fucking told you."

I looked at Peter questioningly,

"I told him you wouldn't want to go back to Forks but there's no telling him anything."

I stopped and pulled Jasper round to face me,

"What about our holiday? Do you want to go back? Is there a reason we should go back there?"

He looked over at Peter,

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Peter, he seems unwilling to tell me"

I looked over at Peter who shook his head in disgust,

"Fuck you Major, let's get out of here before the Volturi change their minds and haul all our asses in."

We walked back to the hotel to find a message waiting for us from Charlotte. The desk clerk handed it to Peter who walked away from us to read it. I looked at Jasper but he shook his head,

"I have no idea what's going on Bella, see if he'll talk to you."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

I saw Peters face as I walked over to him, whatever Charlotte had written he wasn't taking it well. He looked up as I touched his shoulder and passed the letter to me before walking out the hotel door and running across the courtyard to the dark alley mouth we had used only minutes earlier. Jasper came to my side as I unfolded the paper and looked at the words written there,

Peter,

I'm not coming back with you and the others. I know this will be a shock to you but I also know you are aware of my reasons. Please give my apologies to the others. I wish you all the best in the future, maybe things would have worked out differently if we had not gone to Forks, but who knows, maybe it wouldn't.

Charlotte.

I folded the letter back up and slid it in the envelope.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" I asked him

He shook his head,

"She didn't want to come to Forks I knew that but she never said why and I never enquired.

"So I guess we wait for him to come back and tell us."

Jasper

I shook my head at Bella's assumption,

"He's not coming back. Not until he decides what to do about that"

I pointed to the letter.

"In the mean time" I smiled and put my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck,

"How about that holiday we were going to take"

Bella leaned into me and sighed,

"Is there nothing we can do for Peter?"

"No, sorry. Just give him time"

"Well then, it's about time we found somewhere to go."

Her voice was thick with meaning.

"I do have a small place in Oregon, up in the hills, Its basic but the views are spectacular and there's plenty of hunting."

Bella's hand snaked back to caress my face,

"I wasn't planning on doing much sightseeing outside".

I swallowed,

"Then let's make for the hills darlin'"

Peter

They thought I'd gone but I watched them from the darkness as they made their plans. I didn't begrudge The Major his happiness, after all he'd waited long enough to find Bella. I just wanted to make sure they weren't going back to Forks before deciding what to do myself. My first inclination had been to fly to Seattle and then drive back to Forks.

I thought about going back to Forks but I didn't think it would help and there was nothing I could do in any case. When The Major rang and called me to Forks I knew the shit was going to hit the fan. I'd hoped all along that Alice was the only one up there needing help which meant Char and I would be together looking after Shaun. When she heard my orders I could tell it wasn't over, all these years and it still wasn't over. There was nothing I could do about it, there was no way I was staying with Shaun and leaving her to go to Forks alone, that would have been asking for trouble. When I got there I was relieved to find Bella was my responsibility but that didn't last long and it was into the Cullen household. Talk about tension, it was almost palpable but I did my best with Alice, after all she had nothing to do with any of it.

I had a wait before I could get a flight, I didn't want to be on the same one as the others so I decided to ring and give our "friend" a heads up. The phone rang and then,

"Hello Cullen residence"

"Oh good, its you."

"What do you want Peter? Is there trouble with Bella?"

"No, Charlotte."

"Charlotte? I don't follow you"

"She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Stop fucking parroting me. You know what I'm referring to."

"You think she might come back here?"

"Why else would she leave?"

"I promise you I never gave her any encouragement. I was as upset as you when she turned up in Forks."

"Yeah well, things might get a little heated if she turns up on your doorstep. I thought about flying up and try to stop her"

"Good luck with that. I don't think she'll come back here anyway. There's nothing here for her."

"I'm glad to hear it. Just make sure it stays that way"

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. I don't need to, if she does you'll be in enough fucking trouble as it is".

Esme

I wish we could leave Forks, the family seemed to live under a cloud these days. I thought once Bella and the Whitlocks had left things might return to normality but it seemed I was wrong. I missed Alice the most and I have to say I was shocked when she went to Volterra but I guess even Aro was preferable to having no real family. I looked around the room, Rose and Emmett were both on their cell phones and upstairs in his study I could hear Carlisle talking too. The kids had finished at Forks High now so there was no reason why we couldn't move away. A fresh start would be the best thing for all of us and perhaps once we got established in a new home with no Bella or Jasper, Edward would come home. The house wasn't the same without the sound of Edward playing the piano.

When Carlisle came down I went with him for a walk in the moonlight and opened the subject of moving.

"It would be good to move now. Rose and Em have finished school so they'd have to leave Forks anyway and it's getting to the time we'd need to move on anyway. What do you think Carlisle?"

"I'm not sure it would be right to leave Charlie with no support"

"He's got the Quileutes for heaven's sake and probably the Whitlocks if he wants them."

"True. Well we'll talk to the others and see what they think."

"Edward might come home if we were away from Bella and Jasper."

"He might, but its odd we haven't heard anything from him since she got back. Perhaps he's ashamed of the way he acted."

"So he should be but that doesn't mean he wouldn't be welcomed back. I do miss him Carlisle, and Alice although I know she won't come home to us again."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

I hardly noticed the flight, sitting together in business class and talking about what our plans for the future were. I guess I didn't much care as long as we were together and I knew we would be.

"I think we should start looking for a plot of land."

"Land?" I was confused

"Wouldn't you like to build your own home?"

"I hadn't really thought about it but I guess so. I was thinking of more immediate things" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh and what might they be?"

I ran my hand lightly up his thigh and his muscles tensed,

"Oh I see. Well, my cabin does have all the amenities."

"As long as its got hot running water and a bed I'll be happy."

He breathed deeply,

"I think that can be arranged darlin'"

"Good" I said as I ran my hand further up and he gasped as I touched his crotch with my fingers.

"Bella, please. I'm doing my best to resist you but its a struggle."

"Then don't"

He turned taking my face between his cold hands and kissing me. My tongue flickered over his lips and this time he opened them very slightly so I could slide it over his venom coated teeth. It numbed my tongue and lips but I didn't care. We heard a voice from behind,

"Kids today! Get a room."

We smiled and sat back but I didn't move my hand and I felt as his excitement grew.

Jasper

I wish I'd chartered a private jet as the flight seemed never ending and the discomfort in my groin made it impossible to sit comfortably. Bella knew this and with the passing of time her grin became wider. I wriggled uneasily and she looked at me innocence written large on her face,

"You OK Jazz?"

I put my hand over hers and moved it away down my thigh.

"I think I'll make it but you are going to pay for this darlin'"

"Oh I do hope so" she whispered in my ear as she squeezed my knee with her other hand.

The stewardess came over with drinks and a meal so I got some respite although watching her eat asparagus tips had me even harder.

"Bella if you don't stop that now I swear I'll take you right here, right now"

She looked round the half empty cabin and smiled, running her tongue around her lips,

"I'll take my chances Stud."

I groaned and was forced to watch as she made a meal of the strawberries and cream. I wished I was one of those strawberries as she popped each one in her mouth and rolled her eyes in delight at the taste.

Bella

Poor Jasper didn't stand a chance and I have no idea what came over me but I couldn't help teasing him unmercifully. After the meal I reclined my seat and curled up facing him. He looked at me and shook his head before reclining his own seat and taking the opportunity to readjust his jeans. I giggled and the businessman sitting opposite glanced over.

"Newly weds" I explained and he smiled and nodded before going back to his I pad.

The lights were dimmed and I used the low visibility to my advantage. As Jasper watched I undid a couple of my blouse buttons so he got a good view of the lacy bra I was wearing. His eyes darkened and I smiled,

"See something you like" I whispered and he nodded, groaning again.

I put my hand on his chest, feeling the coolness through the denim of his shirt. As he closed his eyes I slipped my fingers between the buttons undoing enough to allow me to slip my hand inside and caress his bare skin. It was hard and smooth and I desperately wanted to rip his shirt off and rub my hands over his naked torso. I think some of my desire leaked into his mind as he opened his eyes suddenly and they were much darker,

"Bella. I barely have control of the situation as it is. If you keep on something is going to happen."

I smiled then nodded ruefully and withdrew my hand. He grasped it to him,

"But hold that last thought."

Jasper

I was grateful that Bella realized how dangerously close to losing control I really was and backed off slightly but I promised myself we would resume this as soon as we got somewhere private. The flight finally ended and as we disembarked Bella smiled again,

"We're getting closer. How far to your cabin? And if you say more than a couple of hours I am going to take off all my clothes and attack you right here on the runway."

"The cabin is about three hours away if I drive really fast but we could get a room if you prefer."

She seemed to think about this before answering,

"I can wait, its worth it to be on our totally but I think I'd better get in the back and try to sleep so I'm refreshed when we get there."

I thought she was right so I rented a fast car and pushed it to its very limit as I watched Bella curl up on the back seat and close her eyes. After a while her breathing evened out and I knew she was sleeping. Taking some deep breaths I calmed myself slightly. I had never felt such desire before, a mixture of Bella's and mine and it was unbelievably potent. Keeping my hands to myself had taken every shred of self control I had and I knew once we got to the cabin things would get explosive. I just hoped Bella realized that.

"I do" she whispered and I looked round to see her smiling up at me,

"You do what?"

"I got the impression you were thinking about what would happen when we got to the cabin, wondering if I knew how much you desire me"

"I was but how did you know? Can you read my mind?"

She shook her head,

"No it was just an impression, and I could feel what you were feeling. I think we're linked in some way, is that part of the mating? Will it get more intense afterwards?"

I shrugged,

"Bella, like you I'm stepping into the unknown so we'll discover things together."

"That sounds intimate, I like it and I love you so put that gas pedal to the floor Jazz".

I did as she asked and the car leapt forward growling like a big cat and fishtailing round the many bends in the road as it climbed into the hills towards the cabin.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

I woke up properly as the car came to a halt and got up to look at my surroundings. We were up in the hills outside a log cabin surrounded by trees with, it appeared, no near neighbors. He looked at me in the mirror and smiled,

"I hope it meets with your approval darlin'"

"Does it have hot running water and a bed?"

"Yes, or at least it will have very soon"

He got out and opened the back door for me, holding out his hand to help me out. My limbs were stiff and I groaned as I stood up, stretching my muscles.

"I'll get on that hot water, you look round. It's not much, but it is ours."

As he disappeared into the cabin I stopped and breathed in the clear air. The view from the porch was breathtaking and I gazed out across the countryside spell-bound. I couldn't help repeating his words,

"It's not much but its ours...ours" it was beautiful. I didn't hear him rejoin me but felt him snake his arms around my waist and felt his cool cheek against mine.

"Water's heating as we speak. I never thought about stopping for food but if you're hungry I can soon run out and get some groceries"

I turned my head into his,

"Don't you dare leave me. I'd rather starve than let you go. Besides you need to hunt"

"I can do that while you have a soak in the tub"

I pulled away and looked him in the face holding his hands in mine,

"I said I didn't want you to leave me and I meant it"

His brow furrowed so I added,

"We can both hunt together then we'll be ready for the hot tub."

His eyes opened wide,

"You want to hunt with me?"

"Well if I remember rightly we've already shared a meal so its only the next step."

"But taking your prey down is a little different from drinking from a creature already dead."

I stroked his cheek,

"You let me worry about that, and you're wasting valuable time arguing Cowboy."

Jasper

Bella never ceased to amaze me so I took her hand and we headed into the tree covered hills. I knew of a watering hole where we were sure to find some deer and headed that way. She kept up with me and as we broke into a run her hair flowed out behind her, her cheeks flooded with color and I thought I'd never seen such a beautiful sight. We slowed to a walk as we approached the water and I motioned her to wait in the trees. She wouldn't be any good at catching the deer. That could come later, for now she could watch me hunt and join in for the feast if she felt like it afterwards. There were several large stags at the watering-place, an unusual thing as they would normally be fighting for domination but it meant I had a choice of prey. I singled out the largest and as I stalked it I heard her heart beating faster. I took it down as the others ran, snapping its neck instantly, I didn't want Bella to see it struggle. Once it was motionless I heard her walking over, usually to hear another approach my kill I would have turned to defend my meal but it wasn't like that with Bella, it seemed the most natural thing to stand aside for her to feed first. She looked at me hesitantly and I nodded in encouragement. She knelt over the stag and placed her mouth over the right spot instinctively. I think the hide was a little thick for her still human teeth but she bit into it and found the bloods vessel. I heard her start to drink and venom pooled in my mouth, I was so thirsty but I waited until she moved away then almost threw myself on the carcass, drinking greedily until the animal was completely drained.

Bella

It was bizarre but I enjoyed my first proper meal of blood, trying to drink quickly because I knew Jasper was very thirsty, I could feel the burning in his throat as if it were my own and I stepped back to let him feed. Watching him bent over the deer carcass I knew I loved him more than life itself and I knelt beside him stroking his back and feeling the muscles rippling as he swallowed the blood. When he finished he threw the carcass into the bushes and turned to me apprehensively. I smiled and pulled him close smelling the musk of the stag on his clothes and the blood on his breath. I touched his lips with my own and ran my tongue over his, tasting the stags blood but also his venom which still numbed my lips as we continued the kiss until I had to break for breath. His eyes had returned to their golden color after feeding but now there were dark flashes in them.

"You're still hungry"

"Yes, but not for blood."

I nodded and taking him by the hand I pulled him back towards the cabin. He wound his arm around my waist and picked me up,

"You are too slow" he whispered and ran, the wind whistling past my ears as he brought us to the Cabin in a few minutes.

Jasper

I was desperate for Bella and the idea of walking back to the cabin slowly was more than I could bear so I picked her up and ran. When we got back the water was hot so I ran her a bath, putting in some shower gel as it ran to give her some bubbles and finding the bath towels for her.

"I'm sorry I don't have a dressing gown for you but I've found you a tee-shirt of mine. Its clean but that's about all I can say for it."

I handed her the tee-shirt and towels and went out to light a fire in the stone hearth so she wouldn't be cold when she got out of the tub. I heard the splash as she stepped in to the huge old tub and imagined her laying in the hot water, the bubbles floating around her naked body and was hard again. This time I didn't care because I knew that tonight Bella and I would be joined at last. I started the fire and went out to split a few logs for the evening, it didn't take long and I was eager to get back to the cabin. As I walked back in my arms full of logs I heard her voice,

"Are you there Jazz?"

"Yeah, I've just been out to get some logs for the fire. You OK? Do you need anything?"

I heard a deep throaty chuckle,

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I need my back washing. Do you know anyone who might volunteer?"

The logs clattered to the floor as I ran for the bathroom.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Bella

I'd heard the sound of splintering wood as I lay soaking in the bath Jasper had run for me. My aching muscles slowly eased off but there was another ache instead, I wanted him so badly it was almost painful. When the splintering stopped I smiled and quietly got out of the bath wrapping a huge old towel around me then feeling wicked I called to him. I don't think the last word had stopped sounding when he was there in front of me, eyes wild and black again.  
"Too slow" I said with a smile "I hope that fire has caught"  
"Oh yes, there are fires aplenty lit tonight."  
"Well lets see if we can extinguish one at least."  
Holding the towel with one hand I took his hand in mine and led him to the rug in front of the crackling log fire. Our eyes met and he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck, just over the pulse spot and I heard a groan.

"Still thirsty? We can go hunt again if you want"  
"What I'm hungry for you can't get from a wild animal"  
"Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
I pulled him down with me, dislodging the towel which slipped to my waist. His hand, still on my neck, hesitated before trailing lightly down my left breast to touch the nipple there. I gasped at the feel of his hand, not the cold because he no longer felt icy to my touch, now he was just a little cooler than me.  
I lay back on the rug and his eyes devoured me as he slid his hands up and down my breasts and ribcage.  
"You are so beautiful, how did I get so lucky?"

I pulled his head down so our lips met, as I did so I breathed deeply, the smell of cut wood wafted from his hair and clothes and suddenly I remembered Renee in the lumber mill. I froze and he pulled back, hurt and confusion showing on his face. I realized what he must think and smiled  
"I'm sorry Jazz it isn't you, I just remembered something from Renee's diary."  
"Can I ask what?"

He sat back very serious all of a sudden and I cursed myself for breaking the mood.

"It was the smell of wood dust, Aro met Renee in the old lumber mill."  
"I see, well that I can do something about. I'll go shower, that should get rid of the smell."

He got up but I grasped his hand and stopped him.  
"No. I like you just the way you are, now come back down here."  
He sat back in front of me and I let go of his hand slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt as he watched me nervously.  
"Is this OK? You seem nervous."  
"No I'm fine Bella, better than fine."  
But he wasn't, he was afraid of something, I could feel it.  
"Did I ruin the night?" I asked in sorrow.  
He smiled "No, but I might in a few seconds."

I didn't understand his words but I continued until the shirt was open all the way down the front then I slid it off his shoulders and arms and threw it away from us. I looked at his beautifully sculpted torso and couldn't keep my hands from touching him. My fingertips encountered a myriad of ridges although his skin looked smooth like a marble statue. Still he didn't move although I heard him moan softly and lean in to my touch. As he did so the flames from the fire flared and for a second I saw his chest clearly. Gasping I pulled back and he became rigid, then I turned his upper body slightly so the flame illuminated his torso more clearly. He was a mass of scars, overlapping, so many I couldn't count and I thought how much he must have suffered to get so many. This is what he meant about ruining the night? He thought that a few battle scars would change the way I felt about him?

Leaning in once more I kissed his neck then traced the scars down across his chest to his flat belly, only stopping when the waistband of his jeans got in the way. His hands slid round me pulling me close and he nibbled on the nape of my neck. Goosebumps appeared all over me but they were of excitement not cold or fear. When he lifted his head again I slipped my fingers into his jeans and undid the button and zip until I had the freedom of movement I'd been working towards. As my fingers touched his erection he shuddered, laying flat on his back on the rug. With a smile I put my hands on his jeans and he lifted his hips so I could slide them and his boxers down his thighs. He completed the task for me kicking them off to lay in an untidy heap. I sat back to look at his naked body. He was built like Michelangelo's David with smooth pale skin over hard muscles but David never had an erection whereas Jasper did and it throbbed as I took it in my hand, gliding my fingers up and down the shaft as he groaned and his eyes went black as midnight. With my other hand I loosened the towel and it fell around my thighs but he moved it away to gaze on me.

"Bella" he whispered as his hips arched in exquisite agony.  
I leaned down over his body until our naked skin was touching and felt the white heat of our combined desire, it was too much and he lifted me slightly, just enough to gain entrance, and I felt him start to slip inside me, the strangest feeling I'd ever had. It was like a part of me that had been missing was slotting into place and I groaned partly in pleasure, partly in pain, as I felt him slide all the way in. As he started to move the waves of pleasure crashed against my senses. I saw, heard, smelled, nothing but his body, his desire and when he moved faster I knew the time was approaching when there would be no Jasper and Bella, just one entity inhabiting two bodies. I felt the jerk as he came while riding my own waves of ecstasy and the fireworks I saw were welding the two of us together for all eternity.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Bella

Our first night together was wonderful, better than I could have imagined and I drifted off to sleep eventually in front of the fire in Jaspers arms. I felt a peace and contentment that I had never thought existed. I was finally where I belonged, we were together and would be for all time. When I woke in the early hours I realized I was alone I was alone and panicked looking round the room for Jasper but he was there. A few feet from me, putting more logs on the fire,

"Can't have you getting cold and you will, so close to me"

I shook my head,

"You don't feel cold to me so get back here, only I'd like a replay of a while back"

He smiled and my whole body melted as he came back to take me back into his arms, where I belonged. Again the passion was overwhelming and I knew it was the combined feelings that sent us so wild with desire for each other. I would be stiff and sore in the morning but it was worth it, so worth it.

When I woke next he was still with me and I sighed cuddling in even closer as if I were trying to melt into his flesh. He kissed me and I saw the flashes in his eyes again,

"Another replay? I whispered and he nodded covering my face and throat in kisses then suddenly he stopped.

"What's wrong?

He looked down at me and pulled himself from my embrace putting a finger to his lips,

"Someone's outside" he whispered softly in my ear.

I went to get up but he shook his head,

"Get dressed and lock yourself in the bathroom while I check it out. It could just be a nomad curious about our scent."

He pulled on his pants and looked out the window but it was obvious he couldn't see anything. He looked back to make sure I was following his orders and nodded as I made for the bathroom door.

"Stay there till you hear me back"

I nodded and he opened the door just enough to slide out then closed it again.

I waited in the bathroom, not really scared because Jasper was with me but concerned for him. I knew he could take care of himself but even so... As I listened at the door I heard footsteps outside and the door creaked as it was opened from the outside. Holding my breath I kept perfectly still not sure who was out there. Suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass and a body hurtled through the bathroom window taking me by surprise but as I tried to cry out a hand wrapped around my mouth and nose cutting my air supply and making me struggle. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and things went black very quickly.

Jasper

Outside the noises had stopped, but I smelled vampires around and went to investigate, it could be nomads curious about us as I'd told Bella. As I moved away from the cabin I heard movement in the distance to my left and ran after them before stopping suddenly, I felt Bella's pain then nothing. It had been a distraction and I cursed myself for my softness and stupidity. I'd let my guard down up here with Bella and she was paying the price for it. I opened the cabin door to see signs of a struggle and the remains of the rest of my clothes still scattered on the floor. Written on the wall in large letters were four words

WELCOME HOME MAJOR WHITLOCK.

It was the last thing I expected after all these years, Maria was still looking for me and she'd finally traced me and my only weakness, my mate! I cursed, throwing the remaining furniture in my frustration before calming to think. They must have taken Bella by surprise, we had both let our guard down in our passion and it had cost us dearly. I knew what the message meant. That Bella was being taken to Mexico and I was expected to follow her. I could see no alternative, I wouldn't leave my beautiful mate in the hands of that bitch, perhaps I could arrange an exchange, Bella's freedom for me. After all I was the one Maria really wanted and servitude to her was a small price to pay for Bella's freedom. I'd escaped from her once and I could do so again.

I dressed fast and followed the trail of the newborns who had captured Bella. The scent of the other two vampires was unknown to me but they must be two of her lieutenants who had taken my place. They wouldn't be as good as me or Peter but adequate for the task she'd set them and cunning enough to follow her orders and capture Bella. I wished Peter was here with me but I had no idea where he was or what had happened between himself and Charlotte. As I started to run South I heard my phone beeping in my pocket. I took it out and smiled grimly at the number flipping it open and putting it to my ear,

"You're too late Captain"

"Shit. I rang as soon as I got this feeling. What happened?"

"Maria."

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. What are you doing?"

"Running South. They've got Bella."

"I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid till I get there"

"I'm not waiting Peter, you know what Maria's like."

"Yeah I do. I'll be there as quick as I can. Good luck Major."

So Peter was coming. I just hoped he wasn't too far behind but I couldn't wait for him. It might cost Bella her life and that was unacceptable.

Bella

I started to come too feeling very dizzy and sick but I felt a sting in my arm and everything went black again. This happened a few times and I knew I was being drugged which confused me. I thought it was vampires who'd snatched me but they wouldn't drug me, there would be no need. Was it Aro, my father not ready to take no for an answer? Before I could finish the thought I went under again. I heard voices occasionally and heard Jasper's name but couldn't make sense of the rest of the words I just clung to his name as long as I could.

Maria

My joy when my soldiers returned with my captive was completed when I heard that The Major was coming fast. I thought it better to tell Alice I had my little bird in my hands.

"Good keep her there."

"And the Major? Do you have any requests for him?"

Her laughter was like a peal of bells,

"Oh I don't think you need any ideas from me but I wouldn't object if he had to suffer a little."

She was a woman after my own heart, jealous, possessive, and dangerous to know.

I'd had Bella hidden away before the Major got to the camp, I didn't want him trying to free her too quickly not until my trap was baited and set.

A lookout came to tell me he'd been spotted near the perimeter so I went out into the practise yard and waited patiently. He came into view and I realized just how much I d missed him, his lope like a tiger, his lean body and his beautiful face.

"So Major you accepted my invitation. Please join me...that is if you want to see your mate again, alive."

He walked towards me arrogantly and I felt my senses tingle at his approach.

"Where is she?"

"Is that any way to greet me after such a long absence. I've missed you"

I stepped forward to stroke his face, smiling at the touch of his skin. He jerked his head away,

"Now that was unfriendly in the extreme Major and you know I don't react well to rejection. Would you like to see your little Bella?"

"She had better not have been harmed."

"No Major. I have no intention of harming Bella unless you force me into doing so."

"What do you want Maria? Me?"

"But of course, I've always wanted you and I knew you'd be back eventually. But I forget my manners, would you like to see her, just so you know she is unharmed?"

Jasper

She snapped her fingers and one of her soldiers opened a door into a shack. She walked over, her arm tucked into mine as if we were lovers out for a stroll. Walking in first she pointed to a thick wooden door with a window in it,

"Go ahead Major"

I stepped forward and the floor below me swung away dropping me into a huge sheer sided pit, built with smooth concrete sides. I rolled onto my knees feeling a broken ankle grate before starting to heal. I looked up and Maria was standing looking down on me shaking her head,

"Very sloppy Major. You would never have fallen for a trick like that when you served me. Still it makes things so much easier. Get used to your new home, you'll be there a long time. Bye for now.

There was a grating sound and the light was blocked out by a huge heavy metal slatted lid sliding across the top of the pit. I cursed as I heard Maria laugh and walk away shouting to her men,

"So much for The God of War, a mere human girl has brought him to his knees, go and fetch her to me."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Bella

I woke up in a dimly lit wooden shack, sunlight filtering through the shutters and a smell of dust in the air. My head ached and I felt sick then I remembered the stinging sensations and knew I'd been drugged. My thoughts went straight to Jasper, had he too been captured? Or had he evaded whoever this was? It wasn't the Volturi, the building was too temporary and the air colder. I could hear voices and footsteps, light but not silent like the Volturi Guard but I braced myself as the door opened and bright sunshine flooded in making me screw up my eyes. The two men walked in and went to grab me by the arms but I had my wits about me this time and they were repelled. They looked at each other and the older of the two spoke,

"Come with us."

"Not until you tell me where I am"

He shrugged,

"Mexico."

"Mexico?"

What the hell was I doing in Mexico?

I searched my memory, I'd heard Mexico before somewhere, something to do with Peter or Charlotte or...oh shit...now I remembered. Charlotte had said they worked for an evil Mexican bitch called...Maria.

I struggled to my feet, still feeling sick and dizzy, but the two men seemed to know they wouldn't be allowed to help me. I made it to the door before throwing up then after a few deep breaths of the relatively fresh air I walked out into the hot sun. The two men, well vampires as I saw now, led the way to the largest cabin in the compound and opened the door for me. I hesitated then walked in, my shield up protecting me.

I saw the woman Maria sitting at a table with a map spread out before her. As she heard my entrance she got up and turned to smile at me. She was beautiful, petite, and raven haired with full red lips stark against her white skin.

"So Bella Swan, its good to meet you at last. I hope the drugs haven't upset your system too much, I wasn't sure with you being only part human. You know who I am, so let's get straight to business."

I cut her off,

"Where's Jasper?"

Her lips tightened, she wasn't used to being interrupted but she shrugged her pretty shoulders.

"He's safe...for now. Whether he stays that way is down to you."

"I want to see him"

She sighed and gestured to one of the men,

"He'll show you. We'll talk when you get back"

I turned and followed the man across the compound to another shack, he opened the door but stopped me going in by thrusting his arm out. I glared and he stumbled back with a torrent of Mexican. Then I heard Jaspers voice,

"Bella?"

I looked down and saw a grating at my feet, kneeling down I saw him at the bottom of a sheer sided pit.

"Jasper? Are you OK? What happened?"

"Bella are you OK? Have they hurt you?"

I shook my head stretching my arm towards him but he was far out of my reach,

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"I got stupid" he sounded very angry with himself.

"I love you Jazz" I threw him a kiss which he mimed catching. "I'll find a way to get you out"

"Just get yourself out darlin' that will be enough for me. I think she might want me to work for her. If it frees you I will."

"No. I wont let you. We stay together."

"How sweet"

I turned to see Maria standing behind me. She pushed past to look down on Jasper.

"Actually Major I'm not interested in you, but your mate. I understand she has a gift that will be of great use to me."

I turned on her,

"Never. I'll never help you"

She smiled hugely showing beautiful white teeth,

"Yes you will, if you want your mate to stay healthy."

So that's how it was going to be!

"OK, but you have to release him from here."

She laughed,

"Do I look that gullible? You do as I say and he feeds. You don't he starves. It's very simple Bella but just so you know I'm in deadly earnest I've arranged a small demonstration for you. Please understand that I never threaten something I'm not prepared to do."

She nodded to a man standing at the corner of the room and there was a sudden whoosh followed by a hiss of escaping steam and a terrible cry of pain.

"Stop, stop. I'll do whatever you want but please stop."

She smiled and nodded again and the hissing stopped. I fell to my knees looking in the pit. Jasper was on the ground his clothes steaming from the jets of super heated water she'd had blasted in. As I watched he sat up and I could see the huge blisters forming on his marble skin.

"No real damage done, he'll soon heal."

I turned on her,

"What do you want me to do? You didn't need to torture him."

"Oh I know. I just wanted you to see I mean what I say Bella Swan Volturi."

I looked at her open-mouthed,

"Oh yes, I know who your father is and that you wouldn't work for him. Obviously he didn't know how to motivate you, unlike me. Now come we have work to do."

I looked back down at Jasper sitting on the pit floor hugging his healing body and my heart started to shatter with the pain of my mate.

Jasper

Maria had certainly turned the tables this time but how did she know about Bella? Who could she have been talking to? The pain of the scalds was abating but it would be hours before I could move without pain and my throat had already started to burn, I needed to hunt but I didn't think I'd be getting anything for a while. Maria meant to keep me weak from thirst and pain to control me. All I could think was how stupid I'd been putting Bella at risk and hoping she'd forgive me for that stupidity. Peter was coming but there was nothing he could do alone and no one knew where Charlotte was. The future was looking pretty bleak at first glance. I checked my pockets and found with relief that Maria had been so eager to get me in this pit that she'd made the cardinal mistake of not having me searched first. I flicked it open and dialed Peter's number.

"Major"

"I fucked up Peter."

"OK, then its The Captain to the rescue. Excuse me for asking but if you fucked up that badly how come you're able to ring me?"

"I'm down a deep pit with a broken ankle just healing and a shit load of scalds."

"Sounds like a bad day."

"You could say that. Maria's using me as a lever to get Bella to work for her"

"Scheming bitch. So what do you want me to do?"

"How about come rescue us?"

"OK but I'll need help."

"Use whatever you need. I want Bella away from here."

"I don't think she'll come on her own so it's a package deal. Leave it with me. You still have a watch?"

"Yeah."

"Turn the phone off to conserve the battery. I'll ring you in three hours with an update."

"Thanks Peter."

"No problems Major. I owe you anyway."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Peter

So the Major was in a hole, quite literally, and I knew Maria wasn't finished with him by a long way. With Bella there too I needed help if I was going to get them out. I thought about who I could call on, I had a few friends who would help me out but they wouldn't be very happy about going against Maria, she had a certain reputation for revenge. There were the Volturi but that really was a last resort because it would be handing Bella from one manipulator to another. Of course I did have one other alternative and it was with a certain bitchy contentment that I rang the number,

"Hello Cullen residence, Dr Cullen speaking"

"Oh good just the person I wanted to talk to. We have a problem I need your help with Carlisle."

"She isn't here Peter and I haven't heard from her."

"Well that's good to hear but its not the problem I need help with"

"OK then, what?" He sounded cautious.

"The Major and Bella have been taken by Maria and I need help getting them out."

"I'm not a fighter Peter you know that, and I can't let my family get involved in violence."

"Well that's not very friendly Carlisle especially as Bella's had nothing but grief because of some of your saintly children. I need help and I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind, he likes Bella and Jasper."

"I'm sorry Peter but I wont condone my children getting involved with her. It's too dangerous."

"I really didn't want to have to bring this up Carlisle but you will help me or I'm afraid I might have to chat with your wife."

"You're threatening me? It was years ago and there's nothing to tell."

"Then you wont mind my talking to Esme."

"Peter that's blackmail."

"I prefer to see it as an incentive Carlisle. You help me, I get amnesia."

"How do I know that?"

"Are you calling me a fucking liar Carlisle? In a word you don't trust me, but I really would prefer to keep this on a friendly footing. I just want a little help."

There was a long silence and I knew he was trying to find some way of wriggling out of it.

"Carlisle?"

"Very well, give me 24 hours and I'll get back to you."

"No longer Carlisle, or I'll be visiting your place."

There's no need for more threats Peter. I'll be in touch."

As he put the receiver down I cursed, I hated every hour they were in Maria's hands but in fairness 24 hours wasn't that long.

Bella

I begged Maria to let me see Jasper but she just shook her head.

"You do something for me and I'll consider it."

"What?"

"I want you to go to a town and protect my army against the defenders. Its been a long siege and I want it over."

"OK. Then I get to see Jasper and he gets fed."

She smiled and nodded so I agreed.

AS we left I saw Maria going over to Jasper's prison and I longed to run back and protect him but the best way of doing that was to do as she asked. I turned my back on the scene and rode off with the others. It was a long and dusty ride and not being a horsewoman I was exhausted when we got there. The poor townspeople were terrified of the red eyed soldiers gathered around their small but well defended walls. With a heavy heart I pushed my shield out to cover the soldiers and they moved in, no longer threatened by the fire being tipped from the walls onto them. It just deflected away into the scrubby bush beyond starting several small fires away from the town. I rode out of earshot when the screaming started knowing the army was feeding on the poor townspeople. It was dark by the time they had their fill and came to find me, covered in blood and gore and with wild red eyes. I pulled my shield tightly about myself but no one approached me, they just turned and we rode away, the town buildings now on fire throwing a red glow into the sky.

I hated the fact I had been responsible for the slaughter but knowing I would do it over again to keep my mate safe. When we got back there were huge bonfires in the compound and I saw there were women cowering in the centre together, prizes for a job well done, one of the soldiers explained when he saw me looking. I felt sick and dirty and I wanted to ride away and hide but I went into the compound ignoring the cries of triumph of the soldiers and screams of the women as they were thrown to the ground and stripped naked. I ran through the carnage to the shack where Jasper was, calling his name and trying desperately to shut out all the other noises. I knelt down at the entrance to the pit and called his name again. I heard a shuffling and then his voice, much too weak.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine"

I sobbed trying to see him in the darkness. Feeling around I found an oil lamp and closing my eyes to as much as I could I lit it from one of the fires. When I got back I held it over the pit and gasped as I saw him, he looked terrible, something had happened while I was away,

"What's happened Jazz? What's she done to you?"

He shook his head and tried to shuffle away from the light. As he moved I saw his hands, both were misshapen as if they'd been crushed in a vice.

"Oh god, Jasper"

I grabbed the bars and tried to pull the lid away but it was far too heavy. Hearing a noise behind me and scared it was one of the soldiers I turned throwing my shield out and knocking the person sneaking up on me backwards. I lifted the lamp and saw it was Maria's personal guard.

"Maria wants you"

"You tell Maria I'm not going anywhere. I did what she asked now I want her to keep her side of the bargain. Jazz gets fed."

He shrugged brushing the mud from his clothes.

"I'll be back Jazz. Hang on."

I shouted then I stormed across to her cabin throwing the door open with a crash.

"You lying bitch."

Maria turned with a smile,

"Thank you Bella. That town had been causing me problems."

"What did you do to him? You promised to feed him if I did what you wanted.

"I will feed him. I just wanted to talk to him first but he was a little uncooperative so I just reminded him who is in charge. He'll heal don't worry Bella. He's tough, very tough and he's had worse injuries and laughed them off. I think he's getting soft now, your fault possibly. He needs keeping on his toes, he's a wild animal and needs treating as such, now go to your cabin and don't disturb me until I call for you."

She turned away dismissing me and there was nothing I could do, or was there? At least while I was here I could protect him from her viciousness. I went back to his prison and lay looking through the bars down on to him.

"Jazz I'm here and I wont let anyone hurt you while I am".

I projected my shield to cover him too and closed my eyes,

"I love you Jazz"

I whispered knowing he would hear me.

I couldn't hear him but I felt his love projected to me from below and held that close to my heart


	60. Chapter 60

`Chapter Sixty

Peter

I rang Jasper's phone but it was still off, he must be unable to switch it on at the moment. I'd just have to wait until he buzzed me. I was still waiting to hear from Carlisle too and getting more and more angry with him, what was so difficult in speaking to the others? Emmett and Rose would be only too willing to help Bella and Jasper and with their help I could probably get in and out with the other two, having Carlisle and Esme would be even better but I thought that might be a bit of a stretch. When it finally rang I looked at the number,

"Thank God! You OK Major?"

"No, but I'll survive. Any news Peter?"

"Plans going forward just hang on in there a while longer. Is Bella with you?"

He laughed then coughed, a very dry throat I guessed,

"Yeah in a manner of speaking. She's OK so far, just mental distress. I think she's more worried about me than herself. She had to go out with Maria's people yesterday and I think it was pretty horrific"

"Yeah well we know all about that don't we. Just hang in there I'll speak to you again in a few hours. Turn off for a while save your battery See you soon Major"

He didn't answer just turned his phone off and I heard a curse as he did so. He was in pain, I'd heard that voice before.

Jasper

My pain I could deal with, it was Bella's pain that upset me, she was feeling for me, no one had ever done that before and all I could give her in return was my love so I projected it up to her along with calming thoughts. I wanted her to sleep, to escape from the horrors for a while and I listened until I heard her breathing even out before breaking free of her mind. My throat was on fire now, like a flame thrower were pushed down it but I knew I wouldn't get fed, Maria was enjoying my pain too much. I'd escaped her and that was unforgivable, for that alone I would have to pay first. My hands were healing although the pain as the bones knitted was really bad. I'd broken bones before but never so many in such a small space of time. The weaker I became the easier it would be to hurt me and the longer to heal. All things Maria knew and was banking on. I just hoped Peter had some way to get Bella out, never mind about me.

Peter

I got fed up with waiting and was about to ring Carlisle again when my phone rang. I answered it without looking first and was floored when I heard Charlotte's voice,

"Peter, I'm sorry about running out on you. I just couldn't take it any longer."

"Yeah well shit happens, and at the moment I'm pretty busy."

"What's wrong Peter? I can hear it in your voice, what's happening?"

"Not that you care but we have a small problem with Maria. I don't have time for polite conversation right now so what did you want Char?"

"I wanted to talk but I guess now is a bad time. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah a shit load, do you happen to have a few soldiers in your pocket, along with the Doctor?"

There was a long silence and I knew I'd hurt her but I couldn't apologise."

"That wasn't necessary but I guess I asked for it. No I don't have any soldiers but I'll help if I can. Is it the Major?"

"Yes, and Bella, they're both being held by Maria"

"Oh God Bella too?"

"What about Sam and Jack?"

"They are in Europe I tried them, and no one else wants to tangle with Maria. Can't say I blame them. Anyway I have to go."

"Peter..."

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm on my way."

"Sure Bye",

I finished the call and had to wrestle down the urge to throw the phone to the ground and stamp on it.

Bella

I woke up stiff and cold, still laying beside the pit where Jasper was imprisoned. Now it was light I could see in, but for a second didn't spy him and panicked,

"Jasper?"

There was a movement and I heard his voice from the shadows,

"Hi beautiful. You sleep OK?"

"Yes thanks but you should have let me stay awake with you".

"No need for both of us to be awake, you need to sleep I don't."

"Are you all right? You sound so weak"

"Just thirsty is all. I'll live"

"Come out so I can see you"

"I've just got comfortable Bella"

I knew it was an excuse but I wouldn't push it. I looked out into the compound and shivered, there were no bodies but plenty of blood stains. The smell of blood was thick in the air and I knew it must be causing Jasper even more discomfort. Glancing around I saw a few dead animals, they'd even brought the towns livestock here to kill, why? They didn't feed from animals It didn't make any sense until I wondered if some of the women were kept alive and fed on these animals once cooked. I heard a snuffling and a sow who'd been overlooked came round the corner of the shack. Without even thinking I grabbed it, holding its snout to muffle its noise, and pulled its head back sharply killing it. Then I squashed its body between the bars, there was just enough room to force it through.

"Jazz, breakfast coming. Sorry, it's the best I could do"

I heard him move as the body hit the bottom of the pit. Jasper came into the light to feed on the carcass and I saw his hands, they weren't as distorted as they had been but they were still swollen and he had difficulty lifting the carcass up. Watching him feed I felt a little better, not even that Mexican bitch was going to starve my mate and I had to smile a little when he finished and looked up at me with a smile,

"Thanks Bella"

"No problem Cowboy. Love you"

"Love you back."

As we gazed at each other I heard a noise and saw Maria striding over angrily, she must have seen what I'd done but I was ready for her,

"So you decided to feed The Major"

"Yes, you seem to have forgotten our agreement."

"I didn't forget. I just chose not to carry out my part"

"Then I won't be helping you again"

"Oh you will because if you don't I will hurt him again."

"Not as long as I'm around so you're stuffed bitch. If I don't go to help your soldiers they get their collective ass whipped by the humans and I won't if you don't feed my mate and stop torturing him."

"Torture? That was friendly. You have no idea what I'm capable of Bella Swan."

"Perhaps not but what you have to think about is what I'm capable of. because believe me when I say if you hurt him again you will regret it, I promise."

Maria glared at me angrily before cursing in Mexican and striding off, calling for someone or something.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Peter

I'd been patient enough and I rang the Cullen house but I got no reply and cursing I rang Carlisle's cell, that went straight to voice mail so I left a message, short and sweet

"You are fucked."

Now what do I do? While I was scratching my head trying to think who else I could ask my phone beeped with an incoming message, I read it and cursed roundly, the bastard!

"SORRY PETER. HAVE DONE THE ONLY THING I COULD. HELP IS ON ITS WAY FROM ITALY. C"

He'd told Aro who would leap up and down at the chance to get his hands on Bella again and this time she would owe him and he would know he had a hold over her in The Major. I swore then that I would find Carlisle Cullen and make him pay for this if it took the rest of his unnatural life. I doubted I could get there before the Volturi unless they had to send help direct from Italy. It was a long shot but it was all I had left, all any of us had left. I turned the car towards the Mexican border and put the pedal to the metal, racing for our lives quite literally.

Bella

I was left to my own devices in the compound, after all where was I going with Jasper in that pit? I walked out into the trees just to see if anyone would stop me, they didn't so I walked on a little further just to get away from prying eyes. After my stunt with the pig I'd been removed from the shack and it was now guarded by a newborn. As I walked I heard something in the tree above,

"Don't look up or speak, just listen. I don't know where The Major is but I'm guessing he's in the guarded shack. I think we might get you away, just possibly. Can he walk? Just lift your left hand if its yes"

I lifted my left hand and brushed my hair.

"Good, is he free to move?"

I left my hand down,

"Shit. Is he in a cage or pit or something?"

I brushed my hair again.

"I thought she might still use that. OK, tonight I want you to insist on seeing him then make a fuss, a big fuss about how he's being treated. Keep their attention for as long as you can. Once the fireworks start you find the switch that operates the lid. It used to be to the left on the back wall if memory serves me. I only saw it in use once and I think she's moved it since then. Try to get hold of a rope or something, if not well just have to improvise. Tell him before if you can that Charlotte's here."

I lifted my left hand again.

"Sorry I wasn't there to help Bella but I won't leave you in this mess and I know Peter's on his way."

The rustling stopped and I saw a guard sauntering in my direction so I speeded up back towards the compound. I went into my room and looked around for rope or anything I could use, sheets and covers they would do. I pulled all except the coverlet off and knotted them together just hoping Jaspers hands would let him grip. I knotted it in a few places and prayed it would be long enough, there was so much that could go wrong.

I went back out and walked over to the shack, the guard there wasn't taking much notice so I looked in. On the back wall I could see a couple of levers, one of which must operate the grating, one problem solved. I called out to Jasper and heard his voice,

"You OK Major?"

"Hi gorgeous."

"Nice day out here. Could be fireworks tonight"

"Oh right. You take care darlin'"

"You too, how are your hands?"

"Good enough"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

I saw Maria looking over so I turned and walked away from the shack, throwing her a dismissive look over my shoulder.

Charlotte

I watched all day, the compound wasn't as full as it used to be so either Maria had sent out a raiding party or she'd cut the number of newborns she kept around. Either way it was good news for us as the ones I saw were badly trained and very sloppy. The biggest problem would be getting the grating off the pit quickly and hauling Jazz up. I had no doubt that Maria would have been amusing herself with him. It was a pity she didn't decide to have him out to play with but I guess she thought that was just too dangerous with Bella and her gift around. I stayed very still, watching out for hidden security but if there was any it was too good for me. When I heard sounds below me I peered through the foliage then hissed quietly. Peter looked up, seeing me he smiled.

"Thank god you're here. We've got a problem" he whispered climbing up beside me.

"You mean on top of the obvious ones?"

"Yeah. Cullen told the Volturi they're here"

"How the hell did he find out?"

I looked at Peter in disbelief,

"You told him?"

"I needed help and there was no one else"

"You asked Cullen the Pacifist to help you? Had you lost your mind totally?"

"Well my mate had left me so I wasn't thinking straight"

"You moron. How long do you think we have?"

"Fuck knows, if they're coming from Italy a few hours, a day at most. If they've got anyone closer we could already be too late."

"Remind me to kick your ass later Peter."

"I'm glad you're here" he said with a smile and I couldn't help a smile in return.

Jasper

I knew what Bella had been telling me but I didn't think she stood a chance unless she had help. Was it possible that Peter had made it here? Even if he had I doubted he and Bella alone could disrupt Maria's camp enough to get me out. I wanted to speak to her again and tell her to save herself and leave me. I wasn't worth her own life. I listened but I couldn't hear anyone near except the guard Maria had put on my prison although what she thought I could do stuck in this pit I couldn't even begin to imagine but it was good to know she didn't underestimate me, even after all these years.

Bella

I couldn't keep away from Jasper for long so as soon as Maria went back inside I wandered back over, the same guard scowled but didn't try to stop me talking to my mate,

"Hey Jazz, you feeling better?

"Soon as I hear your voice darlin'. I want you to go if you get the chance. Not sure if our friends from France will know but they're good in a pinch."

I knew what he was trying to say and I took a breath before I could answer.

"Trouble is never far away you know that. Very stubborn like me"

I hope he knew what I was saying. There was no way I could even think of leaving without him. I just hoped Charlotte had a good plan.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Maria

I had a bad feeling and I never ignored these things, they'd proved right in the past and I knew better than to dismiss them now. I turned to the soldiers watching the compound,

"I want the prisoner incapacitated, now."

They turned to me,

"Permanently?"

"No you fools, I want him incapacitated not dead."

The quality of soldiers from the last batch of newborns left a lot to be desired and it made me think fondly of the old days when The Major had trained them. We never had problems with idiots then, our partnership had been an excellent one until Peter came along and after him Charlotte.

I turned seeing them still there,

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

They moved quickly then but I knew I would have to supervise or they'd either kill him or be killed themselves. They were no match for My Major, even weakened by thirst.

Bella

I turned as the guard straightened up and saw Maria approaching with an escort,

"Bella I want you to go out with these soldiers and look after them while they scout, one of my rivals is in the area and I don't want him to know I'm aware of it".

"Not a chance Maria. We had a deal and you welched on it."

She smiled and I saw a ghost of the beautiful girl that had captured Jaspers heart so long ago.

"True but I am sorry, and as a gesture of good faith I have had my guard hunt up some food"

She gestured and two came forward with a deer carcass which they threw down while I watched.

I didn't like leaving him but she had fulfilled her side of our bargain and I hoped this would strengthen him for tonight so I had to agree. As we left I saw her watching, an enigmatic smile on her face and I dragged my feet somewhat. The patrol never found a trace of her rivals scouts although they were out for a good few hours and I started to worry we wouldn't get back before night fall. In the event it was getting dusk as we returned to the compound to see the bonfires lit and the remaining human women being passed around. It sickened me and Maria smiled as she saw my face. I turned and walked out of the compound away from the screams.

Charlotte

I didn't know what had happened when Bella left the compound but from the noise it was nothing good and I just hoped we would be able to get The Major away with Peters help. He and I had discussed it and decided not to tell Bella anything until it was too late for her to panic. We knew it would be his wish that we got her away at least. When I saw her coming through the trees I watched, but she wasn't followed so I found a perch above her while Peter got into position.

"Bella, you ready?"

She lifted her left hand and brushed her hair back.

"All hell should break out in about fifteen minutes. As soon as it does, you get out. Peter's here and he'll help Jasper. He knows his way round the compound better than you. We meet up in a clearing by the river one mile North of here. Do you think you can find it?"

Her left hand raised once more. What I liked about Bella was she didn't ask stupid questions or waste time.

"OK Get back but stay by the edge of the compound ready to run as soon as it starts."

She walked away stretching as if her muscles were tense.

Peter

I'd listened in on Chars instructions and seen Bella's reaction, she was one cool customer and we needed her moving fast before I got The Major out of that pit, if I could. If she saw him she might just get the Red Mist and try killing Maria before she was really able to. Her shield was good but it wasn't offensive unless she was up against an offensive gift and here she wouldn't be. We needed to get out and away fast, we weren't in a position to fight, not yet, but I promised myself a return match with Maria and I knew I wouldn't be alone. I'd set the makeshift explosives, hopefully I'd remembered the mix, and they'd blow with plenty of noise and smoke. The smoke was the most important thing, I needed the cover of it to get to the pit and back out. I counted down, ready to run as soon as it all started.

Charlotte

I'd got some home made Molotov Cocktails at the ready, gasoline and bottles being easily scrounged in the deserted villages near Maria's compound, the humans had fled leaving everything behind and most of it wasn't interesting to the vampires, only us rebels. One thing Vampires were scared of was fire and I meant to send a storm of it down on the compound in a few seconds. As Peter's explosives started I threw the first of my bottles, aiming for the main cabins, the command centre of Maria's camp. They soon caught fire and it started to spread as Peters smoke bombs spread a thick oily screen across the compound causing panic and confusion. I saw him head in and watched as Bella ran North towards the river. I continued raining the fire down as long as supplies lasted then with a prayer for Peters safety I followed in Bella's wake.

Bella

I ran as fast as I could away from the screams and fire, the smoke making me cough until I got far enough out for fresh air, then I stopped and dragged lungfuls down coughing and spluttering. Hearing someone coming up behind fast I crouched in the long grass, then seeing Charlotte I jumped up,

"Where are the others?"

"They'll be along soon. We need to get to the river and the boat."

"Boat?"

"Its the quickest way out of here and we need to get out as quick as possible. The Volturi are on their way."

"The Volturi? How do they know where we are?"

"The Cullens, now stop asking questions and run. I'll explain later."

I knew I was holding Char back but she didn't complain, she just slung me over her back and set off again my weight hardly slowing her at all.

Peter

I remembered the compound perfectly and Chars Molotov's were working their magic as vampires ran from the flames or burned like tall flares where they stood. I crashed into the shack and leapt over the pit lid grabbing the lever and pulling on it, waiting impatiently as the lid started to slide open. As soon as I could wriggle through I dropped the unfastened end of the rope I'd brought with me down and jumped after it. At the bottom by the lights of the myriad fires now burning I could dimly make out The Major slumped in a corner and looking at his legs I saw why and swore.

"Hey Major. Up for a little trip?"

He looked up and smiled,

"Fuck you Took your time Peter."

"So sorry, stopped to do a spot of sight seeing."

I swung him onto my back ignoring his hiss of pain and started back up the ladder arm over arm,

"Just like old times"

He laughed,

"Yeah, I'd forgotten how much fun it was."

We reached the top and I pressed the lever again, it might slow Maria down if she thought Jazz was still down there. This chaos could be the result of her rivals, at least that's what I hoped as I ran.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty three

Charlotte

Bella waited impatiently at the river while I dragged the inflatable I 'd used to get here originally out from it's hiding place and into the water.

"Bella I need you in the boat. If they come after us we can get away then"

"I'm not leaving without Jasper."

"They'll be here but we have to be ready Bella, now get in the boat."

She was about to argue with me when she saw my face and decided against it. As she climbed in we saw figures moving towards us hurriedly. It looked like one was carrying something heavy on its shoulders while the pursuers, unhampered were gaining rapidly. I pushed us away from the bank and started the motor, there was no need for stealth now.

"Wait" she shouted in panic but I could see our men weren't going to make it and was forced to make the most difficult decision of my life. I turned the boat down stream and put the outboard into the water but Bella screamed for me to wait.

"I can protect them Char, please, please wait."

I idled the engine but was ready to gun it if any of the pursuers got close enough to endanger us, my concern was Bella and her safety.

Peter

I could see the boat but I could also hear our pursuers and I knew it was an unequal race. They would reach us before we reached the boat.

"Peter drop me and get out. Get Bella out of here."

"No way Major. She'd have my balls if I left you behind. We stick together like old times remember? Now shut up so I can concentrate."

I used the last of my energy to good use with a spurt of speed as I saw Char manoeuvre the boat into the river then I heard Bella scream to her and the boat stopped, engine idling. Running feet were getting closer and I turned to face our enemy as a blast of something knocked me off my feet. I cursed as I rolled over in the mud by the river bank, dropping Jasper as I fell. His cry of agony was lost in the shouts and curses of our pursuers who seemed to be trapped behind an invisible barrier.

"Come on hurry up" shouted Char so I picked Jasper up and slung him over my back before taking a running jump and praying I had enough momentum to reach the boat without flipping it over.

Bella

When I saw Peter thrown to the floor by my shield I thought I'd miscalculated but then he rolled over and got back up and I sent a prayer to whichever God smiled on vampires for our luck. It wasn't until I thought about why Peter was running so slowly and saw him pick Jasper up that I knew something was terribly wrong. As Peter ran at the bank and jumped I closed my eyes, fingers crossed. He landed in the boat and it rocked precariously but stayed upright,

"Wow! Want to go again?"

Peter asked as he dropped Jasper non too gently in the bottom of the boat. I was about to say something when I saw the burned rags that were all that was left of Peters shirt front. He saw my horrified gaze and shrugged,

"Got a bit fucking close to the fire, still we made it"

While Charlotte grabbed him in a bear hug I slipped to Jaspers side, lifting his head I saw the pain reflected in his eyes,

"Hi there Cowboy. You OK?"

He grimaced and tried to move his legs and I followed his gaze,

"Oh God, what did she do to you?"

"It's OK, it looks worse than it is. They'll soon heal. Come here"

He opened his arms and I fell into them, happy to feel his embrace once more.

Jasper

Once Bella was in my arms I could face anything. My legs hurt like a bitch but they would heal, I just hoped we could straighten them out before they did so as I really didn't want to put her through having them broken again.

"Peter, give me a hand will you"

Peter put Char down gently and knelt down beside me,

"You ready for this Major"

I nodded closing my eyes as Bella looked at Peter questioningly,

"We have to straighten his legs before they start to mend bent."

Her face was white and tears trickled down but she nodded, biting her lip and holding both my hands in hers. I tried to pull away,

"Bella I might hurt you if I clench my fists."

She shook her head,

"You won't, we'll do it together" and she nodded to Peter,

"Go ahead"

Peter

I fucking hated this, he was in enough pain already and Bella wasn't making it any easier but I nodded and started to straighten his left one first, it being the most badly mangled of the two. I expected at the least a few curses and a lot of resistance but it was as if he hardly felt anything, and when I looked up he was staring into Bella's eyes and she was biting her lip so hard a trickle of blood ran down her chin. The scent of it did nothing to help my mood but I braced myself and straightened the right leg. I had no splints so we'd just have to be careful until we got back on dry land. When I'd finished I touched her shoulder,

"All over Bells"

She nodded but her gaze remained fixed on his, the blood still trickling down her chin mesmerizing me. I longed to put out my finger and allow a drop to fall on it then take it to my lips but I struggled away from the thought. Charlotte seeing I was in trouble pulled me away and kissed me, whispering in my ear,

"How is she doing that Peter? Jasper never flinched while you were straightening the bones."

"No fucking idea but at least the poor bastard isn't in agony any longer."

Jasper

I'd felt my legs being moved but the pain was just a terrible ache that was bearable. I looked into Bella's eyes before he started and it was as if I couldn't look away, I was falling into them, falling into her, feeling a peace and contentment that only came when she was close to me. It wasn't until she looked away that the spell was broken and I noticed for the first time the blood on her chin. I wiped it with my index finger not even noticing the smell of it, just worried that she had hurt herself.

"Is it better now?" she whispered as if hoarse.

"Yes, much, but how did you do it? How come I didn't feel anything?"

"I don't have the faintest idea. I just needed you to become one with me. I knew that would help and I felt it as you fell into me through my eyes. It was very... intense"

"But you felt pain"

I rubbed the blood between my fingers,

"You'd hurt enough. I wouldn't let you endure any more."

I tried to move forward to kiss her but that was too painful so she smiled and leaned over to kiss me before leaning against me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I wonder what's going to happen next. Life is never dull" she whispered before closing her eyes, and within moments she was asleep.

"Fuck, what a woman!" was Peters only response as the boat cut through the water away from Maria's camp but I didn't think it would be the last we heard of her.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Peter

I looked at the pair of them and had to smile, I'd never seen a more perfect combination and I turned to Charlotte,

"So my love, you're back?"

"Yes I'm back if that's OK?

"I love you Charlotte. Of course its OK. What about Cullen?"

"I was never going to Cullen. I just felt so guilty, having to be near made it all come back and I just couldn't cope any longer. Why do you still feel the way you do about me Peter?"

"Hey, it was a long fucking time ago. Shit happens, but he's really pissed me off this time. Em and Rose would have helped us, instead he sends the Volturi after us, knowing about Bella. What is going on in his head Char? Do you know?"

She shook her head,

"No but I'd like a few minutes alone with him"

"Oh yeah?"

"Not like that fool. I think he needs telling a few home truths. The saintly Dr Cullen isn't a God, he's a man and he isn't always right. Esme might see him in a different light."

"Do you think he's done it since?"

"I have no idea, possibly, who knows."

Jasper

I wasn't really listening to the conversation until Peter mentioned Carlisle telling the Volturi about where we were. Had he put Bella at risk? How dare he knowing what he did. I moved slightly to face him without waking Bella,

"Speak"

"Sorry Jasper you weren't supposed to hear that. I rang Carlisle to ask for help getting you out, I only wanted to get Em and Rose involved. Instead I got a text message from him telling me help was coming from Italy. So Char and I had to act fast, we had no idea if any Volturi guard were already in the country. Hence the smoke and mirrors, still it worked."

"Carlisle told Aro where we were?"

"Afraid so Major"

I turned to Char,

"I'm sorry Char but I heard the conversation and I have to ask, what happened with Carlisle? If you don't want to tell me I'll understand."

Charlotte

I always knew the day would come when I would have to tell him but I had hoped it was still a long way down the road.

"OK Jasper but please try not to judge me too harshly."

"How can I when Peter obviously forgave you whatever it was."

"Soon after we escaped from Maria Peter and I had a difference of opinion, about you."

I hesitated but decided what the hell it was good to be getting it out in the open,

"Peter wanted to go back for you. He was scared Maria might take it out on you for letting us escape."

He nodded wryly,

"Well she wasn't best pleased, still...go on"

"I was jealous".

"Jealous? Of me?"

"Yes but if you don't shut up I can't tell you the story"

"OK, Sorry."

"I was jealous of your relationship with Peter. He talked about you constantly, worrying about you, trying to persuade me to go back and get you. I refused and Peter went back on his own so I headed North, away from everything. Eventually I heard about The Cullens. A vampire Coven who were different. It was a chance to see if I could live differently and away from you and Peter so I got in contact with Carlisle at the hospital where he worked, I was too scared to turn up at the house. Dr Cullen was very understanding, he offered to help me and found an empty storage place at the hospital where I could stay until I could get cleaned up and respectable, I was still pretty mixed up and angry so I understood his concerns regarding his wife. Anyway, I stayed at the hospital for some weeks learning how to control my anger and my thirst, that was the hardest to do as you know. I told him all about Peter but I never mentioned you by name. I just told him I was jealous because my partner, we weren't quite mates then, was so close to another vampire. He was so understanding, so kind and one thing led to another, we became lovers for a while and I tried to forget about Peter. Then Carlisle told me he had friends who could help me in Italy if I wanted to travel. It was tempting and I almost agreed when I overheard a conversation he was having with Esme who I knew was his wife. She had her suspicions but he diverted her, telling her a tale about a desperate vampire who was crazy with jealousy but would be a good find for the Volturi because she was a fighter. Well I'd heard about the Volturi so I got scared. When he came to talk to me next I explained I'd overheard his conversation and I wasn't going to Italy. He got quite insistent and I was scared so I ran, back South to Peter. Hoping I'd never see Carlisle Cullen again, and I didn't for many years until..."

"I called you to Forks to look after Bella"

"Yes. I don't think he even recognised me at first but when he did he threatened that if I told anyone about him and the work he used to do for the Volturi he would tell Peter I'd been unfaithful and you that I was jealous of your relationship with Peter and ruin everything. If I'd have been thinking instead of just reacting I would have said the hell with it but I didn't and in the end I ran again."

"And are you? Still jealous of our relationship, Peter and I?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I feel like an outsider looking in with her nose pressed against the window but its my problem not yours in all fairness, and now you have Bella its so much better. I don't feel like I'm sharing my mate all the time."

"I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way Char. I never meant to and in that case, knowing how you felt I should thank you for putting up with me at your house so many times. It must have been very difficult."

"It was at times but something changed radically a few days ago"

"Oh what? Is it to do with Bella?"

"Kind of, but not really. I rang Peter and he told me what had happened. When I put the phone down my first action was to get to Mexico as fast as possible. Not because Peter was going to be there or because he asked me but because you are my friend too and I realized I would never leave you in danger, with or without Peter, Bella too of course, but that's an entirely different thing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you too Major, me in my own right, nothing to do with Peter. I have my own loyalty to you and I know if the circumstances had been reversed that you would have come for me."

"I would. You two and Bella are all I have. My family."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Jasper

I felt very humble after Char's tale and somewhat saddened, I'd never wanted to come between Peter and Char and I knew sometimes she found me hard going but she'd never shown the depth of her jealousy and she had come for me, was here even before Peter. I held out my free arm and she cautiously moved over to sit at my other side,

"Well look at that, ain't you three snug as bugs. I suppose its down to me to sail this ship through the gales to shore"

"Peter its an inflatable boat and the shore is about ten foot from you in both directions"

"Now see you spoiled my imaginary journey. Bella wouldn't have done that. She'd have joined in, been the pirate crew for me.

"Peter, cast the anchor and head for friendly shores."

I hadn't realized Bella was awake but Peter was now beaming,

"See. Someone fucking understands me. Aye, Aye Captain Bells."

He steered the boat to shore and helped me out while the girls held it steady. Then Char deflated it and tucked both it and the outboard under a trap door beneath the bushes. Seeing my glance she smiled,

"I've got little caches of things like this all over the place. Just in case"

"Worked pretty fucking well this time Char" said Peter pulling her into his arms.

"So now what? We finished? Heading for home or do we have other butts to kick?"

I was about to direct him back towards Forks when Bella spoke,

"We have business in Forks but first Jasper needs rest and to hunt and I need him so home will do if you don't mind two house guests for a while"

"I like the way you think lady. Home it is but I'm telling you now there's no way I'm carrying his sorry ass all the way. We need wheels and I'm just the man to get them. Stay here and be quiet till I get back. You never know how far Maria the bitch will go looking for you. Mind I think she'll be entertaining guests soon. Volturi guests, which will be fun for her. I'll be as quick as I can folks"

Charlotte and Bella helped me into the tree line away from the river bank and out of sight. The legs were mending but without hunting it was going to be a long process.

"Will you be OK on your own for a while?" Char asked looking at me

"Sure why?"

"Bella and I have business"

I shrugged and watched as they disappeared from view, wondering what they were up to now and hoping they'd be back soon, I missed my dark-haired beauty more than I could say.

Bella

Char and I tried hunting for Jazz, I wasn't much help but I wanted to try. We found some tracks leading back to the river a way ahead and Char stalked while I watched, she was as graceful as Jasper when hunting and I marvelled as she took down two of the deer in seconds breaking both their necks quickly and silently. I felt my own mouth water thinking about them but swallowed it back down, Jaspers thirst was the more important. As we walked back, Char dragging the deer behind her I spoke,

"Char I'm sorry but I heard your story. I was shocked to think that Carlisle was like that years ago. Do you hate him?"

"No, not really, not any more, but I think his wife should know enough to realize she doesn't have to worship the ground he walks on. I feel sorry for Peter because knowing what he did he still had to go into Carlisle's home as Alice's protector and take any little remarks Carlisle may have made. Just knowing he was in my lovers company must have been hard for him but he did his job as always and never complained.

"Do you still resent Jaspers relationship with Peter?"

"Yes in a way. It's difficult Bella when there are three of you. He and Peter have a whole other history that I wasn't part of. Mates are very possessive and jealous. You'll find that out Bella. So I guess I can't help the way I feel but its better now you are here. Do you feel jealous of Peter and I?"

I thought about that,

"No I don't think I do. I'm grateful he had such friends for all those years. The person I was jealous of was Alice funnily enough. She was with him for so many years, she shared a lifetime with him and that hurts."

Charlotte laughed,

"If only you'd seen the way she treated him when they were alone. We were far too lowly for the Seer, I think she saw herself as a female Aro in the Volturi who had to bide her time waiting for her little sister to turn up before she could claim her crown and then to finds out her little sister is more coveted than her must have been a real kick in the teeth.

I giggled,

"I'd never thought of it like that. Thanks Char. I'll never see you and Peter as rivals for Jasper, just as family. The brother and sister I never had."

"Well the ones who love you. Don't forget your other siblings"

"Don't. How can I forget Jane, Alec, Demitri and of course Felix. Not to mention Alice the menace."

Jasper

I shook my head as the two of them came back like a pair of goddess hunters dragging their catch behind them, but the smell of the blood had my mouth watering and my throat burning and seeing this Bella dragged one over to where I sat by the bushes, my useless legs spread before me. She helped me into a better position and supported me while I fed, as usual taking it all in her stride. I'd drained it before I thought of her own thirst and looked at her guiltily.

"Sorry Bella"

She leaned in and kissed my bloody lips,

"Oh don't worry you'll pay later."

The look on her face said it all and I cursed my useless legs but promised myself to repay her double as soon as the bones were knitted. I looked over to where Charlotte sat, her deer drained too and a wary look on her face. She'd never been comfortable feeding in a group and I think Bella made her self-conscious. Luckily Peter appeared then with a huge grin until he saw the deer.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you its bad fucking manners to start dinner until everyone's at the table. Still deer, yucky, give me a nice juicy druggie any day."

I frowned at him but he just laughed and hauling me onto his back carried me the short distance to the road and the car he'd "picked up". Seeing my face he smiled again,

"Don't worry Major. It's not going to be missed for a couple of day's. It belongs to hunters who just left with a tent and all their equipment, mind you they won't be missed for a couple of days either."

I couldn't help laughing at that. Trust Peter!


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Bella

The drive back to Peter and Charlotte's took longer than expected because Peter couldn't speed along. The bumps in the road were agony to Jasper as his bones healed so Peter went along at,

"A fucking Snails pace!"

But we got there eventually. A large wooden building, not much from the outside at the front but beautiful inside. The entire back was glass and looked over the wooded hills. The furniture was hand-made rustic but comfortable and the bedroom was a huge mezzanine at the top of a sweeping staircase. There was a very luxurious bathroom but no kitchen.

"What do we want with a kitchen? We don't fucking cook!"

He had a point and my diet was almost entirely vampire now anyway. Peter put Jazz on the enormous couch which faced the glass and then went to clean up. His voice was beautiful as he showered although I'm not sure the lyrics were the original! When he'd finished he wandered back through entirely naked and whistling a tune. I had to smile at his total lack of inhibitions, secretly pleased that he saw me as a fixture.

"Peter go put some damn clothes on"

Complained Char when she saw him,

"Remember Bella's here."

He looked round at me,

"So? What's the problem? You've seen a naked man before haven't you? Oh no of course. Only The Major, sorry. I hate making him feel inadequate I'll get dressed"

And he ran upstairs with an evil laugh.

Jasper merely groaned and shook his head,

"I apologise for my friend. He has no finesse at all."

"I don't mind. It's nice not to be noticed as an outsider"

He touched my cheek,

"You always see things differently Bella. True its family, but if he gets too much let me know"

"Why what you going to do about it Hoppy?" Floated down the stairs.

"He wont have to. I will" threatened Charlotte from outside

"That's it you all fucking gang up on me. I've got broad shoulders I can take it. See Bella, I'm constantly in trouble, I need someone on my side."

That evening we sat watching the sunset, Peter had lit the log fire which it seemed he loved to do.

"But you don't feel the cold do you?"

"No I just like the sounds and the smell. Reminds me of when I was a little boy."

That was when it hit me, they had all been little children at one time with families, parents who loved them, and then life stopped, frozen. They were young people for ever, but young people who had lived through such terrible events and still found it in them to help others, to love a human girl who sat with them unafraid. When I started to yawn Peter offered me the bedroom but I couldn't bear to be away from Jasper any more so I suggested staying on the couch with him. Peter looked at Char raising his eyebrows,

"Kids today, cant keep their hands to themselves. Come on fella, looks like you got the bridal suite tonight"

He picked Jasper up very carefully despite his bluff words and carried him up to the bedroom.

I looked at Char,

"Thanks for everything"

"Every time I look at the Majors face its thanks enough. Oh by the way we're going out hunting tonight so you have the house to yourselves"

I nodded a little ruefully,

"If only, but with my Romeo incapable.."

She laughed,

"I'm sure you'll find a way round that or you aren't the Bella Swan I've come to know."

I grinned wickedly,

"You might be right there Char. Nite"

Jasper

Peter laid me gently on the bed,

"How're the legs?

"Hurt like a bitch but I can feel the bones knitting so hopefully I'll be back on them in a couple of days. I hate being like this."

"You're lucky she didn't take them off at the knee."

"Believe me that did cross my mind. Thanks anyway Peter."

"No problems Major. You've done the same for me. Make sure my Bella gets her beauty sleep."

"Your Bella?"

He laughed maniacally as he went down the stairs.

Bella

I passed Peter on the stairs and he winked,

"If he needs a lift on and off just shout"

I would have blushed but he'd gone too quickly so I just waited for the thud as Charlotte whacked him,

"Thanks Char"

"You're welcome. Now you, out."

"Where we going?"

"Hunting"

"Oh, OK. Bye love birds."

Jasper watched from the bed as I got undressed and I felt his eyes burning into me, his desire burning through to my heart. I turned slowly as I undid my bra and let it fall to the floor. His eyes went darker and he swallowed. As I hooked my fingers into my panties and slid them off I heard a hiss from his lips. I looked up and he crooked his finger, moving slightly and grimacing, then he groaned.

"God Bella I want you. These bloody legs."

"Don't worry. You lay back and enjoy, let me do the hard work."

He lay back, folding his arms beneath his head, eyes fixed on my naked body as I walked over to him. Taking his dirt encrusted and water stiffened jeans off was quite an undertaking especially as he was impatient but we managed without too much pain for him.

Looking down I smiled,

"So it's not only your jeans that were stiff."

As I joined him on the bed he reached for me, pulling me close and kissing every part he could reach,

"Bella, I was so scared Maria would hurt you, or I'd never get to hold you again."

"I told you Jasper. We are together for ever now. I won't let anyone keep us apart. Now lay back and relax"

"Relax?"

Well lay back anyway and let Nurse Bella look after you."

I caressed his smooth neck then glided down his muscular ridged chest and kept going until with an intake of breath he felt me take him in my mouth.

"Bella, I love you. God I need you."

After bringing him to the edge I sat back with a smile and he groaned,

"This is not fair"

I didn't say anything, just arranged myself so I could slide down wrapping him within me. He gasped and tried to move but his legs were too painful.

"Stop. Let me" I whispered throatily and started to move up and down against his thighs. When he came this time he cried out and grasped my arms tightly as the spasms racked his body. Then I collapsed on top of his naked body and we lay like that as I dozed.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jasper

Bella lay spent above me, her arms around me and her face buried in my neck. The smell of her hair against my face was wonderful and I breathed deeply of it. My hands slid up and down her bare back, relishing the feel of her soft skin against my palms. I felt her satisfaction and love as she drifted to sleep and contented myself with listening to her regular breathing. At one point she started to dream murmuring odd words but nothing that made any sense, then she settled once more and the sun was coming up as she awoke, lifting her head to look into my eyes.

"You are so beautiful"

She stole my lines!

Then reluctantly she pushed herself free of my body and went to shower but I could see she had something on her mind and worried myself thinking of what it could be, if it were something I had or hadn't done that upset her. I should have known better because when she came out of the bathroom still naked to rummage in Charlotte's closet for something to wear she looked over at me,

"No. It's not you. Stop worrying. I love you."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

"No, just your emotions and your face."

"OK" I smiled.

"Would you stop doing that, you're distracting me."

"Doing what?"

"Smiling that devastating smile. It always leaves me unable to think."

She dressed in Char's jeans which were a little tight and a denim blouse which she left open a few buttons more than she would normally."

"Right Cowboy. How are you're legs?"

I flexed them, the pain was bearable,

"Not too bad."

"Do you think you can manage to walk to the shower if I help you?"

I nodded and together we made it, then I had the luxury of a hot shower watched by Bella, who was concerned I might fall.

Once cleaned to her satisfaction I made my way with her help back to the bedroom and pointed to my drawers where she found clean clothes for me and helped me dress. Feeling much better I sat on the bed while she paced the room,

"Bella are you going to tell me what's on your mind before I go crazy trying to guess."

Bella

I'd had a strange dream and although I knew I could be wrong I'd come up with something that disturbed me. I wanted to talk to Jasper about it but I wasn't sure he wouldn't laugh outright.

"Jazz, I want to run a theory by you, but you'll have to be patient with me, I need to know some things first."

"OK, Ask away."

"The Volturi, well Aro, he sired me and the others we know that. And we know Alice was Aro's sleeper, waiting for me to appear."

"Yes."

"You came to look after Alice and she'd already been changed."

"Yes."

"Do you know who by?"

"No. I never asked, I assumed she didn't know."

"Was she in Forks when you found her?"

"No, but then neither were the Cullens"

"Oh No, of course they wouldn't be would they. I'd forgotten about that. Was she with the Cullens though?"

"Yes. So was Esme, Edward and Rose, Emmett came along a little later."

"OK. So far so good. Why was Alice with the Cullens?"

"She was looking for an alternative way to live, she told us"

"Yes I know what she told us but why?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why did she need an alternative way to live? She was already Volturi."

"It was a cover. She knew you would be coming to Forks, she must have seen that beforehand."

"Yes but why stay with the Cullens? She could have been in Volterra until I arrived and then turned up at the Cullens"

"We would have been suspicious of her then."

"How did you find out about Alice?"

"Carlisle contacted us, he'd been watching out"

"So how did he know about you and your mission?"

"One of the earlier children had information left by their human mother which pointed to a couple of the other children and it snowballed from there. One of the mother's mentioned the Cullens, a sanctuary I think."

"My Mother had the Cullen house marked on her map along with the Res and The Lumber Mill. I assumed that the first two were places of refuge too but I'm not so sure now. Why did Alice join the Cullens? That's what I keep asking myself."

"And what is your theory?"

"I don't think Alice ever wanted an alternative lifestyle. I don't think Alice ever left the Volturi."

"But she was in Forks Bella, with me when you arrived."

"Yes, but she was still in the Cullen house. Char told you that Carlisle was in contact with the Volturi when she was involved with him."

"Yes but I still don't get what you are trying to say."

"OK, Bear with me, Renee and at least one other woman pinpointed the Cullens or Cullen House in connection with Aro. I thought as did the other woman that the Cullens were a refuge, like the reservation but I don't think they were. I think it was a warning. I think Alice never left the Volturi, I think she stayed with them. I think Carlisle Cullen is a member of the Volturi, in fact I think he might be a fourth brother."

"That's a bit of a leap Bella."

"Yes, but if I'm right it explains Alice being there and the Cullen house being singled out by Renee."

"They didn't live there then"

"No I know, but she knew a few things she shouldn't have, like the wolves, and Char found out Carlisle was in contact with the Volturi and when Peter asked him for help he sent word to the Volturi."

"If you are right then what do you think Carlisle will do once you, as the last child, is back in Volterra? Do you think he'll continue to live in Forks?"

"No. I think he will return to his brothers"

"Actually he lived there for years at one time, there's a picture hanging in the house of the three Volturi brother and Carlisle on the balcony in the Volturi stronghold."

"Were there any other vampires in the picture?"

"No just the four"

"See...the four Volturi brothers. Aro, Caius, Marcus and Carlisle. Is there anyone who might know about this? Anyone at all we can talk to?"

Jasper shook his head,

"No one I know of...except perhaps Milo"

"Who's Milo?"

"He visited Carlisle a long while ago and there was some kind of disagreement."

"Do you know how to contact him?"

"No but I know someone who might, get me the phone will you"

I got the phone and left Jasper making some calls while I hunted around for something to eat or drink. In a vampire house that was a forlorn hope but suddenly I smelled coffee and turned to see Peter standing in the doorway holding a large Starbucks coffee.

"See anything you like?" he said with a smile as I took the coffee from him,

"I love you Peter Whitlock"

"Then you're going to love my wife even more because she's got the cream cheese bagels that go with the coffee."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Peter

I helped Jasper downstairs and noticed he'd already showered and dressed,

"Did you manage with a little help?"

"Yes thanks Peter. The legs are feeling a lot better."

"Think they're setting OK only I'm not a doctor, I could get you up to Cullen if you like"

"Thanks Peter, I appreciate that but I think you might want to rethink that when you hear Bella's latest theory."

"Oh yeah? She hates the scum bag too?"

"I think it's a little more than that but I'm waiting on a phone call before she tells you the whole story."

Jasper

Bella having finished her breakfast came to sit with me on the couch cuddled in to my side, which was fine by me. Char kept looking over with a smile while Peter busied himself surfing the net looking for plots of land in the area. Every so often he would curse,

"Fuck where did it go now?"

Char would smile and go over and with one click the page he had would reappear,

"Why does it keep fucking doing that to me? This computer hates men I'm sure of it"

"Peter its a machine, it can't hate"

"Well it sure as shit doesn't like me."

When the phone rang Bella handed it to me and went to see what progress Peter had made, looking at the screen she turned to him,

"Solitaire Peter?"

"It's the only thing that doesn't disappear as soon a I touch the fucking mouse."

I took down the number Jack gave me with thanks, promising not to disclose where I obtained it. Char helped me out on the porch because it wouldn't be east getting Milo to tell me anything and if he thought others were listening he'd just ring off. I was on the phone for twenty minutes just trying to persuade him to talk to me then I had to give him a certain amount before he was willing to give back. After three quarters of an hour I finally ended the call and asked the others to join me.

"Right, Bella you tell Peter and Charlotte your theory"

She did and neither interrupted her, even Peter was stunned into silence,

"And you think she might be right?" he asked me.

Char nodded,

"So do I. That bastard is slippery as an eel."

"Right, well I spoke to Milo a while ago."

"He spoke to you? He told you something? What did he want in payment? Your first born son?"

I laughed,

"Not quite but I owe him a favour. He had a flaming row with Carlisle some years back while I was looking after Alice. At the time she tried to get me out of the house but I didn't think anything of it at the time. Milo told me that Carlisle Cullen was one of the Volturi along with Aro, Caius and Marcus and it was decided that one of the brothers should keep a finger on the pulse by living among the vampires as a slightly alternative type, that way any discontents would gravitate to him and be funnelled into the Volturi Guard or killed. As Carlisle moved on because he "couldn't stomach their ways" the four became three. Very few knew about Carlisle's position and most of those mysteriously disappeared soon after. Milo only survived because he was and still is useful but he lives in retirement now, moving all the time and suspicious of everyone. He only told me when I told him what we'd done and what Bella suspected."

Peter blew out his cheeks,

"So we are in receipt of information that puts our nuts in the grinder. Now what do we do with it?"

"Carlisle needs to stay incognito or he's worthless outside Italy. If we threaten to tell the Vampire world about him maybe he'll leave us alone and Bella most of all. He can call Aro's dogs off and get Maria off our backs"

"And in the alternative universe you obviously fucking inhabit he's going to agree to all that?"

"NO, but I had to throw it out there."

"And in our rather precarious world?"

"We have to destroy Carlisle and let Aro know we did it and he's next if he doesn't call all the dogs off"

"Better plan my friend but there is just one tiny problem with that scenario, why would Carlisle Cullen put himself in danger by meeting us or some of us?"

"He wouldn't. But he might meet with Char again, alone"

"No fucking way Major."

"Peter..."

"NO Char, no way are you getting near that dangerous psycho again."

"He'd meet me alone. If I told him I was scared of what was happening to me and wanted his protection". Bella suggested.

I wanted to echo Peter but I wasn't sure I had the right yet so I merely grimaced.

Bella

I knew Jazz didn't like the idea but I was the best one for the job, Carlisle didn't know me as well as the others and he might agree to see me in private. I was also the only one who could protect myself from anything he might try.

"It's not ideal but its the best we're likely to get. If I can get him alone then you and Peter can take over, Char you can have a go too if you like"

She smiled at that,

"Sounds like a plan to me sister,"

and we slapped palms.

We gave it a few days for Jasper's legs to heal enough for him to be mobile and capable of fighting if necessary then I rang Carlisle from a motel just outside Seattle.

"Cullen residence, Dr Cullen speaking"

"OH Carlisle, thank goodness its you. I need help"

"Bella you got away thank goodness."

"Yes, thank you for sending Peter and Charlotte. They didn't tell me but I knew it must be you"

"Of course. I had to help in any way I could. Where are you Bella?"

"I'm in a motel in Seattle but I'm not sure how long I'll be safe. They don't know I've gone yet, they all went hunting and I ran"

"What do you want Bella?"

"I think I need to speak to my father again Carlisle. I thought about what Alice said and I think she's right. I'll only be safe with the Volturi. I need your help, can you contact them for me?"

"I suppose so but why don't you come here. I can protect you here"

"How? It's The Major and Peter Whitlock coming for me and you're a doctor"

"I have friends Bella, and Emmett is here too."

"Oh OK, but how do I get to you? I don't have a car"

"I'll come get you myself Bella. Then you'll know you are safe".

"Oh thank you Carlisle. I was so worried you wouldn't help after all that's happened."

"Bella, I would never leave you out there for those people to terrify. Give me your address and I'll leave straight away"

Carlisle

I knew they would step in it with her eventually, she was a human after all or at least part human and not a very strong one. Even Alice thought she'd be back when the excitement of being with the nomad rebels wore off which it seemed it had. I made my excuses, emergency at the hospital, always a good one and drove towards Seattle. As I went I contacted Aro,

"Brother, your youngest daughter is on her way in. She's just contacted Dr Cullen for help"

"How fortuitous, she escaped from Maria before we got there"

"Yes she thinks that was down to the Whitlocks, luckily for us. What do you want me to do with her?"

"Could you hold her while I send a reception committee?"

"I can but it would be inconvenient to have her with me for too long. I do have a cover to maintain."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of jeopardising such a useful tool. I'll have them leave right away. They should be with you in about ten hours."

"Very well. Goodbye brother"

"Goodbye Carlisle."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Bella

I waited for Carlisle Volturi in the motel room, glad that my theory had proved to be the right one and that we had a chance to do something about it. Charlotte and Peter were in the next block of rooms, far enough that Carlisle wouldn't catch their scent, and Jasper was in the car park ready to make sure Carlisle wouldn't be making a quick getaway in his shiny Mercedes. As we'd driven over I noticed a change in Jasper and the closer we got the more pronounced it became. He became very quiet and sombre, his eyes went darker and his muscles tensed. It was like sitting next to a marble statue, cold and unreachable, not my Jasper any longer. Charlotte saw my glances and shook her head in warning so I didn't say anything, just watched. This stranger in my mates body scared me and I thought back to something Charlotte had said to me when I first met her,

"If you see The Major then death and destruction aren't far behind"

For the first time I was seeing close up what she meant. Jasper, my tender, loving, and funny Jasper was gone and in his place was the warrior, Maria's Major, The God Of War and I knew exactly what she meant. There would be death and destruction tonight, I was seeing the Mr Hyde of Jaspers psyche.

Charlotte

Looking at Bella's face in the car I knew she was seeing The Major for the first time and I tried to remember back that far to the first time I had laid eyes on him. All I could remember really was the dead stare, as if I were getting a glimpse into a hell I had never even dreamed existed. I wondered if it would change the way she felt about him. I hoped not because they were meant for each other, they were two sides of the same entity he and Bella. Tonight I was to confront my own demon too, Carlisle Cullen had lurked in my soul for far too long. I wanted a piece of him but I wasn't sure there would be anything left after the guys had finished. Peter and I sat in silence waiting for the sound of Carlisle's Mercedes although if he were at all suspicious he might leave it at a distance and do a reconnaissance before the meeting. It's what we would have done but we were warriors, he wasn't. I suddenly wondered if he would be alone or if he might bring one of the others with him, possibly the man mountain that was Emmett.

Bella

I'm sure the others heard his approach before I did but I was ready when the knock came on the door, I peered fearfully out of the window and saw Carlisle smiling encouragingly at me. I acted scared, fingers fumbling with the door lock, and pulled him in before slamming the door again quickly then looking out of the window again.

"Bella its all right. There's no one out there"

"Are you sure? I know they'll come looking for me"

"You'll be safely in Volterra before they know you are missing"

"Really Carlisle? Are you sure? They're very good."

"Not as good as the Volturi Guard my dear. Especially when they haven't got your shield. Thinking of that you shouldn't be frightened of them. What can they do to you my dear? You can defend yourself admirably."

I shook my head,

"I can't Carlisle. It doesn't always work any more, it's too erratic."

"What happened?"

Now he was interested.

"I got hit on the head when we were getting away from Maria and ever since my shields keeps going down. They'll find me Carlisle"

I grabbed his arm in panic and he pulled me close.

"I wont let anyone hurt you. I'll stay with you until the Guard get here to escort you home to Volterra."

"Do you think Aro will be very angry with me?"

"No Bella, he will be angry with the people who frightened his little girl so much."

With that he pulled me even closer and kissed my cheek, so he was still up to his old tricks! I stiffened and he smiled stroking my arm and then my shoulder

"You're very tense Bella, let me help you relax. We have a few hours to kill so why don't you lay on the bed and I'll try to help you"

"Could you Carlisle? Oh thank you."

I tottered over to the bed and fell as if exhausted on the coverlet. His eyes flashed with desire as he smiled and sat down beside me pulling me into his arms and nuzzling my neck,

"You are a very desirable woman Bella. Let me relax you."

His caress was now on the front of my shirt and he started to undo the buttons, his look almost hypnotic and I found myself struggling to look away. So that was how he got his women! He had a kind of hypnotic look that made your senses spin crazily. He wasn't a bad-looking man, I thought, in fact he was handsome really and I felt myself falling into his golden eyes

Carlisle

She was a beautiful unspoilt young woman and I was looking forward to calming her fears before the Volturi Guard got here. As I undid the last button on her shirt the door crashed in, splintering wood and sending plaster cascading to the floor. I turned fast but not fast enough, I was never going to be fast enough to beat The Major. His eyes were blazing with red flashes and his face a mask of pure fury. Peter was hot on his heels and Charlotte, my pretty little Charlotte, and I knew I'd been played for a fool. Peter grabbed Bella and was gone leaving me to the tender mercies of the other two. The Major grabbed me by the shirt front and I expected him to throw me across the room, I braced myself for a collision with the far wall but instead he pulled me until we were nose to nose and he spoke through gritted teeth,

"Tonight is your last on this Earth Carlisle Volturi."

He punched me in the stomach and I felt something give deep inside. Then he hit me again and my ribs started to shatter as he threw me across the room but I still didn't hit the wall, instead I was caught in a vice like grip by Charlotte.

"Remember me Carlisle? The one that got away."

She too punched me, but in the groin and I felt a testicle rupture, the pain was excruciating and as I screamed she placed a steel hand over my mouth,

"Oh Carlisle I have barely started yet."

And she was true to her word, they were unhurried although they knew their time was limited. In minutes my whole world had become an ocean of pain. I didn't think I had an unbroken bone or intact organ in my body and when Charlotte finally smiled and took out her lighter I was grateful. But she didn't kill me. Instead she stared to dismember me piece by piece and burn each part separately, calling a name each time she did so.

Seeing my confusion she explained,

"These are Aro's children who escaped, died, or were taken Carlisle. They all deserve a piece of you."

When she'd finished there was just my head left and as she ripped my tongue and eyes out I knew she was going to leave my head with its brain for my brothers as a message, a warning. One they would certainly understand. I heard them leave and the fire still crackling and that was all.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy.

Aro

My brothers and I were sitting together when the Guard returned, the idiots hadn't ensured I was alone before reporting back. They marched in with a bundle which they placed on the table then stood back like puppies waiting for a treat,

"Are you expecting a delivery Aro?"

Caius said and motioned for one of the Guard to unwrap it.

"And what exactly is this?" I blustered, "I send you out to bring back my daughter from our brother and you bring me a parcel instead. Imbeciles"

I cursed as Carlisle's head, or what was left of it, rolled out across the table.

"Where did you get this? I snapped.

"The Motel you told us to go to. That's all there was."

Caius picked the head up and scrutinised it before passing it to Marcus.

"So Carlisle is dead. Would you like to tell us why Aro and by whom he was killed?"

"Bella I assume, and her friends" I was forced to admit.

Caius nodded his head,

"I see, and do we know why they were so angry with him?"

I shrugged,

"I really couldn't sa,y but I did warn you that the Major was dangerous."

"I don't think this can be laid at the Majors door alone Aro. What is going on? Or am I going to have to speak to her myself?"

I cursed the girl under my breath before smiling,

"I don't think that will be necessary brother. Bella contacted Carlisle saying she wanted to come home. Obviously it was a trap. I think The Major was rather upset"

"UPSET? UPSET CARLISLE? I think it's a bit more than upset when they send this. What have you started with him? I warmed you Aro. Do you want to start Armageddon in Volterra? Because from this it would seem the next logical step. Are we going to find ourselves targets next? I want answers Aro and I want them now. Your crazy scheme to sire your own super vampires has backfired badly and I for one have no wish to be a recipient of The Majors 'anger' because of you."

"I think this was a warning, only a warning"

"Really? Because I think it's a declaration of war on us Aro by the one man who might conceivably fight and win such a war. Especially with your daughter by his side. This must stop now, what do you say Marcus?"

Marcus

I had listened with interest to the argument, Aro was an idiot and Caius had it nailed, was I finally to see my wife's murderer brought down to his knees? By a half human child, and one of his own, what excellent irony!

"I was very concerned before this latest event. It seems to me that you Aro have been planning some kind of take over bid with the help of your specially gifted offspring. Why else would you try to keep this experiment of yours from us?"

"No, never my brothers. I just wanted to strengthen the Volturi as much as possible."

"Yes well, I find that hard to believe Aro but even putting that aside I have to tell you that I am very concerned about this latest escalation. It seems to me you are forcing Bella and her "friends" to declare open war on the Volturi by your actions. The Volturi does not need a war within its own ranks when there are too many threats from the human world these days. As for Carlisle, I am of course sorry, but the deed is done, we can only hope that his death serves as a warning and not a declaration of war. I think we need to speak to your daughter Bella. What say you Caius?"

My brother looked over and I knew from his expression he was as eager as I. This was our first real opportunity to do one of two things, either rid the Volturi of Aro's grasping hands or obtain for ourselves some new blood in the power structure."

"I say that Marcus has a valid point, we need to speak to Bella and her friends if possible. I will send them an invitation to visit us"

Aro

Things were going horribly wrong and I needed Alice's sight, so I agreed to a meeting and went to find my daughter. In fact I thought it safest to collect together all my children and explain the situation to them so I sent them a summons through one of the Guard. Alice appeared almost instantly as if she already knew I needed her services,

"Aro. You won't win this one. If you'd told me what you intended I could have warned you. Now you have too many enemies, including your brothers, and they have been collecting allies themselves."

"I cannot win?"

"No Aro, your time in the Volturi is at an end."

She smiled at me before reaching up to kiss my cheek,

"Do you know the story of Judas Iscariot father?"

I knew perfectly well what she was telling me and I knew my children would not come to my aid.

Alice

I had done my part and now it was time for payment so I made my way through the silent corridors to Caius who was waiting in his rooms.

"Its done"

"Good. Thank you for your help Alice, it was invaluable. Now I think you will want me to keep my side of the bargain?"

"Yes please",

"Very well, the money you requested will be in your account and you have our solemn promise that you will be allowed to live as you please without interference from the Volturi. Just out of idle curiosity why haven't you asked for what you really want?"

"Because its something even you couldn't get for me."

"Not even with Chelsea's help?"

"No, not even then. You win some, you lose some, and there will be more opportunities down the road for me, I've seen them."

"Will you be leaving us?"

"Yes. I don't want to be here when Bella returns, I've seen what she did to Carlisle and she doesn't like me much better. If I were you I'd hand Aro over to her, she seems to have a way of expressing her anger that I'm sure he'd appreciate. Oh, and if you really want to continue as the Volturi I'd listen carefully to what she has to say."

I'd said all I could although I'd seen a lot more, it wasn't in my best interest to give too much away and besides I wanted to be away before the meeting took place or my dear father tried to stop me as I'd seen he would. Poor Aro, destroyed by his own ambition.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Bella

When we saw the flames reflecting in the window of the motel room we knew it was all but over and I moved forward to join the others but Peter took my arm and held me back,

"What? What's the matter Peter? It's over, Carlisle's dead and I want to see Jasper"

"You wait Bells. I don't think it's over yet. They'll leave a message for the Volturi and you don't need to see it"

"Peter, I'm not some scared and stupid little human. I know what's going on, now let go of my arm."

He continued to hold me,

"Bells it's not safe for you right now. Things are a little out of control, why do you think I got you out of there."

"I thought it was so the others could torture and kill Carlisle Peter, why was I wrong? Have they started a sewing circle or something?"

"Don't make light of it Bella. Things have been unleashed tonight that need to be restrained again. You need to stay away until that's happened."

I looked at him in total confusion, then once more Charlotte's words came to mind,

"You don't want to see him...death and destruction are not far behind"

"Peter, are you scared of The Major?"

"Bella, everyone who's ever seen him is scared of The Major, it's just that most of them don't live to tell you that."

"Peter, he doesn't exist as a separate entity, you need to accept that. The man in that room is your friend Jasper."

"No, I've seen the transformation back and forth. That's not Jasper in there and you'd do well to remember that Bella, it might just save your life."

I struggled against him again but his grip tightened,

"Peter" I whispered as low as I could,

"If you don't let go of me I'll knock you on your ass."

He looked down at me, knowing I was capable of delivering on my threat and loosened his grip.

"Please Bella, I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"I am safe and he will never harm me whatever you think."

I took a deep breath and walked towards the cabin as the door opened and Charlotte came out looking grim-faced. She walked past me to Peter and threw herself in his arms for comfort, then turned to me.

"Where are you going Bella? You need to stay away and let him calm down"

"Oh God not you too!"

I ignored her as Jasper's figure was silhouetted in the open doorway. He looked around then walked very slowly and deliberately towards the trees.

"Jasper" I called softly and he stopped but didn't turn

"Be careful Bella." Peter warned

I ignored him, taking a few steps towards my mate.

"Jasper, wait for me"

He turned his head and I saw his eyes, they were burning black fire and his face was almost expressionless.

"Wait here" he said coldly

I shook my head,

"No. We stay together, wait for me"

I took the last few steps to his side and he looked down into my eyes at last.

"It's not safe for you Bella."

"You are safe, you love me and I love you. What could be safer than that?"

He swallowed and his jaw clenched,

"I'm thirsty and angry."

His hands were shaking as I took them,

"Then let's go hunt and we can talk."

I stretched up to kiss his cheek and he flinched.

"I'm sorry Bella I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't

I pulled on his hand and he let me lead him into the trees.

Peter

This was just plain fucking stupid! Did she have no idea what he was capable of when the Major took over? I put Char down and went to follow them but she grabbed my arm to stop me and shook her head.

"She's right Peter. She's the only one who can help him to calm. Have you ever seen The Major hesitate like that before? He's usually into the trees like a missile and absent for days calming himself. Bella's doing it as we watch. Come on, let's get the car and get the hell out of here before the Volturi show up"

"Fuck I'd forgotten about them. What about the others?"

"They'll be fine,come on", and she pulled me over to the car. I wasn't happy but she'd been right about his hesitation, I just hoped she was right about everything else.

Bella

Once in the trees and away from the motel and soon to be arriving Volturi I stopped, still holding Jasper's hand, so he stopped too. I sat down on the fallen leaves and pulled him down beside me.

As I caressed his face he sighed and his mouth worked as if trying to get words out.

"Shh, don't speak, just listen. Thank you for what you did back there, thank you for letting your demons out but now its time for me to drive them away",

I touched the sides of his face with my hands and kissed him very gently on his cool lips. As I did this I pushed him backwards to lay on the ground and pulled his arms around me. At first I thought he was going to resist but he relaxed enough to hold me close, his face buried in my hair.

"It's over my love. You are here with me and we are alone. I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Bella" his words were like a gentle breeze.

"Then show me"

His whole body tensed at that,

"I need to calm first, I might hurt you."

"No you won't, I guarantee that, and I need you."

"Even after seeing what I become?"

"You don't become anything Jasper, its just a facet of your character that you don't allow to the forefront very often. I love all of you and its time you realized that, every side of you, now show me how much you love me."

His strong hands grasped my arms a little harder than usual but he was trying to rein in his anger so I kept silent then rolled us over until I was under his body. He kissed me greedily, forcing his tongue into my mouth and bruising my lips with the force but it was need not violence and that was fine by me. His hands ripped at my clothes throwing them aside until I lay naked in the cold night air his eyes taking in my form hungrily as he pulled off his own incense scented clothes and threw himself on me, crushing my breasts beneath his hard chest as he slid inside me, not as fast or hard as I knew he wanted to, he was restraining himself with difficulty. I ran my fingers in his tangled hair and pulled his mouth back to mine as he thrust faster and faster needing to release his tension into my willing body. When he climaxed he ground his teeth and pulled my hips as close as possible, trying to fill me deeply with his seed. Then he collapsed onto my flushed body and rolled us to lay side by side still connected. He buried his face in my hair and his hands caressed my back, stroking my hips and bringing me to a pitch where I needed him again and as I felt him hard once more I rolled us to lay above him. This time I did the work and he lay there looking up at me, a lazy smile turning to hunger as I moved so slowly, bringing us to climax at the same time. We lay together like this for hours, revelling in the closeness as I watched his eyes change back from black to a dark gold and the stress leave his angels face. It was much later that we left the trees together and caught up with Peter and Charlotte at a different Motel. Peter took one look at my face and clothes and grinned,

"Well, Beauty and the Beast eh? Glad to see you're still in one piece Bells."

It wasn't really Peters fault, I think it was a combination of the tension and fear that had built up over the past few hours but he got both barrels. I walked over to face him dropping Jasper's hand as I did so,

"Right Peter, you and I need to get a few things clear before we ruin a wonderful friendship,

1. Jasper is my mate and as such don't you ever try to keep me away from him again.

2. There is no scary Major. It's all Jasper and he needs support to realize that. No Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, just the one man who tries really hard to be a good one.

3. I am one of you. A full member of the Whitlock family which entitles me to kick your scrawny ass if I feel so inclined, so just watch it."

Peter

I watched Bella's face as she walked up and I was ready for the fireworks. While I accepted the first and third item she'd never convince me of number two, but I was happy to let it go so I did the only thing I could. I sank to my knees and held my hands out to her in supplication,

"Fair Lady I admit my follies, please do not send this poor Knight out into the darkness of exile. I promise to learn my lessons and become more of a man than I am at present."

Charlotte looked exasperated and Jasper bored, but Bella couldn't keep a straight face and took my hands in hers.

"Your Lady graciously accepts your apology so rise fair knight, but watch yourself."

I stood up and took her in my arms swinging her around with a shout of glee and planting kisses on her cheeks. I think I might have got away with the picking her up and even perhaps one kiss but there was still too much of the Major around to get away Scot-free. Bella was lifted from me and placed in Charlotte's arms where she regained her balance while I was pushed up against the wall with a bone crushing crack and I looked into the dark friendless eyes,

"Never take liberties like that again Peter or I might just forget we are friends"

"Too many kisses?" I asked

He nodded and dropped me before picking Bella up and kissing her himself.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Peter

Bella was on edge and I knew she wanted desperately to do something but was being held back by this business with the Volturi so I was relieved when the invitation arrived a couple of days later. Interestingly it had been signed by Caius and Marcus and not by Aro which pointed to a reversal in the power structure.

"Great another trip to Italy. I'm beginning to like garlic!"

"Peter, who said you were invited?"

"Oh come on Char, I've behaved myself, can I come? Eh can I come? Pretty please, pretty please with bells on?"

Bella walked downstairs at this point,

"You can come Peter, but best behaviour"

"Yeah I get to go"

She laughed and I picked her up in my excitement and twirled her around. She looked a little apprehensive but Jazz just sighed,

"Put the pretty dolly down Peter".

I did so with a huff of disappointment,

"You spoil all my fun Major."

Bella

We flew back to Italy and I had a good feeling about the visit, the power had shifted and my dear father was no longer the one holding the reins. I didn't trust the other two brothers either but they knew what I was capable of which made them cautious. We were met at the airport by a gleaming car complete with chauffeur and I threw a warning glance at Peter who mimed zipping his lips but still managed to wrangle a front seat with the driver. Jasper, Charlotte, and I sat together in the back not talking just looking out the heavily tinted windows. We had nothing to say, all the talking was over, it was down to Marcus and Caius now and I was content to sit in Jasper's embrace, feeling his all encompassing love for me.

The car finally pulled up outside the Clock Tower and the chauffeur opened the doors for us. He had a strained look on his face and I guessed Peter had given him a hard time on the drive here but the look on my friends face was so angelic when he joined us that I just shook my head at him and he grinned. Waiting in the reception area were Jane and Felix but their attitude was markedly different this time. Jane was almost pleasant although you could see it grated with her. Felix meanwhile was busy eyeing up the guys and I could see he would love to get into it with them but again orders had been given and he just watched as we made our way along the corridors to the Audience Chamber. The doors were already open to welcome us in and seated in two of the three wooden chairs behind a long heavy wooden table were Caius and Marcus. The third empty chair, mute testament to the fall of my father from grace.

Marcus stood and bowed a little woodenly as if he were stiff then spoke,

"Bella, how good of you to accept our invitation and your friends, please be seated."

He gestured to chairs ranged the other side of the table. I sat along with Charlotte but the guys stood behind us, alert for trouble.

"I can assure you that we mean no harm"

Caius tried to reassure them but Jasper just folded his arms and stared back, Peter mirroring him behind Charlotte's chair.

"Very well. We received your message the other day and please believe me when I tell you how surprised we were to find out that Aro and Carlisle were working together. As you can see he is no longer with us, treachery is not to be tolerated even in the highest of positions."

"Where is he?" I asked briskly.

"He is, sadly, no longer in Volterra."

"I'll ask again. Where is he?"

"He could no longer be trusted and as such we had no choice but to terminate him."

"So he's dead?"

"Alas yes."

"So what was it you wanted to discuss Caius?"

"We understand that the business with your father has rather soured relations between yourselves and the Volturi and we would like to put that situation right if we can"

"How do you propose doing that Caius?"

"We thought you might be interested in taking your father's place on the governing body here. You are a good tactician and a formidable talent."

"Thank you for the offer Caius but I don't think so. I would however like to suggest someone for the post."

"Oh really? Who?"

He was curious and Marcus leaned forward too,

"Alice Cullen."

The room went silent at that, even Peter looked stunned.

"Alice Cullen? Your sister? But didn't she work with Aro"

"Yes. She was a loyal daughter to him. Would there be a problem with that?"

"I'm sure she would be only too happy to take the position but isn't she an enemy of yours?"

"Not really. Alice would be a very good member of the Volturi governing body. She would keep you all honest if nothing else. After all who could develop a plan like Aro's without her seeing?"

I saw the look of understanding in Marcus eyes, he knew I was right, Alice was the only one who could do that and she would guard her power closely.

"Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?" I asked them with a smile.

They looked at each other and shook their heads,

"Good then I would like to say a few things to you. Would it be possible to ask Alice to join us?"

"I'm afraid she left soon after you sent your message."

I smiled,

"Oh I think Alice saw her future."

We all turned as the doors opened and a smiling Alice skipped in,

"Bella, Jazz, Peter, Char. So nice to see you again. Thank you Bella, I don't deserve this but I will take it with the greatest of pleasure."

She walked round the table to take Aro's chair and sat back,

"Please carry on Bella"

Alice

Bella had outmanoeuvred us all, she was indeed our fathers daughter. I would be her guarantee of safety from the Volturi. There was nothing they could plan without my knowing about it. I would keep them all honest and she knew that. I listened to her next words with interest,

"I have a couple of small problems that I would like the Volturi help with."

"Of Course Bella if we can" Marcus bowed his head again,

"Maria. She has been a thorn in my side and I'd like you to pull it."

Alice's eyes narrowed for a second and she looked at the others,

"Bella, Maria is a stabilizing influence in the South. Without her there would be another outbreak like the Southern Vampire Wars."

"I don't ask that you destroy her. Just rein her in and make sure she knows that me and mine are off-limits."

"That seems a simple enough thing" Caius agreed,

"Thank you, because I would hate to have to deal with her myself, but I will if circumstances dictate."

They nodded,

"And your other problem?"

"Well its more a question of information really. I want to know the names of all Aro's children and I want them left alone, if there are any others still alive. I think there is at least one, am I right?"

Jasper squeezed my shoulder but Peter looked dumbfounded,

"We missed one?"

I looked at him and nodded,

"Yes, because like Alice, that one never left the protection of the Volturi, but unlike Alice they never knew their roots."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Bella

AS we walked out into the evening gloom of the square Peter was at my elbow,

"Bella the suspense is killing me, who did we miss?"

I shook my head,

"Not yet Peter, but soon, very soon."

The car took us back to the airport but this time the driver stayed barricaded in his seat so Peter was forced to travel in the back with us.

"What did you do to that poor driver? I asked him curious.

"Not yet Bella, but soon, very soon"

I laughed

"Touché"

On the flight back I could hear Peter moaning about people keeping secrets from family until Char told him what she would do if he didn't shut up. his mumbles quieted to whispers but he kept it up all the way back to Seattle.

"Peter, you rent the car" I suggested just to shut him up.

He went off eagerly enough and came back with a beaming smile a while later.

"Ready when you are" he said dangling the keys to a sports car,

"You rented a Porsche?"

"Don't be stupid Bella. I lifted it from the long term car park. Ticket has two weeks to run yet. I'll get it back before the owner lands don't worry."

Charlotte shook her head and followed him out to the front where it was illegally parked and being watched by one of the airport security guards.

"Thanks Ray"

"No problem sir. Any time"

AS we drove away Ray was still smiling at us,

"What did you tell him?"

"Just mentioned the guy coming for the car was a rock star and slipped him a few dollars.

I looked at Jazz,

"A rock star eh? Yeah I can see you with an electric guitar around your neck"

He smiled,

"Sorry darlin' I only play the acoustic guitar."

"You really play?"

"Peter and I both do. We have been known to perform privately"

He smiled that gut wrenching smile again and it was all I could do to keep my hands off him on the drive to Forks.

Esme

WE heard a car and I wondered if it was Carlisle, he'd disappeared for days at a time before but never so long without contacting me and I was worried. When I opened the door I saw it was the Whitlocks and smiled,

"Oh I'm glad to see you. Have you heard from Carlisle only he's disappeared."

Bella smiled gently and took my arm,

"Can we come in Esme? We've got quite a lot to tell you and it would be better if we could talk to everyone at once"

"Of course please"

I took them into the living area where Emmett and Rose sat watching the TV. The place seemed so empty without Alice and Carlisle but I had no idea when either would be coming home again.

Bella nodded to Rose while Emmett got up and hugged her before shaking hands with the guys and giving Charlotte a kiss on the cheek. Rose glanced at them and nodded before going back to the programme.

Bella

I sat at the other end of the couch Jasper seating himself at my feet and wrapping an arm around my legs, Peter leaned against the wall and Charlotte took the empty chair opposite.

"I have something to tell you all, a story and I'd appreciate it if you could turn off the TV."

Rose sighed heavily and rolled her eyes before ostentatiously flicking the remote. The room went quiet and they all looked at me.

"You know about me and Alice being Aro's children"

They nodded,

"Yes, Edward overheard Jasper's thoughts, so he told us." Esme explained. "Do you know where he is?" she added.

"I'm so sorry Esme to have to tell you but he's dead, so is Carlisle."

she put a hand to her mouth and strangled a sob,

"Dead? How? Why?"

"Edward was killed because he posed a threat to me and because he was stupid enough to think he could win a fight with Jasper. Carlisle was killed because he was Volturi."

"Carlisle Volturi? Rubbish" Rose said scathingly.

"Never the less its true. He was in fact the fourth member of the ruling body. He channelled troublemakers to the Volturi guards and kept safe Aro's children, or at least some of them."

"Who?" Emmett boomed interested

"Alice for a start. Alice was also Volturi. She came here to wait for me. You were her cover and Carlisle looked out for her.

"You said children. Who else? Are you trying to tell me that another one of us is also Aro's child?"

I nodded to him,

"I didn't suspect it until he refused to send you and Rose to help us in Mexico. He sent for Volturi help instead. Why? He was still protecting someone, the question was who? Not you Emmett, you were found accidentally by Rose and changed by Carlisle, which meant either Rose or Esme, both of whom were changed by Carlisle and both had human lives that were cut short. He was sent to save Aro's children from death."

Rose looked at me and laughed,

"Bella, you should write mystery stories. I've never heard such rubbish, really!"

"Well it was only a theory until I asked Caius for a list of Aro's children. When we matched it against those we knew about there was one name left, a girls name. I think this girl was taken under Carlisle's protection because Aro had high hopes of her gift developing as a vampire but they never did. She stayed under Carlisle's wing and I think he was genuinely fond of her, despite knowing who she was.

I looked from Rose to Esme and smiled,

"No one is asking the million dollar question. Don't you want to know which of you is Aro's daughter, my sister? Or did you already suspect that something wasn't right? Did you already know what Carlisle was? Did you try where possible to warn nomads that he found, of his intentions and try to shield her?"

I turned to Esme

"Well did you? Did you deliberately start that conversation somewhere you knew Charlotte would hear you? Did you know who Rose was?"

Esme

I was shocked when Bella started firing the questions at me, she knew, she knew everything, every detail.

I nodded, my eyes pools of venom and I bit my lip,

"I loved him, I really did and I thought he loved me. He collected a family for me and we were happy but he would disappear, or have strange phone conversations. Then I heard him talking to Alice one night and I learned Rose was one of Aro's daughters too. I'd already got my suspicions about his actions because nomads wanting a new life would turn up here and stay for a while before disappearing. I got a bad feeling but I couldn't do anything and through it all I still loved him. I always will."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Jasper

By the time we left Forks I felt sorry for Esme, she still had Emmett and Rose, but without Carlisle she was nothing. All this time she'd lived a lie with a man she loved, knowing he had only supplied her with children on Aro's orders so he wouldn't lose one of his own precious children. Edward and Emmett were the only true children of Carlisle's and that was why Esme always loved them most of all. It had intrigued me then but now it was clear. Peter was furious we'd missed one but by guarding Alice we had inadvertently helped Rose too. The whole thing had been a labyrinth of lies, intrigue and double-dealing and I was glad it was all over. Now Bella and I could start our life together, or at least I hoped we could. She had been stealing me worrying looks for the past couple of days while we stayed at the Cullens and tried to sort out the mess Carlisle had left. They would be moving on soon, after Carlisle's suicide. That had been tricky but we managed enough evidence to satisfy local law enforcement and for that, read Forks Police Department.

Bella

I was so nervous when we got back to Peter and Charlotte's that I couldn't sit still, Peter had done what I asked him without any remarks or funnies and for that I was grateful. Everything was ready and just waiting for me to say the word, poor Jasper kept looking at me with a puzzled expression, he could feel my nerves and excitement but he couldn't make anything of it yet. He'd tried talking to Charlotte but she gave nothing away, I think she quite liked seeing him on edge for a change knowing it was something good coming. When I finally cornered Peter alone and asked him to suggest the drive to Jasper he was relieved.

"Thank fuck for that! Jazz is driving me mad because you're driving him mad. So when's the big day?"

"Three days from now. In the evening when its closed officially."

"Anyone else coming?"

"Only Rose and Em and Esme. That's more than enough."

Peter smiled,

"You two were made for each other you know that. Leave the rest to me girl."

Peter

It was a little more tricky than I thought but eventually Jazz agreed to go hunting with me, just us guys for a couple of days leaving the girls to do their own thing.

"I think Bella wants to surprise you when you get back. It's typical girl stuff. Give her a chance Jazz."

"OK as long as its fine with Bella."

I think she was glad to see the back of us personally, and I'd been threatened with castration by both of them if he wasn't in the right place, at the right time, on the right day. So no pressure then!

Bella and Char watched us off waving goodbye.

"I don't like this Peter. Something is brewing"

I told you just girl stuff. She's probably redecorating your room, you know, mirrors on the ceiling, spot lights, soft music"

"Yeah Peter, real likely that."

"Lets just enjoy our freedom shall we?"

Bella

Once they'd gone I rang Jake to check on things.

"Sure Bells stop panicking girl. It's all sorted, all under control, just relax, breath, and make sure you get there at the right time. That's all you have to do."

"Thanks Jake, this means a lot to me"

"I know Bells, I'll make sure it all goes smoothly. See you there.

Charlotte and I made a few last-minute changes to things before setting off for Junction City. I was a bundle of nerves,

"What if he doesn't turn up? Or doesn't want to? What if Jake doesn't make it? What if it rains?"

"Bella, what if I smack you one? Calm down girl. Everything is going to be fantastic and as for him running? Are you on the same planet as the rest of us? Of course he's not going to run."

Charlotte

By the time we got to Junction City Bella was a total wreck,

"If he sees you now he might run screaming. You need a meal and a good sleep. Tomorrow we go shopping, but tonight you eat proper human food and get some sleep."

I accompanied her to the restaurant to make sure she did eat but it was a struggle,

"It doesn't taste right Charlotte. Its disgusting"

"You've been eating vampire style too long Bells. I think you'll have to decide one way or the other soon. For now choke it down girl then we go to the hotel."

The suite at the hotel Peter had booked was surprisingly good and bless his heart he'd even had flowers and a bowl of fruit organised along with a massage. Bella looked very wary but by the time I went to hunt she was relaxed, drinking sparkling wine, and had a glow about her.

Bella

The suite was gorgeous and the flowers and wine a lovely touch from Peter. The massage worried me a bit but the guy was funny and put me at ease, his touch was too hot and soft but a few glasses of wine later he was finished, Char had gone out to hunt and I was mellow. I rang Jake and we chatted for a while, my giggles alerting him to the fact I had been drinking.

"Bells get to bed before you fall and break something. The last thing Jazz needs on his honeymoon is a bride with a plaster cast. Speak to you tomorrow."

I got undressed and showered before climbing into the huge bed, that was a problem. It was big and comfortable but lonely. I couldn't remember the last night I'd spent away from Jasper and I hated it. As the tears started my cell phone rang and looking at the number I recognised it, Jasper's.

"Hi Cowboy, You enjoying your hunt?"

"No, I miss you. What are you doing and where are you?"

"Char and I decided on a shopping trip. We stayed in a motel."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, are you?"

"No, so I don't want any dirty talk"

Peter shouted in the background and I giggled.

"Bella? Have you been drinking?"

"Just a glass with dinner. By the way I hate food, it tastes weird."

"Oh right. Well I'll ring you in the morning. Nite Bella, love you"

"Love you too, miss you Jazz."

Charlotte

When I got back Bella was a soggy mess.

"Bella?"

"Jazz rang. I miss him Char."

"Not for much longer remember, now get some sleep or Frankenstein will look better than you."

She twisted and turned until I got on the bed with her and held my arms open. She hesitated,

"Just pretend I'm Jasper if it helps"

Once she snuggled up to me she fell asleep and I had to smile, boy did she have it bad! As I lay there I thought about the last few months, I was a human hunting vampire and now I was laying with a human girl in my arms and I'd do anything to keep her safe for The Major.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Bella

When I woke up I thought just for a second that Jasper was back, then I remembered last night and my eyes flew open. Charlotte smiled and let me go so I could sit up.

"Char I'm so sorry, how embarrassing. You must be really uncomfortable this close to a human"

"I don't think there's much human left there Bella. You don't even feel hot to me. Never mind,, get your butt in the shower, we have a serious shopping day ahead of us."

I showered quickly before managing a few bites of the breakfast Char had ordered for me. She scowled at the plateful I left before shrugging.

"Right, where first?"

"Dress, but nothing fancy!"

"Hey I'm on your side."

When we got to the lobby the desk clerk called us over,

"Your car is here Ladies"

We looked at each other,

"Peter organised a car?" I asked.

Char shook her head,

"You never know with him, it could be a hearse!"

It wasn't, it was a beautiful limousine with a driver who told us he'd already had instructions on our destinations. So we sat back and watched the streets as they passed. When he pulled up outside a rather upper class dress shop I looked at Char suspiciously,

"Peter?"

She dragged me out and we looked into the window. It was then I saw it, a very simple caramel coloured dress with seed pearls around the hem line and the same around the neck. I pointed it out to Char who nodded her approval and we went in. The dress was in my size,

"New in and very beautiful"

We were informed, and the price wasn't bad either so it became our first purchase of the day.

At the next stop I found shoes, not too high, I might even be able to walk in them! And Char found an outfit, so they were added to the trunk of the car by our very patient and helpful driver. He then stopped at a restaurant

"Brunch ladies?"

We felt almost obliged to go and eat, well I did, and now the important things were out of the way I was more relaxed and ate a little more. My phone went but Char snatched it before I could answer,

"Hi Jazz, Bella's in the rest room right now. We are doing a little shopping. Well she doesn't have many clothes with all the travelling she's done. I'll get her to ring you this evening, we're off to the cinema in a minute and I'd hate to miss the start of the film. Bye."

When we came out our driver was waiting with a newspaper in his hands.

"Ready for a tour of the jewelers ladies?"

We nodded getting in.

"Is Peter normally this organised Char?"

"No not normally, but who knows with him?"

"Do you think Jazz knows and he set this up?"

"Not if Peter wants to keep his balls!"

When the car next stopped we were outside a very exclusive jewelry shop and I looked at him,

"Are you sure this was the place?"

He looked at a piece of paper then nodded,

"Yes ma'am why, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem"

We got out and approached the window apprehensively. The prices did nothing to make us feel any easier and I noticed an antique shop next door. Something drew me to the window and I saw them,

"Char look"

I pointed to a pair of rings in the window, they could be worn separately, but fit together as a single ring as well.

"They are just right for us. Almost as if they were waiting for me."

I went in and inquired the price. It was high but not as high as the shop next door and the owner promised to have them cleaned while we browsed. In a corner of the little shop I found a small tatty book of poems. Opening it at random I found a beautiful poem, a love poem that would be perfect for my vows so I added it to the rings and the owner wrapped my purchases which our driver put with the rest.

"So what's left?" Char asked.

I couldn't think of anything.

"Have I forgotten anything?"

"Excuse me ladies but could I say something?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I don't know your name and you've been so good to us today."

"It's Simon. I was just wondering if you needed any flowers or gifts?"

"Not flowers, is there anything else I could carry?"

"Well I have heard of another thing that some ladies have carried, a very old custom and probably not appropriate for you but,...a crystal heart perhaps?"

I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss,

"Simon you are a life saver. Now where do I get one?"

"No idea ma'am but if you give me a few minutes..."

He disappeared into the car as I turned excitedly to Char,

"Its perfect, I can give it to Jasper at the end of the service. What do you think?"

It was then I noticed Chars pensive look,

"What Char?"

"I think we've been had Bella. I think we've been led around Junction City by the nose, by a professional."

"Sorry I'm not with you"

"Are you happy with what we got today? Would you have chosen them?"

"I did, and yes I'm very happy"

She smiled,

"Then great. Simon's calling us, come on"

She refused to say any more and I was too excited to follow-up on it.

He drove us to another part of town where there was a selection of craft shops in a square with a cafe in the center.

We wandered round looking in all the shops and in the last one Char saw what we'd been looking for, a crystal heart about an inch across on a cream ribbon that I could wear as a bracelet. I went in and bought it with a smile of joy, all I needed now was my minister and bridegroom. And that would all come the next evening, only a few hours now.

Charlotte

When we got back to the hotel I insisted Bella eat in the restaurant and she was so busy chatting about what we'd bought that she cleaned her plate without even noticing. I even persuaded her to have a dessert and a couple of glasses of wine to mellow her out otherwise I could see her swinging on the light fittings by the end of the night. Simon had informed us he was instructed to pick us up the next lunchtime for the drive to the venue, stopping for dinner on the way. As we took the lift to our suite Bella turned to me, eyes still sparkling,

"Charlotte"

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you happy for me, for us? Do you really think I'm right for him?"

"Bella shut up and get to bed, you're driving me crazy and the answer is yes."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Bella

The sun was shining when I woke up in Charlotte's arms, I couldn't sleep alone, not any more. After a shower I threw on my jeans and an old shirt and put my hair up in a pony tail. At Chars raised eyebrow I explained,

"My last time in scruffs for a while, and we did forget something yesterday, music!"

"No Bella that's arranged, Peters got his guitar and a short list of acceptable music."

"He's doing that for us?"

"He's as excited as you are Bells. Remember we haven't had a wedding."

"Ever?"

"No. I was changed before I married and Peter and I never bothered. So we are really happy to be involved in yours. As well as being grateful to you for filling the huge hole in The Majors heart."

I smiled at her and threw my arms round her for a cuddle.

"Thanks Char for everything. Thank Peter for me too. Are you going to tell me what you arranged for our honeymoon yet?"

"No. That is Peters baby"

"Oh God, it could be anywhere" I groaned.

"Do you really care?"

I shook my head with a smile

"As long as there's a bed, no."

We went out arm in arm, giggling like two school girls.

Peter

Jasper was ready to head for home and he took some persuading to give me one more day.

"Hey Major you promised. Anyway I hear there's some really good hunting up here, Bear for you, Hunter for me, a package deal."

He'd been getting steadily more bad tempered the longer he was away from Bella and I was heartily glad he wouldn't be my problem for much longer. As the afternoon wore on he didn't stop bitching,

"Fuck, you sound like me now. Give it a rest we're going home tomorrow."

"Sorry Peter I just don't like being away from her"

"Well suck it up for one more day."

We started up the hill as the afternoon wore on but Jazz was dragging his feet and I felt like kicking his butt, we were running low on time although with the kind of ceremony this was, time wasn't that important. At the top he looked down,

"Peter there's a God dam road down there, do you really expect to find bears here?"

"Just shut the fuck up and go down will you. I've got a feeling about this place."

He groaned but started down the other side, shaking his head.

"I think your brain's addled from Char whacking you so much"

"Yeah probably true, just keep going."

We went the long way round so he missed the signs for Dancing Deer Mountain and the first he knew that something was wrong was when he saw someone sitting on a swing seat. He stopped suddenly and I almost crashed into him.

Jasper

I knew this had been a bad idea, there was someone ahead of us so there were no bears around and I looked at Peter but he just shoved me. As I walked forward I took a breath and smelled a very familiar scent,

"Bella?"

The girl turned and it was her, she had on a simple dress with her hair braided up and something cast rainbows from her wrist. She smiled at me her cheeks flushed,

"Jasper"

I almost ran to her side and pulled her close

"God I missed you. I'll never go away again."

She pulled back and looked at me seriously,

"Do you mean that Jasper? Together for always?"

I nodded unable to speak with joy at being with her again,

"What are you doing here?"

"I have something to ask you Jazz."

I nodded,

"Anything darlin'"

Peter guffawed as he passed us,

"A lamb to the slaughter! I'll be up ahead"

She smiled at him and nodded then turned back to me,

"Sit down Jazz please I want to do this right"

I sat down and she joined me,

"Jazz I love you more than anything in this world and I want us to be together for always. Will you marry me?"

I was stunned,

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes" she laughed.

"OK When?"

"How about right now. Here"

I looked around,

"Well I guess so but there's no minister, no music, no guests, no ring...nothing"

She smiled again and stood taking my hand and pulling me up, then she led me down the path, further into the woods.

Peter

I checked and everyone was ready so I got my guitar and waited for them to appear. His face when they turned the corner and he saw us was brilliant, I will never forget it. I started playing the wedding march as they walked hand in hand to the wooden alter where Jake stood, a huge grin on his face at Jasper's stunned expression. Esme, Rose, and Emmett sat together and even the Ice Queen had a smile on her face just for once. Sitting across from them were three silent cloaked figures, Caius, Marcus and Alice. Three even Bella hadn't expected and she stopped momentarily when she saw them but recovered and carried on until they stood in front of Jake.

"Well folks it looks like Bella is finally ready to make an honest man of Jasper Whitlock. We've had our differences in the past but no one is happier than me to see them finally tie the knot. As a tribal elder of the Quileutes I have the power to conduct a marriage ceremony but I hate all the crap that includes so I'm just going to ask the two of them if they have anything to say to each other.

Bella?"

She turned to face Jasper and we heard her words clearly as she spoke them to her mate,

I carry your heart with me (I carry it in  
my heart) I am never without it (anywhere  
I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
I fear  
no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want  
no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you.

Here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)

I love you Jasper and promise to love you more with every day.

She handed him the crystal heart she'd worn on her wrist and he tied it on his own.

I wondered if he could come up with anything, he looked so shell shocked, but he took her other hand too and started,

Away from you there is no music,  
There is no sunlight,  
The world is gray.  
Away from you  
The clocks are frozen,  
And time's a traveller  
Who's lost his way.

I'm half alive  
Until the moment  
The door swings open  
and you walk through,  
Now my soul is afloat  
On a melody of music  
That I could feel such joy  
I never knew.  
And so you see  
Why I can never be  
Away from you.

"That's something I read a long time ago and never thought it would ever mean anything to me, now, here today, it does.

I love you Isabella Swan."

Jake nodded his appreciation of the words spoken,

"Now I think would be a good time to make your vows and as we listened they did just that and Bella took a ring from her own finger and placed it on Jasper's. Then she smiled and gestured for him to check his pockets. I was a bloody good pickpocket if I say so myself! He took the ring out and glanced over to me, I bowed and he smiled before turning back and slipping it on Bella's left hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He did, and I'd played a whole song before they came up for air!

Jasper

I couldn't believe what had just happened, she was mine for ever, my beautiful dark haired goddess Bella. The guests came to congratulate us and all I could do was smile and nod. Bella did all the talking for both of us. When The Volturi came over I stiffened but she squeezed my hand and smiled at them. Caius and Marcus merely congratulated us before leaving but Alice smiled,

"Well done Bella. I knew you'd get him in the end."

She stretched up on tip toes and kissed my cheek,

"Look after her Jazz."

"I will Alice."

"I know"

She started to walk away and Bella called out,

"It was you wasn't it? Char said we'd be lead round by a pro. It was you?"

She smiled and nodded,

"Well someone had to help you Bella."

Then she turned and was gone into the evening mist, leaving me standing with my beautiful bride, the proudest man on the planet.

**There will be one more chapter then a short break but the story will continue in a few weeks. Thanks for reading and reviewing this far, Jules.**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Jasper

I could hardly believe what today had brought me, a new life with Bella as my wife and I wondered what else she had planned. She took my hand and we walked back through the woods to the car which Peter and Jake, it seemed, had decorated for us. Old boots and ribbons were everywhere it was possible to tie them, along with balloons and what looked like shaving foam and lipstick, and when I opened the door for Bella it was obvious they'd made some kind of a deal with the Confetti producers as the car was stuffed full of it. Scraping enough out to enable us to get in I kissed her and started the engine.

"Where to?"

She smiled and moved as close to me as she could and still enable me to drive.

"Just wait a minute and I think we'll find out."

She said touching the envelope, I looked at her and smiled.

"Certainly ma'am"

Bella

The most nerve-racking part was still to come. Leaving the Honeymoon arrangements with Peter was akin to giving a kiddie the keys to the toy store with a "go help yourself" or maybe even worse. His wicked sense of humour had me quaking as he'd come towards us holding out an envelope with a huge grin on his face.  
"Right kids this is it. Now just remember to thank me when you get back and have fun."  
Jasper had taken the envelope tentatively and looked at it,  
"For fuck sake! Its directions to your love nest not a time bomb"  
I laughed,  
"They might be the same thing with you in charge"

He smiled and took my hands in his,  
"I wouldn't spoil this Bella, I waited too long with The Major moping around. It's good to see him with a smile on his miserable face. Go have fun."  
He kissed me on the cheek, then to our surprise shook Jaspers hand before grabbing Char,  
"Come on girl, I'm bloody sure I'm getting it if he is. Away with you wench."  
He threw her over his shoulder and ran into the trees, whooping as he did so. Jasper looked at him and sighed,  
"He'll never grow up."  
"Good, I lime him just the way he is."

I took the envelope from Jasper and peeled the flap open then giggled, Inside was a card and on the front was a photograph of a Grizzly version of King Kong, beating his chest with one hand while holding a woman in his other. Peter had superimposed Jaspers head on the Bear and mine on the scantily clad female.  
I turned the card over to see an address on the back with a reservation number written below.  
Paws Up Resort and Spa Montana.  
"You have a Wilderness Estate luxury ranch home booked for two weeks. I want full details of all the steamy sex in hot tub, spa tub, and anywhere else you get it on. Peter xx"

Well we knew where we were going and it sounded rather nice, especially the hot tub, and spa tub, and of course the steamy sex. We looked at each other and laughed before heading off in our revoltingly decorated car. One day Peter would pay for that, I promised myself. I slid back across the seat to be as close as possible to my husband, how I loved that thought, placing a hand on his thigh and leaning my head on his shoulder. He took one hand off the wheel to stroke my face,

"Do we have to drive all night?"  
He laughed,  
"No, Peters given us plenty of time to get there. Why? You want to drive straight through?"

I ran my hand further up his thigh until it rested on his crotch and he grinned,  
"I'll take it that's a No"  
"Most definitely" I whispered in his ear before running a trail down the side of his face with my tongue.

He shuddered,  
"Motel coming up"

I shook my head, kneading the inside of his thigh and gently rubbing his fast stiffening erection as I did so,  
"No time Jazz, I want you now"  
"My daddy always said, Never disappoint a lady,"  
He said this as he took a sharp turning onto a country road and parked up in among the trees. Before the engine had stopped I was on his lap, our lips touching as I undid his shirt to caress his chest and run kisses down his throat, purring as I did so. He pulled my dress over my head so our naked bodies were touching then hooking his fingers under the waistband of my very sexy lacy underwear ripped them off. Squirming to allow myself room to unzip his pants I felt him groan and saw his eyes flashing almost black.

"Bella" he cried as I managed to lift us both enough to slide his pants down, freeing his dick which throbbed and jerked in my hand. I slid my fingers along its length but we were both too excited to wait and he lifted me enough to gain entrance into my warm and wet body. As I felt my body slide down, impaling myself on his stiff erection I gasped. His teeth grazed my throat as I rocked my speared body back and forth. We both came much too quickly but needed the relief and I collapsed against him, enjoying the smell of our joined scents. He pulled me close and kissed the side of my neck,

"I love you Mrs Whitlock".

"I love you too Jasper."

**That's it for now but we will be returning to Jasper and Bella Whitlock soon I promise. Jules.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Sorry its been so long delayed but finally, the last few Chapters of the story. Please review Jules x**

Chapter Seventy Eight

Bella

Our Honeymoon was wonderful, magical, not only did we love each other deeply but Jasper showed me the real meaning of the words 'I love you'. We spent every minute together, he lay beside me as I slept spent after love-making and when I woke up the first thing he did was to tell me he loved me and show me again. Now I knew what they meant by Heaven on Earth. It wasn't until our time at the resort was almost over that we had time for thoughts other than for each other. As we sat in the hot tub relaxing my sore muscles after an afternoon in bed he interrupted my reverie with a question,

"Are you going to tell Charlie yet?"

"Charlie? You know I hadn't given him a thought, how awful. I guess when I knew he couldn't come to the wedding I forgot about him."

"It's just as well he didn't come with the Volturi in attendance but why couldn't he come? You didn't know they were going to be there? Didn't you invite him?"

"Yes but Jake said he wasn't well, a chest infection I think. Oh, I wonder if Alice got in contact with Jake to put Charlie off, she knew the Volturi would be there. I must ring Jake, see if we can visit when we leave here, if you don't mind that is?"

"I'd go anywhere with you Bella, you've seen what happens when I'm away from you."

I did indeed and a picture came to mind of him laying across the seats in that plane, when I finally figured it all out. I ran a hand down his wet chest,

"Never again Jazz. Which brings up another question, when are you going to change me?"

"Change you? You're already half vampire Bella"

"Yes but I'm ageing and I need to stop. I couldn't bear to grow old and leave you."

"I'm not sure my venom would work on you."

"It has to. Is there anyone we can ask, someone must know about Aro's children."

He thought about this,

"I could try Milo again but I already owe him"

"Will he be looking for payback?"

"Oh yes but it's usually information, he'll want to know about Carlisle's death I guess."

"Well you can tell him about that, it's not as if he can use it against you, the Volturi already know we killed him and why."

"True. OK I'll, ring him while you speak to Jake. It will be interesting to see your Dads reaction to our marriage. Do you think he'll approve?"

"Does it matter?"

"To you yes. You still see him as your father and I'd like his blessing."

"Yeah me too. Well as we have to leave tomorrow I guess we'd better make those phone calls."

I looked at his eyes still lazy from our earlier love-making and he started that slow smile that always had my heart stuttering,

"Well maybe in a while, I have other things in mind for us before then, slide over here and I'll show you."

How could I resist such an invitation!

It was considerably later that I finally got dressed and while I waited for Room Service to arrive with my dinner, I was famished although I'd eaten, well hunted with Jazz earlier, I picked up the phone and rang the Res.

"Billy Black"

"Billy it's Bella"

"Oh I thought we were due to hear from you sooner or later. I guess you want to speak to Charlie"

"How is he now?"

"Now?"

"Jake said he was ill."

"Oh that, a chest infection but he's better. I think he's looking forward to seeing you for a couple of days. You are still coming aren't you?"

"Well yes but how did you...Alice!"

"Yes she rang a couple of days ago to tell him you would be visiting. Was she wrong?"

"No, I take it we're welcome on the Res?"

"You are but Charlie's gone home now. Alice said he was safe to do so."

"OK well I'll ring him, thanks Billy"

"You're welcome Bella and Bella...congratulations. I hope you'll be very happy with Jasper. Not my choice for you but hey, its your life"

"Thanks Billy. Bye."

Jasper

Milo was cautious as always but at least he agreed to talk to me,

"As I recall you owe me Major"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Carlisle Cullen?"

"He's dead, we killed him, but you were correct and thank you for that"

"Dead? Well it had to happen sooner or later I guess, and his place?"

"Taken by Alice Cullen."

"Alice? Well that's interesting, you must be either very understanding or ill-informed."

"Why do you say that?"

"What did you want to know first? Remember I guard my secrets very carefully"

"Bella"

"Oh yes, Aro's other coveted daughter. I hear you married her. A good choice, what about her?"

"She is part vampire obviously, but she ages"

"Really? And you want to stop that I take it. It would be inconvenient now you are mated. What did you want to ask?"

"Can I change her? Make her a full vampire?"

"Of course theoretically, but also risky."

"Why?"

"Her human cells are already saturated with her own venom I assume. Is she venomous herself?"

"I have no idea"

Then may I suggest you find out. If she is then no you can't but her own venom if it's not killed her yet will complete the task, she may age a little more but I'll be surprised if she makes it more than another year before it completes its work"

"And if she's not?"

"Then either her own human cells have fought off the venom in which case she's immune or she doesn't have any in which case you could change her."

"So where's the risk?"

"If she's immune then introducing a strange venom could start off a chain reaction which would ultimately kill her. Does she display vampire traits?"

"Yes, she can live on animal blood"

"That's hardly a true vampire trait but I take your point. You might be OK then. Do let me know what you decide I'm intrigued."

"Do I get a second question in that case?"

He sighed heavily,

"You always do this to me Major and I always give away far too much, but OK, I take it you want to know about my statement earlier regarding Alice Cullen."

"Yes."

"Very well. Alice Cullen was the one who gave your whereabouts to Maria which resulted in Bella being kidnapped and you being tortured I understand."

"Alice told Maria?"

"I just said that, and I very much doubt she's finished yet, Alice is a very clever and devious female."

"Are you telling me to watch my back?"

"I wouldn't presume so far Major, but I think if it were me I would be cautious walking down any dark alleys if she's in the neighbourhood."

"Does she have something specific in mind?"

"Oh come on Major, how will you pay for all these answers?"

"How about I promise not to come looking for you Milo?"

"No need to resort to threats, I think I've been very open with you but OK. I don't know exactly but I think she has her eye on a certain human as a possible mate and a way of influencing the Whitlocks."

"Does she have a particular goal in mind?"

"I would have thought that was blatantly obvious, she's power-hungry and you've handed her the keys to the Volturi throne room. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she has tried the crown on for size by now."

"And Caius, Marcus?"

"Men dear boy, Men with wives, jealous wives who wouldn't like to hear their men have been trying on an alliance with their sister. Now that's really all I know and I expect payment sooner rather than later. Information, lots of it and good Intel or this particular well will come up dry next time. The wolves need to watch out for their charge, that's a freebie. Goodbye Major."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine.

Bella

I looked at Jasper's face as he put the phone down and turned to me,

"Where's Charlie?"

"Billy said Alice rang to say he could go hone now, that the danger is over, why?"

"Call him back, get Jake to keep an eye on your Dad"

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, I just had a very interesting conversation with Milo, lots to think about but I'd like Charlie to be covered just until we get to Forks."

I picked up the phone and got through to Billy again,

"Sorry Billy but do you think Jake or one of the others could keep an eye on Charlie for a couple more days, just till we get there"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know but Jazz just spoke to a contact and there are rumblings about Charlies safety."

"I'll get Jake there right now Bella. Any problems I'll get back to you"

As I put down the phone I felt Jaspers breath on my neck,

"So we have to leave tomorrow. What do you want to do for your last night here?"

I turned into his embrace

"You need to ask? What did your friend say about me anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, first come here"

We fell on to the bed and were soon naked once more. I just couldn't get enough of my husband and once again we made love then he whispered in my ear.

"Bella I want to ask you something"

"Anything" I whispered back kissing him hungrily.

He smiled,

"You know you keep nuzzling my throat"

"Yes its very tempting"

"What is it you want to do?"

"I'm not sure, I don't really understand"

"Let yourself go on instinct."

I swallowed and put my mouth against his throat suddenly knowing I wanted to sink my teeth in and mark him as mine. It must be a vampire trait rearing its head and I tried to pull away but he stopped me,

"Just do it Bella, it's a vampire thing, marking your mate as yours."

"Why don't you do it to me then?"

"I'm scared to inject venom into your blood stream"

His scent was strong and overwhelmed my human side and I sank my teeth into his flesh, it felt good, right somehow then I felt ashamed of my actions. His poor body was scarred enough without my adding to them. Pulling back I kissed the wound which was inflamed and leaking venom. Unable to help myself I licked it up, it tasted good on my mouth, tasted of him. He pulled my face to his chest and I heard a soft sigh of contentment. After a few minutes I looked at his throat again, the wound was now healing but looked angry, as if it burned the skin, another crescent-shaped scar to add to the others but this one was mine, a mark of ownership that other vampires would recognize.

"I'm so sorry Jazz I didn't think I would be able to mark your skin let alone leave a scar"

He brought our faces together,

"You shouldn't have been able to Bella, not with human teeth. It shows you are already transforming, your own body is producing venom and changing you from the inside."

"Does that mean I'll stop ageing?"

"Yes, and soon I think but I'll love you just as much whenever it stops. You are my better half."

Our lips met and the kiss lasted until I was gasping for breath. I pulled his face to my own throat,

"Make me yours for all to see."

He tried to pull back but I wouldn't let him and I knew he could feel my need for this. As I felt the sharp pain of his teeth slicing into my flesh I let out a little cry but he didn't stop, I felt his venom pumping into me, he couldn't help himself and it was as if he were climaxing in my body again. I clutched convulsively at his hair pulling him even closer until he pulled back with difficulty breathing hard.

"I'm sorry Bella I couldn't stop"

I kissed away his apologies and we lay together, our last night alone for a while.

The next morning we checked out early as it was going to be very sunny and started the long drive home to the cabin. We'd stay there overnight then fly up to Forks to see Charlie. As we drove up Peter and Charlotte sat on the porch, Peter with a huge grin on his face.

"So, you two love birds have a good time? Make it out of your room at all?"

I'd got over my embarrassment with Peters comments so I just raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we want to go out when the entertainment indoors was so good?"

He laughed and Charlotte came to give us both a hug, I watched warily as Peter came over. Somehow it felt different now, as if it would be wrong for me to allow another male too close and he read my expression, stopping a few feet away looking at the scar on my throat.

"Wow, things have gone a long way. I'm glad for you both. May I kiss the bride?"

I nodded and he held me and kissed my cheek quickly then backed off as I growled quietly.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened Peter"

"Its OK, you two are mates, fresh mates, it takes a while for things to settle down. You were good with Charlotte. I'm impressed."

These feelings of possessiveness would take a while to get used to, everything seemed slightly different now.

"How are Rose and Em?"

"They're fine. I spoke to them yesterday. They've gone back to Forks, Jake rang, something about Charlie. No worries Bella. No emergency, he just thought a few extra pairs of eyes might be helpful. They left yesterday.

"That must have been after Bella rang him"

"Oh why?"

"Alice"

"What's she done now?. I knew it was a bad move putting that bitch on the governing body."

"I spoke to Milo yesterday"

"Again? He's going to want your first-born and your mate soon"

I felt myself tense at that and it took Jasper's hand on my arm to calm me.

"He's only joking Bella. Peter, just can it. I rang Milo to find out about changing Bella"

"You're going to surely?"

"I don't have to, apparently she's doing it for herself"

"Good on you Bella, so the bite wasn't strictly business then?"

I touched my throat,

"No Peter it was strictly pleasure"

I leaned into Jasper feeling his calming influence as he continued,

"He had some interesting information for me though. It seems Alice was responsible for telling Maria where we were."

"I don't doubt it for one minute but now she's on the side of the angels and untouchable?"

"Not necessarily Peter. He also warned me that she might be on the look out for a mate, a human mate who could influence us"

"Fuck she's going after Charlie? Do you think he might be interested?"

I was stunned,

"Charlie and Alice? My Dad and Alice Cullen? Never."

"Well lets hope so for his sake but she's devious enough to make him think he's interested in her."

"That's it, we go now Jazz. I'm not leaving Charlie to her clutches."

"Bella, Jake is there and Rose and Emmett, I think he's covered."

"Yeah well I want him covered more. The Volturi took my Mother and I'm damn sure they're not getting my Dad too."

Peter looked at me impressed,

"You got more than venom from The Major it would seem Bella. Lets go kick some Cullen ass."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Bella

Like my vampire husband I no longer needed any sleep but it was still nice to close my eyes and empty my mind for a little while. To allow Jaspers love to fill my thoughts and bring me peace. We sat together on the plane and I noticed one of the Cabin Crew eyeing Peter up much to Charlotte's amusement then her eyes switched to Jasper and I felt myself getting angry. I wanted to poke her eyes out, she could see he was with someone and she'd know from the flight manifest if not my ring that we were Husband and Wife. Jazz squeezed my hand,

"Ignore it Bella, like I do."

"Well it's probably easier for you to have a beautiful blonde making cows eyes at you than it is me"

He laughed,

"I was referring to the Male Attendant who hasn't taken his eyes off you since we took off"

I looked round to see the guy in question and he winked at me. I lifted a hand and indicated my wedding ring but he just smiled. Did it mean nothing to people these days?

"You get used to it Bella, don't forget its part of our hunting plan, to draw unsuspecting humans in."

"Yeah but I may well have killed a few by then"

"I'll watch out for you, in the mean time have you decided what you're going to tell Charlie?"

"About what?"

"Alice. Jake will already have told him all about the wedding."

"No idea but enough to make him wary of her. I just hope she hasn't already got her claws into him."

"If she has we'll have to find a way of getting them back out."

"I guess I was wrong to suggest her for the vacant Volturi seat, it's just given her more opportunities to influence everyone to her way of thinking. I thought once she got power she would be happy"

"Bella let me tell you something about Alice Cullen. Whatever you think of her she is clever and she will keep the Volturi on the straight and narrow. Her biggest problem is that she needs to be the biggest fish in the sea, not one among equals. You did what you thought was right at the time and I thought it might keep her in check too but it seems she's looking for more. I think Alice is going to have to die, she's a danger to us, she almost got you killed by Maria."

"And you remember. Alice stands no chance against me and she knows it and if she thinks she can influence me by starting some kind of relationship with my Dad she's very much mistaken. I can protect my Father from her and she should know that."

"What if she takes him to Volterra?"

Then we follow"

"And?"

"If necessary I'll pull the place down stone by stone but I will get him away from her."

Peter looked over and winked,

"I almost wish she had taken him just to see that"

I glared over,

"This isn't funny Peter. It's my Dad were talking about and he's been through enough shit already."

Peter sat back with a grimace but it wasn't funny and he should be able to see that. Jazz took my hands in his,

"Bella you are going to explode if you don't calm down. This is almost like new-born rage and its very destructive so take some deep breaths"

I looked into his face, he was right of course, my anger was way out of proportion, especially to Peter's words so I apologised and sat back closing my eyes again. I didn't like this feeling of being on the edge all the time. It came on suddenly and only Jazz could sense it and talk me down so I continued to clutch his hands like a lifeline.

Jasper

I was glad when the flight was over, Bella needed space and to use up some of her excess energy so we decided to go hunt before driving to Forks. She was gone, way ahead of us, swinging through the trees and Peter watched her warily,

"That girl is going to flip out if you aren't careful. What the fuck is her problem?."

"I think its like a newborn stage, there are so many emotions churning around in her head and they take over."

"Yeah well you better override them Major, before she does something she's going to regret later, don't forget Charlie is human"

"She'd never hurt Charlie"

"Not intentionally but if she lashes out in anger that's it, game over."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

We followed in her wake but she seemed to be running just for the sake of it, passing plenty of prey on the way.

"We'll try to get ahead of her and slow or stop her, you keep following and hopefully we'll stop her between us crazy girl."

We were half way to Forks before we finally persuaded Bella to stop and feed, by which time my own throat was burning fiercely. She seemed to sense this because she stopped dead and came to me, murmuring apologies and wrapping me in her arms.

"I just needed to run off the anger, I didn't mean to make you suffer"

"It's OK Bella but next time can we just talk about it first."

"Yeah that'll work, a good chat round the old camp fire, never fails when there's blood lust burning through your body"

"Shut up Peter"

Peter

"Well I'm right, Bella you need to calm down before someone gets hurt. Now can it."

Her eyes flashed dangerously and her teeth bared with a snarl,

"Oh right, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight girl, no cheating though, no using your wacky shield."

Bella smiled and pushed The Major away, beckoning me forward. Char tried to hold me back but Bella snarled at her too. The girl needed to burn off this aggression before we met up with Charlie and Jake. The Major looked at me but didn't say anything and I knew he wanted to stop us but he knew I was right and she'd never fight him.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

Bella

I lost sight of the others, my focus on Peter and him alone. He wanted to fight? Yeah I'd give him one, a red veil covered my sight and I felt snarls building up in my throat and erupting loudly in warning. He moved very slightly and I flew at him, missing his body by inches as he threw himself to one side.

"Too slow Bella, try again"

I watched for a sign of what he planned on doing next but he just waited for me to make the first move. I knew I was quick but he was cunning. I feinted to the left and then attacked and this time I caught his shirt which ripped down one seam as I pulled.

"Still too slow but better."

This time I used just my speed, launching myself at him and we connected with a thump which echoed through the trees. We rolled over and over among the dead leaves and moss both trying for a decent hold but neither able to gain one until he snagged my hair and pulled me face down to the ground jumping on my back and putting an arm around my throat.

"Now listen Bella. If I were an enemy you'd be dead about now. You're letting your anger rule you and that's a bad thing, it clouds your judgement. Do you understand?"

I bucked and twisted trying to break free until he slammed me head first into the leaves again.

"I said do you understand?"

Jasper

I held myself back as Peter landed atop Bella but it was difficult, I knew he was teaching her a hard lesson, the one we taught all newborns but this was my Bella, my mate, and she was hurting. When he smashed her face down in the leaves again as she continued to fight him I couldn't control myself any longer. Before Char could stop me I had him in my grasp, my teeth millimetres from his skin and my snarls erupting louder than Bella's. She got up shaking her head to dislodge dried leaves from her hair and walked over, her face green in places from moss. I saw her swallow nervously then she touched my face,

"Its OK Jazz, it was my fault, Peter's right I need to learn to control all this energy, all this aggression, if I'm going to be able to live among the humans."

I looked at her steadily, not loosening my grip and Peter stood perfectly still knowing to struggle would bring me to attack.

"Jazz please let Peter go. I'm sorry Peter and yes I do understand."

I clenched my teeth then whispered in his ear,

"Don't make the same mistake again. She may be acting like a newborn but she's my mate. You hurt her and I'll hurt you worse."

He nodded fractionally and I let go of him, moving backwards so he could straighten up.

Bella

I was mortified, my actions had brought Jazz and Peter almost to blows and possible harm. I couldn't work out why I felt this way, up to now my reactions had been normal human ones but since the wedding and especially since Jasper marked me my emotions were in turmoil, I felt as if I didn't understand or even have mastery of my actions. Was I really changing but without the burn? Was I now a full vampire?

"I'm sorry both of you but Peter is right. I am acting the way you described a newborns feelings and I need to learn quickly. Peter my apologies and thank you for the lesson, Jazz my apologies and thank you for protecting me. I love you both."

Peter smiled brushing himself down,

"You were good Bella, you're going to be a great fighter"

Jazz wound his arms around me, pulling me close and breathing in my scent.

"Can we try to make the lessons a little less hard on our emotions please"

"Yeah not so hard on clothes either, that shirt was almost new Bella"

"I'll replace it Peter I promise"

"Don't listen to him Bella, he's had it years he just refused to wear it"

"Well now I can't, what a shame. Never liked the fucking thing anyway."

We cleaned up as best we could and ran back together to pick up our luggage and transport.

"Fucking great this, we run half way to Forks then back again to pick up a car and drive all the way back. Am I the only one who sees this?"

No one answered so he just drove on, mumbling to himself about crazy newborns and jealous Majors. Listening from the back seat Charlotte and I couldn't help giggling which set him off again until Jazz gave him a certain look, then he subsided but I could still see his lips moving.

Charlie

Jake told me Bella and Jazz were coming to visit and I looked forward to it. I'd been sick when they decided to tie the knot so I was waiting to hear all the details. Home just wasn't the same without her here. It took me a while to adjust and when I'd been on the Res for some weeks, first for protection and then because I was ill coming back to the empty house was even harder. It would take a while before I got back into the swing of living alone. My chest infection had left me with a hacking cough and shortness of breath which made everyday tasks hard for me so I was grateful for Sue Clearwater and Emily Uley's help with keeping the place tidy. They brought over enough food to fill the freezer out back and the small one in the kitchen so I wouldn't starve and cleaned and aired Bella's bedroom for her stay.

Jakes appearance a couple of days after Alice gave them the all clear for me was unexpected, I knew he'd come over when Bella got back but I wasn't expecting him to be so quick or to insist on staying with me.

"Jake I'm not an invalid"

"Bella asked me to keep an eye on you Charlie"

"Well you tell her I don't need a nurse maid"

As I complained I started coughing and by the time I'd finished I was out of breath.

"Yeah it looks like it Charlie. Just sit down and I'll make you some dinner. You want a drink? Beer? Coffee?"

"Coffee? No, just a Soda for now Jake."

I lay on the couch feeling tired enough to sleep but a knock on the front door disturbed me,

"I'll get it"

Jake ran through before I could muster the energy to get up.

"Oh its you, what do you want?"

I heard Alice's voice,

"I just thought I'd see how Charlie is. I heard he'd been sick. Can I come in?"

"He's sleeping Alice. Come back later."

I wanted to argue with him but I was so tired I just lay back down.

"OK I'll be back in the morning but you can't keep me out for ever you know Jake"

"I can try Alice."

I heard the door shut and pretended to doze as Jake came in to check on me.

"Dinners ready Charlie, and as an actor you suck."

I laughed at that, how true, and went out to the kitchen to eat. Jake had just heated up some Chilli Sue had sent over but it tasted good and I managed two helpings before pushing my chair back and patting my stomach.

"If I don't get some exercise soon I'm gonna need bigger pants."

"As soon as you're ready I'll go running with you Charlie"

"I thought I might start with something a little less strenuous like a stroll."

Hearing Alice's tinkling laughter we both turned to see her standing at the open back door.

"I heard your voice so I guessed you were awake at last. Can I come in?"

"Sure Alice"

I noticed Jake scowl at her, I thought they'd all made friends but obviously I was wrong, at least about these two.

Jake

Well I couldn't keep the bitch out but I wouldn't leave her alone with Charlie. Then came another knock on the front door, it was like Grand Central Station here today! When I opened the door I was relieved to see Rose and Emmett.

"She's already here. Just arrived."

Emmett rolled his eyes but Rose just snorted and followed the sound of her Sisters voice.

"How is he?"

Holding his own Em but he's not back at work yet and won't be for some time. This infection damaged his lungs and they are slow to heal."

"So we could be here some time?"

"Until her Ladyship decides to leave, but Bella and Jazz will be here tomorrow and my guess is they'll have the others with them"

"Good, its been a while since I saw Peter. He might be useful in chasing Alice away, she hates him"

"I think its mutual Em."

"So, we might get free entertainment too?"

We joined the others and I could see Alice was fuming. Rose was monopolizing Charlie with tales of the Wedding and Peter's surprise Honeymoon arrangements then asked him about his own to Renee. I thought he might baulk but no, he told her all about it, Rose and he got on remarkably well shutting Alice out until she got the hint and shot up,

"I have to go now Charlie but I'll be back when your other visitors have gone."

Oh I forgot to say, I offered the spare room to Em and Rose Charlie I hope you don't mind"

He smiled,

"No it'll be good to have the house full again, I miss the company. I'll see you Alice if you have time to call again"

Her face was thunderous as she left but I just smiled sweetly and waved her goodbye.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Bella

Peter smiled as we got out of the car.

"What?"

"Our dear friend Alice has been here"

"Is she here now?"

I couldn't smell, anything although that's how Peter had known, so I didn't have all the vampire assets yet. Jazz took my hand,

"Ready Mrs Whitlock?"

I smiled as I looked into his beautiful face,

"Ready Mr Whitlock"

Jake opened the door to us,

"You coming in or are you going to stand on the steps making eyes at each other all day?"

"Hi to you too Jake"

He smiled as I pushed past him,

"Looking good Bella, married life suits you, and you Jasper"

Charlie got up as we walked in and I was shocked by how frail he looked. Dropping Jasper's hand I ran to him and hugged him.

"Dad, I missed you"

"I kinda doubt that kiddo, well let me see the happy couple together"

"We're here Charlie"

Peter pushed past us towing Charlotte in his wake.

"Oh hi Peter, Charlotte. You two OK?"

"Better than you by the look of things, God you look bad."

"Thanks, I feel so much better for hearing that."

"Hey, I tell it like it is. You need a new Doctor, Charlie."

"Yeah well my insurance will only cover so much anyway I'm getting there, its just taking time is all. Come in and sit down. I want to hear all about this Paws Resort or whatever the hell they call it"

"I don't think there's much point in asking those two, they spent most of their time in their room by the sound of things.

I grabbed Peter and almost dragged him out.

"That's my Dad you're talking to, go hunt or whatever it is you do when you aren't annoying me"

"Well that's not often, not sure I can remember Bells."

"Try"

He heard the warning in my voice and put his hands up,

"OK you win Jeez we only just got here and already she's throwing me out"

"Yeah must be some kind of record even for you Peter"

He stood thinking,

"You know you may be right Em. I usually get to take my coat off first"

"You aren't wearing one. Now go"

Charlie

It was good to see Bella looking so happy and playing around with her friends. The fact they were all vampires wasn't lost on me but then she was part vampire herself. I couldn't quite get my head round that fact, I felt sad that Renee had never told me what happened but the others were right, I wouldn't have believed her if she had. I still missed her even though she was gone for ever now, I guess I never stopped loving her despite everything and I'd never be able to replace her in my heart. I saw Jasper watching me keenly, he knew more than he was telling. When Bella went out with Rose to get me some supper he came and sat on the floor at my side,

"When are you going to tell her Charlie?"

"Tell her what?"

He just looked at me,

"Hell I don't know Jasper. It isn't so important now she has a new life with you and her friends. They told me at the Hospital this virus had ruined my lungs"

"How long did they give you?"

"Six months, a year unless I can get a transplant and that's not coming off I know that."

"What about the alternative?"

"Being?"

"Accepting our help"

"You mean becoming a vampire like you?"

"And Bella, she's transforming as we speak"

"I thought she might. But would she want me in her life Jasper? Now she has you, now she knows I'm only a Step Dad."

"Of course. She'd want to do it herself, but she isn't venomous enough yet, but I could"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes and for Bella."

"And my lungs would be OK then?"

"Well strictly speaking you won't need them but yes, they'll be healthy again"

"You don't need to breathe?"

"No but its difficult without, we use our sense of smell a lot."

"I hadn't really considered it as an option. Maybe I should speak to her first"

"Sure, just remember it's on the table"

"I will and thank you. Not only for the offer but for making my little girl happy"

"She makes me happy Charlie."

"Yeah I see that too"

Bella and Rose came back in then with a mug and plate for me so Jasper went over and switched the TV to a basketball game,

"OK with you?"

"Sure"

We sat back to watch while Bella and Rose went out with Peter and Charlotte and I didn't enquire where, I'd probably be better off not knowing at this point. Emmett and Jake had also disappeared and strangely I missed them all.

Bella

We left Charlie and Jasper to watch the game while we set up a watch for Alice, she was close by and I didn't want her anywhere near my Dad. I explained what Milo had told Jazz and Rose laughed,

"Alice after Charlie? She must have been gutted seeing us turn up then. It will be fun running interference especially with Peter here, he hates, her always has done."

I left them to their chat while I went back in to see Charlie and reassure myself that Jazz was still there, if he was out of sight I got very nervous, it felt as if a part of me were missing. They both looked up and smiled as I came in and I went to hug my Dad first. He felt so thin and he looked almost the same colour as Jazz,

"Dad are you sure there's nothing else the Doctors can do for you?"

He looked at Jazz then back to me,

"Sit down Bella, I need to talk to you for a minute."

I sat beside Jazz and he took my hand in his, I knew it was going to be bad news.

"I've already told Jasper. The chest infection I had was caused by a virus and its damaged my lungs. Without a transplant I have maybe six months to live and I can't see me getting one of those when there are so many youngsters on the list."

"But they must be able to do something. I can't lose you now Dad"

Jazz touched my face with his free hand,

"Charlie and I were discussing that. I have offered to change him if he wants me to but he seems unsure how you would feel about that. He knows you are changing anyway."

"Thank you Jazz. Dad why do you think I'd be against anything that meant you stay in my life?"

"Well now, you know I'm not your real father and you have a new life with Jasper. I just thought..."

I pulled free of Jazz and went to kneel in front of Charlie's chair taking both of his cold hands in mine.

"Charlie you will always be my dad, you always were as far as it mattered, and I want you in my life always."

He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes.

"I told you Charlie."

"It's always good to hear it son. So I guess I'll be taking you up on your offer. I just need a couple of days to sort things out, Harry and Billy will put my affairs in order. Where will we go? I can't stay here"

"No, you can come with us but I think the sooner the better"

"Yeah I thought there was something going on when Jake turned up with an overnight bag, followed by Rose and Emmett. You gonna tell me what's up?"

"We heard Alice Cullen might be making a play for you as a way of trying to control Bella"

He laughed which turned into a hacking cough and it took him a while to get his breath,

"Alice Cullen and me? Someone has a good imagination or a comic mind"

"She was here though"

"Yes true."

The smile stayed on his face for some time.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Bella

The next day Charlie made a few phone calls and Billy came over to take on responsibility for Charlies things.

"What's the story going to be?"

"No idea, keep them guessing. I'll just disappear when the others do."

There was a knock at the door and Charlotte answered it, returning with Alice, Felix, and Jane.

"Charlie, I need to speak to you as a representative of the Volturi."

We looked her smelling trouble in the air,

"Sure Alice come in, sit down and your friends"

Felix and Jane chose to stand but Alice took a chair close to Dad,

"I'm sorry its come to this, I did try to speak to you but the others refused to let me. As a human who knows about our world I'm afraid you put us in danger therefore we have no choice but to take you to Volterra. Our law must be upheld."

What she really meant was that he had to die so I interrupted

"Just a minute Alice, Charlie is dying and he's agreed to be changed"

"Sorry Bella but it's too late. I'm sure you heard that the Volturi don't give second chances. The law will also be coming down on those who leaked our secret to Charlie."

She looked over at Emmett who stepped back,

"Hey I didn't, it was the wolves"

"You were the closest of our kind and I happen to know you showed yourself as a vampire to Charlie"

"We all did" Rose interrupted, "You going to wipe out the whole Cullen coven Alice? Esme too?"

"Oh I don't think we need to go that far, but I agree it would be wrong to pick out an individual so Jasper as the next closest to the event is also implicated, I understand he actually attacked Charlie in a rage"

"No Alice, no one attacked me and Emmett is right, the wolves told me what you really were not Emmett."

"I truly am sorry Charlie but my hands are tied."

I stepped forward to confront Alice,

"No way bitch. If you insist on taking us on then its you and yours against me and mine. Care to bet on the outcome?"

"Are you threatening me Bella? A member of the Volturi"

"Yes Alice I am. A member of the Volturi put there by me and I can tear you down just as quickly or have you forgotten? I'll protect my own and I can"

"If you take on the Volturi it means destroying the whole institution which keeps us safe. I hope you understand that"

"No Alice. I only need to destroy you. If you want something from me why not just ask me instead of using empty threats?"

"And you would?"

"You wont know unless you ask but I tell you now I don't respond kindly to threats."

Alice

Bella was going to be stubborn and I knew her threats weren't idle ones. Felix had already stepped back and while Jane would like nothing better than to take Bella on she also knew she couldn't win.

"Very well, I've seen dangerous times ahead. We need to keep our secret even more closely and the Volturi needs to be at its strongest to survive."

"What threats Alice?"

"Threats to our world"

"Specifics Alice"

"I have seen the other supernatural beings coming together to take us on and destroy us"

"Who?"

"The wolves, the Guardian Bears in Alaska, other such groups from around the globe. All those who stand against us."

"And killing the Cullens off and Charlie will prevent this how exactly?"

"I never said that would help but we can't afford to have any weakness and humans knowing of our existence is a weakness"

"No Alice, you want my shield and it seemed to you a good idea to threaten those I love in order to get it."

She smiled a little ruefully,

"Actually Bella, I'd much rather kill you but that's not an option so hurting you as much as I can is the next best thing and my brothers agree that your human father is a security risk we can't afford. Jasper makes them nervous so it wasn't difficult to persuade them he was a danger."

"You talk of an upcoming war, killing the best fighter our world has and alienating a powerful shield all in the same sentence. Alice you really have lost your grip this time."

Peter

"No she never had a grip. Alice was already a whacko when I first set eyes on her. She's just stopped trying to hide it now. Haven't you bitch?"

Alice turned, her face full of hate, to look at Peter who stood in the doorway with a huge grin in his face.

"Are you looking for a place on the pyre too Whitlock?"

"It's Captain Whitlock to you bitch. Felix what the hell are you doing here involved with this crazy woman?"

"Ask her" He pointed to Bella, "She gave Alice the reins of power"

"Yeah bad move Bella, I did mention that at the time. You might be interested in the little chat I've just had with Caius and Marcus"

"What?"

Alice was almost screaming now.

"Hey, screeching isn't ladylike bitch. You want to play dirty expect the opposition to do the same thing, that's how it works. I should know, I'm a master at it. The Brothers were really interested to hear you were threatening Bella and The Major although they were a little more undecided about Charlie until I pointed out you'd see it as a personal affront of they killed your Dad Bella"

I smile at him and nodded.

"So anyway, as I was saying they were very concerned that you were following your own agenda, what a fucking surprise! You've been a very naughty girl and the boys are seriously considering cutting you loose."

"They cant do that, I'm one if the Volturi leaders, I see the future, I map out our strategy"

"No, you warp everything to suit your own ends. When they told me you saw Charlie was threatening to expose them to the humans I had to wonder why? Why would he put his Daughter in danger like that?"

"She's not his Daughter, she's Aro's Daughter"

"Not as far as they are concerned, Charlie and Bella that is, and after all that's what matters. I think Marcus has been concerned about you from the start, he knew you still harboured feelings for The Major here"

"I do not, how dare you, I detest him"

"Me thinks the Lady doth protest too much. I've always wanted to use that line! You always treated us like shit but the lady quoted liked the idea of a bit of rough secretly, liked lording it over us. You were pissed off when he gave your security to me and then fell for Bella. All that shit, organising things for the wedding, it was cover for you. Who would believe the kind and thoughtful Alice Cullen who organised that so well really wanted The Major for herself and Bella Swan dead. Unfortunately you couldn't achieve either. The only hard on The Major has for you is to see you breathe your last and I'm right behind him in the queue."


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Bella

There was a heavy silence broken by Felix cell phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and to his ear listening briefly before turning to Jane,

"We have to go"

Alice whirled on him,

"Go where? On whose orders? I need you here"

He smiled at her,

"Sorry Alice. Orders from Volterra"

"I am Volturi and I order you to stay here"

"Sorry but two Brothers tops a Sister, we have to go. Nice to see you all"

He and Jane turned and walked out without another word, leaving Alice alone to face us. She looked uncomfortable now and Charlie was looking from her to us and back totally bewildered.

"So bitch, on your own now. Still want to take us on?"

"You can't hurt me. I'm still Volturi"

"Well personally, and I can only talk for myself, I couldn't give a flying fuck about the Volturi."

She was seething as Em moved to Peters side followed by Rose and Charlotte.

"Well said Peter"

"Thank you Bella. I always thought I could have got a job as a motivational speaker"

"Yeah, you missed your vocation Peter"

I looked at Jasper, he wasn't smiling along with the others but he stepped forward pulling me with him.

"You know Alice, I was prepared to give you the benefit of the doubt. Bella said you'd keep the others honest an I truly believed you would but you just couldn't resist the chance the power gave you to cause more mischief. To get a little of your own back even if it meant Charlies death or ours. You had it all, and it still wasn't enough, well guess what, now you have nothing.

Alice turned to leave but I was on her before she took the first step,

"You know Alice, I was wrong about you. I really thought you could handle the power but it corrupted you just like Aro. For that reason alone you deserve to die but for threatening my Fathers life you will lose it and I mean Charlie, not that sick twisted psycho you called Father."

I dragged her out through the door followed by the others. I wasn't sure I was vampire enough yet to kill another but I would give it a dam good try. Jazz took my arm offering to do it for me but I shook my head.

"No Jazz this is my business, I can do it."

I wrapped my shield around Alice and pulled it tight wrapping her like a mummy in invisible bandages then suspended her from a branch of the old tree in the yard. I held out my hand and Peter slapped a lighter into my palm while Charlotte and Rose collected enough twigs to start a small pyre under Alice's topsy turvy body.

"No one threatens mine, I told you that."

I lit the pyre under her and watched as she screamed seeing the flames pick up under her head before engulfing her fully. I felt nothing as she burned to ashes, no regret, no pain, no guilt, it had been necessary and I'd done it.

"Well she didn't see that coming. Well done Bella"

Peter slapped me on the back before disappearing into the house.

Jazz wrapped me in his arms and kissed my neck,

"Come on Bella its over, let's try to save your Dad now"

We turned as the ashes blew in the breeze and went back into the house and Charlie. One job over another to do, this one with ultimately a good outcome.

Inside Charlie still sat unsure what had just happened,

"Am I safe or will she be back?"

"No Dad she wont be back but I think it might be a good idea if we went sooner rather than later. Just in case the others change their minds about you"

"We have to go now?"

"Is there any reason to delay Charlie? If you're having second thoughts I'll understand"

He looked at Jasper,

"Second thoughts Son? I'm dying here and you're offering me eternal life, what is there to have second thoughts about?"

"Don't forget Charlie, we aren't the good guys, we live on blood, be it human or animal, I'm not offering you Paradise. Just a way forward, an alternative to death."

"Do I get a choice what I live on?"

"Yes to a degree, but you'll always crave human blood. Animal blood will keep you strong but never totally satisfy your needs or cravings."

"But I can choose not to kill humans?"

"Once your newborn time is over, for the first couple of years possibly it will be up to us to keep you under control"

"So I'll be out of control at first?"

"Yes but Peter, Char and myself can keep you from running amok"

"You have experience at that kind of thing?"

Jasper laughed bitterly,

"It's what we did for decades, create and train newborns"

"Train them? What? How to hunt animals?"

"No Charlie, how to hunt humans and we were very good at it. We created an army of newborns for our sire Maria."

"Do I want to know about this?"

"Probably not but it is a fact, I was The Major in her army and the most feared vampire in our world"

"But no more?"

"No, I left her and learned to hunt animals instead, but I'm afraid I'm probably still seen as very dangerous, Bella keeps me on the straight and narrow"

I smiled at him,

"You do that yourself and help me."

"You have problems Bella?"

"Yes, it's not easy with all the strange feelings you have and I'm no different but we'll look out for you Dad."

Billy and Jake watched us leave promising to wind up Charlies affairs for him. I knew Billy was sad to say goodbye to his oldest friend but he knew it was this or death. Charlie looked back at the sign for Forks.

"It seems strange to be leaving here for the last time. I've lived here all my life"

"Well Charlie, new life, new surroundings, and you'll still have a family, just a slightly different one."

"I'll still have Bella and you I guess Jasper."

Peter who was travelling with us spoke up then,

"Hey what about me or don't I exist any more? I'm a Whitlock too and that means you get me as a son too."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Fuck no, you take The Major we come as bonus."

Charlie laughed at that and turned to look out the windscreen.

"Well I guess its goodbye Chief Swan and hello Charlie Swan"

"Well Swan Whitlock actually, as The Major will be your sire"

"Let's keep it simple shall we"

"OK Bella, just telling it like it is."

"You'll get used to Peter, we all did eventually"

Charlie laughed again at Charlotte's words and I saw a different man from the one I'd been used to, this man was more relaxed, more at ease than I'd ever seen him before and I liked the change.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Charlie

We stopped a couple of times for me to rest and eat, Bella accompanying me but only having coffee

"Don't you eat any longer?"

"Not really, just occasionally, my diet is like Jaspers now but I still have a weakness for a good coffee."

"Are you really happy Bella? Happy with your new life and me joining it?"

She leaned across the table to touch my arm,

"Yes Dad to both questions, now come on eat up the others are waiting"

I thought it had more to do with Bella not wanting to be away from Jasper more than anything so I finished up and we went on, finally stopping at a cabin high in the hills, miles from anywhere.

"This is home?"

"Yes, I know it doesn't look much but we love it"

"I think its great, plenty of hunting round here, I should have brought my gun."

"Ah Charlie you won't need your gun soon"

"Yeah that will take some getting used to. I can still see Emmett come in to the house in Forks with that elk slung over his shoulder."

I smiled at the memory, it had seemed fantastic then but now I guess the fantastic would become the norm.

"So how do we do this?"

"It's very simple Charlie. You relax this evening, do anything you want and then I will bite you, inject my venom into your blood stream and you'll burn for about three days on average and come out of it like us."

"Three days, is that all?"

"Believe me Charlie, they will be the longest three days of your life, it's not pleasant but once its over you'll never feel pain again."

"And my lungs?"

"Just as I said, they'll be healthy, everything will be just as if you were new-born as an adult."

"Will I remember everything?"

"Most vampires only have a hazy recollection of their human life so if there's anything you really want to remember try to think of it if you can over the next couple of days"

I looked at Bella,

"You'll be there when I wake up?"

"Yes Dad, we all will and you'll recognise us"

Jasper

Charlie spent the afternoon and evening with Bella talking about her childhood and his life in Forks. I knew he was scared, with good reason but it was the only way to keep him in Bella's life. By about seven o'clock in the evening he was getting up tight so we decided to get it over with.

"Charlie this is your last chance to pull out, once I bite you there's no going back."

He nodded,

"I know and it's what I want, I'm just scared of being out of control I guess. We Cops don't like that feeling"

"Ex Cop Charlie."

"True, OK let's go for it."

He was self-conscious going upstairs with me so Bella held his hand talking to him as he got ready. He changed into a clean loose shirt, exposing his neck and sat on the bed.

"This feels really awkward, I've never laid down with a man before"

"Then don't look on me as a man but a monster attacking you."

He shook his head,

"No I'll look on you as the man giving me back a life and with my daughter still in it."

He lay back and closed his eyes, his hands grabbing the sides of the bed tightly and swallowing nervously. Bella stood back watching as I leaned over and as quickly as I could bit down on the artery in his neck. He jerked with the pain bringing one hand up to push me away but he didn't have the strength to achieve that, no human did. I injected as much venom as I could, resisting the urge to drink his blood as I tasted it in my mouth. I pulled away and Bella put her arms around me,

"Thank you Jazz"

"For what? Being the monster I always said I was"

"No, for saving my Dad for me."

We watched for a few minutes as Charlie became restless then agitated and I knew the venom was burning through his body.

"You go now and I'll stay with him. I can help make it a little less unpleasant."

She didn't want to leave us but I knew the sight of Charlie in agony would only upset her, I'd seen it so many times it had no power over me and Peter came up pushing her out the door.

"Charlotte wants your help, Charlie will need a new wardrobe, his clothes are all worn out so you go with her to the city and come back when he's ready to wake up."

She started to shake her head so I fixed her eyes with mine,

"Go Bella. You don't want to hear Charlie in pain and there's only so much I can do"

She went reluctantly leaving Peter and I alone with Charlie. He was writhing on the bed and crying out but not so loudly yet. The screams would come closer to the end when the venom burned away the final remnants of his human body.

"You think he's going to be difficult?"

"Does it matter? We're used to the difficult ones"

"True but it would be nice not to get bitten again"

I looked down at my arms, shirt sleeves rolled up,

"True but there's so many I don't think I'll notice a few more"

"You'll fucking feel them though and you know as well as I do that bites from a newborn hurt more with the amount of blood still in their system."

"It won't be for long. If Bella is anything to go by Charlie will be controlling himself pretty quickly"

"But she's not his"

"Oh I think there's a large part of Charlie in Bella, they are so alike in many ways"

"You mean you think she might be part Charlie too? How fucked up is that!"

"We'll never know but if Charlie and Renee were having sex at the time then just maybe..."

"I guess everything about Bella is crazy, that's why I like her so much."

Bella

Char and I spent two days away and I hated every second away from Jazz, it was like a part of me were missing.

"You get used to it Bella"

"No I'll never get used to being away from Jazz"

"No but you get used to that strange feeling you've left a part of yourself behind. Trust me, I know, Peter and I were separated a lot before we came to Forks."

"Of course! How did you cope with it, you were apart for months at a time?"

"We went two years once but I'd never do it again. It got too uncomfortable in the end and The Major had to step in, put us together for a while."

"Do you still see him as The Major? Even now, now its all over?

I think there's something you should know Bella, it's not over. It will never be over, this is just a respite until

the next time"

"Someone else will start to build an army of Gifted Children?"

"No, but someone will decide they have a new way to defeat the Volturi, or the vampire world. A new threat will come and he'll be there ready and waiting to keep things on an even keel. The good thing to me is that he'll have you at his side."

"Yes he will. I just hope any budding Napoleon give us a few years together before they start scheming."

"They might but it will happen eventually"

"Why Jazz though? Why does he have to be the one?"

"Who knows? Maybe he feels he owes the humans something after all the lives he took, maybe he doesn't want to live in a world populated only by our kind and human cattle. Maybe he wants a peaceful world we can all live in together, side by side. You'd have to ask him that question."


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Jasper

Charlie's transformation had been quicker than some, two days four hours and his heart stopped after its last beat. Peter and I stood watching from the doorway ready to intervene if he flipped out on opening his eyes. We'd seen it all, some were wild from the first, some were bewildered for a while then the blood lust kicked in, some were terrified of what they had become and attacked us as the closest thing. We had no way of telling which category Charlie fell into until he made his first move. He took a few deep breaths, something he hadn't been able to do in a while then sat up fast and opened his eyes. The red orbs burned into my skull as he looked at me then did the same to Peter.

Peter

He was one spooky mother! He sat there looking at me and I felt as if something were crawling around inside my skull, poking around in my memories looking for something. He stood up slowly and walked to The Major,

"I know you, I know your fears and I know your dreams."

He turned to me then,

"You too Peter Whitlock."

We stood unsure what he meant or intended doing when suddenly he jumped through the window, we were seconds behind him.

"What the fuck was that all about Major?"

"He's got a gift, something like Edward or me maybe"

"Oh great, a mind reading mood changer that's all we need. No one is messing around in my head"

"How are we going to stop him?"

"No fucking idea. We have to catch up with him first."

He was fast, very fast, but he was also new to the game and we outmanoeuvred him. The Major tackled him from behind and I took his feet landing in a tangled heap with Charlie snarling and snapping at us in his fury. He got his teeth fixed in my arm,

"Fuck that stings Charlie, let go."

I punched him on the jaw and he let go but a crescent of flesh hung loosely from my arm and I couldn't push it back he was struggling too hard.

"Charlie you need to calm down and hunt. You'll feel less confused and angry when your thirst is quenched." He stopped struggling,

"Thirst? Yes."

"Right were going to let you up and I want you to stand still and listen. You'll know what to do when you hear it."

We got up cautiously and I fused the flap of flesh back into my arm as Charlie did as The Major had suggested. I heard the elk hearts at the same time Charlie did and he took off after them.

"You OK Peter?"

"Yeah I love being a newborn chew toy, fuck that hurt"

"Next time move faster"

"Next time? You get to do it on your own Major."

We followed in Charlies wake as he stalked the elk, not getting too close or he would see us as a threat to his prey. He took down the largest with grace and its drained body was flung into the undergrowth then he stood up and faced us.

"Sorry for biting you Peter. I don't know why I did that but I feel as if millions of ants are crawling around under my skin, edgy and confused, too much input for my brain"

"It will sort itself out Charlie, just give it time. Now the girls will be back soon. Do you think you can control yourself enough to see them? Remember Bella is part human, your Daughter."

"I know who Bella is, don't treat me like a fool. I'll be fine, I want to see her."

Jasper

We walked back slowly, Charlie stopping every few paces, his senses overloaded with data from his vampire senses. As we got back to the cabin the girls pulled up and Bella got out, smiling but cautious.

"Hi Dad"

He looked at her and we saw him swallow venom down but he stood his ground.

"Bells, you look good. Where have you been?"

"Shopping for you, new clothes, how are you feeling?"

He nodded and she approached trying to get to me but Charlie stepped between us still looking at her,

"You really are happy with Jasper aren't you, and happy to see me. I sense no fear in you at all, no desires except to be with him. That's good Bella"

He stepped aside and she ran to me, breathing deeply to settle herself against my chest. Charlie looked at Charlotte.

"You have regrets but life throws things at us and we can only go where it sends us. Peter is a good man, you made the right decision."

She looked at Charlie stunned,

"His gift?"

I nodded,

"We have another gifted vampire in our coven."

Bella laughed at that,

"Well done Dad."

"Thanks but I have no idea how I'm doing that"

"You will, it just takes time, you're a kind of lie detector. You know what we really want or fear and that's useful."

He looked at me,

"I'm just sorry you won't get your greatest desire but being a vampire with a mate rules it out."

Bella turned to look into my face,

"What is it you desire Jazz?"

I looked at Charlie wishing he hadn't brought it up,

"I always wanted a son but Charlie knows I'll never have one. I have you and that's all I could ever wish for"

"I'm sorry Jazz".

"I'm not, he'd be shit as a Dad."

"Peter" Bella warned.

"Well he would, he's got no patience at all"

"Shut up before I rip your tongue out Captain"

"See, I rest my case."

"Only if I had a child as annoying as you and I think that's an impossibility Peter. I don't think anyone could be as annoying as you"

"I bloody well hope not, its taken me years to develop this depth of annoyance"

Charlie laughed at this and we all turned to look at him,

"I think I'm going to like my new family just fine."

I stretched out and took his hand,

"Welcome to the Whitlocks Charlie."

THE END.


End file.
